Never Let Me Go
by Miss Hosanna
Summary: HIATUS (Until Dec.) "What I've always believed is he chose us, because he believed he could make a difference." Namine's gaze emulated a realization that Axel couldn't touch. "I can't ask him. But I saw that he cared for us. You. Me. Demyx. Saix. Xion... Olette's world showed him healing and compassion.. Olette was his family." AU
1. Her Muse

Never Let Me Go

Chapter 1_Her Muse_

During English class, the only period she had with Roxas, Olette would stare at the back of his head for most of the time. Whenever the teacher gave a lecture, just as he was at that moment, or required the students to write answers to questions he posted on the black board, Olette would steal long glances at the boy who sat five heads away from her. Though, it was just the back of his head she saw, the occasional move and shifting of his shoulders and neck, she never saw his face, and if she was lucky she would spy his hand scratching his head. If only the teacher had not given them assigned seats, Olette would have happily chose to sit right across from Roxas.

But then it could be much more difficult for her to look at him. And being a hardcore romantic, it would be humiliating for a classmate or for Roxas himself to find her staring at him with a insipid smile spread across a glazed face. Although everyone at school who knew her thought of her as a diligent student, Olette's only two closest friends knew what a fan-girl she could be and if word spread that the object of her obsession was a boy in her English class, Pence and Hayner would immediately know who the boy is.

Olette sighed, resting her head onto folded arms at the top of her desk. The teacher just ended his lecture on act three of _Hamlet_ and was preparing the VHS for the live-action movie adaption of the famed English play. In a few seconds, a student sitting at the far right of the class, near the door and light switch, would get up and turn off the lights, making the room dark and thus harder for Olette to focus on Roxas. Olette let out another sigh once the room darken, and deciding to rest her mind for a few minutes, she closed her eyes. She hated that this unit involved watching thematic adaptions of the assigned books, but that was only because of her selfish desire to watch Roxas. After all this was the only time she could spend – well, indirectly and unbeknownst to him – with Roxas.

"Olette, your head is down again." The teacher's irritated tone kicked the girl out of her dark solitude.

"I'm sorry sir..." She mumbled, giving the teacher a apologetic look and only received another stern look from him. This time she just rested her head on her hand, her elbow rested on the desk, and averted her gaze to the edge of the television screen. She could not bear to watch this movie, so this was actually the tenth time her teacher caught her ignoring the film. But she could not bear to watch it as she was easily bothered by its main character. Olette perceived Hamlet as a wuss; he was all big talk, impulsive, and saw his world through a facade built by his books and theater. But then again Olette could strongly relate to Hamlet in that way; she talked a lot and advised others about the importance of love and friendship while she hypocritically avoided confronting Roxas for damaging their friendship and resolved to a guilty pleasure in stalking him.

Even now, as she contemplated her actions, she switched her glance to Roxas to see if he had looked back at her when the teacher had called her out.

No, of was just the back of his head, the front solidly turned to face the blaring television screen.

The bell rang just as Hamlet stabs Polonius through the curtain. Blinking out of her daze, Olette immediately began packing her journal and pencils back into her backpack. The room was still dark but the movie was now paused and the sound of students' rising chatter in the classroom was joined with the louder clamor from the hallway as other classrooms let their students out for that five minute break.

The teacher grinned at his students' desire to rush out of class, and from his seat he projected over the noise, "Don't forget, your analysis questions on act three is due next time we meet."

Then there was a shout or laugh from a few students who wanted the teacher to forget the homework assignment, and Olette quickly rose from her seat and nearly ran out of the classroom when she bumped into a student at the door. She did not fall from the impact but her bag did and with one pocket unzipped a single small notebook spilled out and the girl Olette hit also fell back as well. Reddened in the face Olette averted her gaze to her feet as she knelt down to help the student up. Olette couldn't have been more unaware of her surroundings. Other students walked around them as Olette hurriedly helped the girl up and recollected herself. With the heat from her cheeks lessened, Olette had raised enough pride to look the girl in the eye and rightfully apologize for her mistake without a stutter, until she saw she had bumped into Namine.

"...Err..heh..." Olette managed to let out, her brow furrowed in a worried expression as she watched Namine give her a small smile to show that the matter was okay. But all the while Olette's face began to heat up again and redden, and then Namine's gaze flitted to a presence behind her.

The petite blonde girl's mouth gaped open to release a sound, but was interceded by the person behind Olette.

"Are you okay Nami?" Roxas asked, his voice all too familiar and strange at the same time that it was curiously heart wrenching for Olette. Then in a softer tone, he said, "I saw what happened, are you okay?"

Now it seemed those words were directed towards her, and a battle began right then between Olette's mind and heart on whether she should look back or quickly walk away. Biting her lip, she chose the safest way out.

* * *

Though this was the only other time since the last time Olette had ran away from Roxas, she mentally beat herself up for making the experience emotionally harming.

All that happened was she bumped into Namine, knocking her down, and Roxas had concerned himself to ask if she, Olette, was okay as well. The last part was just common chivalry right? Just a boy remembering his manners right?

Then why was Olette speeding up her walk down the hallway and clutching her back pack in front of her chest, squeezing her bag and pressing her soft arms against the hard edges of textbooks as if she was trying to use this pain to replace the emotional trauma she received from this encounter. The people, lockers, and classroom doors she passed by were all just a blur to her. Could the past still have this detrimental effect on her after she, Pence, and Hayner worked so hard to forget Roxas? They were suppose to be happy without Roxas. But deep inside, she always felt that she missed him.

Coming to a sudden stop, a look of terror mixed with sadness dawned on Olette's face. Olette realized she was pretending the whole time. She really still cared for Roxas, possibly to her core. Slowly trudging over to the side Olette leaned heavily against a locker. Amidst the crowded hallway, she was by herself with her thoughts.

Roxas was not just any boy, not just any classmate, not just any something. He was once their best friend, her best friend. Her hold on her backpack loosened. They were still bounded by childhood memories that were born in the summer. So of course she would miss him. It would be natural for her to miss a lost friend, and Olette expected and knew this was once the case for Pence and Hayner as well, but why did it feel like she wanted Roxas back? She should no want him back. It has been about three years, so the desire of wanting him back seemed an absurd idea.

First he had left them in the Struggle competition back in the summer of freshman year. Roxas deliberately chose to participate in a unknown team, knowing fully well that he was the fighter that she, Hayner, and Pence relied on and who most on the Struggle fans and fellow combatants and rivals played their cards on. Hayner had let this slide at first, but then Roxas started to hang out less and less with them. Though, Olette already sensed Roxas was drifting away right from the start of the Struggle competitions. Soon followed the heated arguments that ruined cool afternoons, Roxas becoming sullen and unapproachable, the blocked calls, the deleted messages, and then...

Roxas has a whole new set of friends now. That pretty girl named Namine and a bunch of older guys that were rumored to be delinquents, high school dropouts, or members of a chain gang. But Olette knew for sure that they were the people Roxas left them for that summer.

Shaking her head from those visions, Olette breathed out all her angst and impossible hope. Focusing a hard and steady stare on the ceiling, Olette mentally ordered herself to think of the encounter as nothing out of the ordinary, she was just being clumsy, and that she is the person in the right to walk away.

Although, she could no longer see the reason for Hayner to keep holding a grudge against Roxas, she will now just think little of Roxas whenever he is brought up. She is a senior in high school after all, having set out a plan for her higher education and having applied to early action for all her colleges, she is ready to grow up. She must no longer look longingly at Roxas, she told herself. English class will be just for _Hamlet_, and well, English.

It was now lunch period. She will walk to the cafeteria and sit at the usual table where Pence and Hayner would greet her with a boisterous welcome and then she would assume her role as the bubbly friend for the warm conversations that will follow. They will not come to know what happened, because it wasn't a big deal.

* * *

**Two School Days Later**

It was a Indian summer that November day, but they chose to sit in the cafeteria. The trio sat at one of the round tables in their small cafeteria. Most of the space on the cafeteria walls was covered with huge posters asking students to help the art department decorate for the winter dance, which was always and would be Venetian themed.

It was for that cause that Olette resumed her hobby of random sketching. The Venetian dance was the biggest festivity held at their school and a person could only attend it if he or she helped out with the planning, decorations, and etc. The past years she had not bothered because Roxas and Namine were part of the art department, so she knew they helped and attended the dance for the past three years. But of course, Roxas and Namine were still going to help decorate and attend the dance. Maybe because it was her last year of high school that Olette secretly wanted to go to the Venetian dance, so she started sketching designs for the logo of the dance.

Pence sat across from Hayner and Olette, who both sat next to each other. The chubby boy openly boasted his disgusting pudding concoction in front of his two friends. Pence had tried to take Hayner's cup of pudding, but having failed Hayner then dared Pence to eat the chocolate pudding with soda and mashed green peas mixed in it.

Pence had a huge grin on his face as he stuffed himself with Hayner's cup of chocolate pudding that he had mixed with orange soda and mashed green peas. His brown eyed friend looked at him with revolted disgust.

"You're actually eating it." Hayner said distastefully. Olette glanced at Hayner and then at Pence with a humorous look. She was twirling her fork in a plate of homemade spaghetti.

Licking murkish green colored pudding off his plastic spoon, Pence winked gleefully at Hayner.

"Heh, alright I get it." Hayner muttered, glaring at Pence, "You won the dare...Now, stop licking it like that. No one wants to see rolls of saliva from that big fat tongue."

"Bleh." Pence stuck out his tongue, which was partly covered in the greenish goo and earned groans from both Hayner and Olette. "Here then..." Pence smacked his lips as he slid the pudding cup across the table towards Hayner. "Since you lost, you have to throw this and my tray away." Shaking his head at Pence with a knowing grin, Hayner stood up, taking his friend's lunch tray and the pudding cup, both piled on top of his.

Hayner sauntered off to the trash can with the waste as Pence slumped face forward onto the table and Olette began to pack away her homemade lunch. Appearances have changed a lot since they were fourteen but personalities not so much.

Olette had grew her hair so that it reached her waist, but she wore it down instead of keeping it in those braids as when she was younger. Her hair has since become much wavier and more voluminous just as she also developed in other areas of her body. Though she was too bashful to acknowledge the development of her chest area and hips even though Hayner teased her about it constantly. Hayner too has physically changed. He is now taller, almost six feet, and his hair is still gelled up but much shorter. His muscular build was more defined due to he years of boxing, martial arts, and of course Struggle matches. Although he could be considered a jock, he still hung out with his old ragtag of friends and was seriously active in the student council. Pence was less heavier than he was in childhood, and only remnants of that chubby self could be slightly seen in his cheeks and abdominal area. He had grown a few inches taller than Olette, but both were significantly shorter than Hayner. Instead of spiky hair held up by a sweat band, Pence sported short cropped hair.

Weird that so much of their exterior has changed in the past three years, yet their personalities and character have remained the same. And with the constant pressure from school and adults for them to grow up, Olette thought it was nice that she could still have something from her childhood that would never change, and that was her friends. Friends that she considered her extended family.

After storing away her small lunch bag into her back pack, Olette glanced up at Pence's slumped figure. She smiled softly, figuring that he dozed off, she looked around to search the cafeteria for Hayner, but she only found a pair of guarded eyes attached to a lean figure that was steadily approaching her. Roxas was walking towards her, with purpose in his expression. Though, Olette still glanced around her in the well lighted cafeteria to see if she was wrong. Then, her gaze fell to what Roxas carried in his left hand, her eyes took in the blue binding of a notebook and glimpsed the corner of a faded picture that was carefully taped on its cover.

Suddenly catching her breath, Olette hastily stood up from her seat, pushing back her seat with a screeching sound that grabbed Pence's attention. The boy's glazed and slightly shocked face looked at Olette questioningly and then seeing her worried expression Pence looked back and was too concerned at what he saw.

With a unreadable face, Roxas handed the notebook to Olette, "This is yours." He said so straightforwardly that Olette realized she wasn't breathing the whole time he was coming closer to her. She slowly stepped closer to him as well, her eyes focused on his, searching for a answer on why he would directly come to her to give back the notebook.

Several seconds pasted in which she did not reach out for her notebook, and in those seconds Pence started to give Olette secret signals to grab the book already while Roxas's face slowly began to show signs of discomfort. But glancing down at the notebook he presented to her, she was shocked once again to see that it really belonged to her.

How could she have forgotten about dropping it when she bumped into Namine? This was her personal notebook. It kept all her private doodles, tangents, lists, and most recently her various sketches of Roxas. And anyone who came by the first page of sketches would immediately know it's of Roxas because she wrote his name right under each drawing. Whenever she would catch his face in the hallway, she would immediately save the image to her memory and once she had nothing else to do she immediately began sketching in the details for Roxas's face. But she always drew him with the upper half of his face shadowed or covered by a Venetian styled mask. Most of what was easily identifiable as Roxas was how she drew the style of his hair and that smirk.

Her face heating up, she quickly grabbed her notebook but doing so she brushed her finger tips against the palm of Roxas's hand and then her heart skipped a beat.

Finding herself looking back up at Roxas, she said meekly, "Thanks..., thank you." Immediately, the vague signs of discomfort dissappeared from his face and the straight form of his mouth broke into a small smirk and there was a flicker of laughter that quickly appeared then vanished in his eyes. Once again Olette's heart skipped a beat.

Olette was at disbelief but feeling gratitude as well. If she had never dropped her notebook Roxas would never have come to her directly...

Roxas averted his eyes to the back of Pence's head, feeling awkward under the girl's intense gaze. But he said to her in a sure voice, "I had to look inside it to find out who was the owner, I hope you don't mind." Olette bit her lip and nodded her head at this, her book clutched tightly against her side, and she betrayed just a little sign of humiliation. Panic filled her head at the information that Roxas knew what was inside her notebook...

But Roxas's eyes flitted back to hers and showed her calming assurance. In a tone that Olette found even more soothing, he said. "Don't loose it next time okay."

Then, he turned around to leave and at this Olette hesitantly sat back down, placing her notebook on her lap. It was at this moment that Roxas could have left, walked out of the cafeteria, back to his hangout area for the lunch period. He could have spared the girl from another awkward silence and her friend from painfully watching from the sidelines. But he wanted this, to give the notebook back to her.

So, he turned back around, his mouth releasing his thoughts before he could stop it, "You have some really cool drawings in there. Try submitting them to the art committee."

Olette's eyes brightened at this, was he serious? Once Roxas left she immediately buried her face in her hands, hiding her surprisingly gleeful expression from the confused and worried Pence. She wanted to scream for joy.

It wasn't bad that Roxas had seen her sketching after all. Although all the drawings were obviously of him, Olette had only drew various versions of his face profiled and it was either covered in shadows, a mask, and or adorned with a playful smirk. She had a hard time at the peak of October, when the art committee just announced the submissions for the dance logo would open, deciding on what she should draw. It had been three years since she last drew something on her own interest and with all her sincerity. Then Roxas had switched into her class that following week, and she fervently used her free-time to draw him. She never once had him in a class in the past three years, but she couldn't say the same for Pence and Hayner, since they did not talk about Roxas much.

He was her long awaited muse.


	2. This Best Friend

**Genres:** Romance (Roxette! and several other shippings)/Science-Fiction (this will be evident much later in the story)/Friendship (of course!)/Family (duh!)/Drama (ya think?!)/Action (I'll try my best)/ Adventure (again will be more present later in the story)

** Thanks to all **out there, who ever you people are, for reading (I hope) the first chapter and continuing onto the second chapter. Now, enjoy!

* * *

Never Let Me Go

Chapter Two_This Best Friend_

**Olette Thell** _Olette Thell_

Oh no she didn't, but yes she did.

Olette looked apprehensively at her printed name and signature at the bottom of the sign up sheet that was posted on a brown bulletin board in the art hallway. She could not have entered her submission anonymously or she wouldn't be able to attend the Venetian dance. Only students who helped with the planning and decorations of the dance were able to attend.

On top of a polychrome painted stool, which was right underneath the sign up sheet, sat a square box that contained letters and envelopes of other students' submissions for the Venetian dance logo, and now the box had her entry.

The instance she brushed her fingers against his hand and her heart had skipped a beat, she disobeyed her own orders to forget Roxas. At that moment, Olette fully acknowledged that she was crushing on him

Crushing on Roxas? The mention of that had her quickly swooning.

Hayner and Pence knew nothing of this. She would never tell them, even if her drawing would win against fifty others, most of whom were part of the competitive branch in the art department. The art department had asked them to submit only one drawing, so Olette chose her best. The one with the profile of a young man, his playful smirk, and his eyes hidden behind a hazy colorful mask. It could have been of anyone or just meant to be iconic. But Olette knew and Roxas knew it was of him.

In spite of herself, she smiled dreamily. Only both of them knew. And no one else will find out. Of course, this time she had not wrote Roxas's name under the drawing. Still anyone who studied Roxas's head, notably his hair, as closely as she had, would instantly see the resemblance, but that was unlikely.

The sound of the warning bell snapped her out of her fan girl daze. Back to earth Olette. Now that the hard part of choosing the best drawing and entering it by the last deadline was done all she could do now was wait for two weeks.

* * *

In a warm lighted art room, nine students stood, crowded and chatting around a rectangular table covered by a orderly array of sketches. One of these sketches could become the new logo for this winter's Venetian dance.

Roxas stood with his hands held against the table as he intently stared at one sketch. That was her drawing. She actually entered it. She actually listened and acted on his suggestion. He wanted to be happy about it but he just frowned, his brow furrowing even more as his fellow art students caught on to his intent stare and began commenting on her drawing.

Most of the voices said the drawing was really good and should be put in the top five choices. But Roxas didn't actually have a opinion on where her drawing should stand. What mattered was that she actually drew it and entered it for him. She had unknowingly done the kindest favor for him. He must pay her back somehow...

"Roxas." Namine's honey coated voice brought his gaze to hers. Immediately, everyone stopped talking. Namine's voice, despite her petite figure, would still have that same silencing affect in a room filled with fifty people. She stood across the table from him. She blinked and gave him a questioning look, "You have been staring at that sketch for a long time but haven't said a word about it."

Roxas had expected her to catch on to his weird mood sooner or later. It was just like Namine to worry about him.

Most of the decision making on picking the logo for the dance was done democratically, but this time he decided it will be done unfairly. Namine was the president of the student council in the art department, and Roxas knew that being the protective-sisterly figure in his life she would listen and act on any of his requests. This time, just this once, the winner of the dance's logo will be chosen due to favoritism. Particularly his.

So he determinedly said through a frown, "It's this one. We should use this to represent the dance."

* * *

It could have been Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, or Saturday that the art department would have sent her that email notification. But on a Sunday afternoon she turned on her computer and logged in to her email, and then discovered that she won. Her entry had beat fifty two other submissions.

Olette's mouth was left agape and a flicker of disbelief mixed with excitement was etched on her face. The hand that was on the computer mouse tightened its grip on the device, and then she let out a joyful scream.

Then, remembering where she was, she quickly turned her head around to see if her mom or uncle would coming running up to her room to react to her scream. But then she remembered her mom was out grocery shopping and her uncle was at his friend's house, so she was alone that afternoon. No one else heard her girly shout.

She was home alone. Home alone! With the thrill of being alone and having won the dance logo submission, Olette jumped up from her seat and started dancing around her small room. Almost hitting her head against the slanted ceiling, Olette fell back onto her marmalade-colored floor and began making carpet angels.

Against all odds she had won. God was definitely blessing her this year! ...But this behavior was very peculiar of her.

Olette stopped making carpet angels and stared intently at her room ceiling, which was covered for the most part with photographs and posters. Raising an eyebrow, she thought to herself what had she become?

Does she see Roxas as her greatest source of happiness? Oh please, she had only been crushing on him for several weeks since he first transferred to her English class. Or could it be because Hayner and Pence know nothing about her logo entry and her bubbling feelings for Roxas, feelings that she knew Hayner would gravely disapprove of?

She had never kept secrets from her friends and family until now. Though, she may not be the only one. Since the encounter with Roxas in the cafeteria several days ago, Pence was there but he had not said a word about it to Hayner, who had been in the restroom the whole time Roxas coincidentally chose to walk over to their table. How did he know where she was sitting anyway? And if Roxas had entered the cafeteria wouldn't he have walked past Hayner. Hayner would have mentioned noticed that, since Roxas never ate lunch in the cafeteria. And it did take two days for Roxas to return her notebook, so had he carefully planned that meeting?

Olette knew Hayner still held bad blood against Roxas, but she and Pence had not been there when that incident happened between Roxas, his new batch of friends, and Hayner. Although Hayner did not keep the incident a secret from them, he barely mentioned it. She and Pence had just assumed that what occurred between Roxas and Hayner also required the anger and disappointment from them both as well. But truth be told Olette was never really angry with Roxas, just disappointed.

However, that was the past and now that she was enlightened she saw it never had included her , it had just left her in the sidelines. Hayner could still hold his grudge against Roxas and nothing can change the fact that Roxas had greatly hurt him and damaged their friendship. And even if Olette was hurt by Roxas as well, it was hard for her to recall what, why, and when.

Olette really liked the kid. He always had a dark and fierce expression, even when addressed to by teachers and other students he would usually come off as arrogant or indifferent. But Olette sensed that despite his quick temper and aloofness, Roxas was truly a strong minded individual. Whenever Olette helped her English teacher pass out papers, Roxas's essays would always have high marks and comments that praised his stance on controversial opinions. Also the fact that he is a rebel may have swooned her as well. He wasn't a delinquent, well he wasn't officially a delinquent because he was never caught by the teachers. Roxas was very clever. And all this Olette observed during English class or whenever she would catch him sneaking away to skip school or laugh at a prank he pulled on a fellow Struggle opponent. He still took part in Struggle competitions (as did Hayner, but if he had ever confronted Roxas he had never mentioned it to Olette and she did stop going to Struggle competitions after freshman year).

From the two times she interacted with him, she noticed that for her his voice was soft, face kind, and gaze inviting. It made her feel special. Special indeed, since she had once crushed on him when she was a child, but had quickly chose to forget it so as not to ruin a friendship, but now that he was back in her life after so long, and even the sense of a forbidden relationship between her and Roxas, assured Olette even more that she was deeply infatuated with him.

* * *

Of course she would be there, at her desk, drawing away into that beat-up, old notebook of hers. He could walk over to her right now and tell her. Or just wait for the end of class and completely miss her all together. Roxas glanced at the clock, only two minutes till the bell will signal the start of fourth period, English class. If he doesn't do it now, he could find her again in the cafeteria... but that plan seemed less agreeable.

Why not live in the moment then?

So Roxas walked over to her, sat down in the vacant seat of the desk that was in front of hers, his face placid and emotionless as she brought up her confused one, which quickly, to his amusement, became startled and bashful.

"Hey."He said.

Olette's eyes had widened, and she was almost about to glance around her when Roxas said, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Yes, I'm talking to you, Olette Thell."

"Oh, yeah...Hi.." Olette managed out meekly, and then clearing her throat she closed her notebook just as Roxas's glance fell unto her latest sketch. He missed it, but for sure he knew what it was of.

With a confident tone, Olette genuinely asked, "Is there something wrong with the dance logo?"

Usually when a person's entry had won, the art department would just make a enormous blowout poster and numerous small copies of the drawing, so the artist was no longer needed.

"No." He said.

"Oh, okay." Olette mumbled, strangely shy under his gaze.

Pointing to Olette's notebook, Roxas smirked and said, "Namine really liked your entry, so she wanted me to tell you that we won't be just making print copies of the logo this year but she needs you to personally make a bigger version for the banner."

Olette swore to herself that that was the most amount of words she heard escape from his mouth. Roxas swore to himself that he's a bloody liar; Namine did not want her to do it but he did.

"Really? That would be great!." Olette said excitedly, she suddenly forgot her shyness around Roxas, due to the thought of her possibly spending time with him. "When does Namine want me to come in?" Uncomfortably, she tasted salt at the mention of that girl's name from her own lips.

For an instance, Roxas cringed, and Olette barely caught on to his reaction. Through a forced smile, he said, "This afternoon."

"Today?" She asked, unsure. With no shame, she started imagining being in the same room with him, at close proximity. She slightly blushed at the idea of whether he would be a good kisser.

"No, it'll be just a briefing."

"Oh!" She seemed shocked, and let out a nervous chuckle that Roxas found funny. "Yeah of course, just a briefing. The Venetian dance is a big one after all." Her heart fell, Roxas wouldn't be there this afternoon, it would just be Namine, the president of the art department, telling her what she would have to do.

Then, the bell rang and the teacher's voice projected throughout the room, and Roxas turned around to see the owner of the desk he was sitting in waiting patiently for him to leave. Catching one last glance at Olette, who now looked disheartened but was actually silently cursing the clock and school bell, he gave her a assuring smile and then placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it. Then he got up and returned to his assigned seat, which was five spaces away from hers. Shocked by his touch, Olette's eyes quickly averted to the hand Roxas had held so briefly.

For the rest of class she tried to re-imagine his hand on top of hers. Oh why had she looked at the clock and not at him. She had barely caught a small glimpse of his hand holding hers. What could it have meant? Was his way of saying bye, assuring her that he'd see her that afternoon? Maybe. Just maybe.

For the rest of class Roxas thought what the f*** did he just do.

* * *

And so he did see her there. And so did she.

He spotted her first, since his eyes were involuntarily focused towards the open door. She came, almost stumbling into the room, her wavy long hair appeared partly wind blown. Had she almost forgot to come? It was just two twenty five, a few minutes since the bell rang at two ten. Olette carried her black backpack with one strap, her hand gripping onto the strap that was saddled around her left arm and holding her notebook with the right hand. Roxas watched her briefly search the room for a familiar face among the ten that were there. Once she found his, he saw her face notably brightened.

Her smile's still the same, Roxas thought, his mouth, despite himself, breaking into that famous smirk. And he walked over to her.

"Hey." Olette was the first to say something, she was now only two feet away from him, as she put her notebook back into her backpack. Roxas watched her, wondering why she had it out in the first place, she may seem the same but she sure has gotten strange.

"What's the rush?" He asked, his smirk gone, as he gestured toward her partly wind blown hair

Olette didn't blush this time (she had spent twenty minutes in the girl's restroom right after the school bell signaled the end of school to work on her blushing problem,she even had a fellow classmate assist her), but her heart did do a loopty loop. Smiling, she said, "Heh, just a difficult algebra test." Drat! She did not take algebra, that was in freshman year, now she was taking statistics.

"Right." Roxas said, raising an eyebrow. Olette did not feel any heat on her cheeks but she felt as if she was shrinking under Roxas's gaze. Was she slouching? No, that was unacceptable! She must be her best in front of him.

And that's when Namine came in and saved Olette from further embarrassing herself. She stood in front of Roxas and Olette, her hands clasped behind her back and she was smiling softly at her.

"Hi, congratulations on wining Olette." She said with genuine praise that Olette nearly blushed for disliking her. "And welcome to the art department." Then she glanced at Roxas, and with a professional expression she said, "So do you want to take her to the studio now or explain to her first what she'd have to do."

Olette gave a questioning look at Roxas, who for once betrayed a look of embarrassment, as Namine gave him the key to the art studio.

"Yeah, I guess I'll take her to the studio." He said sheepishly, staring distastefully at the silver key he held in his hand. Namine nodded her head and then left to join a conversation across the room.

"The studio?" Olette said softly. Roxas nodded his head. Her heart fluttered wildly against her chest. Roxas had lied to her when he said Namine wanted her to come. So she would actually be in the same room with him, just him and her. But she wanted to say, to ask why he had lied to her, then seeing his unhappy expression she decided to let it slide... for now...her curiosity will have to wait.

"The studio" He said, then let out a sigh, and setting his gaze on something past Olette's head, since he was some inches taller than her, it was easy for him to avoid her knowing eyes. "Come on. I'll show you the way." He beckoned her with a gesture of his arm and started leading the way. Olette quickly followed, but lagged behind due to Roxas's long strides.

Olette frowned, she was staring at the back of his head again.

* * *

Roxas laid in the cool dark of his room; his heavy comforter was pushed back so that it only covered his toes, and his head was resting on hands instead on his pillow. There was nothing but endless, dark gray that Roxas saw from staring at the ceiling of his room. The time was two am.

Anyone would understand why he was so bothered by what he had done. Roxas brought an old friend back into his life, one he should stay away from. He glared intently into the darkness. He could hurt her, hurt her again, although she did not seem to hate him right now. What could he do to keep her away now that he also wanted her back in his life?

Then, oddly, he smiled, thinking back on her stutter and shyness when he would talk to her. Has it really been that long since he last talked to her? No doubt he is a stranger to her, but she seemed the same to him.

Feeling a twisting pain in his abdominal area, Roxas's face contorted in pain and he quickly changed position, so now he lied on top of his stomach, his arms resting at his sides, and his face turned so he looked out, unseeingly, into the open darkness of his room.

He knew.

Though, does she know that he knows?

What happened in the studio was even more strange. He told her that she would be given her own copy of the key to the studio on the next day and then she squealed. Roxas smiled to himself at the memory of her quickly explaining she was pricked by one of her hairpins. She's a bad liar.

He had known she wasn't paying attention to anything he had said, but that she was paying attention to him still. She had vigorously nodded her head when he explained to her he would be helping her since he was in charge of planning the decorations. Her eyes were hopeful and she had that bright smile plastered on her face for most of the time that it was painful for Roxas not to break out in laughter. That would have been very mean of him if he had.

Yet, he knew Olette liked him, or much clearer to say that he knew she was in to him.

She showed all the signs. The notebook. He knew she watched him from afar, because now he started watching her as well.

He was just curious. And found her amusing.

Fully well knowing about Olette's crush on him, should he still continue to pursue this project with her? If he stays away from her just enough so as not to lead her on then...

No. There was no backing out, he needed to spend this time with her.

It was too late for Hayner, and Pence, he never saw Pence anywhere during the day let alone outside of school. Which was weird, because Twilight Town was not that big.

In the past, Olette was always the one to understand him and care for him when no on else had noticed he was down.

He liked her for that.


	3. Have We Really Forgotten?

Never Let Me Go

Chapter Three_Have We Really Forgotten?_

Just a few more hours until that time. Olette kept staring at the clock, as she had done during lunch, and Hayner and Pence exchanged questioning looks but did not ask. If only she could fast forward time. She constantly felt her stomach doing flips, and it didn't help that Roxas was not there in fourth period, English class. Olette swore she had seen him in the hallway earlier, so he must have skipped class. But what if he didn't come back in time for after school?

And so during the last period of the day Olette felt as if she would pass out. Not from her stomach doing flips but from a heaviness she felt in her chest, which she tried to identify as either heart burn or indigestion. It was difficult to breathe but of course she needed to.

So once the bell rang, signaling the end of school, Olette scrambled up to her feet, nearly forgetting her things, and she rushed past her locker and towards the art hallway. The door to the art studio was still locked and she realized that she must have been very early. Olette didn't want to seem dorky. Maybe she should just walk away now and then come back later.

No, she waited excruciatingly too long for this so she adjusted the backpack on her back, spread out her long wavy hair, smoothed out her jean jacket and pulled up her denim jeggings, and took dust and fallen hair off her leather boots. Glancing around, Olette saw that the studio was the only room in the hallway and at the end were the doors leading to outside. Leaning against the wall, with her backpack acting as a hard cushion, she crossed her arms and blew out air, trying to release the heaviness in her chest.

And no sooner than three minutes past that the door to the studio opened, and Roxas peered out and found Olette a few feet away from him. His eyes wondering but the rest of his face was on a guarded font as he stepped out into the hallway. Olette turned her head towards him, a calm look soon replaced by her bright smile. Roxas wondered when she had gotten her teeth perfectly straightened.

Mentally cheering herself on for being cool so far, Olette said as normally as she could, "Oh, if I'd know you've been there the whole time I would have knocked."

Frowning, Roxas said, "I actually thought you'd know." Then he beckoned Olette to enter the studio, who looked worried, thinking he sensed she thought of him as a no good slacker.

Walking into the studio, her eyes focused onto the huge, empty white poster paper laying in the middle of the room (all the stools, chairs, and the tables were pushed back to make room for the poster and buckets of paint and other tools).

Then, she glanced back at him, "I'm sorry."

Closing the door behind him, Roxas raised an eyebrow at Olette's apology. "Sorry for what?" He felt a little sense of discomfort but ignored it.

Rubbing her arm, Olette nervously grinned, "If I'm creeping you out, it's okay to tell me." His glare making her feel more humiliated, she looked down. "You're very clever, you know... But I promise to be very professional."

Unbeknownst to Olette, Roxas's glare slowly broke into a humored grin. "Yes, I'm pretty clever." His tone hinted his amusement that Olette had no choice but to look up at him. And when Roxas saw her curious glance he nearly broke out into laughter but quickly subsided it by covering his mouth and turning away.

Olette squeezed her arm as she watch Roxas recompose himself. Was this her way of confessing to him? Roxas mentally snickered at the idea, and with a smirk he said jokingly, "But what would be unprofessional behavior Olette?" He was teasing her feelings, and she knew it. However, he was surprised and almost proud at how she could stop herself from blushing, only seeing the faintest tint of red paint her cheeks and then watching it quickly vanish.

* * *

The first several minutes were awkward as Roxas darken the room and used the projector to show a blown out image of Olette's sketch onto the white paper. They were to trace the drawing onto the poster paper.

Roxas knelt at the far left and Olette at the far right. The projector was placed between them, its buzzing hum the only sound in the room. And they were like that for the next sixty-three minutes. At first Olette sneaked in a few glances at Roxas, but stopped right after the tenth when Roxas had caught her staring, although he then turned away indifferently. Thinking about the Venetian dance was enough to help her focus on her work rather than on Roxas. It was blessing enough that Olette was in the same room with Roxas.

They talked little, and it was mostly about asking for a different paintbrush that one had that the other didn't. It was peaceful and cool in the room, although it was the first week of December and Twilight Town had just experienced the first taste of winter chill, the studio was comfortably cold. If only Roxas could be comfortable as well. He felt a little guilty for teasing Olette and then just tossing her her own copy of the studio key so haphazardly that she dropped it. He gave her twice the amount of humiliation than she deserved. Though Roxas was used to teasing others, and everyone who knew him knew well of his mean, joking nature better than anything else. But then again, Olette barely knew him and only now was she with him.

They were only allowed to spend an hour working on the logo, and it was a pretty large blown out image they had to draw onto the poster paper. When time was up, Olette would help Roxas store the painting and other art equipment away, store away the heavy projector, which required her to stand at close proximity with Roxas as she carried one side and he the other, and then one of them would turn the lights back on. Olette would pick up her bag and bid Roxas goodbye before leaving. They were allowed to leave the huge poster paper on the floor since the studio would be just reserved for them for the next several days. Roxas would be the last to pack up and leave.

And they followed this routine for the next fifteen days. But as the days passed Olette's patience grew less and less. She knew Roxas was a hard nut to crack and that he didn't believe in small talk but at least he should try to initiate something, anything! She felt it was always her greeting him first or asking him something first.

Now that today was the last day they would work on the poster, Olette decided she must ask him to hang out with her sometime. If he rejects her at least she tried. Though, Olette could not help but feel hopeful for today. During the past days in the studio, when she smiled at him he would smile back, and although it seemed forced at times, there were occasions when he genuinely smirked at her after she said something he found silly. Even she could see progress in their relationship during English class. She still saw the back of his head most of the time but now he volunteered to pass back papers. Surprising the teacher, since Roxas never participated in anything. Olette would happily glance at him when he walked by her, and sometimes he would nod in acknowledgment at her.

Once, in between classes, she was at her locker arranging her books when a careless sophomore slammed into her, banging the locker door onto Olette's hand as she fell down. And Roxas just so happened to have walked by and saw this incident and then brought Olette to the nurse. She had felt a ton of eyes following her as Roxas, one of the school's unofficial delinquents, assisted her to the nurse. Although, she saw he wore that usual frustrated expression as he took her to the infirmary, at least it turned out that Roxas knew she also existed in his world outside of the studio and English class.

* * *

Olette was sitting against the wall right across from the closed studio door. Her backpack placed on the ground beside her, her arms wrapped around her knees, and her gaze focused on the studio door. They had finished designing the poster twenty five minutes ago, and Olette had left first as usual with Roxas closing the door on her, but she had actually stayed. She had chicken out on asking him earlier when they were working. It wouldn't have made sense to ask him now, but Olette was afraid that he would revert back to his old ways with her now that their art project was done.

What was taking him so long? All he had to do was turn off the lights, pick up his stuff and then, exit the studio, but it now has been twenty six minutes since Olette had left him alone in that studio. Taking in a deep breath, Olette propped herself up and slowly walked over to the door. Aware that she was holding her breath, Olette rolled her eyes and she reached to twist the door knob. But the door wouldn't open. What? Bewildered, Olette began continuously twisting the knob and soon resorted to pushing her body against the door, but of course it wouldn't open. How could Roxas have left the studio without her knowing. The only entrance and exit was that door right in front of her. Unless he used the windows as an exit.

Snickering with disbelief, Olette placed her hands on her hips and shook her head at that thought. He was always the rebel, right? Or he could actually still be in the studio, but then why didn't he open the door for her? She could use her own key to open the studio, but what if he really was in there. Then that would mean he didn't want to be bothered.

No, Roxas had won. If there was really a battle that had been fought , Roxas was the victor, so now he could keep on being aloof and strange to her. With a stern face, Olette turned away from the door and rigidly grabbed her bag. Deciding she wanted to go home immediately she walked over to the doors at the end of the hallway.

* * *

Olette no longer stared at the back of his head, she no longer searched for him in the hallways, but after school she would walk by the studio on her way home. She had a inkling that he would most likely be there. It would be hard to explain herself to Hayner or Pence if one of them saw that she had changed her usual short route home for nearly a walk half way around the school. Especially since it was December and the days were shortening and the weather became harsher. Still she endured the walk; the art studio was all the way at the front right end of the school and her last class was at the middle back portion of the building. Bad habits die hard.

And as Olette neared the wide windows of the studio, she slowed down her pace and pulled down her winter hat. Her fingers covered in wool gloves and mouth hidden by a brown wool scarf.

When the logo for the winter formal was released a few days ago, neither Pence or Hayner raised an eyebrow or anyone else for that matter. But Olette had a haunting feeling that Namine would steal glances at her whenever Olette walked through the social studies hallway, where Namine hung out with a few friends during the break between sixth and seventh period, on her way to history class.

Maybe she'll skip the dance this year as well. Besides if she did go, she'd have to escort herself. Olette wouldn't dare ask Pence and Hayner to go, because opportunities to help prepare the winter formal were dissipating and they would also ask her what she had volunteered to do. Though, there was always the option of asking one of her female classmates, but by now most of them had dates and the rest were going with their own groups.

So, Olette decided she'd do something special for herself the night of the winter formal. She could go on a shopping spree with her mom and maybe even drag her uncle along so he could provide humor and serve as the official bag carrier. Or she could invite Pence and Hayner over for a sleepover, they haven't had one in quite a while. But would that be appropriate? Yeah, maybe. They would stuff themselves with loads of junk food, ice cream, and soda while watching terrible––

Olette had just rounded the corner and there she saw Roxas sitting, slouched over, on the bench a few feet from her. He was garbed in a black hoodie, black hat, gray wool scarf, but sported signature Nikes that greatly enhanced his cool getup. Only a few strands of blonde hair poked out from under his beanie and he was rubbing his bare hands together, staring intently ahead at nothing in particular.

This could be her chance. They weren't alone together like last time. There was a bunch of students walking around, getting into their cars or buses, and just hanging about chatting.

But as she walked over to the bench her feet would not stop so she passed by him, and a look of defeat was plastered on her face.

"Hey." His cool voice saved her; she froze where she stood, just a few feet away from him now. Good timing.

Olette turned around, pulling down her scarf so he could hear her speak, "Oh, hi! Long time no see, huh?" She gave him that bright smile again, but this time Roxas felt it wasn't genuine.

Standing up, Roxas placed a hand in his coat pocket and pulled out a cute box wrapped with a red bow. His face serious, Roxas said, "This is for you. For creating that logo." He handed her the box and she accepted it with her gloved hands.

Glancing at the small gift and then back up at Roxas, Olette betrayed no sign of joy but displayed a facade of curiosity. "Did you?"

Smirking and hands now in his coat pockets, Roxas said, "From all of us at the art department." Olette still gave him a curious look. "We only give gifts to seniors like you whose design won."

Looking back down at the gift in her hands, Olette mouthed a oh, and then glanced back up at Roxas, who said, "It's really cheap. Some funky looking pencil sharpener."

Genuinely smiling this time, Olette asked without thinking, "Would you like to hang out?"

At this Roxas's smirk dissappeared and was replaced with a frown, as if he was concentrating on a math problem that really hurt him when he'd think about it. "Um, not now."

Olette's hold on the gift tightened and she glanced around her, trying to look like she just remembered something. "Oh okay... bye then..." She was about to walk away when Roxas called out her name, his voice sounding like a resolution.

"I actually need help carrying boxes of unused decorations home." He said with a tint of hesitation in his tone. "Would you – ?"

"Yes!" She said too perkily that Roxas smirked again, but then much calmly she said, "I don't mind at all."

* * *

He was walking home, walking home with Olette. They walked side by side, their arms almost brushed against each other. Roxas carried the biggest box and Olette the medium-sized box but which had more delicate and fragile objects inside. Each box was taped closed and labeled "Winter Formal" with black, permanent markers. They were walking in the cold, but at least it wasn't windy. And although his house was just a mile away from the school, they had to walk up steep slopes, so a car could have been so much better. But Demyx was borrowing his car, Axel would never let him come near his motorcycle, and Larxene was being impossible as always. While Namine had a license but no car.

Roxas found himself occasionally glancing at his companion, to search for any sign of discomfort but all he could see, just as he expected, was a dazed happy look on her face. He swore that the girl would do anything for him. And she seemed to easily catch on to his moods, so he discovered it was easy to be around her. If he didn't feel like talking, which was most of the time, she was quiet. And Roxas felt a little selfish for that since he knew Olette's friendly nature.

But he did give her this chance to hang out with him, so he assumed she was just being very grateful for being open even for just a brief time.

It was difficult for him to open himself to others. It was difficult to lead a normal life.

Roxas sighed as they finally reached his neighborhood. A row of wide town houses bordered on either side of the narrow, sloping road.

After this, would there be more time spent with Olette? Roxas pondered on the idea of having to make even more excuses to Axel and Demyx, and he still hadn't payed his debt to Namine for keeping silent about the dance thing. And oh, if Larxene found out... He just wanted to spend a little time with her, not relive the past.

Then he saw Larxene's blue convertible parked right in front of the house. She was home and Olette was still with him.

He froze to the spot, but a look of irritation masked his feelings of worry and panic. Olette had walked ahead of him but quickly noticing he lagged behind she stopped as well, and now standing a few inches away from him, she turned around and her face looked at him with no longer a dazed expression but with a questioning look. "Roxas?"

He walked up to her and swiftly took her box from her and piled it on top of his. "You can go home now. I'll be fine here." He gestured his head back, towards the direction of Olette's house, which he surely knew was even a shorter distance from the school. "Thanks for you help." Then he added a weak grin before walking away.

* * *

Roxas had just set down the boxes at the top of the steps when the door opened and Larxene stood there, looking like a cat that had just spotted a mouse.

Her stare was so accusing that Roxas averted his gaze to the dim lighted hallway behind her. "How long have you been home?" He asked nonchalantly, seeing that she was wearing her nurse scrubs. Yeah, Larxene as a nurse, it was even still difficult for Roxas to imagine this sadistic and twisted woman play the role of a healer. But they all needed a cover to live.

Larxene ignored his question and kicked the biggest box, listening for what was inside it. "What you got here zombie?" Zombie was her little pet name for him.

"They're fragile." Roxas said through gritted teeth as he stooped over to pick up both boxes, and he was about to walk into the house when Larxene blocked the way with her arm. Roxas stared murderously at the pale limb she had labored on making it feel extra soft.

Here eyes squinted and she smirked with malicious intent. "Who was that, Roxas?" He didn't answer her and just pushed past her. So Larxene slammed the door shut and then turned around and said venomously, "We're not suppose to keep secrets in this house."

"Who's keeping the secret?" Roxas yelled out from the kitchen as he set down the boxes onto the breakfast table before walking back into the hall to face Larxene.

"I got Namine to spill." She said with a boasting smile, twirling her fingers in her hair, "I can sense when that girl is hiding something... You've been hanging out with that Olette girl, right?"

"Bu that was three years ago." Roxas said with a fake confused look. He smiled internally as Larxene's face contorted in anger. He liked playing dumb with her.

"You're too sneaky for your own good." She said meanly, and then pointing a finger at him she grinned maliciously, "If anything happens to that girl because of you it will be the end of your lazy little life." And then she strutted off somewhere.

Roxas's fists clenched. He couldn't wait for Larxene to get relocated. Nobody in the house liked her, nor even could endure her without snapping. She had a bad habit of being blunt.

But his heart weighed heavily at the last thing she said. Larxene also had a knack for being right.


	4. Trouble Is A Friend

**Just a little warning:** from this point on a reader will see that this story is crossed over with Final Fantasy VII. However, only some characters from FFVII will be included. And I played around with my imagination and also used inspiration from discussions on the internet to make the characters from FFVII have close relationships to certain characters in KH.

Never Let Me Go

Chapter Four_Trouble Is A Friend_

He had left her again. And she had let him do it. It happened so quickly that now all she could do was stare at her half done statistics homework and think about what she should have done. It has been four days since Roxas had ditched her, but in those days he gave her the cold shoulder and today he had even roughly pushed against her when they crossed paths in the hallway.

"Olette?" Her mom peered through the partly open door, holding a basket at her hip that was a quarter way filled with dirty laundry. "Do you have any clothes that need to be hand washed?" Olette turned around on her chair and shook her head, her mind lost in thought, and then turned back around to re-continue her sulking.

Olette's mom frowned at her daughter's behavior, and then gently pushed the door and walked in, setting the laundry basket on top of Olette's bed before sitting down next to it and placing both hands on her lap. She slowly looked her daughter up and down, with a judging but kind look that only a mother could make. Olette's mom was still wearing her work clothes: black slacks and a black, see-through blouse on top of a dark, navy blue tank-top. And she still had her blue heels on, meaning she had been home for only a short time.

Olette mildly resembled her mother in physical appearance; they both had wavy hair and similar eye, nose and facial shapes. Their names even had similar meanings: Olette's name meant small wing one and her mom was called Cissnei, which meant swan. The only major differences were that her mom had brown eyes and auburn hair, which when under natural light would appear a bright, dark red., and also was completely opposite from her daughter in personality.

With her left ring finger softly rubbing the wedding band on her right index finger, Cissnei said with a understanding tone, "Is it a boy?"

Receiving no answer from Olette, Cissnei rolled her eyes, and then stood up and walked over to Olette and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I don't live under a rock. You've been less yourself lately."

Finally Olette let out with a sigh, "Then, I've been living under a boulder..."

Cissnei grinned and lovingly caressed Olette's head, "No, you are living under my wing, little bird."

"I think I'm having my first heart break." Olette mumbled, her eyes wide with the epiphany.

Squeezing her daughter's shoulders, she leaned forward, her mouth level with Olette's ear and said jokingly, "About time, little bird. Reno was worried you'd become an old maid."

* * *

"You've turned yellow, zombie." Namine said in a harsh tone that awoke Roxas from his daze as she sat down at the breakfast table, right across from him. They were both at home, and before Namine had shocked him with an attitude that uncannily resembled Larxene's, he was in the middle of pretending to be occupied on a word search. But now his pencil laid untouched on the table, while his arms laid rested on the table, and he worriedly glanced over at Namine.

She was looking at him with accusing eyes as she said, "You like to give a person hope and then snatch it back so selfishly."

Seeing where this conversation was going, Roxas put on a cool face and said, "Larxene might hear you Nami, or worse, Ansem."

She scowled, "Larxene is at the hospital and we both know Ansem is rarely here."

He ignored her and said sarcastically. "But of course, you tell Larxene everything. Being BFFs and all."

This time her face did not keep that hard expression and her eyes saddened, but she still spoke in a defensive tone, "We all know Larxene doesn't trust me, or anyone else. She always sneaks into my room... but this time I wasn't being careful in protecting my private things. Larxene lied to you. She didn't force me to tell her you've been seeing Olette –. "

"Then how did she find out?" Roxas said, nearly yelling. "I only told one person, you, but then Larxene became the second."

Namine's eyes suddenly downcast and her lip slightly quivering, she murmured, "I...I can't tell you."

Frustrated, Roxas stood up from his seat and was about to storm out of the kitchen when Namine stood up as well and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him with the smallest amount of strength she had to look straight at her. Roxas saw she was just as mortified as he was, but maybe even more.

"I drew Olette." She whispered.

His eyes widened and filled with fear, and he whispered as well, "When?...how did it look like?"

"It's how Larxene found out." Namine, no longer frightened, bitterly said, "I left my sketchbook on my desk, forgot to put it away, and Larxene saw it... four days ago."

"Four days ago..." Roxas repeated sullenly, "and when did you drew –?"

"The day you picked up her little notebook." Namine confessed guiltily, but her eyes still focused on Roxas's. She was waiting for him to snap at her, but he didn't. "I was afraid to tell you..."

"You're visions are always accurate Namine." He said, partly whining.

She shook her head, eyes now glancing at her feet. "But it didn't look to be a bad omen."

"What was it?"

"...She was in a dark room, the only light came from a barred window. She stood right under it."

At this point Roxas clenched both hands into tight fists.

"So there was a little light on her face, but she didn't look scared. She was happy... and holding someone's hand up to her face."

Roxas thought hard, whose hand? Namine's visions came to her in a first person perspective, but they were never about herself. Always of someone else. She saw future memories that would later belong to other people. The visions always foretold of a future life-changing event for another person.

"Your hand, Roxas. She was holding yours. She said your name before I – I mean you, before you blacked out."

And Namine rarely had visions for strangers.

"Barred windows?" Roxas was mad at himself for bringing this upcoming danger on Olette. He had thought that the past four days of cruelly ignoring Olette would push her away, but he guessed it failed because according to Namine's vision they would soon be together again.

Looking back up at Roxas with kind gaze, she said, "But it's not because of this vision that I came down here to tell you to not give up."

"Why?"

"You only have two more months before you're leaving for Radiant Gardens. So, you must not let Larxene intimidate you, she doesn't know and will never know the friendship between you and Olette. We're not normal Roxas, and I may know that better than you, but you will never give up on your friend."

His hands still clenched into fists, he asked, "How about your vision?"

"That is inevitable." Namine said with a grounding confidence that made Roxas feel idiotic for asking earlier.

Roxas sat back down onto the same chair and covered his face in his hands.

Looking down at him, Namine said, "You should apologize to her tomorrow."

"How...?" His voice muffled by his hands.

With a weak smile, Namine suggested, "You guys have always loved the beach, right."

* * *

Fourth period, English class had just ended and Roxas had not been present. That's because he had skipped earlier in the morning, but now he walked through the front doors of the school building, clad in a dark blue hoodie. It was windy outside, the chill air had bit against Roxas's bare hands as they swayed at his side, but now that he was in the supposedly safe environment his hands warmed up.

He passed by people who knew him, without a care. There was a purpose in his stride. Once he reached the English hallway, which was crowded with students chatting about, his eyes darted around the hall, searching for a brunette with green eyes called Olette. She wouldn't be in class because the bell should have rung two minutes ago. So he had three minutes left to find her before she reached her next class. And he was not on schedule.

Then he felt a hand grab his shoulder and turn him around.

Namine said through a smile, "She's at her locker."

Roxas nodded at her, grateful for the help, and then hastily left to run up the stairway that would lead to the hallway where Olette was.

And so he found her. Just in time too. Olette had just closed her locker door, but her bag was still at her feet. Then, in a swift motion Roxas had ran to her side and had a hand on her left arm. His hood had fell back to reveal unruly blonde hair.

Olette looked alarmed at the hand on her arm and even more to see it belonged to him. She was aghast, so he was the first to say something.

"Take out your jacket!" He said with a excited urgency. Olette almost thought that the Roxas she knew when she was eleven was speaking to her at that moment.

"Okay..." She said, unsure but quickly re-opened her locker as Roxas glanced nervously around him.

And as her right hand held onto her coat, she gave Roxas a suspicious look, "What's going on?

"Is your bag heavy?"

Olette raised an eyebrow, but replied, "Yeah, it has two textbooks in it."

Then smiling at her, Roxas closed her locker and then picked up her bag , slinging one strap over his shoulder. "Let's go to the beach!"

"Huh?"

Did Roxas know he was asking her, Olette, to the beach!

Rolling his eyes at her slow reaction, Roxas grabbed her left hand and then pulled her along as he ran.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Olette asked as she tried to keep pace with Roxas as they ran down the stairs.

"To Twilight station and then the beach!" He said over his shoulder, with a mischievous smile that made Olette forget her past troubles with him and encouraged her to look forward to something thrilling.

So she quickly smiled backed and once Roxas looked forward again, she intertwined her fingers with his.

* * *

They had ran to the station, since it was only a short way from the school, and arrived at eleven twenty two, waited in line for four minutes, and were able to catch the train at eleven thirty. Roxas and Olette sat across from each other, as they had done in the past. Her bag was with him and she had already donned her coat. Both looked at each other with giddy and childlike smiles. Olette secretly pinched herself every two minutes to believe what was happening was real and Roxas was being genuinely happy with her.

Then, once the train had come to their stop, Roxas took Olette's hand again and they ran, even faster this time, out of the train, out of the station, into and down the boardwalk, which had barely any people because of the chilly weather, and then down some steps to reach their sandy destination.

At that point Olette let go of Roxas, who ran further ahead and then after he gently placed her backpack down, he fell back onto the sand. His arms splayed above his head and legs spread slightly far apart, and his eyes absorbing in the clear blue sky.

It was even windier at the beach. Olette stood only a few feet away from the steps that led to the boardwalk. Her arms were crossed and her body was warm in her coat, whereas her head was receiving the lashing of the cold wind. She looked out uneasily at Roxas's resting figure. Her conscience has just came to her. She was with him again, but how long would this last, how long before he was cruel to her once again? There was a sinking feeling in her gut that pushed her to regret having ever submitted her drawing to the art department. That she should have been content with the life without Roxas.

So, she squeezed herself much harder, but then she remembered that her body was warm in her coat. Closing her eyes, she shut out the discomfort from the cold wind and could focus on the warmth and realize that she had just been wavering.. She had doubted herself, and doubted Roxas. The pain from the cold wind reminded her of the mean and indifferent Roxas, so now she shut that one out, since she was here with a different, much more amiable Roxas. Then reopening her eyes, she ran over to where he laid in the sand, as fast as she could though the deep sand would slow her down.

She glanced down at him, and sensing her, he glanced up at her and patted the ground next to him. Slowly, she laid down next to him and found a serene view of the clear sky.

Letting a moment pass before saying loudly, so she could be heard above the roaring wind, "What are we doing?"

His face placid, Roxas yelled out as well, "What do you mean?"

Sighing, Olette sat up and then nudged him to sit up as well. "Are you hot or cold!"

Roxas glanced at Olette as he sat up, a serious expression now drawn on his face. "Why?" He asked loudly.

"Hot or cold?" Olette repeated, her eyes trying to tell Roxas what she meant. She just wanted to make sure he wouldn't change on her again.

Roxas looked out at the ocean horizon for a few seconds and then back at Olette to say, "Warm! I promise!"

Then gradually, her bright smile reappeared on her face. "Friends?" She yelled as she held out a hand.

"Friends!" Roxas yelled back, smirking as he clasped his hand around hers and then they shook on it.


	5. You Could Risk It All

**Reminder:** There will be a minor crossover with Final Fantasy VII. This is a AU. Cissnei is Olette's mom. If this bothers you, I'm not sorry. :) Oh and prepare yourself, this is the longest chapter yet...

Never Let Me Go

Chapter Five_You Could Risk It All_

Olette could have gone shopping yesterday, but her mom done it for her and found the dress she would wear to the winter formal. Tonight was the dance and only her mom knew she would be attending. Her uncle Reno, who in fact was in no way biologically related to them but was just close friends with Cissnei and had helped raised Olette, was still at Jeju city, visiting an old friend. So, it was just the two of them in the house. Cissnei was wearing black, flared yoga pants and a fitting plain, white shirt. She was in her cramped walk-in closet, searching for the dress that she had bought the day before. Olette sat on her mom's queen sized bed, which was neatly covered by a simple, gray comforter.

"Will you be going with someone?" Cissnei asked.

Since sitting on the bed separated Olette's feet from the floor by two inches, she was able to swing her legs, and hesitantly answered back, "Actually...I'm going to meet a friend there... but I'm bringing myself..." Her mom replied back with a satisfied "uh huh" and Olette sighed. Ever since that incident three years ago between Roxas and Hayner, her mom distrusted Roxas. But Olette understood why and respected her mom for it: Cissnei was afraid that the same thing that happened to Hayner could also happen to her only child. Olette could not tell her mom she was going to the dance because of Roxas, because Roxas expected her to be there.

Her heart fluttered as she thought back to what Roxas told her earlier that day. They had walked home together from school, as they had done the past few days since that day Roxas took her with him to skip school for the beach. Although they were now friends, there was a predicament (Hayner and maybe Pence) that made it difficult for them to be together. Hayner didn't know, but Olette and Roxas both wanted to be careful so they could only talk to each other before and after English class for a short time and then the walks home of course; they would cut through the back of the school so neither Hayner or Pence would catch them together.

Once they had reached her house, Roxas smiled at her and happily told her that he would see her tonight. Tonight meaning the dance.

She had felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. Although it was clear between them that Roxas wanted her back as a friend; she also wanted his friendship back, but desired something more to develop in the future.

"A lot of things can happen in one night." Cissnei casually said as she walked out of the closet, holding a plastic bag with one hand and presenting with the other, the dress. "So be careful."

Olette's stomach did a flip, her mom took the words right out of her thoughts... and the dress was beautiful. Standing up, Olette reached out to her mom and then Cissnei gave her the dress. It was a small, lovely thing. Strapless and of short length, which would reach down to just above Olette's knees. The bottom was a forest green color that softly flared out and the top part was made of golden lace.

It was five twenty-three and the dance would begin at seven.

"I also bought a mask." Cissnei reached into the plastic bag and pulled out a venetian eye mask that was decorated with a dark brown colored, interlacing pattern and brimmed with a lighter gold around the edges and at the top left corner was a small clump of gold feathers made to look like a rose in bloom. "You should put this on before styling your hair."

"Thank you mom."

Cissnei gently touched her daughter's face with a serious expression, nodded her head, and then left the room.

* * *

"Did you ask her?" Namine inquired, smiling sweetly at him.

They were at the dance, which was being held in the school gym because it was large enough to fit a maximum of ninety five people. Namine was wearing a short and white, ballerina styled dress, accompanied with clear stockings and silver ballet slippers that had long ribbons now swirling from her ankles up to just about two inches below her knee. And being the artist that she was, she painted mask on, and to not clash with her outfit, the design of the face-painted mask very much made her look like a swan. Roxas was dressed in a simple black suit with a matching black tie, and he was turning his black, feathered eye mask in his hands. They were standing just by a entrance to the gym; the door frame was decorated with fake green vines intertwined with white Christmas lights. Namine wore a pink ticket roll around her wrist and before people were to enter the gym she was to give each person a ticket for the raffle.

Roxas glanced at her, his brow slightly furrowed, "No, not really... We'll just have to patiently wait until she does."

After giving a student and his date two tickets, the girl tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear, and then said, her eyes focused straight ahead at an incoming group of students, "She will come. So the real question is if you will be able to find Olette and be brave enough to ask her to dance."

Roxas glanced back at his mask as Namine gave the party of five their raffle tickets. "I can't do that, I already promised you the first dance." He joked.

Namine cocked her head to the right side and smiled, causing Roxas to laugh as she said, "Then save me the last dance."

"But!" Namine positively proposed over Roxas's laughter, turning to face him and then snatched the mask from his hands. "You must put this on," She tied the feathered eye-mask onto his face and then adjusted it into perfection, "be clever and surprise her!"

* * *

Olette steadily walked through the dimly lighted hallway, on either side of her were students all dressed up and their identities hidden by the masks chatting to each other. She all glanced around her, searching for Roxas.

She had arrived forty minutes ago and had already searched the gym six times for him, but failed to find him so now it seemed she was aimlessly wandering the school halls, alone. Passing by the front entrance again, she decided to take a breather. So she opened the heavy doors and was greeted by the chilling stillness of the night. Olette felt stupid for having left her coat in the closet by the gym along with other student's jackets.

The cold felt like a slap on her bare arms, shoulders, and face. But that's what a person gets for not planning ahead. Why didn't she clarify a meeting place for tonight? Better yet why had she not ask him for his cell phone number... that never came to mind or Roxas didn't own a cell phone so that's why he never bothered to ask for hers. They were friends now after all. And so far their friendship was proving harder to keep.

Maybe she was looking in all the wrong places. Or maybe she wasn't looking far enough. Olette glanced to her left, it would be quite a long, cold walk to the studio from here, but maybe he was waiting for her there.

* * *

"Have you seen Namine?" Roxas asked a guy in a green mask, who just shook his head in reply. That was the eleventh person he had asked for Namine's whereabouts. He wasn't able to find Olette, so he thought Namine might lend him a helping hand. He wouldn't have missed the blonde girl; Namine seemed to be the only at the dance to be wearing a white tutu.

Shit. Is it really this troublesome to look for just one girl. Where could she be? Roxas walked down the hallway leading to the front entrance of the school. His hands stuffed into his pant pockets and he glanced around the hall, searching the groups of students for a familiar face, or rather the face behind the mask. Then that's when his eyes fell on a small poster paper that had Olette's logo on it.

Why, why hadn't he thought of that earlier?!

* * *

Darn. Still Olette continued to turn the knobs of the doors that would open to the hallway where the art studio was, but of course it was locked and thus she was locked outside. Then she started helplessly banging against it. For some odd reason, she felt water build up at the corner of her eyes. She shouldn't be about to cry. Maybe it was her fear of being ditched again by Roxas, even though he had promised to being straight with her. Or because she idiotically decided to walk outside, in the cold, to this particular end of the school instead of going back inside and walking through a much warmer hallway.

Getting tired of pushing against the doors and listening to her stubbornness, she stared sullenly at her heels. Her breath came out as white fog, but the sensation of being cold had disappeared from her and she weirdly felt use to the chill. Only if her mom could see her now.

Suddenly she heard a tapping, as if someone nearby was hitting their fist against a glass surface. The tapping was coming from directly in front of her so she looked up and found a person in a black feathered mask. He had stopped tapping the door window once he saw she saw him.

It was Roxas. She thought.

The person opened the door and Olette had to step back so she wouldn't get hit.

He smirked at her, his eyes a bright blue that deeply contrasted with his mask, "What are you doing? Come inside!"

The tears were still threatening to fall, but Olette bit her lip as Roxas held out his hand.

"I finally found you but you just regard me with that blank expression." He said jokingly, and then Olette put her hand on top of his. His hand was warm.

After the door closed behind her with a soft thud, Roxas started to lead her down the hallway but then Olette harshly pushed Roxas's hand away from hers.

Slightly bothered, Roxas turned around to find Olette glaring indefinitely at him. He frowned.

"I waited five minutes at the front of the school, spent another five searching for you by the entrances to dance and a good thirty minutes looking for you in the gym!" She had practically scolded him, and Roxas could only look back with a upset expression as well.

"I searched for –." He protested but was interrupted by Olette, who harshly said, "Oh really? I actually find that hard to believe."

"You – why are you taking this so seriously?"

"Why are you so careless?"

"This is unbelievable... you don't trust me do you?"

"Since when do you care about trust. You go around acting like you need no one!"

"Olette, calm down!"

"If you are trying Roxas, then why did it take us so long to find one another!"

"Olette."

"Forgive me for being honest! I actually thought being friends with you would be good, but all it does is... are you purposely trying to hurt me?"

Roxas's eyes widened in utter shock at the last thing Olette said and his fists clenched to the point of making a squeezing sound.

Olette took off her mask and threw it across the floor before saying, "You won okay, you won, you – !"

She couldn't finish expressing her jumbled thoughts as Roxas had grabbed and pulled her close to him; his hands around her waist and their faces just centimeters apart.

Olette had trouble finding her strong voice so she whispered, "Wha–what are you doing?"

"Listen." He whispered back. And so she listened, and gradually she heard the faint sound of slow music that was being played in the gym.

"We came here to dance, right." Roxas said, smiling so genuinely that Olette started heating up in the face again. It was a good thing that the only source of light was from a bright lamppost just a few feet from the door she had entered through.

"Yes." She said under her breath, feeling a light headed.

Roxas stepped back from her and then Olette's light feeling slowly vanished. "I'm sorry... sorry for a second time."

She looked at him as if she finally realized who he was. Olette wanted to say something then, anything but she didn't since the scream of a siren answered for her. The siren was distant at first and then it progressively got louder.

Both and Olette and Roxas exchanged worried and confused expressions. The immediate thought in their heads was if there a fire or emergency in the school?

"We should check.." Olette suggested, and then walked passed Roxas, towards the doors. For a while, Roxas stared at the ground, his head heavily thinking on what the possibilities were. Twilight Town was well known to be quiet and lazy, so what could have happened. Glancing up, seeing through the door windows, he saw Olette was already outside, her arms were crossed as she searched for a firetruck in the distant. He started to walk towards the doors when he spotted Olette's eye mask on the ground, after picking it up and putting it in his pocket he finally joined her outside.

That's when both could clearly see the firetruck with its siren blazing red and lighting up the whole neighborhood, but as they expected it to come into their school driveway, it made a sudden turn to their left, going on the road that would lead to the train station.

There was a emergency at the train station?

* * *

Once Roxas arrived at the townhouse he noticed a full row of vehicles occupied the the parallel parking spaces on the left: his car, Axel's motorcycle, Larxene's, and to his disturbance, Ansem's. He didn't even have to take his keys out to unlock the front door because it was already open.

Shit. A frustrated look dawned on his face. They wouldn't have left the door open if nothing bad didn't happen. And raising up his courage Roxas pushed back the door and ran passed the hallway towards the end where a door was that appeared to be a coat closet. But as Roxas entered the small, cubical room, he then pushed all the jackets that were on the rack to the left side, revealing a rectangular, fingerprint sensor attached to the wall.

Pressing his thumb on the cool screen of the sensor, a line of blue light immediately traveled from the one side of the screen to the other, and then Roxas heard a small click and a series of suction sounds, and stepping back, Roxas watched the wall in front of him slowly move backwards, stop, and then move over to the left side, disappearing with the finger scanner and the rack with the coats. He walked through the rectangular archway into a short hallway made of silver steel and lined with small, bulging, vaulted arches. Glancing back, since he heard a rumbling sound, he watched the wall that had dissappeared to the side move back into its place.

Then, Roxas walked, with longer strides, down the brief hallway to a circular, vaulted door that looked like it would be heavy to pull open, but that was just a mere illusion, because as Roxas neared it the proximity sensor at the top of its frame beeped and the door slide open. Ducking his head and stepping through the circular entrance Roxas stepped onto a landing that led to a spiral staircase. The long descent down was dimly lighted by ovular-shaped wall lights.

Once Roxas reached the bottom, he reached another vaulted door but this time he had to use a similar thumb sensor and then step a good few feet back since this door opened upwards. And what laid ahead of him was a endless white hallway; several feet away a door was opened and two distinct male voices and one female voice could be heard.

Roxas's heart felt as if it banged against his chest; he knew that that room was served as a infirmary and if the door was left open it meant someone was gravely injured and was currently awaiting further medical attention. So he sprinted inside, but immediately halted once he saw who was lying on one of the seven beds that lined up against the bare wall in front of him. Namine and Demyx both turned around at the sound of his entrance; Demyx gave him a weary smile and Namine gasped, not looking happy to see him. Seeing that both were wearing black cat suits, Roxas frowned , so they really had gone on a mission, and without him. He was still wearing his suit and has his eye mask hanging down from his neck.

Roxas watched as Axel, who was laying on the bed, struggle to lift his neck to get a good look at him. His fingers curled inward as he walked closer to where Axel laid, and although the lower half of his body was covered by a starch, white sheet, Roxas could tell Axel must have been almost naked since his whole abdominal area and the whole length of his arms, including the hands, were bandaged but what disturbed him were the large spots of dried blood that had stained through them. Axel's face told an even more gruesome story as it was badly bruised on his left cheek so that the skin was purplishly red, there was a long cut on the brow just above his right eye that still needed to be stitched and the rest of his face was simmering red.

And although Axel's intent was to make Roxas feel no guilt, his attempt at smiling at him caused Axel to groan in pain and fall back down onto the bed, earning him another groan.

Demyx cried out, "Axel, you shouldn't be doing that!" The red-head groaned even louder as Demyx fumbled about him; clearly Axel didn't want Demyx's help.

Roxas clenched and then relaxed his hands before turning around to confront Namine, who had been purposely silent the past few minutes.

"What happened to him." Roxas demanded more than asked, with a intensely frustrated glare that mortified Namine.

But with a loud voice that quavered only slightly, she answered almost as if she was told to memorize what she said, "His face is mostly suffering from a first degree burn but he has sev–severe contusions on his arms and abdominal area..."

"Because of what?"

Namine glanced at Demyx, but then seeing he was preoccupied with Axel, she glanced back at Roxas, and said, "You should wait until Ansem gets back."

In utter disbelief, Roxas glanced at Demyx and nearly yelled, "What hell happened?"

Raising an eyebrow at Roxas's attitude, Demyx crossed his arms and defensively said, "What the hell? I should be giving you hell for not showing up at the train station when we needed you."

At that, Roxas felt around for a thin, dark rubber bracelet that he wore all the time around his right wrist, and found that it was missing. He glanced at Namine but she quickly turned her face away. Everyone in that room also had a rubber bracelet. The bracelets were specially designed by Vexen. Each bracelet had a silver clip on it with a chip installed that could release a sound wave at a frequency that only they could hear. Vexen, who would always be in the lab, would activate it whenever his computer spotted rogue nobodies around town. But Roxas's bracelet wasn't on him. Namine must have took it from him.

"There were five of them... which was weird, can you imagine three high ranking nobodies working together with two low ranking rogues! And we had to prevent all three of them from head-on-colliding with the incoming train."

Roxas glanced at Axel and mumbled, "Rogue nobodies working together...?"

" Axel and Larxene were able to block off the ends of the trail by rupturing the ceiling, which caused the tunnel to cave in, but", Demyx then gently kicked Axel's bed, "this guy wanted to bring the dragoon down and had just ended up with booboos." Demyx smirked while Axel gave him a side-way glare.

Remembering the siren, Roxas quickly asked, "How about the train? Were you able to save the passengers?"

Demyx scratched the back of his head and then replied back, "Yeah, but it was a close call."

"Demyx forgot to mention one thing." Larxene said. She had just appeared, also wearing the black cat suit, leaned against the door frame and holding a tray full of clean, wet towels and a bottle of water and a clear plastic cup with two blue pills in it. "His lazy ass just stood by and watched while Axel was getting pummeled." Roxas glanced at Larxene, seeing a menacing smile on her face, and then at Demyx, who shot her mean glares.

"I was cornered by those two huge brown ones, what else was could I have done!" Demyx said through gritted teeth.

Rolling her eyes, Larxene walked past Roxas and Namine and set the tray on top of the night stand beside Axel's bed. Picking up a wet towel, she said, "You were lucky to have missed it Roxas."

It was just like Larxene to treat everyone like trash but act so caring whenever Axel was hurt; everyone knew she had a thing for Axel. Larxene gently placed the wet towel on one side of Axel's face, then glanced back at Roxas, but with fake smile, she said, "Did you have fun at your dance?"

Demyx raised an eyebrow at Roxas. "You were partying the whole time?" Then, surprisingly, instead of getting angry with him, Demyx just laughed, "And I thought I was the uncommitted one in the group."

Namine walked up to Larxene and impatiently said, "Stop it. Larxene, that's unnecessary."

Ignoring her, Larxene roughly handed the water bottle to the flustered girl, "Hold this while I give Axel the pills."

In spite of her, Namine dropped the bottle, earning a look of shock from both Larxene and Demyx, and then grabbed Roxas's hand and stormed out. They walked down the hallway, Namine leading the way, and once they were a long way from the infirmary, she let go of his hand and turned around, her arms crossed and looking expectantly at him.

"How'd it go?" She asked, face serious.

"Why'd you take my bracelet?" Roxas asked.

"I have it." She reached into one of the invisible pocket of her cat suit and gave him back his bracelet. "Although I didn't expect the attack at the station, I just wanted you to have a perfect night with Olette..."

Roxas glared at her and then down at his cursed bracelet. "Ansem is here, why?" But Namine took too long to answer so he guessed, "Because Axel nearly died, right?" Despite himself, he hoped he was right.

Namine shook her head and softly said, "Because Larxene called him and told him about Olette... but I expect Ansem's stay will be even more prolonged, because of what happened at the station..."

Clutching his head in frustration, Roxas turned away from Namine and then punched the wall so hard that it made a small dent. Although, the fact that three rogue nobodies, creatures that are genetically mutated and have no capacity to think on their own, actually teamed up in an attempt to cause mayhem to a public area is a huge elephant in the room, Ansem knowing about Olette is just as big as a problem for Roxas. Then he glanced at her with a look of disbelief, "And he believed her!"

"I-I don't even understand why." Namine nervously said. Ansem always took his "business" trips to places hundreds of miles away from Twilight town and would come back at the most random of times. Roxas was grateful for all that Ansem done for him and knew the old man meant well, but he also feared him as well. Ansem knew so much about him that it was scary...

"He's with Vexen right now, at the lab." Namine said, making Roxas feel much better, since the lab was two levels lower from the area where they stood.

"Ansem was already here when we carried Axel down to the infirmary." Namine said, "It was awful Roxas, he was silent the whole time but you could see anger building up in his eyes."

"It's all my fault." Roxas thought back to how Axel easily succumbed to the pain of his injuries. "We all promised Ansem we'd protect each other... and I wasn't there and Axel nearly got killed."

Namine hesitantly said, "He-He'll probably take you out of school for a while."

Roxas pushed his forehead against the wall, he knew he'd be locked in the training room and be drilled from dawn to dusk. It was the same punishment for Demyx and Axel whenever they got into trouble, and although Ansem created that rule Vexen was usually the one to enforce it since Ansem was rarely in town. Namine worriedly looked at him as Roxas said, "The dance didn't go so perfect Nami. Now Olette will have another reason to distrust me even more."

"Ahem, who is this Olette?" A familiar voice asked.

"Demyx." Namine gasped, and Roxas turned his head and looked up to see Demyx standing there with the empty plastic cup and two used wet towels. "How long have you been standing there?"

Demyx glanced at Roxas and smirked, "Not long, but enough to hear that Roxas has got himself a girl."

Namine said defensively, "It's not like that."

Demyx chuckled, "Oh, I know it's precisely that."

"It's none of your business Demyx." Roxas said, irritation lining the tone of his voice.

"Isn't it too late though." Demyx said, still smirking. "And I thought Ansem came back because of those nobodies... Must be some special girl you have there, Roxas."

Namine glanced at Roxas and then back at Demyx and said defensively, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rolling his eyes, Demyx walked past the two shorter blondes, and then glancing back, he said, "Then why do you got a girl's mask in your pocket... unless you like that sort of stuff, heh."

Demyx was spot on. Roxas looked down to see a quarter of Olette's mask had peeked out of his pants pocket. His own mask was hanging around his neck so Demyx clearly saw the illogicality in Roxas wearing two masks, and Olette's clearly didn't go with his suit.

"Where are you going?" Namine asked a little to sharply. Roxas gave her a warning look to tone down her volume.

Shaking the empty cup, Demyx said, "To the lab. Larxene wants more of those blue pills for Axel." Then he walked down the hallway and dissappeared around a invisible right corner. Once he was gone Roxas heavily breathed out, surprised that he was holding in air for so long.

"I have an idea." Namine suddenly said, jerking Roxas out of his daze. "You might think it's crazy but I have a feeling it'll work... I'm sorry Roxas, but you must tell Olette everything. No more secrets."


	6. No Light

Never Let Me Go

Chapter Six_No Light_

The dance had started and then ended, that was all it was for Olette. Now, seven days later it was the morning of the first day of winter break, and she laid, newly awake, under her orange comforter, her hair tied in braided pigtails and bare arms resting on top of the heavy blanket. She should have felt happy but could not help but think back to the past seven days; Roxas had been out sick with a flu, and although this is what Namine told her, Olette felt his absence was partly because of their heated argument at the dance, which she had instigated.

Olette glanced over at her nightstand and saw the mechanical clock display three, bright red numbers reading eight thirty five. Her mom would be at work by now and her uncle Reno would arrive in the afternoon from his trip to Jeju city. Closing her eyes and further snuggling under her blanket, Olette decided she would sleep in until Reno came home. She deserved this anyways.

And her blissful sleep lasted for only fifteen minutes when she heard a tapping against her bedroom window. Her eyes bolted open and no later did she sat up; a thought was running through her mind; only one person ever did that, only one person threw small rocks at her window. She pushed back her covers and stumbled over her feet as she ran over to the opposite side of the room, and leaned over her desk which was placed directly in front of the window. Just as she glanced down a small rock had hit the glass pane.

Roxas saw her, and dropping the couple of stones he held in one hand, he waved and gestured for her to come down. Olette nodded, and then she rushed to her closet and quickly changed into black tights and a knee long blue dress that had long sleeves. Doing a quick check of her outfit choice in the full body mirror that hung on the inner side of the closet door, Olette hastily took out her braided pigtails. Then sprinting out of her room and into the bathroom right across the hall, she didn't even turn on the lights as she carelessly brushed her teeth. After twenty seconds she dashed out of the bathroom and down the stairs and went straight to the short shoe rack that was neatly organized by the front door. Putting a low top sneaker on one foot, Olette hopped with the other foot to grab her brown coat off a wall peg.

Once she was settled she checked for her house key and cell phone in her coat pocket and then unlocked the door. Stepping out of the townhouse, she noticed it was a dark and gray morning, storm clouds blocked any view of a blue sky and the still chill of the weather brought goosebumps to girl's face. Though, most importantly Olette couldn't believe that as she walked down the front steps, Roxas was only standing a few feet from her, waiting.

"Hey." Roxas greeted her first as well. At that moment, Olette had to restrain herself from smiling back at him. "Were you already awake?"

Olette nodded, and then said politely, "You're feeling much better now?"

"Yeah." He said while glancing away. Roxas was wearing his usual black trench coat and matched with dark pants and gray sneakers. If only Roxas chose to expand his outfit decisions; he would look so much better in blue, since the color would make his eyes pop out.

"Are you free for the day?" He asked as he glanced behind him as if he felt someone was following him. Olette frowned, it seemed strange that Roxas was behaving so casually with her.

Noticing her change in mood, Roxas asked, "What's wrong?"

Olette blinked and then shyly grinned. "Oh, oh it's nothing... Um... are you sure you're feeling well enough to be outside. It's pretty cold."

Roxas smirked, his eyes lighted up, "I would expect cold weather for December."

Slightly blushing, Olette mumbled, "Yeah, of course... how silly...of me."

"Actually, I want to tell you the truth." He said with a serious expression, "I wasn't being honest with you, I wasn't sick at all."

"Then... why?" Olette asked, unhappy that she turned out to be right after all.

"I can't tell you." He said, looking worried, "Not out in the open, I mean.. you'll have to come with me."

Olette looked at him suspiciously, "And why should I?" Roxas didn't answer, and then she said bitterly,"So you can lie to me again and win me over by using my feelings against me."

Roxas cringed, remembering how he had pulled Olette close to him the other day. She was correct, he did use her feelings for his advantage, but he also didn't want to loose this friendship again.

"I guess I just kept trying to see the old Roxas in you." Olette said with a disappointed look in her eyes, which made Roxas feel even more uncomfortable. "People change, and because of you I really do see that."

"Change is not always good, Olette." Roxas snapped back. "But if you really didn't want our friendship, you wouldn't have come out to see me."

"But you would have never stopped trying." She said.

Roxas smirked meanly, "Oh, no. I'm not dense. I would have given up on you." And Olette felt a ringing pain in her chest but tried to ignore it, biting down hard on her lip. She had to say something back, something worse, anything to put Roxas back into the role of the one who's at fault.

"You can be kind but then turn indifferent and vain in a second. And most times when I'm with you all I think about is when you'd become that permanently." Olette said, "What's worse is that you always seem to be pretending."

His face harden and he said sarcastically, "Nice observation, thanks for telling me what a fickle person I am."

Olette crossed her arms, her mouth a hard line, "Goodbye Roxas." And after saying those two words, which unbeknownst to her had struck down, hard on the boy, she walked back to her house. Though as she reached the first step to the front door a small orb of light materialized a few feet in front of he. Gasping, she stepped back, the light following her and progressively becoming larger. Then she felt his hand on her shoulder stop her.

"It's alright." Roxas said with a kinder voice and when Olette glanced over her shoulder to look at him she saw amused smile on his face. He suggested to her, "Step closer to it, go on, but don't touch it or you might feel a little sting."Just a little sting? Olette looked forward again to see that the orb of light had become ominously bigger.

Roxas gently pushed her closer to it, but Olette seemed to be entranced by the light as she raised a hand up to it, her palm facing forward and fingers slightly separated from each other. He watched amusingly and patiently as Olette moved her arm much closer to it. And on his silent command, the orb of light manifested into the silhouette of a person, levitated towards her and then reached out its hand towards hers.

Although she wasn't directly touching it, Olette felt a surge of warm heat enter through her finger tips and up through her arm and then travel throughout her whole body. It felt as if she was at the hill that overlooked the train tracks, and was lying in the grass, relaxing under the warmth of the sun's rays.

Not wanting to take her hand away from it, she glanced back at Roxas and smiling, she said, "What is it?"

"Light." Roxas simply said, and then with a nod of his head, Olette turned her head forward just in time to see it vanish just like that. Her raised arm slowly fell back to her side. She felt graced and at peace when the light was there, but now that it was gone she was astounded at the sudden backwash of confused and angered feelings.

"I can't believe it." She murmured, staring at the space where the light had once been. Roxas walked up to her as Olette turned around to face him. Her face was a mixture of awe and dumb confusion that Roxas, despite himself, laughed.

"Roxas."Olette began, her awed and confused expression now gradually turning irritated and embarrassed, "Roxas, this isn't funny... what did – did that light come from you?"

Through a humored smile, Roxas said, "The look on your face... it was exactly like mines when I first did that!" Then after cheerily shaking his head, Roxas composed himself and kindly said , "If you want to see more, might as well come with me."

* * *

Trying to keep up with Roxas's quick strides, Olette insistently asked him questions to which Roxas enjoyed replying with a "you'll see". As if she could wait any longer after witnessing that spectacle. They were on their way to Roxas's house, and as they walked up another slope, Olette didn't even notice the burn in her calves as she was too apprehensive for answers. So far, all Roxas had told her was that he could manipulate light particles and even generate light energy. And of course that explanation didn't satisfy her, especially since she was now imagining Roxas's ability as similar to the Goku character from DragonballZ, which just made her ordeal feel ridiculous and unrealistic. Was she certain that Roxas couldn't have tricked her?

Once they entered his neighborhood, Roxas said, without glancing back, "Remember, you'll have to keep this top secret." Humor tinged his voice and Olette frowned. He didn't seem nervous at all, or maybe he was just pretending...

As Olette caught sight of Roxas's home at the end in the row of townhouses, the jittery feeling in her stomach had then spread down to her legs, almost making her stumble as she practically chased after Roxas, since his pace quickened.

"No one saw us right?" Olette nervously asked, she had stopped walking, as Roxas was the first to approach the stairs to the front door. The boy turned around and just smirked at her, making Olette feel even more uneasy, but shortly she followed right after him, up the steps and into the dark and cool interior of the house. Olette glanced back just in time to see the door close with a soft thud. She could go home now, ditch Roxas... But wouldn't that be sinking to his level as well... and she really did want to understand what had happened, maybe the further explanations she will receive would answer the questions she once had three years ago.

"This way." Roxas said, leading the way towards a coat closest. Reluctantly, Olette walked away from the door and followed Roxas down the dimly lighted hallway. It seemed like no one was home, but there were cars and a motorcycle parked right out front.

Roxas lead her down the same way he had to do the other night, and occasionally he would glance back to see Olette's confused, startled and questioning expressions. He especially enjoyed it when they had to descend the long spiral staircase, as Olette would suddenly stop and then slowly follow him again. He could sense her fear growing as well as her curiosity. Once they reached the second vaulted door, he even had to pull Olette back since she was standing to close to the vault, analyzing it; Roxas feared that since the door would open upwards it would have hit her. Taking her through the extremely long, white hallway proved to be more difficult as she would suddenly stop, looking unsure, or would want to open the doors and peer inside the rooms. At this point Roxas had to hold onto her hand.

After they took the tenth turn around a right corner, sleek and silver elevator doors greeted them. And there was only one button beside it, which had a illustration of an arrow pointing down

"We're still not there yet." Olette said in a almost mortified tone. She glanced, wide-eyed ,at Roxas and he nodded his head.

Upon entering the elevator, Olette yanked her hand from Roxas's grip and then stood to the far left side. Roxas did notice, but said nothing, instead he pressed the button that had the number three on it. He was taking her down to the last floor, which was the training room, but it also shared the level with Vexen's laboratory.

For a while, they both stood, several feet away from each other, since the elevator had a wide space, silent and engrossed in their own individual thoughts.

Just as they reached the last floor, Roxas said intently, "Stay close to me." Olette didn't even look at him, just nodded her head and once the elevator doors slid open she let Roxas go out first and then followed him shortly. They walked down a similar hallway as the first they encountered, with steel like walls, ceiling and floor.

"This underground facility was built by a government agency called Shinra fifty years ago, though it's one of the youngest." Roxas said without glancing back. He figured he might as well start explaining to Olette the background behind this subterranean network of hallways and rooms. "The agency doesn't exist anymore and no one else goes down here except the people I live with."

They turned around a right corner and came upon a glass doors with a thumb sensor on the are where the door knob should have been. Olette watched as Roxas once again placed his thumb on the sensor and doors slid open.

"Quick, before they close on you." Roxas said with a grin, glancing back at Olette as he led her into a curved hallway, except this time it had a floor to ceiling, glass wall on the right and through this window Olette could see a wide, spacious training room, which was also made with the similar gray and silver steel walls and floor. And inside, several feet away from the glass wall, were two young men dressed in identical black suits. The man with the blonde hair had his back turned to them while the man with the red hair was deeply focusing on him as he swung back both his arms and then threw circular weapons that blazed with fire the instant they left his hand.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at the sight. He was surprised to see Axel already training after just seven days of rest; Roxas could see that the bad bruise on Axel's left cheek had only slightly faded and that he was wearing a new, white bandage over his right brow. Axel and Demyx were dueling at this hour? One of them must have ticked off the other over something stupid, as usual. Roxas smirked as Axel's chakrams circled around Demyx, who was carelessly dodging each strike.

"Why are his weapons on fire... did he make-" Olette worriedly glanced at Roxas.

"Axel has the ability to control the kinetic energy of the atoms around him", Roxas said, focusing his eyes on the fight ahead, "so he can control, generate, and even absorb fire."

"How about him?" Olette said, now looking at the blonde man who was doing all sorts of flips, rolls, and dodges to avoid the spiraling chakrams while simultaneously trying to bring them down.

"Demyx is Axel's opposite. He controls water." Roxas said, and then he started walking towards a few flight of steps, which were at the end of the curved hallway and led to another set of glass doors. This time there was no sensor and the doors automatically slid open to let Roxas and Olette step into a cluttered lab. The wall on the right was mostly a window that let them see into the training room, giving them a better view of Demyx and Axel's fight, but right under the window was a long control panel with various high-tech screens, a few depicting Demyx and Axel in sepia tone, monotone color, or closing up on certain parts of their bodies, and other screens were filled with running data. And on a rolling stool the control panel, writing into a new journal, was Vexen. To Olette, he was a man with long platinum blonde hair tied back in a low ponytail, dressed in a white lab coat and appeared very much focused on his work that he had not notice them come in.

"Vexen." Roxas said, and after a few seconds, the man looked up with a irritated expression. Olette saw he had bright green eyes and had bangs to frame a handsome face, but that he also had a mad, faraway look in his eyes.

Vexen glanced at Olette and then back at Roxas, and said, "Don't involve me in your shenanigans, boy." He returned to writing feverishly into his journal.

Roxas rolled his eyes and then turned around to face Olette, grinning as spread out his arms and said, "This is the lab, one-hundred feet long and one-hundred feet wide. We use it for research and experimenting on methods to better our abilities, stamina, healing."

Glancing at Vexen and then at Roxas, Olette shyly asked, "What about him?"

"Oh." Roxas pointed back at Vexen with his thumb. "He controls ice and can manipulate storms."

Nodding her head, Olette started rubbing her arm, feeling uncomfortable and out of place in this strange world, Roxas's world. And it seemed he was enjoying exposing it all to her, treating the experience as if he was the travel guide and she was the ignorant and gawking tourist.

"So this is how you look now!"

Roxas looked past Olette to see Larxene, who was surprised and annoyed to discover that he had brought Olette with him. Larxene had just come into the lab and was now standing a few feet away from the automatic doors. She was in her black cat suit, but with the zipper pulled down on her chest to reveal some of her cleavage and she wore long, sharp booted heels that were strikingly red. Her arms were crossed and a menacing smile formed on her face as she watched Olette look at her questioningly.

Flashing sharp teeth, she said to Roxas but kept her critical eyes on his friend, "If you wanted to show Olette everything, you should have come to me first."

Olette glanced at Roxas and saw a bored, impatient expression on his face as he said, "Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

"Oh, I had to take a leave." She said, walking towards Vexen and then sat on top of one of the flat screens on the control panel, which Olette noticed earned Larxene a brief glare and mutter from the platinum haired scientist. Crossing a leg over the other, Larxene said hotly, "So I can help everyone figure out the whole incident at the station. But of course you wouldn't know anything... skipping out on eighty train passengers in their time of need, for her."

Olette's brow furrowed. Was that women referring to the emergency at the train station during the night of the school dance? And she was blaming Roxas for it, implying that he could have done something to prevent that incident but couldn't because he was with her.

However, Olette noticed that all the while Roxas's bored expression seemed un-phased by the blonde woman's accusation. She and Roxas seemed to mutually dislike one another.

"Olette, this thing is Larxene." Roxas said with a mocking tone, his eyes glinted mischievously, "It can generate lightning, which is why its hair loops up." At this, Olette glanced at Larxene with cautious eyes and the blonde woman regarded her with a cold expression before glancing back at Roxas.

"Funny, thirteen." She said, calling Roxas with another one of her nicknames. Then, she raised up a hand, which Olette noticed had a blue manicure, and to the brunette girl's awe, small lines of white energy spiraled, making a electrical, zapping motions around each one of her fingers. Larxene gave Roxas a "watch out" smile and then glanced at Olette with a innocent expression.

"So what can you do, _**Odette**_? Turn into a swan princess?"

Thinking she was being ridiculed, Olette also came to glare at Larxene,who just laughed at the girl's reaction.

"You're pretty quiet." Larxene said with a amused tone, and then brought down her hand, the electrical lines having vanished from her fingers as she did so. Olette glanced away from her, focusing her eyes on the guys called Demyx and Axel. Larxene was wrong. Olette wasn't a quiet person, she just didn't like the blonde woman. Clearly if Roxas was uncomfortable around Larxene, there had to be a good enough reason for Olette to avoid her as well, especially since Larxene could channel lighting from her own body.

"Where's Ansem?" Roxas asked, talking in Olette's place instead and Larxene had a glum look on her face, clearly she was upset that Olette had snubbed her.

Larxene's face suddenly lightened up, but her eyes were still shadowed with malicious intent as she said, "He has just arrived!."

Both Roxas and Olette turned around to see a old, bearded man with blonde hair, who was dressed in a unbuttoned lab coat, enter the lab, with Namine following behind him. Surprisingly, Namine was shocked to see Olette there as well.

Roxas grinned and said, "Ansem – ."

"You have cunning, boy." The man said with an unreadable expression that uncannily reminded Olette of Roxas's. "If your friend finds it agreeable, I would like to speak with you, Roxas." He then glanced at Olette and looked her up and down with kind eyes that made her feel guilty for something.

Roxas glanced at Olette and gave her an apologetic look. "I'll see you later then."

Olette looked at him with her brows furrowed, she wanted to tell him she needed time to think on this, on what was happening to her perception of the world now that he had showed her this hidden one. But not in front of these strangers. So Olette just said, "It's alright, I'll go."

Ansem said, without glancing back, "Namine, escort Ms. Thell out and make sure she will have a safe transportation home."

Namine obediently walked over to Olette, gently smiled at her and then grabbed her hand. The blonde girl was also wearing a cat suit, but the color was white. Namine led Olette out of the lab, who, to Roxas's confusion, did not look back.

* * *

They were still in the lab. Vexen was still on his stool, writing away in his journal, but now Larxene had joined him at the control panel, sitting on her own stool, and working with some of the data on one of the touch screens. Meanwhile, Demyx and Axel were still amidst their duel, oblivious to what had occurred in the lab, because the windows were only seen through one way.

"You have proved to be a master of games." Ansem said in a tone of pride mixed with anger. He stood, with his arms down at his sides, and his height created a long shadow over Roxas, who had to look up at the old man. "I, however, still have the upper hand... you do not understand what you have just done Roxas."

The boy smirked, and said, "Alright, but I'm pretty sure you won't keep me down here anymore." Roxas thought back to having been locked in the training room the past seven days, with Demyx, Vexen, Namine, and Larxene each taking their turns to train him with the same old drills that he's been working on for the past three years that it now took him only minutes to accomplish each so that he had too much time ahead of him to sulk, thus it was getting repetitive. He had only snuck out to see Olette with Namine's help, but surely Ansem suspected that.

"You are, in fact, correct." Ansem said, a grin slowly forming on his stern face.

"Don't worry, Ansem. I'll make sure Olette will keep this a secret." He said, laughter in his eyes.

Ansem raised an eyebrow, and then said with a pondering tone, "Then, of course, there is the option of having Namine seal away her memory."

Now that was a sharp needle which struck Roxas so that the laughter in his eyes was replaced with sadness and anger. He angrily looked at Ansem, searching the man's face to see if he was joking. But if the old man indeed was joking that was a pretty cruel of him and self-harming to himself as well. The only other time, which Roxas knew, that Ansem had someone's memory sealed was three years ago, when Xion...

Roxas's face paled and then he glanced at Larxene, who had stopped her work and was intently listening and watching him. He frowned and after one last glance at Ansem, he walked out of the lab.


	7. Slow But Rocky

**Hey readers!** I won't be able to upload the eight chapter until the end of next week... I'm sorry! My only excuses are this week and next are my mid-terms for school, and I have also been feeling very sickly lately...anyways, here is the seventh chapter...and I apologize for grammar errors, was in a rush to upload this!...:)

Never Let Me Go

Chapter Seven_Slow But Rocky_

_Roxas was kneeling on the cold, granite floor, holding Xion's limp body in his arms. The small girl could only make a little smile. It unsettled him that her angelic face was now contorted due to her painful injuries and that those pure blue eyes were clouding up with overflowing tears, which tasted of bitter salt as some of the droplets ran onto her lips. He shushed her as she tried to speak to him, and then she decided to close her eyes. No sooner had she done that he started bawling, his vision of Xion clouding up as well. _

_"Your life... wi-will be better now..without me."_

He was having a nightmare. Roxas tossed around on his bed, the sheets tangled around his legs, trying to speak to the Xion who was alive in his dreams. He wanted to tell her she would be damned if she continued on saying that, but his dream self was choking on his own tears.

_"Did you know Roxas, I love you."_

No. People only say that when they leave. And Xion having said that meant she was going to leave him alone, forever. They were brother and sister. She was his blood.

_"We'll always be best friends...you'll always be my brother..."_

Of course he would. She was being silly for saying it like he didn't know, like she was worried he'd forget about her. But he could and would always remember her. He would be damned if he didn't keep the memories of knowing such a wonderful person. And he would be condemned if he did not avenge her... if he died without finding Xemnas... and all the others who left with him... they all were accomplices to her death...

Then, Roxas's eyes bolted open. They were full of rage but all he saw was the darkness of his bedroom. He glared into the stillness for a few minutes until he felt that wretched ache in his abdominal area again. No more pain, that nightmare was enough. He quickly sat up and reached across his nightstand for his medication.

Roxas swallowed two of the pills as if he was starving, as if wanted for nothing else.

* * *

"Olette, you going to open your present or not?" Hayner asked impatiently. He was in his pajamas which consisted of boxer pants and a tank shirt, and was standing by the Christmas tree, holding up two of her presents.

She was sitting on the big brown crouch, and had her legs pulled close to her. Olette glanced at Hayner and then back at her reflection in the black screen of the television. It was Christmas morning.

Seeing that she wouldn't answer, Hayner muttered something and then assumed on wrapping open Olette's presents. Since he had already opened his own, having woken up earlier than anyone else in the house. Ever since Olette Thell had moved into Twilight Town when he was five, his mom made it a tradition to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas morning with the Thells. Olette's mom and his mom went a long way back. So they were technically like family... and Hayner thought that being that close meant it was alright for him to open Olette's presents.

It had been three days... Olette could no longer look at the world the same way again. She wondered if there were more people like Roxas who had those abilities. Though, it was too much like a superhero comic that Olette wavered in her belief in what she actually saw and heard. Then again, it had been three days and Roxas still had not contacted her... Maybe he was giving her time to think, but who knows with him.

Though, what really troubled her was what that intimidating blonde woman said about her. Her heart was heavy with guilt as she thought that because of Roxas wanting to make it up to her, he wasn't able to help his friends prevent what had happened at the train station. She was just very lucky that no train passenger was injured, let alone killed.

"I'm going for a walk." Olette suddenly announced to Hayner, who was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and violently tearing off the wrapping around Olette's third present. Then, releasing her legs from her hold and standing up in front of the couch, Olette tried to peer through the window, was a few inches behind the Christmas tree. She saw that the sky was white but had smudges of gray, and the slight swaying of bare branches of the small tree in front of the town house made her feel goosebumps. She was already dressed appropriately to venture outside: thermal socks, dark sweatpants and a orange sweater. So she just walked out of the living room and into the front hall, and by the door she grabbed her jacket and boots.

Once she was outside, and the door having securely closed behind her, Olette felt the freshness but hard chill of the wind. The color of her nose and cheeks reddening, she pulled up her hood and then commenced walking. In Twilight town winter was always the windiest season and it usually snowed right before spring.

Instead of taking a stroll around her neighborhood she walked towards the direction of the train station. Only having seen what the aftermath of the disaster was on the news, she was curious about how the station really looked like now. She had even asked her uncle about it, and he said that only the tunnel where the ceiling collapsed was closed and there were still trains using other tunnels running on schedule. But fate just had to make the tunnel that collapsed the one Olette had always used to reach the other side of town in only a few minutes, so she could go to the beach.

Walking up the steep road was difficult enough if not for the wind. By the time she reached even ground and the station was only some feet away from her, Olette was sweating and was much warmer than at the beginning of her walk. Olette glanced over to her right, where the short stone fencing was, and beyond it she saw a panoramic sight of a sleeping Twilight town below.

"Olette?"

She glanced to her left and was startled to see Roxas, who was all dressed in black. He stood on the other side, where there was also a short stone fence bordering the edge of the cobblestone road. Olette held unto his gaze, and was upset at how, even from her distance, that there was gray bags under his eyes and his face looked flushed.

"Hey!" Olette exclaimed, putting on a sincere smile as she walked over to him. "Were you..." She couldn't find the right words to say so she awkwardly nodded towards the train station.

Roxas said, with a frown, "Yeah... the damage isn't out in the open... but there's a lot of caution tape blocking the stairway to the platform where the tunnel caved in."He left out the rest in which he had snuck past the police guarding the top of the stairway. "Why, why'd you come here?"

"Oh, um, I was just... I guess I wanted to get out of the house." Olette said with a embarrassed grin. "Yesterday, and the day before... I've just spent my time watching old holiday movies."

He glanced away and said, a tone of humor in his voice. "I never saw a Christmas movie."

"Really? Not even Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer?" Olette asked, feeling warmly surprised that Roxas shared with her a small part of his life. But heck, the small things sometimes make the most difference.

A moment passed with Olette, a beaming smile on her face, and Roxas, suppressing a laugh. It was really nice, right now, Olette thought Roxas was being chummy with her and was relieved that any feelings of anger she had once harbored against him had dissipated.

"I won't forget." Olette then said solemnly. After Roxas gave her a kind look to continue, she said with a sure voice, "But don't run out on your friends when they need you... just because of me... I'm still trying to grasp on why all this is happening, but if something bad, like what happened to the train station, couldn't be stopped because you were with me..."

"I promise." Roxas said, comforting Olette with a assuring expression. Then with a lighthearted grin he said, "Promises are meant to be broken, but our friendship deserves a exception this time."

Slowly, Olette smiled back, as she was suddenly worried by how weary Roxas looked when he had tried to cheer her up. What had he gone through these past days? But she wouldn't ask him, she couldn't, she suspected he would just shake it off. Anyways, what if he had just stayed up all night doing what teenage boys usually do, like surfing the internet or gaming.

She had his trust and he hers. Olette believed it was more than a coincidence that they both went to train station; it was Fate forcefully turning her head to look his way and give him the second chance.

* * *

Ansem placed his white cup of coffee back onto the shiny surface of his mahogany desk. He then leaned back on his leather bound chair, his hands laid on the edge of the huge desk, clasped around each other. Even in the early morning and on a holiday, Ansem wore a black suit. He was in his office, which was on the floor above the training room and laboratory. The funny thing about his office is that there windows built into the walls on either side of him and one side of windows showed a painted view of a Twilight town and the other showed the boardwalk and the beach. The windows and the fake view, the office, and even this particular townhouse had been commissioned by the government agency, Shinra, ages years back when he was still a second year undergrad.

Shinra dissipated a twenty two years ago and this safe house and underground facility was abandoned and purposely left to his care twenty years ago by a different agency, a agency that he worked for, an agency that had to clean and fix everything that Shinra done wrong. Ansem glumly pondered how long he before this place was abandoned again... no, he shouldn't be thinking like that.

Roxas was being the problem. Ansem had never thought that that child, at the time he first met Roxas, the daring teenager was just a sickly boy of five; Roxas was so small. But, having worked in this business for so long, Ansem had experience with little, innocent people becoming big, twisted and malevolent people. Too many boys Ansem had knew had walked down the wrong path. And the big question that haunted him was would these boys have ever been born if the Shinra scientists and even his past agency didn't exist?

All the souls he was placed in charge of in this house were all conceived, experimented with, and then born in a government lab. Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Larxene, and Vexen were all products of a secret project... which the motives for had always been numerous and varied. When he first started out, Ansem believed the agency that he established was founded on his idea to do right with what Shinra had done wrong.

Ansem's train of thought was put to a halt as Axel quietly entered the room and closed the door behind him with a soft push. Axel was a tall, lean but muscular young man. He sported spiky, long red hair that was tied back in a high pony tail and during the cold season, he always wore a somber colored v-neck sweater.

The flame-haired man regarded Ansem with a sly smile. His right brow was still covered by a small, bandage and the faded bruise on his left cheekbone was present as well. "If this is about Roxas, I never knew anything until now." Axel held up his hands with a mocked innocent look on his face.

Ansem simply replied, "This is about Roxas... For the remaining two months, you'll be tasked to watch over him, without the young boy's knowledge of course."

Axel crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "How 'bout Tito's Tires?" Tito's Tires was the car mechanic shop Axel worked at, ten hours six days a week, as his cover job. "No, you took care of that already, right?"

When Ansem frowned, his eyes became deeply set that the shadows gave Axel a small chill. The old man said gravely, "As dependable you believe I am, haven't I repeatedly warned you children about how the lack of trust is detrimental to one who has this life... Sadly, and I have thought over this countless days, you are the only person I can trust to protect Roxas."

Axel had shifted most of his body weight on his left leg now, appearing digressed at Ansem's confession. His arms crossed tighter against his chest and his jaw muscle stiffened that one could tell he had clenched his teeth.

"Another thing." Ansem said, leaning forward over his desk and looked Axel in the eye with a kind gaze. "Do not doubt yourself."

Not accustomed to having an elder regard him with kind eyes, Axel glared at the window showing the fake view of a beach. He said softly, "How dangerous is Roxas's situation..."

Ansem gave the young man a melancholy smile, and said with a all knowing tone, "I will reveal to you all that I believe you should know, if only you accept this assignment."

* * *

The girl, Olette, and Roxas hung out with each other immediately after school until about four o'clock. Axel was almost fed up with the duo's continuous routine: they would, in what Axel observed as a sneaky manner, meet up by the corner at the back, east side of the school and then walk down to the bleachers where they then sat at the very top, which Axel glumly thought that they were either resistant to the cold or were hiding their friendship from other people at school, and then they just talked, talked, laughed, goofed around, laughed, talked, talked, talked, and talked.

Axel was an expert at watching over Roxas in particular. (He was such a pro at this that he won't even reveal to you, where he's hiding, but he's still able to obtain a perfect view of Roxas and his friend.) He frowned, remembering a the years when he couldn't protect himself. But that time was three years ago, and now he has a surprisingly better, if not so different, lifestyle. However, Axel had swore to Roxas that he would never forget, never forget the glimpses of light in their once, hard lives. As much as he prayed that Roxas remember as well, Axel knew his pessimist nature could never rub off on the boy. It may seem like Axel doesn't trust Ansem, but he just conflicted over how he should think of the old man. Ansem had saved all of them from falling deeper in Xemnas's pit. Unfortunately, Axel had grew up, for most of his childhood and impressionable teenage years, in a life darkened by the shadows of oppressive, manipulating and malevolent adults. Axel longed to trust Ansem, but because of his past that trust would only arrive after years and years of healing. Three years were insufficient, but probably even a thousand years would not be enough to lighten Axel's cynical view of men, mankind.

Besides, Axel loved standing on the edge. By doing so, he had two choices: he could jump off, easily escaping another prison, or step back and land his feet firmly onto the secure, leveled landing, but this second choice was the most improbable.

Then, thirteen days later Axel caught another spy. A young boy, who looked to be about Roxas's age and had short cropped brown hair and looked to be a little chubby. Though, the boy had only spent about five minutes looking on at Roxas and Olette from behind another set of bleachers. Funny thing was that the boy stole away from the scene as if he got caught. Of course they wouldn't have seen him, but Axel had. That boy could have been a friend of the Olette girl.


	8. The Graceful Assasin

**Here it is!**

Never Let Me Go

Chapter Eight_The Graceful Assassin_

Their time together were very short. That glimpses in fourth period, sideways-glances in the hallway, and even small talk in corners of the school during breaks became the most precious moments they shared. When school ended at two-ten, Olette and Roxas each walked to the back of the school, where they met and then ran over to the football field where they hanged out at the top of the bleachers, and all they did there was talk, catching up on the past three years. After-school was their safe haven. Although Olette never verbally said they should hide their friendship from Hayner, she and Roxas naturally gravitated to secret conversations, glances, and thoughts.

Maybe she should lie. No, of course she would have to lie.

Now, a bleak reality clouded her vision as she looked uneasily at Pence, who was expecting her to say something after he just told her that he seen it all. Her friendship with Roxas was exposed. They were standing by her locker. School had ended a few minutes ago, and normally, since her last class was at the back of the school, Olette would go to her locker only after she hanged out with Roxas, though this time she decided to quickly drop off her biology project, but was unexpectedly confronted by Pence.

Roxas should be at the back of the school already, waiting for her. It was suppose to rain today, and the morning had been cold and windy, but was said to have worsened by noon. .

Pence's furrowed brow and deep frown gradually loosened, as he watched Olette's face convey signs of uneasiness and discomfort, so now he looked at her with a face full of pity and somber curiosity. She was all ready to go meet Roxas; she had already put on her coat and gloves, with one sling of her backpack was over a shoulder.

"Could..."Olette said softly, she looked at him with eyes begging him to keep quiet. "You..."

Pence shook his head and said in a tone that further unsettled Olette's nerves, "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't tell Hayner."

"You, you can't." She found her strong voice. Pence wouldn't dare... he just couldn't.

But raising an eyebrow, Pence asked, "Why, why are you two... why are you talking to him again?"

She smiled wearily, "... what happened three years ago... that was between Roxas and Hayner, and for some …. some stupid reason, we acted like we were hurt also...though Roxas is different now, but all that doesn't matter... He's going move in two months anyway, so just...just let me have this time with him."

"No...no way..." Pence said, his eyes widening to the point that it scared her, "You, Olette, he's more than a friend to you, isn't he?"

She bit her lip, fully knowing Pence was right but feeling wrong for it as well. So she said angrily, "And so what? You're just going to make everyone mad at each other if you-."

"Sheesh, calm down!" Pence urgently whispered, and then gently placing his hands on her arms, he said softly with a knowing grin that just made Olette even more irritated with him, "I won't tell Hayner, Olette. I'm not like that."

"Pence!" She exclaimed, in a tone half amused and annoyed. He laughed as she pushed he away.

Then, in a kinder voice, she asked, "How did you see us?"

Shrugging, Pence said casually, "I just did."

Olette glanced down at her feet, and then Pence asked, "Do you really care if Hayner sees you with him?"

"...No." She said to her her feet, and then looked back up at Pence as a uplifting realization dawned upon her.

"Then", Pence began, his arms crossed and there was a look of humor on his face, "just as you said, it's just Hayner who has beef with Roxas."

And with that being said, he walked away.

For a while, Olette stared ahead, seeing nothing while deep in thought. Pence really was a good friend. Of course he is. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Hayner found out as well. After all, she could expect what his reaction would be like; it'll different from when she found out about Roxas's secret. Completely different.

Then, she blinked and glanced back at her locker, remembering her biology project. As Olette opened her locker she was overwhelmed by a heavy floral scent. And to no surprise, the floral scent came from a lone, full-bloomed pink rose that laid diagonally on the locker shelf. Its petals just only beginning to wilt.

* * *

It was raining, hard. Though, Roxas had been leaning against the bricked wall of the school, feeling exhilarated by the rush of the rain. His jacket was soaked, his backpack was drenching wet. He didn't mind. Roxas just grinned right at the sky, with a teasing glint in his eyes.

Earlier that day, in fourth period English class, the teacher had caught Olette passing notes. Only she got in trouble for it, although he had initiated the note passing; the teacher couldn't get Olette to admit that she was passing the note to him. Roxas was teasing her. The first note said _'Olette, would it be too soon if I told you I think you're pretty.' _Then, Olette replied back with, _'who is this?'. _She only received a ambiguous answer, but he could tell she knew it was him then, _'let's go to the beach again'. _And then it was this note that got intercepted by the teacher, '_:) Go by yourself... just don't drown, okay!'_

Maybe all this teasing would stab him in the back later. But, for now Olette also found it funny as well. At least this way they could still be friends despite her feelings for him.

What was taking her so long anyways?

Roxas walked away from the wall, the rain hitting hard against him. Being the responsible one, Olette was probably taking a long time because she was getting them a umbrella. But, why would they need one when a person could have so much fun getting wet. He looked to his left at the doors, expecting Olette to walk through at any moment.

Though, he was suddenly pushed down by what felt like two hard hands. His knees came down first, slamming onto the concrete ground, and then his palms, but the smacking pain was only light. He glanced up to his right and caught a glimpse of pink before a gloved hand came down against his face, bringing him face to face with the cold, wet ground.

His head laid on one side, the vision of his right eye was blurred but he could still manage to identify the faraway, gray silhouette of a man. Roxas could feel the person that had pushed him hovering over him. He had to get up, now.

So he tried moving his arms, but the person that pushed him then stomped onto his left hand. Holding in a groan, Roxas turned over so now that he lied on his back and with his good, left eye he glanced sideways to see the faraway man clearly now. The man had a gray silhouette because he wore a dark silver suit and the glimpse of pink Roxas had saw earlier came from the full-bloomed rose he held in a gloved hand.

"Marluxia..." Roxas gasped, his kneecaps ringing from the pain and his left hand throbbing under the other person's foot.

The man had raven colored hair, but he still called him Marluxia. Marluxia frowned. It was Marluxia, right? Yes it was, except his hair must have been dyed black.

But Marluxia was suppose to be dead.

"You're to come with us or your red-haired friend and the girl will be hurt as well!." The man over him yelled. Roxas looked up and saw his identity was hidden behind a black ski mask.

As if his situation couldn't have gotten worse, suddenly the left side of his head was suffering a splitting headache. Though, red-haired friend and the girl?... What did they mean? It was becoming harder for him to think.

Roxas slowly turned his head in the direction towards the man he once thought was dead. He was still there, holding that damned rose and glaring at him with a unrestrained animosity.

Then, the dark haired Marluxia said, "Oh, it'll be quick, Roxas."

The rose dropping to the ground was the last thing Roxas saw before a gloved hand covered his eyes, took away his breath and threw him into a endless darkness.

* * *

Roxas woke with the memory of what happened to him rushing him to his senses as he realized he was lying on cold ground and was face to face with the back of a man's boot. He could hear two people talking in low, solemn voices around him. Were they, his kidnappers, aware that he was awake?

He could have easily knocked down the man standing so carelessly in front of him, but would that risk even more danger? It was Marluxia he would have to fight when the time came. And Marluxia was suppose to be dead. It was a good thing for the world that Marluxia had died.

"Step away from his Ross." Roxas flinched at the sound of Marluxia's voice, "You two, hold him up." And then he felt two pairs of arms bring him up on his feet. "Good evening Roxas. You were out for forty minutes in case you wanted to know."

Roxas gritted his teeth as he wearily brought his head up to glare at the now raven-haired man. "The dead are not suppose to speak to the living." He said, half jokingly and cruelly.

Marluxia gave a beautiful grin as he lightly touched his hair, which had been dyed black and cut short. "No one would ever expect, right?"

Roxas glanced to his left and then to his right and saw that there were two men holding his him, their faces hidden by ski masks. The person that had attacked him earlier was standing a few feet away to his right. Now that he had knew how many people were with him he scanned the area he was in as strongly as he could as his head threatened to sag down. They had brought him to the closed tunnel at the train station. Looking down, he saw the faded wooden planks that were instilled between the steel rails. Surprisingly, the lone ceiling light right above them was just enough to give a solid, but bleak view of the area around him. Too bad the men that were with Marluxia wore ski masks.

"Why don't you show them your fully ability, Roxas?" Marluxia asked, in a tone that Roxas found to be genuinely curious, "You could easily slip past the grip of the two men holding you and bring down the ceiling on Ross here." The man that had attacked him was called Ross. And Ross glanced uneasily at Marluxia, who gave him no sign of assurance.

Roxas smirked, "So you've made friends?" He once again glanced at the men holding him and then said to Marluxia, "Or will they just forget about everything that happens tonight the next morning?"

Marluxia could control people's feelings, pheromones, he could manipulate them into doing what he said. And as nonthreatening as that sounds, Marluxia had long proven to exploit his lab-given gift to force even the most strong-willed person to commit a shamefully, twisted act. Besides, the pheromone man was known for his deadly fighting skills.

"Two out of three." Marluxia said, almost bored. Roxas glanced at the man called Ross and guessed he was the exception.

Then, faking a indifferent sigh Roxas said, "So, why'd you bring me down here... It's so damp and cold, smells like urine-."

"I love the act you're pulling." Marluxia said with a face and a voice that in no way showed he 'loved' Roxas's behavior at the moment. "Ansem taught you well. But being aloof and detached won't save you from me."

Roxas forced his mouth into a snobby grin as his mind slowly began to fret over how he was handling the situation. It didn't help that the people holding him suddenly tightened their already hard grip around his arms.

"You're not going to die," Marluxia said with a sadistic smile, "you're too valuable... but you are being punished." Then, in his newly tailored silver suit and strange black hair, Marluxia walked over to Roxas, leaned in towards him, and said, "Remember that night when part of this tunnel had collapsed, nearly coming down onto a incoming train that carried fifty passengers."

Roxas sneered, almost spitting in the man's face as he retorted, "Watching the news the whole time you've been gone, Marluxia?"

Ignoring him, Marluxia said, with a all-knowing smile that revealed white, pointed teeth, "Remember how two young men and two young women, all equally brave and capable as you, had saved those fifty passengers from a untimely and tragic death... Remember how they had stopped the nobodies... nobodies that I ordered to destroy this tunnel."

Roxas lost his cynical facade as he now looked at Marluxia with widening eyes, conveying his sudden realization, anger, and worse, fear.

In an almost sing-song voice, Marluxia said threateningly, "It was really an experiment of mine. You were the crucial variable that was missing, and now I know why."

Despite himself, Roxas said quietly, "You—you were able to control nobodies." He felt as if he was seeing Marluxia for the first time in his life. This man whose ability had once been the joke of the organization had been able to make puppets out of nobodies.

"Yes, Roxas!" Marluxia said in a mocking, excited tone as his eyes conveyed malicious intent. "Good job for stating the obvious!" He stepped away from Roxas and then raised his arms above him, yelling at the top volume of his voice, "This young man deserves an award for simply being special!"

"You've always hated the organization." Roxas said, trying to figure out a reason for Marluxia's experimentation with the nobodies, "Why would you work with Xemnas?"

Bringing down his arms, Marluxia gave him a wild glare and then said in a venomous tone, "Can't you give me sole credit?... I'm not working with Xemnas.. . That fool may not even know I'm alive!"

Roxas's brow furrowed as he asked, "Then why?"

"That's for me to know and you to speculate over." Marluxia answered, annoyed, "There are more than just one type of bad guys in our world Roxas... Why even Ansem isn't in the right to act as if he should be trusted... oh, and aren't you at fault with that old man right now. My sources tell me you were missing in action when your friends had crushed my nobodies."

Roxas glanced away from him, but Marluxia already knew the answer to his own unspoken question.

"Because of that girl." He said, causing Roxas to glance back at him with a hopeless glare of rage.

"It's always because of a girl." Marluxia said with a bored sigh, and then he smiled at the beaten blonde boy. "We were created to serve as human weapons and shields, born with otherworldly abilities and trained as early as we could walk for combat and disciplined as any loyal soldier would be for his country, but our creators failed in their efforts for us to function as unfeeling warriors."

Roxas frowned, Marluxia still loved to talk endlessly about their perfections and... imperfections. Though, Xemnas had been worse.

Marluxia beckoned the man called Ross to come to his side, and then he shamelessly boasted, "My nobodies were never intended to kill those train passengers. They were to test you, but you did not show up... Though, did I really need to test your power? Roxas, you must become my ally. Ross here is just like us."

"No." Roxas fearlessly said, although he was abrupt Marluxia had not even blink. Then, Roxas said mockingly, "Why, Marluxia, is there a war?"

Marluxia looked down at him as if he reeked of ignorance. "Not now, but soon... and as I expected, you'd say no... Thus, I must warn you... drop your relations with this girl, as well as other relations with people like her... In the war that'll come, humans will become your enemies."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "We're human, Marluxia."

His upper lip curled as he said through gritted teeth, "Don't be brainwashed by that self-help rubbish Ansem is feeding you... We are not human." Then, turning his back on Roxas, he said, " I don't want to be kept waiting, Roxas... after twelve days I expect you to meet me here, punctually at three in the afternoon, with your decision... if not, I'll leave quietly... even after the way I've treated you... I have high hopes you'll make the right choice."

* * *

Once they had released him at the entrance of the closed tunnel and then expectantly disappeared behind the rubble, Roxas had trudged his way through the train station, past a flustered security guard and people who gave worried glances at the bruises on his face and the way his back was slouched over as he walked. The heavy rain had stopped, but gave way to a dense fog that scattered the light of streetlights and shadowed the figures of distant people, buildings, and vehicles.

It was difficult, as Roxas walked heavily through the ominous fog, to recollect what had happened earlier and plan out what he would tell Ansem and everyone else. Marluxia would expect him to tell all. That was Marluxia's way; he was dangerously strategic and cleverly sneaky. So, Roxas decided he'd leave out Marluxia's invitation to his group; if he told Ansem, Larxene would find out and she would only bring more tension and distrust in their little circle.

Though, the sound of a incoming engine brought Roxas to his senses. As he was about to cross the street, Roxas stopped and turned around to see a familiar motorcycle breaking through the dense fog, moving closer to him. Once it had come to a stop, the rider quickly got off and took off his helmet to reveal long, spiky red hair and a face that was freshly bruised.

"Roxas!" Axel exclaimed as he charged towards the boy and caught him into a tight bear hug. Stepping back, Axel gave him a look over and then gravely said with a look of worry mixed with frustration in his eyes, "Marluxia's alive."

Not wanting to speak at the moment, Roxas glanced away, leaving Axel to ask the obvious. "Did he take you?... What did he tell you?"

With a deep, ragged release of breath, Roxas said, "Did Marluxia come after you as well?"

"Yeah... just before they knocked me out, I could smell his intoxicating rose cologne." Axel said distastefully, then with a sad grin, he said, "Who knew dead men liked perfume."

There could only be one reason why Axel was targeted as well.

Roxas said roughly, "Go home Axel. I have somewhere to go."

"In that condition?" The red man said, bewildered.

Trudging away, Roxas yelled over his shoulder, "You shouldn't keep Ansem waiting!" And just before he turned away he saw Axel look at him with guilty expression.

Since, there could only be one reason why Axel was targeted as well. Ansem must have told Axel to keep watch over him. And Marluxia was not once called the Graceful Assassin for no reason. The rose man must have spies all over town, and figured out about Axel, so they went to Axel first so they wouldn't be followed.

And since Marluxia knew about Axel, he knew about Olette as well. The man had not threatened to harm her, but Roxas couldn't shake off the chilling feeling that Marluxia knew where Olette lived as well.

...Nothing was wrong. Roxas made sure to stand in the shadows, and was even more hidden by the dense fog, and also kept away from the street light, as he looked at Olette's house, waiting for any sign of distress and anxious for his friend's safety. He could have stood there for the rest of the night if not for the bothersome sound of Axel's motorcycle engine. He had to leave or risk Olette's household and her neighbors waking to Axel's obnoxious motorcycle.

* * *

He wasn't at school the day after she found that rose in her locker, nor was he present two days later. Olette was more curious than worried, however, since she was trying to make herself understand that Roxas's secret life acquired much bigger responsibilities from him. The scenario could have been that he was injured during his daily training session.

But it felt weird, almost like a drawback, having to go through a school day without sneaking short conversations with Roxas in between classes and particularly not being able to hang out with him by the football field after school.

Then, there was Namine. Olette could have always asked her, but she thought it would be sneaky of her to pry into their business... unless Namine came up to her and told her about Roxas herself, as she did last time. But Namine never did.

She started noticing the suspicious glances Hayner would direct at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Could it be that he heard about Roxas? Occasionally, Pence graced her unsettling nerves with reassuring expressions, but he never once verbally told her that Hayner knew, that he didn't tell him as he promised, or that Hayner was upset with her.

There was also another absence that Olette found peculiar. Hayner would sit with them at lunch for only a few minutes before excusing himself for a student council meeting or some classwork or test he had to redo for a teacher. In the classes she had with him, he rarely spoke to her other than if the conversation was assignment based.

The only expected aspect of her life that was happening currently was that senioritis was hitting Pence hard.

But, it was the week after that Olette received an unexpected phone call from Roxas.

"Hello."

"Olette." Came his familiar voice, he sounded well, not like he was sick with the flu at all, "It's Roxas. I'm glad you picked up."

He had called her on her home phone. "Roxas!... Uh, how did you get my number." The latter part she whispered, since she was a little worried that her uncle Reno would overhear her and become curious about a boy he wasn't acquainted with calling his underage niece.

Roxas had chuckled, and then said, his voice was animated, soothing to Olette's ears, "From a trusted adult...I actually can't talk for long, I'm borrowing Axel's cell... but I wanted to know if you're doing okay."

Olette smiled, gently pressing the wireless phone closer to her cheek, "Thank you- I mean, I'm doing good... um... is it safe to tell me why you were... um..."

"Oh, hah, yeah... I, uh, you know the flu... but I'm feeling much better now... I'll probably be back in school this week."

"Okay...I'll see you soon, this week..."

"Yeah."

"And thanks for the rose!" She added.

"...Rose?"

Olette raised an eyebrow, "The rose, a pink rose, you put it in my locker, didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah... the rose."

Roxas had called her. Their friendship was progressing well. Maybe when he gets back she'd ask him about the rose again.

* * *

"Ansem." Axel said, as he walked into the old man's office, "What's going on? I thought we'd release Roxas today."

Ansem's eyes wer focused on a packet of paper he was scribbling in, but he said with all seriousness, "Do not doubt. Roxas will stay in the training room until I have received correspondence from Radiant Gardens..." He looked up at the red-haired man, his face conveyed a split second of worry, "Who's watching him?"

Crossing his arms, Axel said, "Vexen. I was the only person in the last hour to be with him in the room. It's securely locked, there's no way of Roxas getting out."

Ansem smiled kindly at him. "Good." Then he returned to writing away on his papers. Axel frowned, he knew keeping Roxas away from his friend was for the kid's safety. But, even how trusting Ansem appears to be, locking the boy away was like keeping him prisoner. Although, Roxas has been surprisingly compliant with his ordeal for the past eleven days, Axel progressively began feeling disturbed by the situation.

He glared at Ansem, wondering how long the old man could continue with the Radient Gardens excuse. Though he and Ansem both knew there was more to Roxas's confrontation with Marluxia, that the boy had purposely left out.

Axel tried again. "His bruises have faded away and his other injuries have mostly healed... he should be ready to go back to school." God, what was he saying.

Ansem didn't look up from his papers, "Did Roxas say anything to you the time you were with him in the training room?"

He meant the holding cell. Axel said, his voice lined with impatience, "No." He wouldn't tell Ansem that he had let Roxas borrow his phone to call Olette. The old man will just find out when he watches the video recording of what Roxas did in the room. Then, Axel will worry about Ansem's anger, but he really didn't care...

"I trust you." Ansem said, at that he looked up at Axel, "I have good reason to trust you, Axel."

Axel just nodded his head, his brow furrowed. He wanted Ansem to get one with it.

Putting down his pen, Ansem stood up from his leather chair and walked over to the wall with the fake windows, a pensive look on his face. He stood in profile to Axel. "I'm suspecting Marluxia forced the boy into a deal."

"...So do I.."

Ansem turned to fully face him, his mouth a hard line, "An associate of mine from Destiny Island had actually messaged me, months ago, about a sighting of a man with uncanny resemblance to Marluxia... a man we thought was dead... Understand, I had to keep this from all of you..."

"It wouldn't have mattered." Axel said, "I understand." He did.

"Yes, yes." Ansem said pensively. "Now I do believe that Marluxia is alive... He isn't a big threat, but the matter that he is alive... and the information Roxas told us about his ability to manipulate the nobodies... others who have gotten away will want that from Marluxia, and that man is not shy of boasting his accomplishments."

Axel raised an eyebrow, "What does this have to do with Roxas?"

Locking Axel into a stern gaze Ansem said, "This has to do with all of you... clearly, Marluxia has followers, helping him spread word about his plans, and soon the others will catch word of him... they may sneak into Twilight town as he had done... but to join him, that is questionable... still I cannot keep you all here while that happens."

Smirking, Axel said, "So you're going to relocate us?"

"Yes." Ansem said, "I've already finished Roxas and Namine's withdrawal forms from school."

"When will we be leaving?"

"In a few days." Ansem said, "Don't tell Roxas until the day we are to leave."

* * *

**The Twelfth Day**

"Ms. Thell, can you stay here for a few minutes. I want to talk to you about your grade in class." Olette's biology teacher said; he was an old man, who was tall and lean but had a slouched back and a balding head of gray hair. He had stood up from his desk and was gesturing Olette to come away from the door and back into the classroom. With a quick glance at the wall clock right above her elderly teacher, she amiably walked over to her teacher's desk, looking at him with a patient smile and expectant eyes.

Her teacher's face was blank as he said, "Sit down and wait, I'll be right back." Then he walked out of the classroom, without even a single glance back. Although a little confused, Olette walked to the closest desk, took off her backpack and settled it by the chair before she sat down.

A man walked into the classroom. A man Olette had never seen before. A man wearing dark clothing, his face hidden in a shadow by the hood of his leather jacket. Something was wrong. Olette stood up, nosily pushing back her chair as another man, also clad in dark clothing, walked into the classroom, turned off the lights and then closed the door behind him, locking it. Picking up her back pack Olette backed away from the two dark men, the one who came in first stood directly across from the desk she had sat in, and the one that had just came in blocked her only exit.

Reaching into a pocket of her backpack, Olette said what she could only managed to think of saying in a situation like this, but with a voice that slightly trembled, "I will scream, and I have a phone!"

Glancing at each of the shadowed faces, there was no reaction from either of them, but then the man by the desk brought up his hand up in a swift motion, his gloved hand splayed open. Olette felt her backpack being pulled away from her and watched it, shocked, as it quickly gravitated towards the man's open hand. Now he had her back pack, and her cell phone.

But, more importantly, the man had a power?

Olette walked sideways towards the windows in the classroom. Then, the man by the door laughed. It startled her, the laugh was so kind and infectious, but as that dark man began to walk towards her her body involuntarily stiffened. The laughing man was now close enough to one of the windows, but separated from Olette by a row of desks, so that she could see his face. He had a faint shade of a beard and a nose that seemed unnaturally crooked, probably from a punch to the face, and there were laugh lines around his thin, long mouth and some of his teeth were chipped.

In a light voice, the man said heartily, "The chances of you leaving through the window are slim, girl, I suggest you sit down and wait till we leave... Come one, come on, sit sit..."

Olette sat down at the desk right next to her, her eyes glued on the laughing man.

"I'm under orders to not speak to you...except for my man Ross there" The laughing man gestured back at his partner with his other hand. "And we were told that you'd keep quiet the whole time your kept... for lack of a better word, hostage."

Olette squirmed a bit in her seat, causing the man to frown, "Like I said, sweet, no need to get scared... but since I stepped out of my box and you yours, might as well tell me how such a young flower like you got to know our boss."

Olette slowly shook her head, not wanting to say anything.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... You don't know why we're here..." He turned around and said, genuinely surprised, to the man he called Ross whose face was hidden by the shadow of his hood, "She don' know why we're here Ross! We've got the right girl, don we?"

Ross, who had his arms pulled behind his back, said sternly, "Do as Marluxia ordered, and shut up... He said the girl could know or wouldn't know, and since she doesn't know... just shut up."

The man turned back around, looking incredulous and a little angry, "Can you believe that square?... heh, I'm sorry girl, sorry you don know about our boss. He's a great man you see, has all these ideas, wonderful ideas, enlightening if you knew..."

He leaned in towards Olette and whispered, that now she could smell his coffee and cigarette breath, she forced herself to look away, "... I have niece around your age, so would hate to see a girl like you get hurt because of one boy's decision."

Olette glanced at him, her eyes wide and mouth parted slightly opened as she wanted to say something but then quickly closed it, realizing she shouldn't.

"Ned, leave her alone." Ross said loudly, his voice demanding. With a roll of his eyes, Ned stepped away from. "Know your place."

Ignoring Ross, Ned jumped into one of the desks, comfortably sitting down and continued on watching her, which reminded Olette of a cat stalking a mouse. She glanced yearningly at her back pack, which Ross had placed on top of her teacher's desks. If only she could...

"What will you do to me?" She asked Ross, not Ned. Ross glanced at her behind a dark oval where his face should have been seen.

No answer, but she could feel a cold stare. "Ned said he couldn't talk to me, and how about you?" Olette started, and could not deny a nervous tinge to her voice. "He said he couldn't come near me, but what will you do?" She looked steadily at him with only the corner of her left eye slightly twitching.

Now Ross sounded amused. "It's better you don't know."

Olette let it out. "You're going to kill me." …. They're bad guys, surely... enemies of Roxas... could they be the nobodies that she heard Roxas and his friends talk about...

Now reply. Ned just continued on staring at her, not saying a word, and Ross continued glaring at the wall across from him.

Her eyes on the clock, seventeen minutes passed when she heard a phone vibrating. She glanced at Ross, who took out a black cell from his jacket pocket and answered the call. This time, Olette saw Ned stand up and walk over to the door as Ross spoke in a low voice.

Her mouth had dried the whole time she had waited. Olette felt dizzy. She could just be dreaming, a nightmare. She'd wake up when they did it... when they... Ross, whose face was still covered in a shadow, and Ned, who had a comforting laugh for a dangerous man. Whoever these men were, they worked for a man with a strange name. Ross had a power. Like Roxas.

Then, as Ross put his phone away in his jacket, Olette stood up from her seat.

"Are you acquainted with luck?" Ross asked, as he walked towards her.

Olette didn't answer, she just backed away from his growing proximity.

Just as her back pressed against a window, Ross said, his face now revealed to her. "Have you ever framed someone? Have you ever placed unjust blame on a innocent person?"

Terror filled her eyes as Ross suddenly barricaded her with his arms, his gloved hands were rolled into fists that smacked against the window.

His mouth formed a crooked grin at her shudder. "This will be your first time, then."


	9. Gods And Monsters Part One

Never Let Me Go

Chapter Nine_Gods And Monsters Part One_

He had passed. Her mom had told her a few hours after she had woke up. She was lucky to have survived, her uncle said, repeating the nurse's words. Who would have thought, the doctor commented.

Then, the nurse turned on the small TV in the room. She had slept for two days, the doctor said, she needed to know what happened to her teacher. It was okay, her mom agreed.

Olette could only think of how secure she was, comfortable laying in the hospital bed, which was adjusted so she was almost sitting up. Her patient gown smelled fresh and clean. Cissnei sat on the far edge of the bed, her hand lovingly caressed the bulge of her daughter's leg under the white blanket. Her uncle, Reno, stood by the door to the room, staring and listening intently at the small, flat TV, which was hanging from the wall across the room. The doctor stood by the right side of her bed, seriously observing her face as he wrote away onto a clipboard, and the nurse focused her attention to Olette as well.

A picture with the face of her biology teacher appeared beside the seated newscaster. She immediately knew it was him, because of his balding gray head.

The newscaster said, " Update on the suicide of Robert Kean, a seventy-five year old biology teacher at Twilight Town Highschool. Two days ago, a custodian had unlocked the teacher's room and found the body by the window. The police have now just released that another person, a student whose identity has not released as yet, was with him at the time of his death. Forensic and crime investigators have confirmed that Mr. Kean did in fact, voluntarily stabbed himself to death after attempting to kill the student, who was with him at the time, by the same method. Reason for Mr. Kean's action and his relationship with this student are to be disclosed by tomorrow afternoon."

No, the newscaster was wrong...

He was the kindest science teacher she ever knew. His eyes were always bright and his smile was infectiously warming. Though, that time, she remembered how his face was blank.

Olette gasped and flinched. Cissnei glanced at her face, alarmed by her daughter's reaction. The nurse immediately touched her shoulder, telling the girl comforting words. While the doctor began writing with a quicker swish of his hand. Reno had come closer.

Cissnei's eyes found her daughter's scared ones, and without moving her gaze she said in a absent but serious tone, "Reno, turn off the TV."

The nurse's head jerked up and she said busily, "It's alright Mrs. Thell, I'll do it." She rushed past Reno and then turned off the small TV.

The doctor finally said, his eyes glanced at Cissnei, "We'll leave you now so Olette can be comforted..."

Reno nodded at the doctor and nurse as they left the room. Closing the door after them, Reno said, "How about that...remembered something Ollie?" He turned around to face his niece, who glanced at him with her scared eyes.

Cissnei glared at the man and said, a tint of annoyance in her voice, "Reno, let's not talk about that right now." Olette turned her head to look at her mom. Cissnei scooted up on the bed so she could gently place her daughter's face between her warm hands.

"You should continue on resting...We will need to know what happened, but not now" Cissnei said softly, with an understanding that the fear in Olette's eyes began to vanish. "Not now..."

The image of a crooked grin flashed in her mind. Olette sucked in her lips and then shook her head, Cissnei removed her hands from her daughter's face and instead placed them ontop of Olette's left hand.

With her gaze shifted to the lines on the floor, Olette asked strongly, "Am I that student... the one...?"

She could feel her mom's hands squeezed hers as she said, "...Yes, baby."

Her gaze still locked on the floor, Olette asked again, "Where... where was I hurt?... How did I live?..." It felt weird, as if she wasn't present at the time it happened to her. But she was. She just couldn't remember where the cold, bitter metal had pierced her.

Cissnei shook her head, her eyes starting to redden, but her voice betrayed no sadness, "Your chest... the doctor said your rib cage stopped the knife from going any deeper...you were very lucky the janitor came by the room not long after..."

She remembered the feeling of a cold, bitter metal pierce her as easily as it was took out by the man with the crooked grin. She remembered gasping and crying and sliding down against the wall and then closing her eyes because she was so scared. She remembered being punched in the head and then lying on the ground. Her sight began to blur and her head ringed with a burning pain that enhanced the pain in her chest. She wanted to pass out.

* * *

Ansem looked up from his laptop to see Roxas come into his office. The boy had just been detained from his quarantine, so he was still dressed in the black combat uniform. He smiled warmly at the boy.

"Axel told me." Roxas said, "We're leaving today... I understand. I will obey, Ansem."

The boy did not know, Ansem thought grimly. He had received a call from a friend, who worked at the police department, about a student from the local high school. The student was indeed Olette Thell. And the suicide of her teacher and her near death were no ordinary crimes. He had feared something like this would come to happen after Marluxia showed up. That man never fails to live up to his name.

"How about your friend?" Ansem asked as he closed his lap top. "Wouldn't you like to say goodbye."

Roxas couldn't look at him, he shook his head and then said, "For her safety, it's better to leave."

Ansem nodded his head considerately, "Safety, yes."

"But... why did you call for me Ansem?

"You've missed a lot the whole time I've kept you down." Ansem said pensively, "...Something happened to your friend."

His hands closed into fists at his side, but Roxas couldn't speak, so he turned his head away, glaring into the distance.

" Marluxia has followers, men and women, blinded by his charisma and ideals, whose will are easily bended are as threatening as him." Ansem said convincingly, "To have survived our world, one must have been sly and clever. Marluxia, and even you, are carriers of that legacy... but that man is most ruthless when he wants something... I fear he forced you into a deal."

Roxas said in a restrained tone, "He plays games... like you had said, he only wants to reveal his army of nobodies." Ansem raised an eyebrow, the last part was a bit snarky of him.

"Is she...?" Roxas wanted to ask, but he was scared that he would be told the worse. The old man stood up from his chair and walked over to him, placing a big, weathered hand on his shoulder, Ansem told him, "She will be discharged from the hospital tomorrow. The only wound was a stab to her abdominal area, but the girl quickly healed."

Glancing up at the man, whose eyes were gray and clear, Roxas said as placidly as he could, "If we leave now, Marluxia will see that we...that I don't care... that I don't know her, he'll probably think his spies gave him the wrong information. They'll leave her alone once we're gone." Yes, the boy was right. A similar scenario had happened before. But...

"No." Ansem said, his brow furrowed and was frowning gravely. "You will leave for Destiny Islands, but Olette will have to come as well."

* * *

Hayner took of his jean jack and placed it around Olette's shoulders, as she smiled at him and Pence laughed by the edge of the bed. She had only complained of feeling a light draft and yet Hayner seriously gave her his jacket. They were still at the hospital. Olette was happy her friends came to visit her.

It was a good sign that she could laugh easily after what happened.

"Thanks." She said, pulling on the sleeves on the jacket. It smelled like Hayner, a muffled scent of honey and bread. His mom owned a shop that sold body soaps and shampoos. And not surprisingly, their house smelled good all the time she had visited. His mom came as well, having drove both him and Pence, and had gave Olette a basket of some fruit scented lotions and soaps along with a bouquet a flowers

Olette glanced at her mom, who stood just outside the room and was talking to Hayner's mom and Reno. Her mom couldn't have looked more exhausted. Dark bags under her eyes, the waviness of her hair was frizzed, and the coloring of her cheeks were sullen as was her clothing. Cissnei wore the same heels, black slacks and blue blouse for two days, not having gone home to change so she could be there when her daughter would wake.

Reno scratched his head and yawned, the two women in front of him were discussing what they should do when Olette get's discharged from the hospital. Should they keep her out of school for a month or two weeks? Should the girl be taken to a trauma therapist, psychologist, or see a psychiatrist? How would they help Olette accustom herself back into a life she almost lost?

In all seriousness, Reno loved his niece. They weren't even blood related but he there for them since the girl was a five year old tomboy with the funny braided hair. He had to change himself as well; he had his hair cut short, minimize his vocabulary of cuss words and slang, and hold down a mundane job. His best friend Rude had lived with them for awhile until he married his long time girl friend and the odd couple moved to Jeju City since his wife landed a journalist job. He had tried many times in the past to convince Cissnei to move them to the city as well, he loved the city, was born, raised, and grew in one. Then, an idea came upon him.

He suggested, interrupting Cissnei in the midst of her talk, "I figured... since Ollie needs a break, we should finally use that timeshare for Gongaga Island... it'll only last for three weeks."

Elena, Hayner's mom, batted her eyes at the idea, and then said nicely to Cissnei, "Reno's plan actually sounds, actually, good... it may be cold at this time, but that island is especially beautiful during the winter... you should go, Cissnei." She looked hopefully at her friend, who in turn just frowned.

"Reno, we can't use that timeshare." Cissnei said a bit angrily. "It belongs to Rude... we can't bother him with this news right now." The red-haired man crossed his arms and frowned as well.

But he said softly, "Cissnei... I'm trying to help... you should rest." He tried giving her a comforting squeeze on her shoulder, but Cissnei stepped away from them, shaking her head as she held herself.

"No...you two should rest." She said, her voice wan and eyes distilled. Elena smiled sadly at Cissnei as she gave her friend a sincere hug, while Reno tried to keep himself from becoming irritated with her.

He had been there for them the past twelve years, but he saw that whenever Olette or her family was gravely concerned Cissnei was still bent on doing things her own way. It seemed she couldn't learn to rely on him; she was always too emotionally distant that he found he could only get close to her through Olette.

"We'll visit tomorrow." Elena said comfortingly, having separated from the embrace. "What time do you prefer we come?"

Cissnei nodded her head as she said, "No, no... it's alright, come at any time that'll suit you." Elena tenderly rubbed her arm and then with a nod at Reno, she called into the room for Hayner and Pence to get ready for leaving.

She turned to Reno, looking at him with that weary face, and said, "You should get some sleep as well."

No, he wanted to say, but even if she was tired the woman could still stand in her ground in an argument against him. Though, he wouldn't let her win so easily, so he did what annoyed her the most; he gently touched her cheek and then softly pushed back a wavy strand of hair. Reno smirked and said, "Call me immediately if you need anything, and don't forget a human has to eat and use the toilet." He chuckled as Cissnei gently pushed him to go.

Elena raised an eyebrow at Reno as he walked away, and then glanced at Cissnei who watching him leave. She walked up to the auburn haired woman, and nudge her playfully at the side, and as Cissnei turned to look at her, Elena said kindly, "You can't deny him, or yourself, forever." For a split second, Cissnei's face was bashfully shocked but then it was gone and replaced by her weary frown.

"He's her uncle." She said solemnly, looking ahead and not meeting Elena's wise eyes. No, he isn't her uncle... not biologically nor legally.

"Fine." Elena said, grinning, "I'll see you tomorrow, Cissnei... Come on boys! Pence, your parents expect you home before nine, right?"

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Olette, do those fit?" Cissnei asked, looking up from rummaging through an open duffel bag. They were preparing to check out of the hospital. Olette had already changed out of her hospital gown and was now sitting on the neatly made bed in jeans and a sweater.

"Yeah." Olette said in a absent tone, as she softly rubbed the fabric of her pants. "Mom... I'd like to go back to school soon."

"Hmm." Cissnei frowned and said worriedly. "Olette... you may feel alright now, but we're not so sure if you go back to school so quickly... and the press, the investigation isn't over yet..." Her daughter nodded her head, and Cissnei continued, smiling warmly, "Promise me, you won't overdo yourself."

Her eyes downcast, Olette nodded her head again, stood up, and then walked across the room to the door. The investigation wasn't over yet?... Something about that bothered her. Olette did not well last night. The nightmare wasn't vivid, and it didn't even had figures in it at all. Just... she just dream about feeling a cold shard of glass pierce into her flesh, except it wasn't only her chest but her entire body. When she woke, which was countless times during the night and early morning, she could still feel the sensation of glass shards hurting her. And by the time her mom had woke, since Cissnei would sleep by the bed sitting on a chair, Olette nearly yelled out her teacher's name.

Just as she was about to glance back at her mom, the door opened.

Surprised, Cissnei asked, "Who, who's that?" But Olette was even more surprised to see that the visitor was the man call Ansem... and behind him was Roxas.

Olette stepped aside as she watched Ansem and Roxas, who was dressed in a black army uniform, walk in. She wanted to saying hello, let alone ask why they were here, but she couldn't help but stare in utter shock. Roxas gave her a small smile, but it quickly went away as Ansem began to speak.

"It's tool early for visiting hours, but there is matter that needs to be discussed immediately Ms. Thell." He said to Cissnei. Olette glanced at her mom and saw Cissnei's face was pale and her eyes glinted with recognition. Could her mom know this man?

Ansem glanced at Olette and then back at her mom, raising an eyebrow, he said, "Is there somewhere we can speak privately?"

"Oh!" Cissnei seemed startled, and it unnerved Olette to watch her mom clumsily put away the duffel bag and reply so slowly to question. Her mom was usually so composed. What was it with this man, always, from what Olette has seen, professionally dressed in a suit and acted as if he carried the world on his shoulders.

Without moving her gaze from the man, Cissnei said, "Yes... please sit, here will be fine..." Her mom pulled out the chair beside the bed.

And Olette hadn't notice that Roxas had walked up next to her until he whispered into her ear, "Hey, it's our cue to leave."

* * *

"Roxas." She said softly, glancing at the boy walking beside her. He was still holding her hand, but they had already passed the lobby and were entering the hallway with the windowed walls that gave view to the hospital inner courtyard, where patients could relax on benches and take a quiet walk amidst beautiful gardens and petite, man-made lily ponds. Roxas stopped in front of one window and then gently let go of Olette's hand. He grinned at her.

Where to begin...

Olette asked, "Why are you dressed like a naval officer?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking." He said sarcastically, but in a friendly manner. "...How are you doing?..." He felt as if the anyone could see the look of guilt pasted all over his face, but Olette couldn't possibly haven know it was because of him... For now, his job was to keep her mind away from the past event...

"Oh." Olette turned away, looking through the window at the courtyard, which in the winter time had only a type of blue flowers growing and the lily ponds were partly frozen over. "Weird... I mean, it's weird I feel okay."

"...That's..." He began, exposing a unsureness in in voice that Olette glanced at him again, "...that's good... I guess."

Raising an eyebrow, Olette grinned, "Really? That's all you can say." Roxas shrugged cutely, causing Olette to laugh a little as well as tear up that the combination of happiness and sadness stunned her. What was worse was her chest started aching and her hands automatically went up to the bandaged area but clutched it weakly.

Worried, Roxas asked, "Olette? Olette, do you need to sit?" He held her shoulders, trying to make sure she wouldn't start shaking as the tears ran in full speed down from her eyes.

She spoke through gasps, "I-I-I'm sorry. It, my chest hurts when I laughed. I don't know why I'm doing this."

Smiling encouragingly, Roxas said kindly, "No, no... just try to calm down, breath." Awkwardly, he braced his arms around her. He could tell people were starting to stare at them, so he tightened his hug. Move along. He wanted to take her to a more secluded area where she could cry in peace.

When she finally calmed down Olette was the first to part from his embrace. She did her best to smile at him, but her mouth quickly fell into a tired frown. What disturbed him the most was her frightened, quiet tone when she asked, "Would..would you believe me... Mr...Mr. Kean, he didn't hurt me... a man... my backpack... I'm so scared, Roxas... Mr. Kean, they're blaming him-."

He hugged her again, fearing that she was going to begin hyperventilating, "Mr Kean? He's that teacher right?... "

"Ross..." She said through another round of muffled gasps. "I heard two names...Ross..."

Roxas's gut twisted itself, and all he could do to prevent from blowing was gritting his teeth. Right now Olette was suffering, he couldn't afford to be angry at the moment as well.

"Do you trust me?" He said in a strained voice. "Trust me Olette, please... I can't tell you now, but trust me that I will later."

Olette only buried her face further into his shoulder. His arms tightened their hold around her. He wasn't sure he was doing the right thing, but this was similar to that time... He would let her cry now. But it unsettled him that she was breaking down once she was with him.


	10. Gods And Monsters Part Two

**Michalev King = King Mickey, or better known as Mickey Mouse!**

**Oh, and so it won't be confusing, by 'world' I don't mean a different universe or dimension or planet, but a certain lifestyle or social circle, etc.  
**

* * *

Never Let Me Go

Chapter Ten_Gods And Monsters Part Two_

* * *

"Ansem." Cissnei said, awed that she was saying this man's name after fifteen years. He didn't sit on the chair she pushed towards him, and she saw he was still as tall as ever, rigidly composed, and still emitted a trusting aura. Suddenly aware how haggard her hair and pale her face must have been, Cissnei turned her head away, and then crossing her arms, she said politely, "... It's been long."

The old man smiled kindly, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he did. "Sixteen years... no, fifteen years since we last spoke... you look the same Cissnei." His voice conveyed a familiarity with her that Cissnei couldn't help but glance up at him again. This man was always so generous to her. Even now, it was hard to believe there could be such trustworthy people out there... and she considered herself lucky to have met him.

"How is Olette?" He asked, looking way too concerned for her daughter.

Cissnei bit her lip, and then loosing her arms she said quietly, "She's, she hasn't said much...You're..." Then letting curiosity have the better of her, she asked, "What are you doing in Twilight town?"

He grinned, but said seriously, "Sooner or later, you would have asked me that... I moved here three years ago, living under the name 'Mason Sage'. I must confess, shortly after I came here, I found out that you and your daughter lived here as well, but I never had the decency to visit."

Cissnei's arms still crossed, her right hand's hold on her left arm tightened as she said, "No, thank you for not visiting... Don't misunderstand me... I'd rather not have my daughter finding out about anything in my past."

Ansem nodded his hand solemnly, "Don't be uncomfortable, I know so many former Turks, like you. who have built themselves new lives, though, quite a few have settled down, and their children may never learn of their parent's past..." Then, he said the words that scared Cissnei the most, "But Olette was born to no such privilege."

Her chest ached from her heart suddenly beating hard and though her eyes did not threaten her pride with tears, her voice slightly cracked as she said, "Ansem, please... What have you really come here for?" She feared that that boy who was with him earlier had something to do with Olette. And she would have never imagined that boy was a part of her former world as well.

His brow furrowed and expression business like, Ansem said, "As you know, I still work for Michalev King. Three years ago, he assigned me to manage an abandoned Shinra facility in this town. While Shinra had all its works confiscated by the government, its vital artifact, one you must know very well, was permitted to be under continued study...

"Jenova..." Cissnei said distastefully, "I thought it was destroyed.."

"... Sadly... A different agency, one you do not know and which was created around Shinra's prime, launched a successful experiment after their scientists discovered a being similar to Jenova... But its genetic material was not as malignant and more controllable, and for a while the government bought the idea of a better Jenova. They even resorted to naming the being 'Vida', for it didn't destroy life as much as its predecessor.."

"As much? Did Michalev King have that thing destroyed as well?" Cissnei asked fearfully.

"It was stolen... but just like Shinra, that agency was discovered to be corrupted and was only shut down three years ago... That boy you saw was a neglected product of that agency."

His words were like stings on her skin, but she couldn't believe what he was telling her. Cissnei didn't want to believe that that boy was... "He's, that boy... he has those cells in him?"

"No. ." He said gravely. "Although it sounds impossible, Vida's genetic material was perfected and reassuringly made stable, thus the agency were able to create humans beings with their DNA infused with Vida's cells during conception. "

"But he's different." Cissnei couldn't understand how _**normal**_ the boy looked.

Ansem unsettled her as a wistful glint appeared in his eyes. "But there were still complications... Vida may have been kinder to us than Jenova, but they both are the same kind."

"No one else has those cells." Cissnei said doubtfully, but Ansem shook his head.

"We attempted to have Vida destroyed..." Ansem sighed. "Don't be so frightened Cissnei, the project has been eradicated and the government has already foreseen to preparations to prevent another epidemic."

Cissnei turned away, not being able to accept the man's credibility applied here as well. She couldn't have Olette transition into her young adult phase in life, living in fear. There was also one sure thing Cissnei believed in when she was with Shinra, fear.

"I'm not here just to talk about this...this was the past. Olette's situation is more grave." Ansem said in a assuring voice. "I apologize if this news adds on to your stress, but I fear for your daughter's safety even now. The man who attacked her was not anyone you know, but someone King and I wrongly assumed was dead."

"Olette is normal." Cissnei stressed out immediately. Did Ansem forget? Her daughter was okay, "You were there when she was born." Though she knew she would be damned, Cissnei would rather stick to the story of that biology teacher having tried to kill Olette.

"Yes." Ansem said, agreeably, "yes... but half of her is her father's."

She lost.

"What, what would you have me do?" She asked, however still feeling defiant.

He could have smiled there, she thought, having sealed the deal. But Ansem's face remained stoned serious as he said, "For three weeks, just three, Olette will be sent to our facility at Destiny Islands. This is to assure the attacker knew nothing about Olette's heritage. I can't lie to you, but she will have to undergo a few tests, just to make sure any genes passed on from her father hasn't activated."

"She will only go...I must go with her." Cissnei said sternly, staring hard at the old man before here. She didn't like have to dislike him

Ansem nodded his head.

"Who else knows?" She asked, her brow furrowed.

The man replied diligently, "Only a few, including Michalev King, know about her situation. "

* * *

"Olette, how could I not believe you." Roxas said kindly, he was still holding her close to him but her crying and shaking were beginning to lessen. "...I'll take care of it."

She pulled away from him, and looked at him sadly, "How?... my teacher's dead because of me."

No, because of me, Roxas thought glumly. He couldn't tell her right now while she was still recovering from the shock. Nevertheless, Marluxia did well in trying to scare him away. It was really his fault. If he had just told Ansem about Marluxia's invitation and went to the train station on the twelfth day, then Olette wouldn't be in this situation.

"Don't say that." Roxas said as softly as he could.

But her eyes just widened in more fear, "What if someone else gets hurt?"

No Olette. Don't start thinking that.

"No one else will get hurt." He said. "No one else."

Olette vigorously shook her head, saying, "They didn't know I knew about your secret... Roxas... we shouldn't... I shouldn't be with-."

"Olette!" He said pleadingly, "Don't say that. That's exactly what they want, what..." Then he whispered, "what Ross, and what Marluxia want... But they don't know that you know about us, so no one else can get hurt."

"Mr. Kean has a son in college... what about him..." Olette mumbled helplessly, and it tore something inside of him to see that she hadn't listened to what he said.

He tried smiling bravely for her. "I'm your friend. I can't leave you alone."

She seemed to have listened to him then since she looked at him as if she was seeing him for the first time then, as if she was grasping a hold back onto reality.

"Everything will make sense soon." Roxas promised, gently touching her shoulder. He knew about Olette's secret, one she didn't even know.

"Yeah.. I'm sorry..." She glanced down and then back up at him, "We've..we've been through a lot these past days."

Wrong, we've been through so much over these past years, it's just you don't see it, Roxas thought. "I'm here to help you..." He said reassuringly as Olette stepped in closer to him. It was offsetting as he finally realized how close he had let them come to be, but he couldn't stop himself from leaning in closer, so he satisfy a hidden interest to fully study her face. Her eyes were green as the moss on the redwoods by the beach. Funny, how come he hadn't notice them before? Her nose was small, he found it very cute. And her lips, the color was faded in them but they were peculiarly appealing. He wanted to touch them, with his own.

Then, she glanced away, taking with her that moment of her lips just inches away from his. Surprisingly, Roxas found himself taken back, why did she back away? Then, he realized there was a faint blush on her cheeks.

They were friends.

"I shouldn't have done that." Roxas said. Stupid, why did admit to that?

Olette glanced back at him, the blush now faded from her face. "What's going on, Roxas?... why is Ansem here with you?"

He couldn't look at her. "You'll find out from your mom."

"My mom?" She sounded confused and a little annoyed.

"It's not my place to –."

Olette brushed past him, walking quickly in the direction of her room. He watched her go, helplessly.

* * *

There were always starry nights in Twilight town. When the sky was partly cloudy or seemingly clear, there were always stars. On a night of rain, thunderstorm, or snow, Roxas knew the stars were still there, way above the troubled and heavy clouds. He could always rely on their light, light that have come from a hundred years past.

So he was watching the night sky again. Sitting atop the roof, his elbows propped up his upper body and his head pulled back, Roxas knew he was going to miss this panorama while he was gone.

He liked to climb up onto the roof, through his bedroom window, when he assumed everyone was asleep. This was his sanctuary. It was perfect right now. The temperature was bordering around fifty Fahrenheit, despite it being January, and there was a cooling breeze that occasionally would gently move his hair and loose shirt. Here he would be close to freedom. Freedom from haunting memories, shameful regret, guilt, the spontaneous chest pains, and expectations...

All that laid ahead of him, or more like above him, was the sky, space, and distant, ancient stars. The stars were older than all of them, they reminded him of a group of wise grandfathers, bringing a peace to his mind.

"Hey, star boy." Axel said happilly, "Mind if I joined you, no, of course not!" Roxas glanced below, as Axel noisily climbed up from the window sill and onto the roof to sit beside him. His movements were much clumsier and heavier than usual.

Roxas laughed, Axel was drunk. "Do you want an early death?" He asked jokingly as Axel slumped down beside him and then folded his arms under his head.

"Whatever happens!" Axel said loudly, grinning up at the night sky. "Whatever happens, don't follow my example, neh?" The red haired man mischievously glanced at the partly irritated and amused young boy.

Roxas sighed and then looked back up at the sky.

"I'm sorry, Rox." Axel said, almost apologetically as he took looked up at the sky, his brow furrowed as if he was strained to think. "I know you like to come up here alone, but..."

Roxas didn't listen, but he wasn't being mean, he just didn't care. Axel had come up here several times with him before. And Roxas usually wasn't bothered by company, as long as he wasn't told to come down before he felt satisfied.

"Roxas, Demyx called, he said he's going to kill ya when he gets back." Axel said casually in a slurred tone, tiredly glancing at the young boy's face, but his brow was still furrowed. "Larxene's fed up with you too... actually, everyone is fed up with her... they all don't want to go to the island."

Roxas frowned, and he then said understandably, "It's not their time yet."

Of course it wasn't there time yet. Only he was suppose to be relocated to Destiny Island, but after what he had done with Olette and the fact that Marluxia came back...

"No." Axel grumbled, and then in a knowing tone he said, "They shouldn't be acting like that. We are a group, we're family. When one of us messes up, we all have to stay together... You messed up this time."

"I messed up this time..." Roxas said softly, the words were like a gush of cold wind coming out from his mouth. He repeated hollowly, "I messed up this time..."

"Why have you been drinking?" Roxas asked, curious, as he glanced at the man beside him. Axel held up his right hand to Roxas's face, his hand splayed out widely, and then each finger flexed down except the middle one.

"God, really." Roxas said, irritated. Axel just smirked at him.

"Heard from Namine... you went to the hospital with Ansem." Axel said.

Roxas shrugged his shoulders and then said, "Ansem didn't tell Olette, but he told her mom... when we left, Ansem said her mom agreed to it."

Axel chuckled. "I suppose the lady told her daughter after you both left... imagine the look on her face..." The red haired man then whined about it being too cold as he turned on his side in an attempt to sleep. How Axel was able to lay like that on a sloped roof without being cautious was idiotically funny, but Roxas was too disturbed by what he had said.

"I never intended this to happen." Roxas said to no one, a little irked.

"The law of unforeseen consequences." Axel mumbled sleepily, his back was facing Roxas, and his arms tightly embraced around his body and his eyes were shut closed.

"I only wanted no secrets between us... and she almost gets killed." Roxas said unhappily. "We were suppose to be friends..." And I almost kissed her today, he thought glumly.

* * *

"Olette's asleep?" Reno whispered, as he walked up to Cissnei, who had just quietly closed the girl's bedroom door. Cissnei glanced at him and nodded her head.

Reno frowned, and whispered, "She shouldn't have been pleasant with you."

Cissnei crossed her arms and hissed back, "Why? Why are you upset?"

"I'm being angry for her." He stressed out, as Cissnei walked past him and into her room and then almost loudly shut the door close. However he followed after her, closing the door behind him as he entered.

She swiftly turned around, her arms still crossed, not whispering but saying harshly, "My daughter is way more understanding than you'll ever be, Reno... She knows how to accept circumstances."

"Heh." Reno snorted, "You'll trust your daughter's life with that man?"

Cissnei retorted back, aghast that Reno would ask such a question, "I had trusted him fifteen years ago with my _**daughter's life**_. I can trust Ansem again."

"Really?" Reno said in a show of disbelief that further frustrated Cissnei. "He belongs to that world, Ciss. The world of men playing gods and monsters disguised as colleagues, as friends. He's hiding something, they all do."

"Reno." She said, aghast, as her face reddened, soon matching the color of her hair. "Even Michalev King? Even Elena? And what about Rude? How about me? Does everyone have a ulterior motive when it concerns Olette?"

He extended out his arms and said as if he was speaking to a dumb person, "Us, Ciss. This concerns us. We don't belong to that world anymore, and we need to keep Olette out of it."

"There is no us." She said through a hoarse voice. Reno blinked, feeling shocked and deeply insulted that she would say that.

"Then, what am I doing here?" He said expectantly.

She turned her eyes away from his.

"I'll just leave then." And without waiting for an answer, Reno sadly walked out of the room, leaving the door partly open.

Cissnei glanced back up at the space where Reno once stood. Her eyes had reddened and her brow furrowed as stared intensely at the wall across from her.

She was doing this for Olette.

* * *

Olette wanted to open her door. She was standing right in front of it. Her hand was hovering over the door knob. She had heard everything, everything her uncle and mom argued about. But, then by doing so it would only upset her mom to see that she was only pretending to rest. With her other hand, she gently touched the lump, where the bandage was placed on her chest, that was protruding through her thin, loose sweater. Applying a light pressure on it, Olette slightly winced. Nothing will be the same again, she reminded herself. So, stay back for a while.

She turned around and glanced around at her dimly light room. The ceiling, which sloped down, was halfway covered with pictures: memories, movie and band posters, random cute things. The space was like a box, small but cozy. There was her neatly, organized desk, which was placed on the far left, right in front of the window, which was covered by a thin, almost see through white curtain. Her twin bed, which had a orange, quilt blanket and three types of pillows each of a different warm color, was on her right. Her toes curled inward and then extended, feeling the cool white carpeting below her.

They would leave tomorrow morning.

Her mom would call Hayner and Pence's families tonight. She would tell them they would be going on a three week long therapeutic trip. She said Ansem had already notified the school, explaining he had a friend who took care of it because the friend worked with the school board of directors. There were even no news reporters awaiting for them when they arrived. Ansem took care of them too.

But she wondered, would he take care of her teacher's wife and college-aged son. Olette didn't know them...but...

She walked over to her desk, pulled out the chair, and then pushed it back. What was she doing?

Olette frowned. She had accepted her mom's story. She had listened and revealed her shock when her mom told her she had once worked in the same business as Ansem. And that Ansem had done them a huge favor in the past, and that she understood her and knows what Roxas is. She had accepted it.

Then, why did she feel a little sad. Soon after they arrived, Cissnei told Reno, who reacted upset towards the news. Then, Olette assumed her uncle knew about Cissnei's past life as well.

But, she wasn't told anything more after.

She knew, without being told, that Hayner and Pence must never know. This will be another secret she'd harbor from them.

She would be coming back to Twilight town at the end of three weeks.

Though, she imagined there was a unsettling, gray gap in between now and the end.


	11. Giving In

Never Let Me Go

Chapter Eleven_Giving In_

Her mind was at peace as she meditated, her legs crisscrossed, in an empty, white room.

Around here she is called the White Witch.

Namine flinched. Her brow furrowed, but her eyes did not open and her hands remained calmly placed on top of her knees. She had always found it ironic how she hated that name but she often surrounded herself with the color white. This white room. The white sweater she wore.

She was alone in the room, but she knew that a group of men and women were studying her reactions behind a one-way mirror. Unfortunately, she forgot which wall was actually the one-way mirror. Though it has been a long time since she was last here. About twelve years ago, when she had just turned five a man brought Namine to this place.

Sighing, Namine mentally reprimanded herself for thinking about her memories. She should focus on her current task.

But she really didn't want to be in that room. Having to force herself to see a vision for a group of work-minded scientists wasn't what she truly wanted at the moment. Even if this was also for Ansem as well... the old man taught her how to trust again and helped her to realize she could be wanted.

Her brow relaxed and taking in a deep breath, Namine pushed herself to see into the endless darkness of her mind...But nothing came out to her. Immediately she went to thinking how she is disappointing this group of researchers and even Michalev King... No, no... She shouldn't be lowering her confidence. Ansem had reminded her to be patient with herself; the scientists were there to see her abilities and not to see her burn herself out. Namine had already mastered mind manipulation despite being one of the few with that ability... That was how she came to be called the White Witch...

Again with the White Witch! She frowned and then her eyes opened irritably. Her blue irises beautifully stood out in the bleached pale room.

"I need take a break." She said expectantly at the blank wall in front of her. Or should she have said that to the wall at her right? But her confusion was cleared by the following sound of the wall that began to slide up on her left. The room dimmed and the walls, floor and ceiling turned a grayer color of white. Namine stood up just as Ansem and a group of lab-coated men and women behind him, looking at her with a mix of curious and annoyed expressions. Ansem smiled softly at her, his understanding eyes comforted her but she still was frowning.

"Ansem." She said concerned, walking up to him and ignoring the people behind him. "Can we resume this tomorrow?"

He nodded his head and said in calculating tone. "I was about to end this session myself, seeing you have been here for almost two hours. It is fine with me." Namine managed a shy smile.

"All of you should take a break as well." Ansem said happily to the people behind him. "You all worked hard today... Please, you all can go."

Namine watched the group of scientists exchanged confused and worried glances. She knew that most of them were interns and newly employed to Michalev King's agency so they were probably upset that they were told to go on a break. And even if the lab facility was in Destiny Islands, a place popularly known as a beautiful tourist attraction, the word 'break' was unheard of to the veteran scientists and government workers stationed in the island.

The group dispersed as Ansem regarded them with his reassuring look. When she was finally alone with him, Namine stepped out of the white room and into the small control room where he stood.

"Namine, before you take care of any personal needs, I have a favor to ask of you." The old man said solemnly.

"Yes?"

He said kindly, "I've arranged a visitor pass for one person to go with Roxas during his operation. So won't be alone before and after the surgery, I decided it would be in his best interest that you go with him."

"Oh." She was speechless. Namine glanced away, suddenly feeling ashamed for thinking about the hidden reason for her to be with Roxas. Roxas didn't know though. Only she and a select few did. Axel knew by accident, but surprisingly he hasn't exposed the secret to his blonde buddy.

"I can't." Namine said seriously. "But Axel will be grateful for the opportunity." She could feel the old man's heavy and calculating gaze, and she felt even more ashamed for not being able to directly look at him. But Ansem had given her the gift of free will when he took her under his wing.

She has a choice now.

* * *

Olette looked about her suspiciously. She was sitting atop a low-lying queen bed in a small but very much modern and almost futuristic styled room. The color scheme seemed to be gray and black. There was huge ceramic vase with equally long sparkling brown, curved sticks coming out. The walls were not bland despite the gray color of the room because they were modestly covered with abstract paintings. The floor was even lavishly carpeted. She could have sworn she was in an expensive hotel room and not in a lab facility at Destiny Islands.

Well, there was one little aspect of the room that did give away her being at the isle. What bothered Olette even more than the chic appeal to the room was that the whole wall in front of her was a huge window conveying the vast blue ocean. Occasionally, a school of big, ugly fish that would swim closely by the glass.

This was actually happening to her. Olette was somewhere in an undersea government facility at Destiny Islands. She was ordered to stay in this room until her mom came back from wherever she had been called to be.

_When I come back, I'll tell you as much as I can,_ her mom had said before the door slide close and Olette was left alone in the room. She was a little apprehensive. The stoic security guard that had taken them to this room hadn't even gave Olette time to absorb in this new environment before claiming that her mom had to meet with some people...

There was no clock in the room and her cellphone was confiscated when they entered the facility. Not even the ocean view hinted any passage of time. But she felt as if she slept a whole nine hours just waiting for her mom to come back. The room was dimly lighted so it seemed appropriate that she'd feel sleepy. And the plane travel to the isle had blurred away into a dream or distant memory. It had all happened to quickly and in the late night and early morning.

They also had to lie to Hayner and Pence, all of their close friends. And her uncle had left them without even a note to if he was okay... But why would he leave a message? Olette had clearly heard him and her mom arguing... There was probably even just as much secrets in their relationship as in her mom's past life...

Olette had easily accepted the exposed secrets so far, but she was feeling a little frightened. And alone.

Staring sadly ahead of her, she absent-mindedly touched the bandaged area on her abdomen. Then she remembered that unlucky day...

Olette breathed in and seriously concentrated on reminding herself the good reasons of why she was here.. in a so far, a distant and strange world... why she had to be away from Twilight town... just for two weeks.

For her family's safety, from the unknown men who were after her, men who were truly after Roxas.

The sound of the room door sliding open brought away Olette's attention from her thoughts. She glanced back and saw a different security guard enter the room. She stood up from the messy bed just as the man said sternly, "Your mother is waiting in a conference room with Doctor Sage. Come with me."

Doctor Sage?

She nodded her head seriously. And with a quick worried glance around the room she found her long cardigan and hastily put it on. She was feeling a little cold.

* * *

"Where is she?" Roxas asked impatiently, but grinning all the while, expecting a quick answer from Axel. His friend, who was attired in a similar black gear to his, was sitting on top of the counter, polishing a long silver rod. They were in a small weaponry room. The wall behind Roxas was covered with various sorts of throwing daggers, curved knives, iron rods, and smaller but threatening objects.

Axel didn't glance up, his eyes were focused on the rag he was using to carefully wipe down the rod. He said, "So you just got out of training?"

Roxas crossed his arms, with a look of amused disbelief on his face as he said, "No, just testing. I haven't seen Olette since the hospital, is Ansem keeping her from me?" To his shock, Roxas felt himself faintly blush as Axel gave him a smirk paired with a teasing look in his eyes.

"You probably shouldn't be saying her name so carelessly." Axel said, his eyebrow raised as he watched Roxas put on a stoic face. Focusing back on his rod, he said in a sing-song voice, "The walls have ears!... well, most of the walls here, but maybe not this particular room."

Roxas glanced behind him and then gave his friend a suspicious look. "Then you would know where he put her?"

Axel sighed, "I actually don't." He gave Roxas a straight look. "Ansem probably had them stay near the infirmary..."

"Them?"

The red man smirked, "She didn't come alone, sorry to upset you."

Roxas frowned, "It's better that she came with someone." He didn't like how Axel was trying to get him to admit to something so frivolous. "This facility is much bigger and complicated than the one in Twilight town. We only know a third of the people who work here. Ansem would want to keep her with him."

"Correct." Axel said as he got off the counter and walked over to the wall behind Roxas. As he hanged his rod in its respective spot, he said, "Who sent you here to find me?" He already knew the answer.

"Namine." Roxas said, the girl's name almost a whisper through his lips. He did not get where Axel was heading with this, "She told me Ansem wanted me to come here." She had politely interrupted a few doctors while he was in the midst of having his heart rate observed as he sprinted on a treadmill.

The red man turned around to face him. This near, Roxas saw how tired Axel appeared. "I was just messing with you. I'll take you to her."

* * *

Cissnei figured it would be best for Olette if that's all she would be told. She stared ahead at nothing while the tall man called Ansem paced around the conference room. She was sitting. It would have been much comfortable for her if Ansem had chosen to sit at one of the orderly chairs around the oval table. Mahogany right? She looked down at the table in front of her, seeing a blur reflection of herself in the shine of the polished wood.

When Ansem suddenly stood still a few feet by her right, she glanced up and saw two silhouettes pass by the glazed glass that covered most of the wall on the right. A security guard opened the glazed glass door first and held it open for a girl to enter. Cissnei stood up as well once she saw it was her daughter.

Her daughter's eyes immediately found hers and a look of relief transpired on Olette's face. Cissnei smiled softly but reassuringly. She held out an arm and led Olette to the chair by where she had sat.

"You may go." She heard Ansem say to the guard, and then the following sound of heavily booted feet walk away and the clicking sound of the door closing.

"Olette." She said to her wide-eyed girl. "Did you sleep while I was away?"

Olette glanced away from her for a split second to look at Ansem, whose back was facing them, and then she answered lightly, "Yes."

Cissnei touched the side of her daughter's head, and said quietly, "You must have waited too long for an explanation. Don't worry anymore, it'll come."

She turned around in her chair and said, "Ansem, should we begin?" The tall man glanced back and his brow furrowed.

"I guess we should." He said in a tone suggesting he was lost in thought. Ansem walk around the table to sit directly across from Olette. He gave the girl a acknowledging nod.

Ansem clasped his hands on top of the table as he said warmly to her daughter, "You have proved to be a calm and patient person. And I wouldn't want to leave you in the dark anymore my dear...Your mother has decided how much we should tell you. But first I must ask of you.. Can you trust in us for the truth?"

Olette worriedly glanced at her mom before saying, "Truth? I thought I would be given explanations.. why, have you both lied to me?"

Ansem glanced at Cissnei, who in turn with an upset look on her face answered, "Olette, there is much I couldn't tell you..." It was proving to be much harder than she thought. "... The truth is..." She held and squeezed Olette's hand. She sighed and said, "When you were two, and it was just a few months after your dad passed away, I moved us from Gongaga village to Jeju city for a better life... But someone had found out about us..."

Olette frowned, "I don't understand."

"You don't remember of course, because you were so little." Cissnei then said sternly

Olette slightly shook her head in shocked disbelief. She wasn't angry but disturbed by the information.

Cissnei let go of her hand and said, her eyes saddened, "Your father and I used to work for a government agency called Shinra. But we only met when the agency was shut down a few years after..." She had felt her throat dry up and glanced away from Olette's curious eyes.

Ansem interjected solemnly, "Your mother was only specialized agent, but your father was a subject of the experiment. He was a genetically enhanced soldier, but there were severe complications that threatened the stability of his mind. When the agency was closed down because of handling illegal experimentation, he disappeared and everyone believed he had died. He was a wanted man and people only knew of him as a monster."

Olette softly grabbed her mom's arm, "You found him didn't you?"

Cissnei couldn't look at her, but she said strongly, "Most of us who worked for Shinra were either imprisoned or pardoned. I was free to go, but your father wasn't."

"Why?" Her grip on Cissnei's arm tightened, "Did he kill someone?"

At this she was able to face her daughter again. _We all had to stain our hands at some point. _She said, " When he was taken in by the hospital where I worked, I immediately knew who he was. He shouldn't have been there. So I had no choice to help him and I took him back to Gongaga village... And you were born shortly after and then not long your dad passed away..."

Olette knew that story, of how her mom was a nurse and her dad was an injured army soldier, but now Cissnei was giving her extra but true details.

" You were almost kidnapped by people who were searching for your father. But you looked so much like me and even so they got their hands on a picture with your dad holding you...it didn't take long for them to accuse you of being an abomination. At that time, Ansem was tasked with finding your father, but instead he saved you."

"It was very clear that you inherited none of the mutated genes from your father." Ansem said. "And I happily thought I would never have to burden both of you again, but Marluxia's attack was a close call."

Olette figured it out. "You're going to test me... to see if I'm like my dad."

"I already know you aren't." Ansem said, "My boss, however, needs more evidence to be convinced."

_Your father wasn't a complete monster, _Cissnei thought. She hoped Olette didn't hate him now.

Olette looked at the old man seriously. He was saying her father was like Roxas, like his friend Axel, like Namine, and even like Larxene. And also this Marluxia man. But her father had become a monster... there seemed to be so much more to Roxas's world than let on as well... and did Roxas know about her connection to Ansem? He must have.

She suspected her mom didn't want to be here. But it was too late now. She knew the truth about her father, about the possibility for herself...

The sound of a door opening accompanied by footsteps urged Olette to turn around. Almost as if he had answered her thoughts, Roxas entered into the dimly light room with a light that she swear was radiating purely from him and not from the hallway light outside. Following shortly behind him was Axel.

"You both are late." Ansem said, in a tone that wasn't the slightest bit annoyed but concerned.

Axel answered, his eyes on Olette as he closed the door behind him, "We were stopped several times by security. They wouldn't let us through without a valid pass."

"That shouldn't have happened." Ansem said, his brow furrowed. "I will have to look into that later... but, we are already finished here." The old man glanced at Cissnei, and said, "The first checkup will be tomorrow morning. Axel will be your guide from now on."

Axel made a huge sigh and said, "Alright Ansem... Excuse me Ms. Thell, if you follow me I'll lead you both back to your rooms." Olette saw Roxas give Axel an irritated glare.

Cissnei exchanged small goodbyes with Ansem as she stood up, but Olette worriedly glanced at Roxas, who also seemed a little upset.

"Ansem," Roxas said, and then to Cissnei, "Ms. Thell... I would like to talk with Olette for a few minutes before she leaves." Olette glanced at her mom, surprisingly fearing that she would say no.

Cissnei analytically looked at Roxas and her daughter. But she said, "If Ansem will allow it."

"Just a few minutes." Ansem said sternly to Roxas. Then he walked around the table to the door and beckoned Cissnei and Axel to follow. Olette watched them leave and just as the door closed behind Axel, Roxas surprised her with a hug.

"I don't think he trusts me around you." Roxas said as Olette hugged him back. He? Oh, he probably meant Ansem.

She grinned as she stepped away from the embrace, "I don't think my mom trusts us as well."

He seemed to darken as said seriously, "If I had known about your dad, I wouldn't have involved you any of with this."

Olette's brow furrowed as she said reassuringly, "Stop blaming yourself. If there's anyone at fault it's the people who kept secrets."

Roxas grinned as shook his head, "When I first found out about my ability, I was fourteen. I had already felt different but then I felt even more a freak. I don't want you to hate yourself."

That was true, Olette thought glumly, Roxas had always been peculiarly distant. "When you were fourteen? I thought you always knew."

"All I had known was living in foster homes, until Axel found me... then Ansem found us." Roxas said, feeling a little confused about why he was telling Olette this. Strangely he felt as if a heavy weight was being lifted from his shoulders.

"And you found me." Olette said, sincerely trying to be serious, but Roxas laughed nervously anyway. "Roxas, it doesn't matter. I'll be back home in two weeks-."

" And I'll stay here. I won't come back." Roxas said angrily to Olette's disappointment.

"You were going to leave anyway." Olette said, trying to be understanding with Roxas's mood. She stepped in closer to him, searching his guarded face for any sign of comprehension.

He said through gritted teeth, "After this, I want you to forget me." Roxas was overwhelmed by a sudden urge to lock his arms around her, but this conflicted with his purpose for being here. Now he was telling her to leave when he really wanted to thank her for accepting him. Though the past months with her seemed were beginning to seem trivial compared to the sudden stirring of emotions he knew he shouldn't be feeling for her.

"That's impossible." Olette said sweetly. And as she shyly glanced away from him, Roxas almost feared she would confess something... No, not now. He couldn't handle this.

"It's been more than three minutes." Roxas said urgently. He had kept track of time? No, he was lying. He just wanted Olette to go before he said yes to anything. But his heart betrayed him as it painfully lurched forward against his chest when Olette held him into an embrace.

"Don't act like this..." Olette said in a strained voice that seem to rack his nerves. "I don't blame you at all... but you stepped out of your world to come into mine... Roxas, I'll blame you if you don't take responsibility for this, if you leave me again."

It wasn't like Olette to give up, she was always so sure of herself. But now that he was with her, her confidence seemed to waver.

She was beginning to give in, and so was he.

Why was he falling for her? He wanted to be friends with this amiable yet stubborn girl. There was always something more behind their platonic interactions. Roxas guilty embraced her in return, and without restrain, he hugged her even tighter. A warm yellow memory came to him, of a girl with a braided pigtail and bright green eyes holding out her open hand. He had liked her even before she met him, having see her from afar playing with Pence and Hayner. They were ten, and when he had fallen off his skateboard she was there to help him up. As with all children, they naturally became friends so quickly. He already knew who she was though and had secretly hoped he could be included in Olette 's group.

"I will see you." Roxas mumbled, closing his eyes to fully etch this moment into his memory. "I'll find ways to sneak out just to see you..."


	12. Needle And Thread

**Couldn't wait** to upload this chapter... so there are probably a bunch of grammar errors... but think of it as a late Valentine's Day special. Enjoy!

* * *

Never Let Me Go

Chapter Twelve_Needle And Thread_

* * *

Namine's eyes bolted open and her face was completely flushed. She was sleeping, dreaming of nothing when the vision came to her. In the cool darkness of her room, she sat up on her bed, clutching the comforter in her hands.

She would have to tell Ansem. But could she after what she had just saw.

Looking for an escape, she glanced up at the glass wall across from her, which conveyed a calming view of expansive blue of the ocean. She knew every room had one of this windows. But then the reminder of being underwater suddenly placed even more pressure on her. She needed to breathe.

This was the first time she saw a vision with her in it. It already felt like a curse to see the future of every person she cared about and to have every single vision turn out to be correct, no matter how unfortunate it was. But she felt damned by heaven and hell for having seen herself. No one should consider this as a gift.

Namine saw nothing in the deep blue water. It was difficult to tell time down here. However, the fact that every single person in this facility depended on her visions was even worse. She would have obediently told them what she saw if she had seen someone else.

But not his. No, not his. Not Riku's.

She needed to tell someone though. This was the first time she ever felt scared for herself. Namine slowly got out of bed, but when her feet came in contact with the cold carpeted floor she paused.

Why did she have to see his?

"Riku." She whispered gently, savoring the feeling of saying his name after so long. Namine stared down at her bare skinny legs. They were so pale that they illuminated in the dark.

"Where are you..."She mumbled.

With a sudden burst of courage, Namine stood up and walked out of her room almost instinctively. She didn't care that she walked barefoot in thin shorts and a small tank top. She almost glided down the hallway, passing by each door without the slightest glance. She glided, knowing whose room she would enter.

But when she came to the door, she paused. Her hand hovered over the sensor chip and she stared blankly at her reflection in the metallic shine of the door.

She couldn't recall what urged her to go inside, but the next thing she knew she crawled into the bed and found Roxas only starting to wake from his sleep and see her there.

"Nami?" Roxas said a quiet, sleepy tone. He was shocked to see her there, but she used to do this before. When they were little she'd crawl into his bed when she had a nightmare. Before she didn't understand that those all too vivid dreams were her visions.

She watched him prop himself up on his elbows and look at her curiously. He would ask questions pretty soon, but she buried her face into his pillow, taking in his familiar scent.

Then he said, "Namine... Namine, Namine?" He was about to nudge her, suspecting she had fallen asleep, when she glanced up at him.

Namine couldn't hold it in any longer. Her face was scrunched up as if she had cried. Maybe she had been in the inside. Roxas could see how upset she was despite the darkness in his room.

"A vision?" Roxas prompted, his brow furrowed.

"I saw Riku." She gasped out, and when Roxas was about to reply back, she pleaded, "Don't tell Ansem... please Roxas." Then she began to sob. Heavy gasps rattled her delicate body.

"Nami!" Roxas quickly helped the girl to sit up and caressed her head in an attempt to comfort her. "... Maybe it was just a false vision... a dream."

She shook her head vigorously and looked at him with a half crazed and dismayed expression. Through gritted teeth she struggled to say, "H-he was there... he was there, and... and I was with h-him. I saw myself, myself, in-in h-his eyes."

Roxas didn't like where she was headed. He reached out to embrace her, but she backed away and said even more disturbingly, "why did that kiss feel so real!" She was almost shouting. "Riku's alive... he didn't die, he's alive!" Roxas forcibly pulled her into his embrace.

"Shhh. You're too loud." He was getting irritated. Namine was even fighting against his hold. "Don't fool yourself Nami... Riku's gone. It's a good thing to hope that he's resting in peace." Xion was gone as well, but Roxas still dreamed of his sister.

"The dead are coming back." She said in a tone so delirious that Roxas embraced her even tighter.

Only Marluxia came back from the " dead". And he came back with a vengeance.

* * *

The sting of the syringe didn't hurt much if she glanced away and thought about how it would over in a few minutes. It was worse for the first few minutes when she couldn't keep her eyes away from the long sharp needle of syringe. The doctors and nurses in the room did nothing to console her. They just collected a few samples of her blood and were only halfway done.

Olette knew her mom was waiting for her in the hallway. She was probably with Ansem, and that was good. Her mom needed someone she can trust. Right before she was separated from her, Olette spied a distraught look on her mom's face.

Was this the sort of life you once lived, mom? She glanced at the technical equipment in the room and the serious looks on the medical crew in the room with her. Nothing here seemed familiar to her or the least bit warm and hospitable.

This is the sort of life Roxas has, isn't it? Olette frowned, the pain and realization hit down on her like a heavy chain. No wonder why he was always so aloof and insensitive.

"Alright, dear, we're done." A shockingly kind voice said. Olette glanced down at her arm and was relieved and surprised to see the syringe was gone. Now a nurse was applying pressure to where the needle had punctured her. She hadn't even feel it being taken out of her.

"You must rest here for several minutes." A nurse said as Olette was about to stand up from the hospital bed. Then the medical team started filing out of the room. Shortly after they were gone her mom and Ansem entered.

Olette smiled happily at her mom, whose face was slightly flushed while her mouth was a hard line.

"I'm okay."

"I know you are." Cissnei managed to grin a little as she took the stool by the monitor and sat on it, scooting close to Olette. She placed her hands on top of her daughter's and frowned at the tightly wrapped bandage on her arm. "Another bandage..." Her mom said in dazed tone; her mind was clearly preoccupied by other thoughts.

"They will report back test results to us in a week." Ansem said, regarding Olette with a kind look. "No more work is required out of you, now you can rest."

What if my blood says I'm like my dad? Olette wanted to ask but suspected she couldn't with her mom around.

So instead she asked in a worried tone, "How is Roxas?" She watched Ansem smile expectantly while she felt her mom's hands tense on top of hers.

"Axel will come by in an hour to take you to him." The old man answered. "But for now, I suggest you nap a little. Having even this much blood taken out can weaken a person."

Now that he mentioned it, Olette felt a small throbbing pain on her arm. She nodded her head and then glanced at her mom, who then met her wary eyes with her daughter's strong gaze.

* * *

A flare of fire came a few inches to his face. The heat of it making him uncomfortable, but Roxas didn't flinch as he dodged around Axel's fiery curved knives. He pivoted to the right and then ducked as Axel's long leg threatened to smack his head. Another dodge. Another pivot. Dodge. Pivot. Duck. Pivot. Dodge. Duck. Side step. Side step.

Roxas dodged another swing but failed to hold his balance and fell back. Axel stepped away in annoyance and glared furiously at him.

"What's wrong with you?" He demanded, and the fire around his curved weapons suddenly vanished. Roxas glared up at him from the ground.

"I told you this exercise may be too much." Axel grumbled as he watched Roxas slowly get back up.

"I knew you wouldn't burn me." Roxas muttered, irritated with himself as a dizzy sensation made him fall back down. Sighing, Axel dropped his weapons and walked over to pull Roxas up.

"You're a fucking idiot." Axel said, half amused and annoyed as he steadied Roxas's stance. "Thank god you're not as slow as Demyx, but there were five times that I've counted when you almost made the wrong move."

"Always so observant..." Roxas said through a mischievous grin and then he stooped over as a racking pain in his chest numbed his body in a fiery pain.

This time Axel's gaze was much kinder and he said worriedly, "You need to rest idiot." Roxas waved him off and stupidly broke free from Axel's grip. He stumbled but Axel was instantly there to hold him back up on his weak feet.

"Old age better not be blinding Ansem. You clearly need to be excused from training." Axel said sternly.

"Not today. I need to see Olette." Roxas suddenly remembered. He couldn't faint now.

Axel raised an eyebrow as he guided Roxas out from the training room. He smirked, "You need to be living to see her. At this rate, you'd drop dead." They walked into a small weaponry room that had a huge stained metal table in the center.

Roxas ignored him and helped himself onto the table. Once he was lying on top of it he muttered, "I hate this." He stared up into the blinding white light of the ceiling lamp dangling directly in front of him.

"Tsk." Axel sat up on the table as well, slightly moving Roxas's legs as he did. "I've been tasked with babysitting you and I won't take you anywhere when you're on the verge of dying."

Roxas smirked and then mocked a groan.

"Music to my ears." Axel said mischievously, nudging Roxas's leg to have him shut up. When the blonde boy finally stopped playing around, Axel said, "Did you tell her about your heart condition?"

"No." Roxas said with a tone of indifference. "She's been through enough... and besides, after this surgery I'll be fine."

"Heh!" Axel smacked the table and smirked as he said, "Once you have your new heart, will it still beat as hard when you see Olette." The red-haired man glanced sideways at his friend, who frowned and slightly reddened at what he said.

Roxas sneered, "Maybe it'll stop beating once I see you." Axel laughed.

"No, seriously." Axel muttered, and then to Roxas's annoyance he grinned, "You really are an idiot." Axel shook his head angrily. "She's the daughter of Genesis Rhapsodos for god's sake."

Roxas glanced away, "She barely even knew him... And this is none of your business."

"You should be locked away in a mental institution." Axel grumbled.

Roxas retorted back, "And you should have your balls chopped off."

"My balls?" Axel said incredulously. "These balls will burn your hands off if you even dare try to strangle them." He nodded at his groin while Roxas rolled his eyes and clutched his head.

"My headache's starting to go away." Roxas said as he rubbed his temples.

Axel sighed and muttered, "The things I do for you." He jumped off the table and held out an to Roxas. "Come one. Enough rest slacker, time to go see her."

Roxas had to be supported most of the way as Axel guided him through hallways and into elevators. Once they reached two double doors, Roxas immediately stepped through them by himself. He walked into a small indoor pool area. And on the other side, by a another pair of doors, was Olette.

Axel leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms as he watched Roxas jog to Olette, who was walking up to him. "Idiot, you shouldn't be running." Axel muttered, amused at the boy's sudden energy.

Olette walked up to him, holding her bandaged arm carefully. "Hey. You've been training?" She nodded at his dark attire.

"Yeah." He said, surprisingly a little out of breath. Then his gaze fell on Olette's arm, "You okay?"

She smiled softly at him, "Now I am... so why this place?" Olette looked around her, impressed that the facility also had an indoor pool.

That was a good question. Roxas glanced back at Axel, who annoyingly waved at him, and then said, "The pool is usually empty on weekdays. I don't think it's used for much."

Olette asked, "Are you in trouble?" She was looking at Axel, who was watching them with a dissatisfied expression.

Roxas rolled his eyes and turned around, yelling, "Enjoying the show? Stop being a creeper and get out! Heh, fuck off!" Axel had raised a middle finger at him "Axel, come on! Hahaha. Leave alre-." Feeling a branching pain in his chest and head Roxas stumbled forward.

"Roxas?"

He clutched his head and looked up to see a blurred image of Axel running over to them. He stumbled over to the left, standing dangerously close to the edge of the pool.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Olette's voice sounded alarmed. She reached out to grab him as he started to fall. But her hand barely touched his arm and instead caught nothing but air.

Before he could break through the calm surface of the water Axel had leaned in and grabbed hold of Roxas's arm and pulled him back up.

The boy was already unconscious as Axel laid him down on the ground.

"What's going on?" Olette asked nervously as she knelt beside Axel, "Why did he faint?" She glanced from Roxas to the red-haired man, but received no answer.

"He's fine." Axel said harshly, his brow furrowed as he looked down at Roxas. "Help me bring up him, will you." He grabbed an arm, but had to give Olette a look so she could snap out of her shock and grab the other arm. By the time they were holding the limp Roxas awkwardly between them, Olette had sort of bent over and Axel grimaced, remembering that the girl had blood taken out of her. She shouldn't be helping him carry Roxas. So Axel brought an arm under Roxas's legs and now was carrying the boy in his arms.

"Come on." Axel muttered, not bothering to see if Olette was following as he walked off with Roxas.

It didn't take long for them to arrive to hallway intersection that was the infirmary. There were a few people in scrubs that they had passed by, but immediately two nurses ran up to the red-haired man and fumbled about the boy he held. Olette watched from behind Axel as one of the nurses left and came back with a doctor pushing a gurney. She stepped forward worriedly as Axel and the doctor helped each other lay Roxas down.

She glanced up at Axel, who she was now standing next to, as the nurses and doctor took Roxas away. For a moment, he just stood there, staring worriedly into the distant and then he glanced down at Olette, looking at her as if he just noticed she was there.

He asked, "You don't mind waiting?" She shook her head, her brow furrowed and arms crossed.

"Alright." He muttered and then turned around and started walking into the hallway on their left. Olette followed quietly. On their right the stop at a glazed glass door with following long glazed windows after it, like the conference room. Axel opened and held back the door as Olette entered into the small room. It was probably a waiting/prayer room as there were two rows of benches and a cloth-covered table at the front with a vase of fresh flowers on top. There were two cylindrical stained glass windows on either side of the table, each depicting a red sun above a green landscape. The sanctuary was dimly light by a small ceiling lamp.

Just as she turned around the door had closed and Olette only caught Axel's silhouette behind the glazed door walk away. She was left alone again. How long would she have to wait here? Olette sat down on a bench that was around the center of the room.

For a long time she preoccupied herself by carefully studying the stained glass. As she felt time pass the light emulating through the colorful glass created an even more peaceful feel to the small chapel. But stained glass needed sunlight... artificial light must have been used.

How come she couldn't find a place like this earlier? She could have let her mom wait for her in a small chapel. Her mom needed that calming effect.

And her? Was she really rattled by how Roxas fainted.

Eventually Olette heard the sound of a door clicking open, but she was unfazed, lost in thought. When he sat down, beside her, she glanced at him, and Roxas had a serene look on his face as his eyes were taking in the stained glass.

She said softly, her brow furrowed, "Why does this always happen to us?"

Roxas grinned. _Because there's still things I'm not telling you. _"I was exhausted... the drills are much harder here."

She wasn't convinced of course. He was lying by even being here with her. "You should be resting."

He shrugged and then slightly turned his head so he can face her. "There's not much noise and lights to confuse me in here... I'll be fine." His eyes were a clear blue, but there was something melancholy about them. She frowned a little, searching his face for a sign of weariness but she found nothing exposed.

"Olette." He said her name so gently that her focus shifted to his lips and then hesitantly moved up to his eyes. His gaze was warm and steady, but a split second a conflicted look strained his face. The tips of their noses had gently touched, and the room began to darken as Olette closed her eyes and placed her lips on his. The kiss was light, merely a soft peck. When Roxas's fingers found hers, she opened her eyes and turned away. She also pulled back her hand. She knew her face was flushed.

"...Are you sure?" He whispered. "... Look at me..."

She couldn't, she felt frozen in the spot. But then a cool hand gently cupped her chin, swiftly bringing her eyes back on him.

"... It's too late to turn away..." He said softly, but his gaze had a sternness to it. "... You didn't give me a chance..." He didn't get a chance to kiss her back. And the potential of the last kiss still lingered on his lips.

Olette's eyes fell back down onto his lips, lips that were silently daring her to connect them with hers. And she found herself agreeing with them once again. But this time the kiss wasn't as light and simple. He had pulled her body close to his, his hands finding a place on her back as she opened her mouth for him. Roxas immediately deepened the kiss and Olette began to forget all her restraint. There was nothing she desired more than to revel in how their mouths were locked and how one of her hands entwined itself into his hair while another touched his face. When his mouth suddenly parted from hers, Olette almost whimpered until Roxas kissed the line of her jaw and she furiously brought back her lips to his. She followed the move and shifting of his head as their lips danced in between each other.

Olette wanted more and Roxas answered her plea by swiftly moving his hands down her back until they found the soft edge of her sweater and the instant his cool hands graced her skin she hastily lifted her legs and wrapped them around him. He smirked, shifting her body so it tightly smashed against his as her mouth traced his lips. The press of her chest against his encouraged him to lead a trail of kisses down her chin and into the crevice of her neck.

She thanked him by leaning back and pulling him down on her. Roxas moved one hand to support her leg, which were both securely wrapped around his hip, and the other moved under the front of her shirt. Olette felt a fluttering in her belly that urged her to lightly bite Roxas's lip as he returned his mouth to hers with an intent to passionately explore the inside. Her hands weighed down on his head, fingers merrily entwined with his hair, as his cool hand swept under her shirt, coming close to the bandaged area on her abdomen but had the purpose of reaching the lining of her bra. The fluttering feeling began to change into heating sensation as two of his fingertips moved below her bra and came into contact with softer flesh. Gasping, she felt Roxas's lips form into smirk on the corner of her mouth.

It was becoming too hot but Olette didn't care. In the back of her mind, she knew this was wrong, but her thoughts were subdued by his mouth locking on hers and lustfully deepening the kiss repeatedly. Roxas couldn't have cared anymore for how wrong it was to be unrestrained. His hand coolly moved around to her back as she began to trail a kiss down to his neck and push her lower abdomen against him.

The moment was like a dream... happening too fast, too good to be true, something Olette would have imagined instead of experienced.

The sound of a door clicking open didn't even faze them as Roxas found the clip of her bra.

"...If you want to fuck," Axel said loudly, in a tone half irritated and shocked, "Then lock the goddamn door." His arms were crossed and he was looking down at them with a bewildered expression.

What was worse was Namine standing behind him, her eyes wide and she immediately glanced away when Roxas spotted her.

When Namine walked out of the room, Roxas glanced apologetically at Olette and then pulled away from her, helping her sit up as he glared angrily at Axel, who gave the boy a smug look.

The red-haired man didn't say anything but the knowing look on his face was enough to shame Olette as Roxas helped her stand up. With an indifferent turn, Axel walked out of the room, expecting them to follow. Roxas held out his hand with a smirk that wiped away her shame, and she took it gratefully.

Axel raised an eyebrow at their held hands and appearances, sideways glancing from Olette to Roxas, he said "Your hair, Rox... and your shirt..."

Shocked, Olette bashfully fixed the alignment of her shirt. But Roxas ignored his messed up hair as he glared at his tall friend. His grave silence was intense enough to replace the awkwardness between them.

Namine glanced nervously from Axel to Roxas, and sensing a fight she said softly, "I'll take Olette back to her room." The blonde girl quickly smiled at Olette, who grinned back weakly.

Axel snorted, "Better you than Roxas..."

Olette glanced worriedly at their held hands and then let go shamefully. Namine beckoned to her, and tried to lighten the mood, "You must be hungry, I'll bring you to a canteen first." But Olette wasn't feeling a need to eat and rather wanted to hide her face in her cool, dark room.

Axel watched them walk to the intersection and then disappear around the corner before turning to Roxas and saying seriously, "That was a dumb move..." The boy glanced away from him. "What if it hadn't been me and Nami that found you two? Ansem-."

"Ansem mustn't find out." Roxas said intently, looking at Axel with a furious glint in his eyes.

"hmph..." Axel crossed his arms across his chest and said sarcastically, "You think I'll tell him? Wow, I must really be looking forward to a lecture about fucking."

"But Roxas." Axel then said more seriously, "you'll be an adult soon... I trust that you'd be smarter about this, what if you hurt her and-."

"Axel, you don't think I'm trying not to-." Roxas said angrily and then in a softer tone he said. "...I will always end up hurting her but at the same time I can't leave..."

"I know." Axel said understandingly and then he smirked ruefully as he said, "... but you're still a fucking idiot."

* * *

Namine placed the small tray, which carried a bow of tapioca and a small clear cup of water, in front of Olette. They were at a canteen, which was filled with a bunch of medical workers conversing and consuming their snacks.

Olette couldn't bear to look the blonde girl in the eye. And as Namine sat down in the chair across from her she said encouragingly, "The tapioca's not that good, but it's filling." But Olette just stared at the bowl.

"You surprise me Olette." Namine finally said, smiling sadly, causing Olette to glance up at her. "I've never seen Roxas so, so. I guess the word I'm looking for is passionate."

Olette blushed and then glanced away as Namine's grin widened. She found herself apologizing to the blonde, "I'm sorry... we shouldn't have..."

"You don't have to apologize on Roxas's behalf." Namine said with a comforting gaze. "... I always suspected there was something more...but..."

Olette glanced back at Namine, who was now staring hard at the table as she said, "But promise me you'll be careful." The blonde girl looked up and found Olette's green eyes looking at her expectantly. "... You can come to me anytime you need someone to talk to."

She didn't know what to say. Here was this girl, someone she barely knew and for a long time secretly envied for having Roxas the past three years, trying to understand her. But Namine was right. She should have been much more careful. Although it was a little unclear on why, Olette couldn't help but feel that she was hanging by on a line of thread.


	13. Be Careful

Never Let Me Go

Chapter 13_Be Careful_

Olette watched her mom arrange their clothes in neat piles into the gray drawers. It was now their third day at the lab facility in Destiny Islands, but only now were they unpacking their luggage, which consisted of a mere giant suitcase and one backpack. Despite the reality of her daughter's situation, Cissnei had hoped that Ansem would let them leave. Though she found herself waking with an itch to do something productive. She ignored the fact that she'd have to spend eleven more days with...

"Mom, would you like breakfast to be called in now?" Olette asked patiently as Cissnei intently carried out her task. Being put into this "witness-protection-program" all they had to do was stay in that room, which gave them all their basic necessities. A bed, a drawer and closet for their clothes, a toilet, a shower, a sink, two mirrors, one in the bathroom and the other was above the drawer, and a twenty-four-seven meal service. However there was no television and computer, yet the room phone had only two connections: to the meal service and a direct line to Ansem. Basically, Cissnei and Olette needed only each other for comfort and sanity... well, maybe only Cissnei felt as if the walls were progression closing in on her as every minute that passed.

But this sacrifice was all for Olette's safety. Cissnei couldn't let her daughter know her discomfort... although she reluctantly admitted that there was certain times in the past two days that Olette saw her anxiety and apprehension.

She looked up at her daughter, her brow slightly furrowed and mouth agape. Oh, when did Olette wake up?... Cissnei nodded towards the phone, which was placed on the right nightstand, agreeing, "Yes, go ahead." Olette grinned and walked amiably to the phone while Cissnei returned to her folding.

They wouldn't get a pick in what they ate, but so far the meals could actually be considered delicacies. At least the food was a positive aspect of the facility, Cissnei thought.

Ansem was so kind to them, so kind to her. He was being too generous, but what less could she expect from a man who had save her infant daughter's life. When she was about to distrust the world again, he came into their life. Although at their first meeting he was disguised as the conspirator behind her daughter's almost kidnapping, he turned out to be their savior.

He was still their savior. Ansem was saving Olette from possible danger and from the truth. Cissnei looked up at the mirror and through it she sneaked a glance at her daughter, who was nicely chatting on the phone. Her eyes softened while her face saddened. Ansem agreed and didn't question her decision to telling Olette a limited amount of information about her father.

It was a fact that Olette's father was Shinra's genius experiment gone twisted and corrupted. Cissnei left out the other fact that he wasn't the only experiment. It was a fact that Olette's father became a monster. Cissnei left out the fact that he was only half lost.

When Olette was seven and had asked about her father's name, Cissnei had lied about that also. Olette grew up believing an her late father was named Zack Thell. The real name will expose too much. People name things to create attachments and thus better understand the world.

However Olette's father must never be given his real name, because a man who is nameless is a man who is easily forgotten.

* * *

"You're not mad?" Axel asked dumbly, looking astounded at the old man. Namine, who stood a few feet ahead of Axel, glanced back at him worriedly and then looked apprehensively at Ansem. The old man appeared less tired and burdened, calmly signing through a stack of papers while classical music reminiscent of spring filled the small office with a serene air.

Ansem smiled with a laughing glint in his eyes as they glanced warmly on Axel. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Why should this not be expected? It's about time Roxas had his first attack. I was beginning to think his operation had already passed."

Namine frowned. To which Ansem sympathetically said, "Remember that Roxas's condition is not severe. And although his pain may overwhelm him, this will all pass."

Axel couldn't have said it any better. He grinned approvingly at the old man. But he had felt as if his bones were being rattled as he charged into Roxas's room after hearing his loud moans and haunting cries. When he hurriedly carried the boy, with Namine following closely at his heels, to the infirmary, Roxas began to cry out much softer and whimper instead of moan.

Despite himself, he had nearly laughed once his friend was in the care of nurses and doctors.

Why? Well, because he didn't know how else to vent out his fear and anxiety.

"I called you both in," Ansem said, "because only you two are the closest to Roxas. I decided to detain the boy from further activity and move him to the main hospital. He will be bedridden. And I expect both of you to continuing working diligently or else I will further limit your visitation rights."

The main hospital was around the center levels of the undersea facility and was a restricted area to those without the right identification card. And one could only get that pass if one was like Ansem or worked in the main hospital itself. Vexen had an ID though. That lucky bastard, Axel thought smirking.

Ansem beckoned towards the door, saying, "That is all I have to say." And both the flamed haired man and petite blond girl nodded appropriately and exited his office.

After Namine closed the door quietly, she followed after Axel but kept herself several feet back. The further up the hallway and away from Ansem's office, the quicker her stride and closer she got to him. By the time they reached a niche in the wall Namine darted close to his back and pulled the lanky man into the shady niche with her.

She whispered urgently, "What about her?" Axel's brow furrowed and gave her a questioning look. Namine sighed impatiently and then said, "Her.. Don't make me say her name... _**Olette**_."

Axel got it. He frowned and glanced away, with annoyance evident in his face and voice as he said, "Exactly nothing. Leave her be. Our friend never wanted her to know anyhow."

"But she'll worry about him." Namine said, her brow slightly furrowed. "He won't be released from from the hospital until seven days. She'll wonder."

He raised and eyebrow at her, smirking indifferently as he said, "Others will wonder... People will wonder why a unknown teenager is allowed access into the main hospital just to visit a sick boy."

Namine crossed her arms and looked at him unsurely.

Axel continued with a irritable attitude, "Ansem wanted only a few people to know about her and we must help the old man make sure all his efforts in tightening security doesn't go to waste."

She glanced into the space by his arm, pondering his words.

Axel sniggered, "Clearly you didn't get enough sleep because this is not difficult to underst-."

"They barely have two weeks left together." Namine said adamantly.

"Heh, I'm looking forward to the end of two weeks..." Axel said in a snarky tone. "But since you obviously care so much about their questionable relationship... take the fucking care of it."

Namine couldn't look at him, but her face was masked in disgust. Her voice was strained as a well as she said the most irritable thing, "You don't trust her, do you."

Yes, Axel thought, but I don't trust you either. "You take care of it... Unlike you, I don't beat around the bush. I have a inkling that you don't trust her either."

Her mouth was a hard line as she said, "What did you tell Roxas?"

"To use his head," Axel said unpleasantly, "It's depressing that he must really like her, but it's fucking wrong. This situation they're both in, it's fucking too late for anything..."

Namine shook her head. "She'll figure that out quickly. But Roxas is too stubborn."

He bared a sharp grin, saying meanly, "Roxas always had a queer taste in girls."

* * *

Olette couldn't believe how red the tiny stitches were . She had locked the door to the bathroom, doing her daily cleaning of her stab wound. Cissnei was acting very distant that morning and Olette didn't want her mom's attitude to worsen by that reminder...

Though Olette was also feeling sluggish as well.

With one hand softly dabbing it with a wet towel, her other hand hesitantly reached toward the lowest area of her wound. Her fingers flinched back and glanced at the reflection of her wound in the mirror. She frowned, unpleasantly thinking how she would handle the next ten days without a bandage covering the hideous reminder.

Olette wasn't happy.

She wondered how others would react once they saw it... She wondered about Roxas's reaction. Immediately, she sadly glanced down from her reflection and continued to lightly wipe the area around the stitches with the warm towel.

Her first kiss with Roxas... which had unexpectedly turned into more than kissing. Olette placed the towel into the sink, gently put on her shirt, and then began rinsing out the towel. Where was her self-control?

But she was conflicted by two sides of thought. Her rational self reminded her of two weeks, her family's safety, and the future with her going back to school and soon college, without Roxas coming back. Even now Olette knew she wouldn't be able to see him... after what happened yesterday... Then her emotional self comforted her that her deeper feelings for Roxas were finally mutual.

But that was only a feeling, a moment of bliss. And compared to everything else in the world that was happening to the both of them, their bliss would be easily broken as it was easily created.

She turned off the faucet and hanged the soaked towel on the metal bar at her right.

The rational self was wining.

She thought of her mom, her uncle Reno, her friends Hayner and Pence, her old life before this.

Olette could have thought this over the moment Namine left her in the room. But she wanted to not think.

What Namine had said transformed into a haunting echo in her mind. _"Be careful."_

She should say no. She should forget.

As Olette unlocked the doorknob, however, she dreaded that Roxas would also choose to forget.

* * *

_"You have a duty."_

Roxas was asleep but his brow furrowed as he moved his head on the white pillow.

_"I'm giving you the long-awaited second chance. But you have the power to accept or deny it."_

It was Ansem's voice, speaking to him amidst a darkness.

_"I fear Xemnas has complicated your purpose. Your are not a monster. The world won't hate you, but they must never know you. Xemnas intended to exploit these abilities."_

Yes, they were born into a lab for the purpose of serving the country. Roxas turned slightly on the bed. They were ready-made soldiers. Just genetically enhanced to have otherworldly abilities in order to protect their country and their people.

_"A scientific achievement."_

Roxas's mouth gaped open, as if he was to comment on that memory, but no words came out.

_"But you must start off small. Too big a step will cause you to stumble."_

He knew what that had undertone.

_"You have a duty. You have a duty. You have a duty. You have a duty."_

Why was Ansem repeating that? He already knew well of his responsibility. Despite that the freedom Ansem guaranteed and protected, one could never neglect obligations.

"Roxas, please, don't bring Olette down with you." A girl's soft voice whispered. Suddenly, his eyes opened and glancing at his right he saw Namine. He figured it out instantly.

He glared angrily at her but when he quickly sat up, a sudden fatigue washed over him and he crouched over, flinching a little. Namine didn't move from her seat and continued watching him with a solemn look.

"You were in my head." Roxas said in frustrated disbelief. "What do you think you're doing!"

Namine's brow furrowed and she looked upset and guilty for a few seconds. "Only this time..." She said softly. "Only this time. I want to protect you and her."

"I can't believe you tried..." He couldn't say the rest. He couldn't believe it. "... She is my business, not yours."

"You can't." Namine said simply protested.

He shook his head and glanced away in utter disbelief. "You and Axel are being overly serious about this."

"I expected you'd be this stubborn." Namine said. "You must understand how irra-."

"How about your vision?" Roxas asked angrily. The word "vision" felt like a slap across her face.

"Stop it." She said in a less restrained tone. "I can make you forget that I ever told you."

Roxas smirked and dared her, "What are you waiting for?"

She glanced away and muttered, "Your operation... after your operation I'll have Ansem's permission to erase that memory."

"And the old man will agree to that?" Roxas said. "... You know, I'd think he'd be more curious about why you'd do that."

She looked back at him, with a hurt expression. "My visions have always been proven to be accurate. But this one could be false."

"And Riku isn't?"

Namine tried her best to ignore that, "Olette's time with us is brief and it's because of your carelessness that she was hurt."

_ 'It's because of me? You had some part in it as much as me... and Olette.",_Roxas thought, _"But you don't even know the real reason she's here. Ansem didn't tell you, he wouldn't."_

"Do you really care about her?" She asked, genuinely curious.

Roxas's mean smirk dissappeared and his japing eyes softened as did his voice. "...Namine, stop it..." But he wanted the girl to listen to him. He wanted to say more about Olette and help Namine understand why...

He has never known how constant Olette's been.. in his life. He changed so much, and sometimes was confused on where he was headed. Then take a few minutes with Olette, and he was no longer scared about tomorrow. Olette's reliable... solid.

"I was frightened." She said. "... I feared you'd leave."

Roxas grinned at that, "And where would I go?"

Namine sighed. "I don't know Roxas, with you, I know one second and then the next..."

"Nami, of course I'm staying." He said confidently, remembering Ansem's true words. "My purpose is here. Disappointing Ansem would be failing myself, you... Axel and everyone..."

"... What about Olette?"

He glanced down at his hands and said, "You weren't suppose to see us... we weren't... I shouldn't have done that... For now, I believe, I need you to go to Olette and tell her it really is my mistake..."

No, Roxas felt his own self a liar.

Namine nodded her head and said sympathetically, "But you should see her for one last time."

It's not ending, Roxas thought to himself, there's a small hope I have... "I will, of course." he smiled.

"Yes." Namine said softly, and then reassuringly said, "You'll have your operation, stay here in Destiny Islands, and Olette will go home."

Twilight town was also his home though.


	14. The Cold Scientist

Never Let Me Go

Chapter 14_The Cold Scientist_

* * *

The child was normal. Not even the slightest implication of a hidden mutant gene. The results of the girl's DNA reading turned out as he had expected, as he had known it would be for the past fifteen years.

Olette Thell could go back to Twilight Town sooner than he thought.

Ansem tucked away the long-awaited report into the manilla envelope in which it had came in. He would need to call in a brief meeting with Cissnei to tell her the relieving news. As the knob on his office door suddenly twisted, Ansem swiftly placed the long envelope into a drawer on top of his desk.

A man with long platinum blond hair came into his small office space. Vexen. He closed the door behind him as he regarded Ansem with a mixed look of annoyance and inquiry.

Immediately the old man's brow furrowed and he said seriously, "Vexen. There must be something wrong if you would personally come to see me."

Vexen glanced at the manilla envelope on Ansem's desk. "This may be not my place to say but, the child's stay in the facility should be prolonged."

Ansem's eyes looked on the young scientist in confusion, saying worriedly, "Is there something about her that interests you Vexen?"

"Yes." He said straightly. "But her genetic inheritance is what concerns me the most, and although it is only part of it, I believe if you allow me to-."

"That request is impossible to grant, I'm sorry Vexen." Ansem said gravely. "I have always encouraged your research but only what we have now should be sufficient."

Vexen raised an eyebrow and then glanced away indifferently. It was almost second nature to bow his head and hold back his tongue in front of his "superiors".

Ansem smiled apologetically at the young man, saying, "I am sincerely sorry Vexen. But soon you'll be appointed as chief of the board of scientific research. That is a most honorable position and you must be proud of your efforts."

"Of course." Vexen said quietly and then looked at Ansem with a daring seriousness. "Pardon me of my disrespect sir. I forgot how even the second choice is a worthy position to be grateful for."

The old man frowned slightly and said reassuringly, "Your brother would be proud Vexen."

"I am only lucky sir." Vexen said politely as he stared into space with a resolute, irritated gaze. _'If he had not died, he would not be the proud brother but standing in my place', _He thought but dared not say. Vexen glanced back up at Ansem, the man who his brother had know longer and had been the prodigal pupil for.

Ansem picked up the envelope and handed it to him, saying kindly, "You can make a copy of this report. Then return the original to me immediately."

Vexen pretended to hesitantly accept the envelope.

"I have watched you grow over the past three years. I knew you came here for it." Ansem said. "Next time, don't be reluctant in asking me about anything Vexen."

Vexen nodded his head obediently and then after an exchange of farewell he left the room. The envelope was clutched by one hand.

For a first time in some time, Vexen smirked.

The old man had carelessly given him his trust. Since the day Ansem pardoned his involvement with Xemnas's conspiracy, Vexen vowed to destroy both men.

* * *

Roxas walked beside Axel, down the dimly lighted hallway. The metallic shine of the walls made him slightly shiver from a feeling of cold, but Roxas clutched his hands into fists and continued on with a silent perseverance. He glanced sideways at his red-haired friend, a calculating look on his face as he observed Axel's. Roxas didn't want Axel to catch him shivering, looking dizzy, and acting weakly.

Axel had suggested to take him in a wheelchair, but Roxas defiantly refused.

It had been two days since the surgery and he was resting until Axel came into the Main Hospital to bring him to her. To Olette. Namine would be leading the girl to the unidentified meeting place as well.

"Roxas..." Axel said, glancing sideways at him and found the boy already looking at him. "... When you get better, I'll convince Ansem to let me take you to Sona Island for awhile." He smirked at Roxas, who frowned back.

"...I'll hold you up that." He said in a slightly hopeful tone despite his furrowed brow. Sona Island didn't have the beauty of crystal clear waters as Destiny Islands but it was farther south, bigger, and had a tempting jungle-like forest.

Then Axel stopped, and so did Roxas. On their right was an arched doorway with a circular window that conveyed nothing but darkness in the room beyond. Axel walked to it and opened it for Roxas. His brow was slightly furrowed but Axel grinned softly at him, beckoning Roxas with his eyes to enter the room.

Roxas looked worriedly at his friend and then stared into the immense darkness ahead of him. The black engulfed him, and after some steps into it Roxas heard the door close quietly behind him. And there was no sense of Axel following in behind him.

Though, as Roxas warily walked through the darkness, he noticed the shade was gradually lightening the further in he walked. Slowly the black walls transitioned into a dark gray , to smudged gray, and then hazy silver. Looking up he realize he was walking through a tunnel-like hallway. At the end of it was a wide ray of artificial blue light coming from the left side.

Expectantly, Roxas could only make a turn on the left, and found himself in another tunnel-like hallway. Except this time it was dimly lighted by one ceiling light, and was shorter. He could see that at the end was huge room laying ahead with five rows of bench seats in front of a forty-five high and wide glass conveying a view of the deep blue sea.

But this observatory was different. Roxas walked towards the panorama in a stunned trance. Corals of red, green, and white and navy blue rocks covered the sandy bottom. Swimming by the ocean floor were various colorful fishes and above them were larger schools of silver fish. In the distant were larger, uglier fish and two slowly moving small spotted sharks.

He came up to the glass with his nose almost touching the cool surface as he stared wonderingly at a group of five yellow fish dart through and around the dark coral and rocks.

"Roxas." Olette said, slightly alerted that after glancing away from the underwater view Roxas was already there, standing several feet across from her. She began to walk towards him and when he finally glanced at her, she paused.

She was here. The blue light smoothly touching her hair and somber colored clothing. Her eyes were the brightest, nearly a neon green amidst the dark blue observatory.

"You're already here..." It was all he could say. Roxas's brow furrowed due to his dumb statement as Olette kept her gaze on his.

"I know why you couldn't visit.. Namine told me about the operation." Olette glanced at his chest.

Roxas frowned, but he was too tired to be angry with Namine.

"We'll be leaving in three days." Her eyes conveyed a sadness, but there was also a sense of relief on her face that Roxas didn't like. "Everything turned out fine."

And then she smiled, or at least attempted to. Now he hated this. Roxas wanted to tell her to stop brightening up reality.

As Olette turned to face the glass Roxas realized then why Axel suggested a trip to Sona Island. The longer he looked on Olette, the stronger his feeling of wanting to stay with her became.

But this moment was their farewell.

He walked up to her. "You'll probably never see me again after this. But do me a favor, don't forget about me."

Olette glanced at him with an alarmed look. "Roxas... I..."

"And what happened between us." He quickly added, serious and scared. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry."

Olette's brow furrowed, _'But it was almost more than a kiss'. _"I-I'm also at fault... I started it..."

Roxas smiled softly and then pulled his friend into a warm hug.

Her cheeks heated up and her eyes began to water. She gasped, trying to speak despite her tightening throat. "...Roxas, I have always remembered you.. .. I'll always be your friend."

One glance at his intense gaze as they broke apart from their embrace was all it took to make Olette anxiously avert her eyes. She bit her lip and one hand clenched tightly at the cloth of jacket. At that moment, she thought of nothing but the urge to kiss him on the forehead, to comfort him.

The sight of her uneasiness unnerved him as well. What did he do just now that she would avoid eye contact with him? Roxas reached out to touch her face when Olette suddenly glanced up at him.

She made a wavering smile as her hands reached to the back of her neck, her fingers unlocking the clip of her now visible necklace. "D-don't say no, okay? This is for you, so you can easily remember me." With one hand, she held out her necklace in front of him, the small blue ball at the end slightly swayed as the chain dangled from the hold of her fingers.

Roxas was astonished. Her necklace. Her special necklace; supposedly the only thing her late father had owned and had passed down to her. Her precious memory.

"I can't take it."

Olette frowned.

"I can't Olette." He protested, his voice louder this time. "I can't. It's not mine to have. Your dad-."

"My dad didn't intend for me to own this." She said sternly, but kindly. "He gave it to my mom, but then she gave it to me."

Roxas glanced warily at the necklace and then at her.

"For you." She grinned. "Or else I'll never think of you again."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, but then Olette grabbed his hand and defiantly placed her necklace in his palm and closed his fingers over the jewelry tightly. "You don't have to wear it... but as long as you have it with you..."

"Olette... I don't need an object to help me remember-."

"It's not just a necklace!" Olette eyes widened as she realized that she had yelled, and then glancing down shamefully she said in a steady voice, "Roxas, don't be stubborn for just a minute and accept this... It's very important to me, but it's even more since I'm giving it to you."

He smiled, genuinely happy this time. "Alright." Roxas then made a show of hanging it on around his neck.

Olette stared kindly at him for a while before saying, "I should go."

His eyes tried to keep their hold on hers, pleading her to stay, but this time Olette glanced away sternly and with a small smile that spoke her goodbye, she walked away.

* * *

Two days have passed and the wretched old fool will leave to that sleepy town with that girl and her mother the next day... but he hasn't replied back yet, so Vexen anxiously stood in his cold room, glaring at the phone on the bedside table.

His long hair untied and unkempt, its platinum blond color was the brightest aspect in his gray, simple room. Though he had not sleep, his bed being perfectly made conveyed no signs of being laid on, and he was wearing white lab coat.

Vexen's brow relaxed and he glanced up indifferently at the ceiling. There was reason for him to be perplexed. Xemnas would certainly reply back, although he was taking a long time doing so... Vexen had no choice but to trust his former mentor and leader. That despicable man was a genius after all, having infiltrated Michalev King's department as an unsuspecting government agent... But Vexen was also carrying out a similar disguise, except he had kept his identity...

He walked to the other end of the room, where the wall was just a glass window conveying the darkness of the undersea world. His cheek almost touching the clear barrier, Vexen glared at passing group of silver fish, not really seeing them as his mind was preoccupied with the notion of finally leaving the old man.

Vexen... and Xemnas... we waiting for the chance to bring down Ansem from his glorified place in the government. He smirked maliciously, the old fool was definitely incompetent for trusting him and for assuming that organization thirteen had been completely abolished three years ago with his arrival.

Being the eldest of the remaining members that Michalev King pardoned, Ansem had quickly chosen Vexen to be his most reliable pupil. The old man told him a lot of confidential information, but only one piece of knowledge that Vexen held could be used to harm Ansem.

A secret that Ansem kept from Micahlev King and that could certainly brand him as a federal criminal. Vexen smiled amusingly as he turned around to walk back to the phone. The old man could have avoided this incoming downfall if he knew better than to believe that Vexen was exactly like his brother Even. Even's demise had been due to a foolish mistake... and...

A ringing sound broke the silence in the room. His eyes sharpened, the sound was pleasing to the ear.

As he picked up the phone, Vexen knew then that the taste of Ansem's demise would be much sweeter than Even's.


	15. Things Fall Apart

**THANK YOU **all who are reading my fic and who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! This is the chapter that will finally set off the adventure!

(Sidenote: Donald Duck is Donald Dune and Xemnas is Shiro Tenma)

* * *

Never Let Me Go

Chapter 15_Things Fall Apart_

* * *

"Vexen, this is betrayal!" Ansem said loudly, his expression intimidating and ferocious.

"Ansem, call this betrayal as you may. But are my actions much worse than helping the fugitive Genesis Rhapsodos get away, just to protect his mate and spawn." Vexen retorted coolly.

Namine's eyes widened in shock at Vexen's acussation. Beside her, Olette's mother also glanced at Ansem, but while Namine conveyed her disbelief the woman's face was a mask devoid of any emotion.

She glanced worriedly at Ansem, expecting her guardian to defend himself. However, the old man, with his furrowed brow and intense gaze directed at the young scientist in front of him, only answered with a grave silence.

The short man standing beside Vexen nodded his head at the six security guards standing behind him. As the guards stepped forward and began to surround Ansem, Namine glanced at the short man.

He was Donald Dune, a man with whitening blonde hair clad in a blue suit. Dune was known for a "short man's complex" but only now was Namine witnessing deep frown lines appear on the little man's face and a spiteful fire glazing his shrewd blue eyes.

"It is a grace and a grave fault of mankind to be given second chances." Donald Dune said to Ansem. "Prove this young man wrong, my old friend. Assure me that you haven't disappointed us for the third time."

For the third time? How?

Ansem had told her once that, along with Micahlev King, Donald Dune was a close colleague and well trusted friend... but now...

The old man's heavy silence was all it took for Donald Dune to be convinced that Ansem was guilty... and so was she... she couldn't believe it... why hadn't Ansem tell her... he told Vexen... Olette's father was Genesis Rhapsodos?...

"You are under arrest Ansem Sage." Donald Dune spoke, his voice raspy and conveyed a sense of cold indifference towards his once dear friend. "This is not only a federal offense, for Rhapsodos was an international criminal. I had tasked you with finding the man but instead you broke your parole." Dune glanced for a second at Cissnei and then back at Ansem as one security guard grabbed hold of the old man's hands and clasped them together with silver handcuffs.

Parole? This time Ansem's eyes met Namine's, but the old man's attempt of reassuring her only confused her.

"And Cissnei Thell, former Agent Shuriken," Dune said, "As an accomplice to Doctor Sage's crime, we must now regard you as a possible enemy to the state. You are under arrest."

Cissnei opened her mouth to protest but she didn't even have a time to utter a word as another guard handcuffed her. Namine worriedly watched the woman glare at Dune with a frustrated expression that vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Cissnei's eyes were once again masked of any emotion, but her mouth was a taut line.

"Dune... I'm in no place to ask this of you, but at least let Cissnei Thell have a moment with her daughter before you take her away..." Ansem said calmly, but his eyes were on the young scientist who betrayed him.

Donald Dune raised an eyebrow and sighed impatiently, "Although Olette Thell is not considered accountable, the girl will also be taken with us to undergo further study."

It was not the answer the old man wanted to hear. Namine watched Ansem's eyes saddened and his head nod reluctantly.

"Then... to not frighten the child, Namine must be allowed to bring her here." Ansem said politely.

Dune frowned at this request but said bitterly, "I will let you have this one, old friend... The girl has forty-five minutes and then we leave for Radiant Gardens."

The old man then glanced at her and with a steady voice he ordered, "Namine. Before you bring Olette here, notify the Main Hospital and the whole team of my leave. "

Namine nodded obediently, "Yes Doctor Sage." _'Roxas will be devastated when he finds out.' _

He said seriously, "Tell Doctor Yensid as well, that the study will however not be canceled."

Doctor Yensid? There was no such... Oh...

Namine once again nodded obediently but her brow furrowed as she turned to walk out of the room.

She heard the door slam closed behind her as she was halfway done the hallway. Her feet moved separately from her mind, which was preoccupied with what happened in the room. And then as she was about turn a corner, someone clasped a tight grip on her wrist and yanked her back.

Namine stumbled into the person who pulled her back and she gritted her teeth in pain, but as she glanced up to confront the person she was shocked to see it was Vexen. The man stared down at her with a unfitting smug expression and lips curling into something menacing.

" … Let go of me." She said harshly. But as she yanked her hand away, his grip around her wrist only tightened. How did she not notice Vexen was following her? "... What are you doing... Vexen..."

He laughed at her. Namine glared at him, one half of he was filled with irritation and the other with a surprising disappointment that weighed down her heart.

"Do you fear me, Namine?" Vexen hissed; he roughly pulled the girl closer to him. He studied her glossy eyes and tight mouth. His breath was hot and unsettling on her face as he spoke, "What do you think of that old fool now?"

Namine glanced away and bit her lip as she failed to back away from him. "Lies..." She muttered.

"Lies? No, the truth." Vexen snarled. "Aren't you the least bit curious about the old fool's past? I was once his faithful pupil, but now look at him. That wretched man is falling to his demise."

She once again tried to pull back her captured wrist, "Lies. Lies." Namine glared back at him defiantly and said harshly, "Betrayer and a coward. Your true self has been exposed Vexen. I will believe none of your tricks."_ 'Ansem saved us and he has always protected us.'_

Vexen's eyes narrowed and then he pushed the girl away. Namine instinctively hid away the hand Vexen had choked with his strong grip, and after regarding the man with a look of pity and anger she walked away with a rigid composure, careful not to succumb into a shaking fit.

Namine wanted to glance back, to glare again at Vexen. Instead, she glared at the hallway ahead of her with a blind rage. How dare he touch her? It was the first time Vexen ever approached her... but it was through a violent and intimidating manner...he was not what he seemed to be... a silent genius... No, Vexen betrayed Ansem... Namine hated that she couldn't understand the whole story... but she now knew Ansem had hid something from them ... she knew she had to get to Roxas... she knew Ansem... no matter how difficult it seemed to not question the old man... she knew Ansem needed her to find Yensid.

* * *

"Where are you going Vexen?"

Vexen turned around to see a man with short black hair wearing thickly framed glasses and a sleek silver suit. It took a while for Vexen to recognize the person. He frowned and nodded at the man, saying coolly, "It's been too long since I last saw you."

Xemnas... But as the ID he wore around his neck said, his new identity was a homely man called Shiro Tenma.

"It's only been six months." Shiro/Xemnas said smugly.

"Wouldn't Dune be wondering where his assistant ran off to?" Vexen's tone conveyed irritation.

Shiro ignored him, "I saw what you did, Vexen. You shouldn't be threatening young girls."

"Namine's an imbecile." Vexen said, his brow deeply furrowed. "She and the rest are hopeless."

"And you're different?" Shiro said, raising an eyebrow as he gave the scientist a cold look. "What the girl said about you is unfortunately true."

Vexen's eye twitched and his hand clenched tightly into a fist. "What are you saying?"

"I have no need of you anymore." Shiro said with a mocking grin.

"What!" Vexen nearly yelled and his splayed his arms out, "You think you can drop me just like that! Without me, you wouldn't be able to bring down that old fool! Xemnas-!"

Faster than a blink, Shiro was now standing behind the young scientist, and sharply poked a finger into the crevice of Vexen's neck.

"Not so loud, Vexen." Shiro cooed menacingly into Vexen's ear. "It's better to just vanish... do you honestly believe that Dune or King will trust a snitch..."

Vexen hissed back, "And you? What will happen if they discover you for a snake?"

Shiro's finger jabbed further into the crevice of Vexen's neck. "Then, I'll instantly come for you and kill you... unless you heeded my advice."

"Why?" Vexen said angrily. "Do you fear me so much that you want me to disappear?"

Shiro smirked, amused. "Believe what you will." He let go of Vexen and stepped back from him. "But I know how cowards are so skilled at disappearing."

However, when Vexen turned around, Shiro was gone.

* * *

Olette stood up from the armchair and glared expectantly at the closed door. An hour had passed and her mom had still not come back from her meeting with Ansem. She couldn't wait in the room any longer. As she walked over to the door, she glanced at their packed suitcase and her backpack laying neatly on top of the made bed.

Her heart wrenched forward as she glanced back at the door. No, she wouldn't think of that. She shouldn't think of that... It was expected...They're leaving, they're going back to Twilight Town, back to home...

Placing her hand on the small scanner beside the door, Olette muttered, "Stupid girl, stupid girl." The sound of two beeps followed by the sight of the door sliding open brought Olette back to her senses and she stepped outside of the room and peeked into an empty hallway.

_'Even if I leave this room... I wouldn't know where to go...' _Olette thought, _' I wouldn't know how to get back either...' _Eyes downcast, she stepped back into the room and with a swipe of her hand over the sensor, the door slid close.

However, as she turned away from the door the sound of a beep halted her move and the following sound of the door sliding open and the unpleasant feel of two hands roughly grabbing her shoulders. On instinct, Olette opened her mouth to scream but the person had her shoved against the wall and a hand smacked over her mouth, muffling her voice.

Her eyes blurred as a stinging pain branched from where the man had his arm pushed hard against her abdomen, and the blow from her head hitting the wall too quickly was making it difficult to focus. A few tears began to run down her eyes, wetting the hand that covered her mouth as well.

Very bright blond hair? She could make out a menacing smirk and brighter... familiar green eyes?

"Your body is so fragile, very much unlike ours." Said the vaguely familiar man. "Heh. I'm actually not a violent person."

Her nerves were in a frenzy.

"Your father was one of us..." He sneered, "And so are you... but what can you do... nothing, worthless."

The man laughed.

Olette wanted to move her head away from the man's hand, but her eyes widened in panic as he further shoved her head against the wall.

"Stop squirming, it's annoying." The man whispered cruelly. "You make it easy. Experimentation would be wasteful on you. You're so weak!" Then, he let go of her, stepping back as he laughed uncontrollably. Immediately seizing the chance, Olette part ran and part stumbled over to the open door, only taking one quick glance back at the man who had attacked her.

That man from the lab... Vexen...

* * *

"Vexen!" Roxas yelled out in rage, hastily getting out of the confinements of the hospital bed. Axel tried to push him back down onto the bed, muttering idiot, but Roxas had no trouble pushing his friend back.

He walked up to Namine, who was looking at him with a furious but steady gaze. His was even more angrier and yet betrayed a helpless disbelief and doubt. '_Why would Vexen do that? It's not in his nature!'_

"Roxas." Axel said sternly from behind him. "You're still recovering." Then, glancing at Namine, Axel's brow furrowed as he asked reluctantly, "Then... Namine... What happens now?" Axel didn't know what to do... and he was less angry at Vexen than Roxas, but was shockingly more concerned about Ansem... Catching hold of Namine's attention, he looked at her with an expression that conveyed his shame for being helpless in their current situation.

Namine's eyes softened, realizing that Axel could have been acting so submissive because of Roxas' condition. Their friend was still recovering from his surgery.

She looked at Roxas, searching his defiant face for any sign of physical fatigue. He was glaring at her, but his frustration was clearly vented for someone else, for Vexen.

_ 'Yensid.' _Namine summoned her courage and gave Roxas a reassuringly warm smile. She remembered what Ansem had told her three years ago.

"Namine?" Roxas asked, his tone impatient. Axel only crossed his arms across his chest and frowned.

"There is something **we **can do." Namine said in a low voice. "Three years ago, Ansem told me of a man who could help him, who could help us. I'm sure Ansem wants us to find him."

Roxas looked unconvinced. "Why... Ansem is going to be locked up for a while, but they'll eventually rule out that he's innocent... How would this man help him?"

"I don't know Roxas." Namine glanced away. "But, this is what Ansem wanted. He needs you to know." _'I'm sorry Roxas... but Ansem is probably not innocent...' _

"Roxas." Axel said as he squeezed the boy's shoulder reassuringly, "The old man is in deep trouble... Even if it turns out that he is guilty, we still need to support him. He saved us once..."

Glancing at Axel Roxas said quietly, "...We can save him..."

"Good." Namine said. "But we have to leave right away. I suspect Vexen will try to stop us if we don't hurry."

* * *

"Excuse me! Help!" Olette yelled out to a woman wearing a lab coat. She stumbled to the ground as the woman knelt down to help her up. "Help..." Olette murmured weakly. Her head was still aching and her legs felt like string. She had be running aimlessly through the hallway, searching in vain for anyone, anyone that could help her. But now that she finally found someone, all the strength in her legs disappeared.

"Hush. What happened child?" The woman asked worriedly as she steadied Olette onto her feet. "How come you don't have an ID?.. Hey! Stay awake."

Olette shook her head and uttered something incoherent that the woman said reassuringly, "Don't worry! I'll bring you to the infirmary." The woman put Olette's arm around her shoulder and pulled out a small radio transceiver, saying to it with an urgent tone, "Hello? This is Meera Frey from level twenty-A...I have a young lady with me in need of urgent medical care! No, no identification, But she's close to fainting, yes, yes, it's an emergency!"

After hastily putting away her transceiver, the woman adjusted Olette's arm over her shoulders. Her back was bent over as she walked, having to support Olette. "Try to stay awake, child before we reach the elevators. The closest infirmary is three levels above us." The woman said assertively "They'll have a stretcher for you once we're there. Stay calm."

"... why..." Olette mumbled weakly as she concentrated all her remaining strength on keeping her eyelids from closing. As they continued down the hallway, the doors and lights they passed merged into a blur of gray and white. The weight of her head began to feel too much so that she constantly found herself looking down, seeing her feet move unsteadily.

'_Why did Vexen attack me... I haven't talked to him once... why...' _Olette forced herself to hold up her head as they reached an elevator. _'… the second time...' _At the press of a button, the elevator doors immediately opened and the woman helped her inside. The walls of the elevator were completely mirrors. Olette frowned sadly at the sight of herself. _'...is this... is this what I get from being...'_

* * *

Roxas kept his gaze straight ahead, avoiding the bored looks from the ladies at the counter as Axel showed them their stolen ID. Although the Main Hospital was one of the levels in the facility with the strictly enforced security policy, Namine had managed to steal two nurse scrubs, surgery caps, surgical masks, and two IDs.

Though the ID Namine gave him depicted a young man with similar blue eyes and blonde hair, the ID given to Axel depicted a man with green eyes yet brown hair. Roxas was surprised the nurses didn't ask them to remove their masks and caps, but could tell Axel so badly wanted to laugh as they walked through the automatic doors without so much of imposing suspicion.

"The security here is really great." Axel said sarcastically, pulling down his surgical mask, as the walked down a semi-crowded hallway of medical staff. He took a glance at his stolen ID and raised an eyebrow, "Johannes Hersh...hmm, this guy has one heck of job doesn't he!"

Roxas glanced at his friend and rolled his eyes. Axel snorted back, clipping the ID back on his uniform as Roxas tucked away his in a pocket. "_Johannes_, you might want to keep that mask on. Not everyone here is an idiot."

Axel smirked at him and then winked at a female nurse they passed by. The upside-down teardrop tattoos under each eye surely wasn't on the face in the ID that Axel boldly wore. He whispered, "It's not everyday I get to impersonate a stranger, okay buddy?" His elbow nudged Roxas' side as they turned a corner.

Once they were a good feet farther away and had passed last person with scrubs, Roxas said, "Remember, we meet at pod one-thirty-three in twenty minutes, as Namine said. Pack only what you can carry on your back, avoid talking to anyone...and Demyx." He gave Axel a look.

Axel smirked back and squeezed Roxas' shoulder, "Of course not. The dude never shuts up." Then, the red-haired man stopped and realized something. He glanced at Roxas, who stopped a few feet away and looked back, giving him a suspicious look, "You're not packing with me?"

Roxas' brow furrowed and since he was still wearing his surgical mask, his eyes evoked the sudden irritation he was feeling. "I have to see her first."

Axel frowned yet his eyes glanced around them cautiously, "...No... Namine is going to bring her to her mom."

"Then, I'll have to get to her before she does." He reasoned impatiently.

"Heh." Axel stared at him with a look of amused disbelief, "Let me relay her orders this time, since it seems you've forgotten it applies to you. We pack. We Leave. We search. We come back. And finally we save that girl's ass and everyone else!"

Roxas was then aware of the light weight around his neck from the necklace Olette have given him. He had carefully kept its existence unknown to the nurses and doctor at checkups and even from Axel. "... I... Axel, I won't... it'll be-."

"Fuck it." Axel said, shaking his head as he walked past Roxas, and then muttered, "Our priority is Ansem."

Roxas watched Axel walked away and disappear around a corner. Then, for a good several seconds Roxas stood there frowning and thinking before moving again.

When Roxas turned around the same corner he came upon a hallway that widened at the end for a row of six glossy golden colored elevators. He glanced at the one to the farthest left and noticed the doors had just closed. _'Axel...sorry...' _Looking down, Roxas walked up to the elevator in the center.

_'Will Namine know?' _Roxas pressed the button with an arrow pointing down and stared at it as it lit up from the color white to neon red. Namine had to stay behind at the Main Hospital to make sure no one would notice he had left early. _'...But Axel should understand, Olette's gotten more involved with us because of my stupid actions...'_

The opening of the elevator doors at his left disrupted his contemplation. Roxas glanced up just as a man in a navy-blue suit stepped out of the elevator. Looking at the man's profile, Roxas noticed he had a particularly long, sharp nose, ageless skin stretched over high cheekbones, and thickly framed glasses over narrow shaped eyes. The man's raven colored hair had a few lines of gray... no silver...

The man nodded politely at Roxas, although he barely glanced at the boy, and then walked up the hallway.

He was probably a government official...That's right, no need to pay attention to a simple surgical assistant.

Roxas faced the elevator he stood in front of him just as the doors to the farthest right opened and out stumbled a strange pair. A woman in a lab coat holding up the limp body of a young girl with...

"Olette!" Roxas gasped out before he could think.

The woman turned to him with a curious, worried look. "Oh. I need your help. Do you know this girl?"

Roxas pulled down his surgical mask and walked over to Olette, whose head was hanging down. He gently grabbed her arms and propped her up so Olette could look up at him. His brow furrowed as Olette merely just looked at him with a vacant stare before her head faced the ground once again.

"Excuse me sir? Do you know her?"

_'Why is she?!' _"Olette..." He said sternly as the girl slowly lifted her head and then stared at him with a slight flicker of recognition. "What happened to you?"

The woman looked back and forth between them as realization dawned on her. She gasped, "You're Olette Thell."

Olette's brow furrowed as she stumbled back out of Roxas's hold, "Where am I..." Her voice sounded strained and the look on her face was one of hurt. She was looking at him with panic in her eyes. "How come-."

Roxas turned around at the sudden sound of rushed wheels, hurrying feet and serious voices. He blinked, surprised, as a group of what looked like EMTs rolling a empty stretcher. Immediately, he glanced at Olette, whose attention was also focused on the incoming medical staff.

"Now they're coming." The woman beside Olette muttered. Then, gently grabbing Olette's arm she said kindly, "It's going to be okay."

Olette blinked yet her brow was still furrowed and the look of panic remained unfazed in her eyes. "...Uh...no...No." Olette backed away from the woman defensively. Despite what happened...She didn't want to be taken in by these strangers

Roxas stared back in shock.

"I'm sorry...ah, thank you for your help." Olette said hastily. There was only one person she knew here... Roxas.

Olette quickly pressed the button for the closest elevator and then urgently looked back at Roxas. She flinched as the sudden turn brought back her headache but it was Roxas's stunned expression that upset her more.

"What...What are you doing?" Roxas said, "You're hurt! How-?"

"I k-know." Her voice wavered. She reached out her hand to him. "Don't say no."

Roxas turned around, seeing that the EMT were closer now, and then looked back at Olette. What was going on?!

"Roxas." Olette pleaded as the elevator doors behind her opened. The woman now glanced at him with a look of recognition.

_'Not good! Damn it Olette.' _However, he pulled up his surgical mask and ignoring the woman's questions Roxas walked over to Olette, grabbed her hand, and dragged her into the elevator with him.

After quickly pressing the button to close the doors, Roxas nodded curtly at the stunned woman on the other side of the closing doors.

As the began their descent down, Olette's knees gave in and she slumped down onto the cold, shiny floor. She was aware of Roxas towering worriedly over her.

Olette looked up just as Roxas knelt down in front of her. All she could see were his eyes due to the mask that covered the lower half of his face, let alone the surgical cap that completely concealed his hair and part of his forehead.

He looked strange. But the furrow of his brow and the concern in his eyes were all too familiar.

"Something happened." Olette said. "... I'm suppose to leave today...ah, Roxas... That man... Vexen... he attacked me." She watched his eyes change from concerned to shock and anger. Breathing in deeply, Olette continued, "No, no, don't blame yourself...I also don't understand what's going on-."

"It's always been my fault." Roxas said sternly, "Damn it Olette." He stood up and crossed his arms as he looked down at her. "... Vexen... Because of him, Ansem and your mom are accused of a federal crime."

Olette's eyes widened. …. The reason her mom was gone for so long...

"And they want to take you too."

No. No. What did she do? What did her mom do?

Roxas's eyes saddened. "Namine says there's a man who can help them, who can help you...It's hurts Olette. All i can do for you is just apologize..."

Why? Olette shook her head and then forced herself to stand up. He reached in to help her, but she pushed his hand away. "Tell me." She said defiantly, her intense glare surprised him. "That is not the only thing you can do Roxas. You can tell me the truth."

"...Olette. The truth is never simple."

"There's more to my father isn't there?" Olette said through gritted teeth. Her eyes felt like they were burning. "I know he was a criminal Roxas! But he's dead now. So there's another reason all this is happening!"

"It's bigger than you Olette." Roxas said angrily. "You don't have to involve yourself."

"Have to?" Olette glanced away stubbornly. She muttered,"You've always been leaving me in the dark..."

"Olette."

"But you're right." She mumbled, and then glancing back at him, she said, "I always have to involve myself, huh? Roxas, let me go with you... I want to help find this man!"

Suddenly, the elevator came to a stop, but even this was enough force to cause Olette to lurch forward and fall hard onto her knees and palms.

"Olette! Are you okay?"

Squeezing her eyes shut as burning tears threatened to spill out of her eyes, Olette muttered, "Please Roxas. Can't you see? Tell me!" She was feeling pathetic. The only thing she could do was break down... Her mom and the kind man were arrested... she would be locked away as well... and Twilight town and her old life...

The doors opened before he could say anything.

And there was Vexen.

The scientist's ill-intended eyes passed over him and fixated on Olette. He smirked. "What a coincidence. I was just thinking of you."

Roxas could immediately find a malevolence in Vexen's voice. Before the man could walk any closer to the unaware Olette Roxas darted in front of her and placed a hand at the center of Vexen's chest.

Finally noticing him, Vexen looked down at him with disdain. But there was something else. As Roxas searched Vexen's face for any sign of the man recognizing him, Roxas sensed a confusion and insanity in the usually cold, collected man.

"Vexen.." Roxas had said in a much softer tone than he thought he would. Vexen betrayed them. Earlier, he was venting out his rage... but now that he was face to face with the man, all he could think of was loss.

Olette glanced up and seeing Vexen, she froze in place.

"Vexen... don't do this."

Vexen ignored him and roughly pushed Roxas, aside, throwing him back into the elevator. Roxas flinched on the ground. He could have dodged that, but why didn't he?

In a swift manner, Vexen was now holding up the shocked girl by her hair and dragged her out into the hallway before flinging her a few feet in front of him. On her stomach, Olette struggled to prop herself up but was pushed down by Vexen's foot stomped onto her back.

No! "Stop it!" Roxas screamed as he quickly got to his feet, but Vexen had his hand raised back towards him and blasted Roxas with ice that froze his arms and legs against the elevator doors.

Why was he holding back?!

"What's wrong with you Vexen! This isn't like you at all!"

Roxas' face mask had lowered, revealing his face to Vexen's bloodthirsty glare.

Vexen was looking at him for sure, but Roxas sensed that the man wasn't truly seeing him. "I was just a pawn." He whispered in a maniacal tone.

Roxas' brow furrowed as he watched the man laugh madly. It was hopeless.

He could... this man wasn't the Vexen he knew... that Vexen was long gone now.

"And so are you!" Vexen yelled harshly at Olette as he began kicking her in the side. Olette groaned and whimpered as she tried but failed to escape every blow. "I am not the unfortunate one! You are!"

He had no choice. Roxas' brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed into a serious glare as a sudden warmth enveloped his body and with a forceful lurch forward he broke free of the ice, the ice shattering into a million shards as he skillfully landing on his knees. He had no choice.

"I'm sorry Vexen." Roxas whispered bitterly as he raised a clenched fist towards the man. In an instant golden rays spiraled around his arm, and opening his hand he blasted Vexen with the light. Roxas quickly ran over to Olette as Vexen was thrown several feet away, his lab coat was shredded and his whole body was writhing in pain.

"Olette." Roxas knelt beside her and slowly scooped the nearly unconscious girl into his arms. "... I'll fix this. I promise."

"I'm going with you." Olette said weakly.

"Olette-."

"Yes." She slowly sat up, ignoring the pain ringing through her head. She glanced sadly at Vexen's unconscious body before looking at Roxas with a determined expression. "I will help you find this man."

"You will stay out of this." He said sternly. "Olette, this is how it's meant to be. You, safe and away from me."

Olette frowned and then angrily placed her hand on his chest. She felt the bulge of the necklace through the shirt. "I know already. I have seen a lot. And you have to accept it Roxas, this is becoming my world as well... It's in my blood... You can't keep me away...If you wanted to end this... then why are you wearing-."

"My burden to bear."

"Our burden to bear." Olette corrected, and then touching his cheek she leaned in and softly pressed her lips on his. It was a short kiss. Her cheeks flushed red as she said, "I will go with you and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

* * *

**In the Main Hospital...**

"This way, Mr. Tenma." A nurse with a clipboard beckoned Xemnas to follow her from the check-in desk.

Xemnas nodded politely and began to walk towards the nurse when a particular head of blonde hair caught his eye. He paused and his eyes narrowed at the girl standing in profile across the lobby. She was conversing with a doctor, but Xemnas was definitely sure the girl was Namine.

He snorted. Namine would have to be dealt with later. Turning away, he resumed in following after the nurse. After all, there was a patient he was waiting to see. Roxas.


	16. Dead & Alive

Never Let Me Go

Chapter 16_Dead & Alive_

* * *

Olette woke up to the sound of waves lapping lightly onto the sandy shore where she laid under the shade of a leaning palm tree. The sun was nearly high in the sky, meaning it wasn't noon yet. Why had Roxas let her sleep this long. She brushed off the sand from her pants. She walked barefoot into the bright, open area of the beach.

Her hair was disarray, although there was only a light wind coming from the ocean it was enough to further tangle her wavy strands. Olette looked out into the horizon of the clear, blue water. The small submarine, which Roxas called a pod, they had taken to reach this ambiguous island was probably back at the undersea facility. Roxas said the pods were installed with pilot system, because they were only used during emergencies. After the pod transports one batches of workers from the facility to a island in Destiny seas the pod would automatically return to the base.

But she had forced Roxas into bringing her along so they had to take the pod originally meant for him and Namine and Axel. They had to come to this island without the two. By doing so, Roxas left a message for Namine to use the next available pod... even if it will risk them being discovered by security...

"You had no right!" "You're here aren't you?!" "Damn it Roxas! Just damn it all!" "She deserves to know!" "How can you carelessly-!" "Vexen attacked her, she has a right!" "What the hell were you thinking Roxas!"

The wind carried the sound of two male voices arguing in the distance. Olette turned her head curiously in that direction. Walking by the small waves, Olette saw that by the edge of the jungle was the dead shaft of a palm tree and beyond it were three people. Roxas... Axel was arguing with him, and shoved Roxas to the side. Namine was there as well. She was watching them with a worried expression but as Olette crossed over the dead tree, Namine's eyes shifted their gaze on her.

Hearing a beeping sound, Olette glanced out into the water and saw a pod retreating back into the water. Namine carried a black duffel bag that was similar to the one Roxas had hastily packed in his room and then brought along with them. Roxas' bag and her shoes were left under the palm tree where she had slept. Then, there was a smaller army green backpack lying carelessly on the wet sand, near the water.

"What the hell were you thinking Roxas!" Axel repeatedly exclaimed angrily at the young blond, who just shook his head, equally frustrated, at his red-haired friend. "She won't be of any help. Just another baggage to constantly worry about!"

"Axel," Roxas said sternly, glancing at Olette who had walked over to the green backpack to take it away from the wet sand, "We still have eighteen hours to leave this island before they discover-."

"Woah little man!" Axel yelled, raising both arms in the air and then pointing at the ocean, "Did you forget that Donald Dune is currently at the base?! By taking that girl, you've committed a crime as serious as Ansem's!"

"Axel," Roxas's tone was still strained but his volume was lowered, "She has an obligation to Ansem as much as we do. She's in the same position as us. Do you think she would have an easier time being locked away and constantly questioned by unfamiliar and suspecting faces... Remember we once had to live through that...Yes, I know you do. If you can just see that-."

Olette paused as she bent over to pick up the backpack. The wind softly wiped her hair around and the chill of the soggy sand cooled the irritation she was feeling with Axel.

"Don't give me that crap." Axel snapped back. He snorted, "If that girl was sensible, she would have stayed back and continued the faithful little dog act... How about this suggestion? What if we just leave her on the island-."

"Your bag." Olette said, holding out the wet green backpack to Axel, who then turned around, shocked to see her standing there. How long had she been there? Then with an indifferent nod, Axel muttered, "So I guess she can serve as our pack mule."

Olette's hand tightly clenched on to the strap of the back pack, but her face remained placid and serious despite Axel's cold glare.

"Axel. Let's discuss this somewhere private." Roxas said harshly as he walked past his friend and towards Olette. He regarded Olette with kind eyes that brought a slight blush to her cheeks. "I'll be back in a few minutes. If you need anything, just ask Nami."

Olette smiled softly and nodded her head. As Roxas turned around and grabbed Axel, dragging him into the dense green forest, Namine approached her with her duffel bag at her side.

"How are you doing?" Namine asked warmly as Olette glanced away from the tropical forest to the blond girl. "Roxas told me about what happened between you and Vexen. I don't mind that you've decided to join us Olette. This actually brightens the situation more, now that I have a female companion to talk to."

"Thank you." Olette said meekly. "That mean's a lot, Namine." The light wind had Namine's hair gracefully flowing around her pretty head.

"I suppose Roxas has already informed you on our plan?" Namine inquired.

"No... actually..." Olette admitted shamefully. When they had arrived on the island, it was still dark and Roxas had ordered her to rest. She was still suffering from the abdominal pain and headaches despite the time Roxas had put into mending her wounds while the pod took them to the island. Although she had argued with him about staying awake for a good thirty minutes, she eventually gave in after nearly swooning due to a migraine.

"Then I'll tell you." Namine said nicely, and then she motioned to Axel's backpack that Olette's hand carried, "You don't have to hold onto his bag...yes, just leave it there. Axel is usually a disorganized person, but he has this amazing talent in still finding his belongings."

Olette walked beside Namine as they strolled along the coast, their feet and ankles submerged in the shallow water of the calming tide. For a while, a peaceful silence was exchanged between them.

"What you've gotten yourself into..." Namine began, the first to break the quiet. "... this will not be an easy travel. I can't guarantee that there won't be stressful and dangerous moments."

"... This man you're looking for. Is he a friend of Ansem's?"

"Yes...Yensid. Ansem told me about him once; Yensid was an old mentor of his. He's been retired from government work for eleven years now. And although he relocates constantly, we'll most likely find him at either Jeju, Heidra City, or actually on the outskirts of Twilight town."

Twilight town...

"Heidra city... isn't that on the west coast?" Olette's eyes widened at the idea of traveling that far. Destiny Islands on the south eastern coast of the country. Would they be taking the bus or train,but most likely not the plane. These locations were miles apart from one another. It would take months... and Olette knew she only had a few more weeks until she had to return to school, given the incident that happened with her teacher she was granted a break for psychotherapy...

"Yes." Namine glanced at her understandingly. "This man will help us. For sure he'll see Ansem's innocence."

* * *

Cissnei stood up from her seat as Donald Dune entered the brightly lighted, gray conference room. He carried that trademark irritated look on his face that Ansem knew meant he would give them no bad news. Well, at least for a while.

"Ansem, I would like to discuss this with you in private." Dune said to him while glancing seriously at the three security guards standing by the walls. With a nod of his head at the door, Dune ordered the indifferent guards to instantly leave the room in a single file. Cissnei watched them leave with a slightly unsure look.

As the door behind the last guard closed, Dune said, "They are your wards. And you have not failed in your role as guardian, however, it is not my place to publicly assume you guilty of another crime."

Cissnei clutched the top edge of her chair as Ansem glanced at her with concerned eyes. She felt her heart painfully lurched downward as Dune glanced back at her before saying to Ansem, "Just now we've found out that Axel has left along with Namine and Roxas. We have yet to check the security footage to verify if the girl was brought as well."

"Then..." Ansem glanced away, "Will they..."

"No Ansem. Your wards will not be penalized." Dune said comfortingly. "But I understand the boy Roxas has had a recent surgery. If any consequence that we must worry is the boy collapsing from lack of rest. Though, your wards are of age and free to leave the facility at any time-."

"And Olette?" Ansem asked abruptly as Cissnei sat back down into her chair with a tired look.

Dune raised an eyebrow, "She? The girl is under the state's protection. If your wards had taken her then there will be trouble for both parties."

Ansem turned around, his head hanging low as he thought hard on the situation.

"The...the reason why I ordered the guards to leave, " Dune said kindly to Ansem's back, "is so I can ask you as a old friend and not act this disdainful role as the prosecutor."

Cissnei watched Ansem pause and slightly glance back at Dune.

"For the sake of our friendship, I will keep your answer a secret." Dune said, "Why would those three leave hastily after-?"

"My friend." Ansem sighed heavily as he turned around to face Dune. "Do you truly believe I've betrayed the secret service, the government, King, and you?"

Dune glanced down at his clenched fists. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his brow deeply furrowed as the small man admitted, "On my word as your friend, no, Ansem..."

The old man grinned sadly and then glanced at the tired Cissnei with sad eyes, "On my word as your colleague... I cannot deny my actions...Even so, I hoped master Yensid would give comforting words to those children."

* * *

Namine led her out of the cool shade of the dense tropical forest into a large grassy clearing where a working helicopter stood on an elevated platform. Olette gaped at the sight as she tried to shield her eyes from the bright glint coming off the helicopters sleek surface. Namine smiled at her and beckoned the girl to walk to the steps of the platform.

Olette's hands tightly gripped the straps of her backpack.

Axel was sitting at the control panel of the helicopter, with a stern look on his face as he put on a headphone. Roxas leaned out of the helicopter and nodded kindly at them.

There was no way she could ride that!

But Olette, with her slightly shaking legs, managed to walk up the stair and slowly follow Namine across the target-painted platform towards the awaiting helicopter.

As Namine took Roxas's hand and climbed into the helicopter, Olette stepped back and loudly said, "C-Can we really drive this thing?"

Her brow furrowed as Roxas smiled at her. Amused, he answered loudly, "It's the only way out of this island!" He chuckled as Olette nervously looked back at the dense forest and then reluctantly accepted his hand. Clumsily, she fell onto her knees and palms as Roxas shut the door closed before joining Axel at the front.

Namine was already buckled into a seat and wearing a headphone similar to Axel's. "There's actually a small power plant on this island. And there are five other helicopters here as well."

As Olette helped herself to a seat right across from Namine.

"Grab one of those headphones above you." Namine pointed up. "We'll be alright. All three of use were taught how to fly helicopters and even jets."

Olette smiled weakly at her and slightly jolted in her seat as the helicopter rose from the platform.

"Jeju City is the closest." Namine said, leaning forward to look at Olette. "Yensid has a vacation house there. It'll be fine Olette."

* * *

Dune grit his slightly crooked teeth as he stared intensely at the files laid in front of him. While analyzing the data on the papers, five faces silently watched him from within surrounding computer screens. Four men and one woman. Four graves faces and one kind and pitying gaze from George Goof, Dune's closest colleague and one of his most trusted friends.

The man in the screen to Dune's far left had a wrinkled forehead and long chin that gave him a snobby look. His mouth curled into a disdainful frown as he muttered, "Those three lab rats will not come back unpunished Dune. Much is expected from you."

Dune kept his focus on the papers. His mind racing through the numbers and letters, trying to make sense of the security breaches Ansem's kids have broken. First an attack on a staff member. Two uses of an emergency pod. Now, a helicopter... Not to mention Olette Thell being taken...

The woman in the screen directly in front furrowed her brow and said in a raspy voice, "Dune, It'd be best if I go there and take care of it. As former head of security in Destiny Islands, your failure is my responsibility-."

"This is not the time Dr. Morgan!" Yelled a round face man with a sweaty forehead. His reddening face began to cool down as he turned to Dune and said sternly, "Dune, we leave this mess to you. I—we trust that you can apprehend those children."

Dune nodded his head and then four of the screens turned black. Only George Goof's was left. Dune couldn't bear to acknowledge his friend so he turned his attention to reorganizing the papers into the manilla envelope.

"Dune..." Goof's eyes saddened but he managed a small grin. "Dune... Dune, I can see that stubborn look."

Dune smacked the envelope to the side and then he glanced at Goof expectantly. His mouth was a hard line and his nostrils slightly flared as he said in a hoarse voice, "You doubt my capabilities Goof? Heh, do you really think I care about what that hag thinks about my handling with this position! For Gaia's sake! These are children they're asking me to catch like first rate criminals. To wonder why they would run away from such a oppressive system is beyond me!"

Goof's brow furrowed and a look of understanding transpired in his eyes before he said professionally, "Then, do not only find them but change their minds about us. Surely if Ansem reformed these children right, the task won't be so hard..."

Dune leaned back into his chair as his fingers rubbed hard on his temples. "... Of course, this is Ansem we're talking about...What about King?"

Goof smiled. "We'll keep this a secret until he and Ansem have a talk. Putting more stress on Michalev is not a favorable option at this time."

* * *

Through her window, Olette saw they were passing a coastline rimmed with beach houses, but in the far, faded distance was the city of Jeju.

"Requesting an area of landing. Over"

Olette turned her head to where Axel sat at the front, piloting the aircraft and speaking into the microphone of his headset.

This time Roxas spoke."Requesting landing. Copper five-sixty-seven from base one-thirty. Over."

Olette turned to Namine and asked, "What if Yensid isn't there?"

Axel said loudly, "Namine! No one's receiving us."

"We have to try." The girl said sternly.

After a few more minutes the helicopter finally lowered and the houses and trees below began to size up. Then, they landed. Olette looked out and saw cement ground and the shadow of the swirling propeller slowing down its speed. They had landed atop a building for Olette could see the roof of a beach house several miles away.

"Olette, let's go." Namine said as she unbuckled herself. Just coming out of her thoughts, Olette proceeded to unbuckle herself as Axel, Roxas, and soon Namine piled out of the chopper.

When Olette finally jumped out of the aircraft, she saw the stiff figures of Axel and Roxas and the worried glance on Namine's face as a tall, old man walked over to greet them with a scornful glare.


	17. Disillusioned: Discovered

**Reminders: **Michalev King-Mickey Mouse, George Goof- Goofy, Ansem's surname is Sage!

**To Guest:** You figured me out! I was wondering when someone would notice. Yep, I am a fan of Lana! :3 Though the fanfic is named after a song, with the same title, from Florence and the Machine. However, the Gods and Monsters chapters were definitely inspired by Lana. Actually, most of the chapter titles were inspired by songs... and one from a book I read in eleventh grade. lol

**Warning: **read carefully... a lot of info here and probably a handful of grammar and spelling errors as well... but heck, this is fanfiction!... i apologize for any misunderstandings... .

* * *

Never Let Me Go

Chapter 17_Disillusioned: Discovered_

* * *

The rooftop of the simple beach estate offered a view on the right of the long, undisturbed beach coast. The water here was a darker blue shade than Destiny Island's. Even as Olette stood there, warmed by the welcoming sunlight and cool sea breeze, she could not shake off the feeling that they were not welcomed by the old man standing some feet away from there.

Yensid? Yensid defensively stood in front of the opened roof door.

He should be the man who will help Ansem. Olette thought the man was scowling , but since she stood behind Roxas and Namine her view of Yensid was not clear. She glanced back at the helicopter, which was now eerily still, and wished the propellers were moving again. The aura this man was giving off was hostile. He clearly didn't want them there.

But he had expected them?

Namine spoke up first and Olette attempted to look between her and the man, expecting to see signs of distaste toward one another, but Namine's face remained serious and the man actually regarded her with a small nod.

Then, Yensid turned around and left them there. He had not close the door.

Olette glanced at Roxas as he made the first move to walk towards the door, but then she quickly followed after him. The group was silenced by a fear that Olette couldn't understand, but as she glanced back she saw Namine and Axel walking after them as well.

Yensid wanted them to follow him? Once all four had finished walking down the staircase and reached the landing to the door that would open to the interior of the beach house, Olette was slightly shocked by a banging noise from the roof door closing.

"Olette?" Namine asked kindly as she placed a hand on Olette's shoulder, whose worried gaze was transfixed on the door. Something isn't right; Olette had a sinking feeling in her chest.

Roxas opened the door and looked at the girls expectantly. Axel frowned and pushed his way between the girls, muttering, "This man is older than Ansem. Don't be rattled just because he's not a people person."

"Axel."Roxas said, slightly angered as he held the door back, watching Axel walk towards an open door in the far end of the hallway.

Namine gave Roxas a sympathetic look and then walked after Axel.

"Will this man... will this man really help Ansem?" Olette softly asked Roxas as he questioningly glanced at her.

Roxas's gaze softened as he held out his hand to her. "He has to."

Interlacing her fingers with his, Olette closed the door behind her as Roxas led her to the room Namine and Axel had shortly entered. There was an undeniable security from being assured by Roxas, but as Olette stepped into the fully windowed office, Olette felt that similar shady apprehension reappear when she saw Yensid standing by the open balcony, glass doors across the room. Now that he was in a closer distance to her, the anxious gnawing in her chest grew into a guarded edginess.

She had not even noticed she had let go of Roxas's hand .

"I had not expected this visit in my late years. Indeed, you truly resemble your mother. It has been a long time." Yensid said nobly, nodding at Olette to everyone's shock.

Her eyes widened. And her breath caught in her throat.

Yensid had his eyes set on her. Only her, as if everyone else in the room was nonexistent to him. His stoic expression suddenly became weary, "You coming here can only mean one thing... If Sage... This means trouble...if Sage sent three of his pupils here..."

"How do you know her?" Roxas worriedly asked.

Yensid glanced indifferently at him and then his expression turned grave as he said, "You must be number thirteen... It is true, you have such an uncanny likeness to Ventus..."

Roxas looked back at him in utter confusion mixed with impatience. "Master Yensid. Ansem has been wrongly accused of breaking his parole fifteen years ago-."

"No. He has been rightly accused." Yensid cruelly asserted. He glanced at Olette. "He had let you go in the past."

Namine spoke up, "How do you know her?"

Yensid raised an eyebrow at Namine.

Olette uncomfortably glanced away as Yensid's glare was on her again. There was no way she could have known this man... Maybe her mom had...

"I might be wrong then." Yensid said to no one in particular, and then he said much more pleasantly to Namine, "Tell me child, exactly what do you need me for to help Sage?"

"You were the director of the facility here in Jeju City fifteen years ago, right?" Namine said carefully, "And at that time... is it true that Ansem was stationed here on a parole and that he broke it?"

"Yes.. it is true that Sage was commissioned here on parole,..." Yensid paused, his face pensive, before saying, "Sage was in fact convicted back then as well... Though, even now I still can't comprehend with the federal board's decision. They reprimanded a man from expanding his research on the basis of an irrational fear for the unknown... But Sage had always excelled in his research, and it was this pride and passion of his that drove him to the wrong decisions."

"Why did he break it?" Roxas asked painfully.

Yensid set his gaze on Roxas, studying the boy's face, "I lack in that knowledge, boy."

Axel couldn't be silent and confused for another moment. "What? In all respect, Master Yensid, but we're here on stolen time, so can you just come out with the truth already?"

Namine glared at Axel while Roxas watched Yensid look at the red-haired man thoughtfully.

The old master frowned, "There is no fault in the present accusation against Sage... I'm afraid he has once again gotten himself into another predicament."

"And there is evidence of this?" Axel protested, nearly growling.

Yensid's eyes brightened and then he glanced at Olette, "The proof is in a simple signature."

* * *

"Shiro." Dune called after his unnaturally dark-haired assistant as he strode toward the young man with a manila envelope firmly held under his arm.

Shiro turned around.

"I don't want to impose on any of your plans", Dune said as he stopped in front of the taller young man, "But Doctor Sage's situation prevents our going back to Atlantis City, thus I need you to check the situation here while I go to Radiant Gardens to deal with-."

"Of course sir." Shiro curtly said, adding a radiant smile. "I understand.. Doctor Sage is a close colleague of yours... and I am delighted to accept this challenge of monitoring the security in this facility."

Dune beamed at him, his cheeks slightly blushing as he emitted a joyful laugh. "Alright Shiro! Hehehe, this government needs more assertive men like you... Hehehe, thank you. I will be back in a few weeks so don't get too attached to the island!"

Shiro nodded his head, his voice toned with good nature as he said, "You are on a positive mood today sir."

Dune raised an eyebrow and then grinned as he said, "Well, there should always be a perk when working with a... a difficult case."

"I'll keep that in mind sir." Shiro said as Dune handed him the manila envelope.

With a pleased smile and more serious tone, Dune said, "There is something else I need of you... more of a favor."

"Yes?"

Dune's brow furrowed, "In my opinion, those kids of Doctor Sage's should be left alone... If you receive a call from any of those bigots in the security department, you must decline any order."

"Of course sir." Shiro frowned, "But what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Once you have tracked those kids' location," Dune said softly and standing closer to him, "Keep the information from the department. It's better for them to get back to the facility before we begin any investigation."

* * *

Axel eyed Yensid suspiciously and crossed his arms as the old man walked away from a wide bookshelf situated between two long windows. Yensid picked out a huge, stocked binder and then carefully placed the heavy thin on top of a desk.

Yensid sat in the desk chair and began to look through the binder. Glancing at Roxas with a questioning look, Axel walked over to the desk and saw Yensid flipping through pages and pages of birth certificates and forms?

"What the hell?" Axel muttered. He glanced up to look at Roxas, who was leaning against a window, and then Namine, who was sitting in an armchair closest to the desk. "Birth certificates?"

"Master Yensid?" Namine stood up and walked over to Axel's side with a concerned alert in her eyes. "Did you know about Ansem-?"

Yensid loudly took out a page and then snapped the binder shut. Without looking at them, the old man finally said, "These are birth certificates from when Jeju hospital was co-opted with the federal facility in the city." He thrust the paper towards Namine, who hesitantly took it.

Roxas walked up to Namine, as Axel and Namine intensely scanned over the birth certificate.

Ansem's signature was on one line... officially declaring himself as the second legal guardian to Olette, besides her mother...

Axel grit his teeth and then glared at Yensid furiously, "This doesn't prove anything."

"In this country, a signature on an official paper can make all the difference." Yensid replied solemnly, "Only an ignorant would argue against something valid."

Namine shook her head and handed the paper back to Yensid, "An-And you were there? You were there when Ansem signed it?" Her brow furrowed as Yensid only replied with a grave look.

Roxas peered at the certificate in Yensid's hand and he was left aghast, "...What...what does this mean?"

"It would be difficult for you to remember me child." Yensid said to Olette, "Sage had your mother come to me so I could check your genetic material... however Sage never explained why I needed to. But he was looking for abnormalities and there was none. My wit has not slowed with age, but I was a fool back then for not realizing your father was the man Sage was ordered to find and arrest. I had also overlooked the legalization of Sage as the lawful guardian in your father's place."

"Then...what happened to him, my father?" Olette asked.

Yensid frowned, "It is unknown of how he died. But I suspect the parole was fruitless in the beginning. When Sage thought he had tracked your father, he was in truth actually following after you and your mother. So Sage lied to the department, saying the trail came up short."

Axel snorted angrily, "Isn't this just great? The old man lied to us... He's in this mess because fifteen years ago he idiotically decided to help a madman's mate and offspring get away-."

"That's enough Axel!" Namine had yelled, shocking Roxas and Olette as well. "We and especially you should know that Ansem believed in redemption. If..." She glanced at Olette and then back at Axel, "What if Ansem saw a chance for change in Olette's father?"

"It's his style." Yensid added in, "I wouldn't disagree with that notion. However, most likely Sage never met up with the man. ..." He looked at Olette, " It was only you and you mother who came to Jeju."

Namine glanced at the certificate again, "When did you find out about Ansem breaking his parole?... or were you the one who reported him?"

Yensid raised an eyebrow, his expression conveyed his amusement with the question. Handing the certificate over to Namine once again, he said, "I found out the same way as you child. Through the words of another. After the government had his parole excused, Sage spent the next seven years rebuilding his credibility. He was successful. Even if I had known about truth earlier, I still wouldn't have reported Sage. I will neither benefit by reporting Sage's crime."

"I don't believe you." Roxas said.

"But believe in that." Yensid said, gesturing to the certificate Namine held. Axel's eyes saddened and then he left the room. However, to Olette's shock, Roxas and Namine didn't go after him.

* * *

Olette gently closed the roof door behind her, but immediately regretted her action as her eyes met with Axel's intense glare. He was causally leaning against the door to the helicopter and now he looked at her with that similar furious expression.

Maybe she shouldn't have been the one to run after him...

She glanced away from him and turned to open the door when Axel said loudly, "No, don't leave."

Her hand hovered over the door knob but then she clenched it into a fist and quickly faced Axel.

She glared back at him. Roxas and Namine were still in that office with that strange man. Olette would have to talk with Axel alone... it's no secret that he hated her...

"I'm shocked we found him in Jeju...but now that I—we.. now that we have finally met this Doctor Yensid..." Axel began in a snark tone, "... I can confirm he really is an aloof and antisocial man."

As she walked over to him, Olette said seriously, "At least he is something we can agree on."

Axel raised an eyebrow and then smirked at her. "Don't raise your hopes..."

"What do you want Axel?" Olette asked in a grounded tone.

He frowned at her and pushed himself from leaning against the helicopter and walked over to her. "... I want to know... what are you going to do now that Ansem is guilty after all..."

She glared up at him. "... Why are-"

"Do you actually feel the weight of your situation?" Axel asked in a seemingly genuine tone.

Olette's brow furrowed, "... Axel?"

His glare softened. "Your mother had it right by keeping you out of this world."

"...How about you?" Olette couldn't think of how to reply to that. "... From what I've seen and heard these past days... Ansem was a man everyone trusted... but now-."

"He still is." Axel said weakly, but there was a slight glint of defiance in his eyes.

"...I didn't mean that..." Olette said softly. Ansem must have respected my mom's decision or she would have probably been locked up in an institution, Olette thought,... the only thing that truly bothers me is this man, my father... now that more people have said how dangerous he was...

"You're the last person I'd want to say this too... but..." Axel said with that familiar irritated tone, "Ansem always had a reason for his actions... and they were always for our well-being... He has a reason...even for sending us out here to find absolutely nothing to help him..."

Olette clenched her hands. "...Then... then maybe this is the only thing he'd want for himself. He wants you to forgive him."

"Forgive him?" Axel snorted. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I believe you should be the one he should beg forgiveness from."

Olette shook her head sadly. "I can't say that... He helped my mom. He protected us."

"... Why did you follow me?" Axel said, genuinely curious. "...It's no secret that I dislike you."

She couldn't help but smile a little. Then, seriously she said, "... Because I think that you're bothered by this just as much as Roxas...It's not right... this whole situation... I think I can relate to you... I know what it feels like to know one thing your whole life and then be thrown into something strange and different... and realize that your life isn't really what you thought it was."

"... heh... a second thing we can agree on..." Axel said as he grinned weakly at her. His eyes conveyed an expression of small approval.

* * *

"Leave." Yensid plainly said as he locked the glass balcony doors.

"That's not a solution." Roxas argued back quietly. Behind him, Namine's brow creased as she frowned.

This visit should have had at least one good outcome, but Yensid once again wore that weary scowl and Roxas then knew that this man was Ansem's sick way of saying he had failed them.

Feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder, Roxas looked back and saw Namine's reassuring eyes. She squeezed his shoulder and said to Yensid, "Master Yensid, if we leave, how will that assure our safety? And Ansem would have no one."

"We don't understand." Roxas said with his eyes widened in confusion and anger, "Why would Ansem send us to you when he lied to you as well... and now you're claiming we need help, that we need to run away?!"

"Sage had mentioned you would be the most headstrong." Yensid muttered, and then looking at Namine he said, " I have heard of your work with the greater fields in the facility, so most likely Ansem entrusts you with most information... Has he ever told you who started the Heart Program?"

Roxas froze where he stood... Heart?!... That name... hasn't been... he hasn't heard it in years... that program was accountable for him... If it had continued to this day, the program could have become just as infamous as the Shinra company...

Namine frowned, "Heart? Wasn't... Ah, everyone knows the Heart program was established by... by Ansem's-"

Yensid grinned. He grinned?! "His former apprentice, yes, Xehanort Hart ... But, well... have you ever kept silent about a truth? It's lying still, although one has never conducted any verbal action... and Sage has committed the exact action towards you."

"He lied to us about that?" Namine said in quiet shock, and simultaneously Roxas shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

Yensid's brow furrowed yet with a kinder tone he said, "Xehanort was only the face of the program... however, Sage was the true creator."

Receiving stunned and disbelieving silence from both youths, Yensid continued on with a knowledgeable air, "Soon after the government finished cleaning up the mess Shinra left, Sage had just initiated the first months of his program. He was able to get his hands on a similar extraterrestrial being like Shinra's Jenovah. The government would have immediately shut him down, however, Sage had convinced them that he could create something Shinra lacked the knowledge and ability to do. What my generation of scientists and doctors have only theorized for the future and believed impossible to do in our lifetime."

Then, with a cold glare directed at Roxas, Yensid said, "A living weapon.. a being with a façade of humanity masking a genotype tempered with alien biology."

Namine softly shook her head once, "No, Xehanort was justifiably held accountable for it. H-he was imprisoned! If Ansem had started the program then..."

Yensid explained, "The Heart program ran well for a couple more years, and then the first mutation occurred."

"The nobodies." Roxas murmmured.

"At first, Sage was able to keep the mutation a secret...from the government and me as well... Even though at that time, Sage had confided in me about he and assistants planning to take the program to a new level..It was only when I heard from George Goof that Michalev King had appealed to the government for Sage's pardon that I learned of the mutation."

Namine looked down. "Then... Ansem's parole in Jeju City was because of that..."

Yensid nodded his head gravely, "And like the program, during the parole he discovered and kept a terrible secret from the government... Now, do you understand why Sage sent you to me? Why I recommend you both to leave... I am no longer working with the government, however I still keep in contact with colleagues who tell me about the situation of things... and it is a definite chance that the government won't pardon Sage this time. If you stay with them, you'll just end up living life with your questions unanswered and more problems."

Roxas sighed, his eyes transfixed in a glazed worry at Yensid. "... until now... I even... Ansem knew the risk in taking in Olette and her mom, but he risked it for their protection. I still don't understand why it's better to leave Ansem, to leave the facility. Where would we even go?"

"If you stay," Yensid said, "You will be used by the government as a military weapon."

Roxas's brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed, confused by Yensid's reasoning. "But I accept that. The Heart program – I mean, Ansem, intended for us to be-"

"To protect this country?" Yensid raised an eyebrow, his grin appearing a mocking insult to Roxas. "But why would a country develop intricately complex weapons during a time of peace? Think, boy."

"War." Namine answered right away, but as with Roxas, the word had not weighed as a heavy realization on them but felt more like a simple three-lettered word.

"At the present, there are about three hundred and six of young men and women whom were birthed and raised in the lab for the purpose to fight."

"We know that." Namine said in a tense voice and then her eyes widened as she looked at Yensid. "Even with its downfall, the Heart Program was very successful ... Ansem once told me there are more of us stationed in facilities in other countries. "

Roxas glanced at her, aghast, while Yensid nodded in solemn agreement. "There has not been any leaked information about yet of whom exactly our government has in mind to use you against. But Ansem entrusted me with setting you children on a different path. A few years before I retired, he came to me and begged that I would help watch over you children. But I told him, only from afar... Over all his mistakes, Ansem's gravest fault was undoubtedly falling pawn to a larger set of men and woman."

"We leave then?" Roxas muttered, glancing at orderly, stacked book shelves.

Yensid's eyes then conveyed a sense of fatigue, exposing him for a split second as a man who been wearied down by the plights of humanity for countless several years. "If you stay, you will be used. You will lose."


	18. Shadows Are Close Behind

Never Let Me Go

Chapter 18_Shadows Are Close Behind_

_**Recap of Last Chapter:** Olette, Roxas, Namine and Axel met Master Yensid, Ansem's old friend and mentor. Yensid explained to them that Ansem cannot be justified. Fifteen years ago, Ansem was ordered to capture Olette's father, but instead Ansem had let him and his family go, keeping Cissnei and Olette a secret from the government. Now, Yensid also warns the four of an upcoming war. Disillusioned, Roxas cannot accept the other truth that Ansem was also responsible for beginning the Heart Program, the scientific research and experimentation with an alien life form called Gaia that ultimately led to their creation. _

* * *

The roof door jerked opened, startling Olette and Axel, as Roxas stormed towards them and the still helicopter. Namine followed quietly after him, a look of concern plastered on her face. Olette stood up, and so did Axel, as Roxas yanked the helicopter door opened and noisily clambered inside.

Her brow furrowed, Olette asked Namine, "What happened to him?" Namine frowned and opened her mouth to speak when Roxas jumped out with their bags and dropped them on the ground before him.

Axel gestured from Roxas to the bags, confused, "What do you think you're doing?"

Roxas did not glance at him, but stared seriously at the bags and said, "We have to get rid of these...Axel, you need to burn them."

Both Olette's and Axel's eyes widened in shock, however, Namine looked at Roxas with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Are you being serious?" Axel asked with a gasp of disbelief, and then much loudly, "What the hell are you thinking? You want me to incinerate our belongings?!"

Unfazed, Roxas continued to glare at the bags and then glanced Axel, "The helicopter as well."

Axel raised an eyebrow and directed a concerned look at Namine, who remained unresponsive.

"Roxas, what happened down there?" Olette had gently touched his arm to make him look at her.

He ignored her, and pulled Axel closer to the bags, angrily demanding, "Do it. It'd be quicker and less messier."

Axel pushed Roxas away from him. "No. I don't get it. What's going on? You're acting like a madman Roxas!"

"... This is the only way..." He said through gritted teeth, and then glancing furiously at Namine, "..isn't that right?"

Olette, worried and confused, looked back and forth between the two blondes.

"Don't be twisted Roxas." Namine said as she glared back at him. "... I agreed with Yensid, but it's just an opinion. Presently, nothing has happened yet! You are acting very irrationally Roxas. I wou—!"

"No? But this is what you want!" Roxas retorted, "That man is supposed to be Ansem's friend and you Namine... you also choose to abandon him?! After all he's done for us!"

"Roxas-!" Namine's cheeks were reddening furiously.

"The only option is to leave?!" Roxas nearly yelled, causing both Axel and Olette to exchange confused looks. "Then, let's get rid of everything—everything from the facility! These bags, that helicopter, and god even our clothes! We can't disappear with these things cause who knows what tracking device the government has hidden in them?"

Axel stepped in between Roxas and Namine, "Woah, destroying federal equipment is—no, actually, can one of you spill what the fuck happened down there?!"

Both of them glared at Axel, but Olette quickly grabbed the opportunity to speak, "Did—Can Yensid still help us?" She glanced from Namine to Roxas, and received angry looks that weren't directed at anyone in particular.

"... He won't..." Roxas said quietly, his voice strained, as his gaze drifted down. Something had happened between them, Olette thought. She hasn't seen Roxas so deflated about a problem...

"I'm sorry." Namine said apologetically to her and Axel. "Yensid is... he's not in the right to help Ansem... but we didn't come here for nothing. Axel, there's a chance that our safety will be reprimanded. Yensid admitted that the government may use us for a harmful cause...he also said that even Ansem knew about it."

Running his fingers through his hair, exasperated, Axel turned around and walked away, "...uh... this is... this is insane..." He stopped and glanced back questioningly at Namine. "Are you sure that's what he said?... this is too..." Axel glanced at Roxas.

"We can't stay with them." Namine said sternly, and then a little more kinder, " At least... that's what I believe. Think about it Axel. Ansem will no longer be able to protect us. If the government plans to use us-."

"But isn't that what we're made for?" Axel asked in a tone that was a mixture of bewilderment and irritation. "...I can't see how running away makes sense, Nami."

"It's not running. Think about it." Namine stressed out.

Axel frowned, "Heh...no offense, but so far all the truths about Ansem... and now this.. all sounds like bullshit to me."

"Bullshit. Our lives have always been horrible." Namine said, confidently angry, causing Axel to be slightly taken aback from hearing her agree with him. "But Ansem was the first to give us chances. Which is why we don't destroy our things, Roxas. We have to be careful about this."

Roxas scowled as he said defiantly, "We have to return to Destiny Islands. It doesn't feel right to believe that man... I can't just presume danger from the people we've grown up with. "

Namine shook her head and looked at him with a sad, pitying expression. "For Demyx and Larxene we should go back, but there's a high probability the staff in the facility is a threat. You've never worked with them, Roxas. Remember, Ansem would only allow the scientists limited access to us, and mostly it was me as their subject. Those people never saw us children or friends. I know they want only to use us...And unlike you, I still hold enough respect for Ansem to listen to his last wish."

"His last wish? He's not going away, Namine... and that's not what I mean." Roxas muttered, and then turning to Axel he said sharply, "Axel."

"I—I... I can't."

Roxas's brow furrowed again as he frowned. Olette didn't like where the discussion was going, having watched the three go back and forth about their suspicions and trusts and indecision. She could see that all three were divided against each other. Axel probably couldn't trust Ansem anymore... but he still seemed intent on staying in the facility. Namine must have been the closest to Ansem, but she was ready to leave, genuinely serious about the good intentions in her choice. And then Roxas... Roxas wanted to hold onto Ansem...

Olette turned to look at the roof door as her ear picked up the sound of it opening and saw Yensid come out. However, glancing back at Roxas and the two she saw they hadn't noticed, as all three were blind and deaf to anything that wasn't about the topic of leaving of staying.

As Roxas continued talking, Olette acknowledge the approaching Yensid with a polite nod.

"—The smart thing to do would be to go back and talk to Dune." Olette heard what Roxas said as she turned to him and tugged on his arm. At her action, Namine glanced straight ahead and finally noticed Yensid. In a while, Axel turned around and then frowned at the sudden sight of the old man approaching them.

If Yensid couldn't help them, Olette thought glumly as she galnced worriedly at Roxas, whose face was silently fuming with annoyance and rage at Yensid's approach, then why is he here now?

* * *

All the time he spent in hiding, remaking his identity, and sucking up to them will soon be compensated for. Shiro put away his cellphone in his suit, looking pleasingly at the pressure resistant window that revealed the ocean floor. The only light emulated from the expansive window and the rest of his room that was untouched by the blue, aquamarine light was shrouded in darkness.

Shiro's eyes narrowed, however his intense glare was focused at no ocean sight in particular. He could not have those three ruin his plan... their plan... Then, what was the sense in worrying? They are just kids... although each are different from who they were three years ago... they are still clueless about their true purpose and for lack of a better word...destiny.

Xemnas, not Shiro. His true name will be used once again. His skin as this glasses wearing, dark-haired man will be put away. Once the men have found those three, the plan will officially begin.

Shiro smirked, to have Ansem Sage, the director of major facilities, such as the one in Destiny Islands, convicted of another infamous crime had placed most of the government into another hate war. They would be very preoccupied with figuring out Sage's case that other things could easily slip pass their high noses and stocky security... In that sense, Vexen did his job well... Coming to that boy two years before turned out to be fruitful... Shiro had to have someone in the inside with Sage while he was in the inside with that cock of a man, Dune.

Organization Thirteen will be established once again.

* * *

"Standing here and arguing won't do. You all must leave now." Yensid said sternly. Olette glanced at the bags that Roxas piled up on the ground. "I have not wasted my time for failing to convince you children." Yet his face showed no sign of self-disappointment, no vulnerability, just a furious severity.

Roxas couldn't handle being called a child by this man and listening to him bark out orders. "I don't think so. Showing up and demanding us to leave won't cause us to budge. You have been no help."

"Master Yensid. Are you here just to tell us—." Namine was interrupted.

"You must leave now." Yensid said to her. "I can't have you on my roof while Dune has his people looking for you. And it's ideal for both of us not to know where the other went." He glanced at Roxas and the bags.

Namine's brow furrowed in incomprehension, "You're leaving?" The man only looked down at her as if answering her question would be repetitive of him.

"I have fulfilled my promise to Sage." Yensid said, "And I have been a retiree for fifty-three years. No government man nor woman would come looking for me."

"Who are you?" Axel asked incredulously.

Olette saw that the three would not move, and from glancing at Roxas, his expression showed he clearly didn't... She moved past him and by the time she had found and picked up her bag the group was watching her.

"How about me?" Olette said to Yensid, carrying her bag over her arm,"If they leave, how do I get back to the facility?" How do I get back to my mom?... She didn't want to think about what would happen to the both of them.

Yensid stared at her analytically, but Namine walked up to her and said softly, "I have selfishly forgotten about your situation, I'm sorry... I-I'll take you back to the island, but," Then glancing back at both the boys, she said sternly, "You two will have to go on ahead. We'll meet up later... somewhere."

Olette didn't know what to say. She struggled to find the words when Roxas spoke defensively, "You can't just take responsibility over her, Namine. I'll go back with her."

"And you won't come back for us." Namine said coldly, and Axel uncomfortably shuffled his feet as Roxas glanced pleadingly at him. "Ansem doesn't hold us together anymore. It's just us now. Demyx and Larxene also need to be warned... Don't use Olette as an excuse-"

Axel interjected, "Namine, shut up... this is... but Roxas, it's insane... I think Namine should go back instead. I mean, look at her, she's more level headed about all of this."

Roxas glared furiously at him, and Axel looked back with slight regret at what he had said.

Scowling, Yensid raised an eyebrow at the boy, "He is right Roxas. Both of them agree to a plan that will produce better results. You should give in... Staying like this will only be harmful to them and her." Yensid glanced at Olette, and for a split second a his gaze conveyed sad, fatherly look that she felt almost reassured by the man's presence.

Axel placed a hand on Roxas's shoulder, "I don't want to either... but this can't end like what we want..."

* * *

Feeling as if it were her fault that Roxas was cornered by all three of them, she glanced at him pleadingly, but even if he had felt her gaze he only looked away.

If Roxas was upset with her... well, that is just unfair isn't it? Olette sat up from the wooden bench, shifted her back pack and glanced seriously at Roxas, who was standing a good feet away with Axel. Namine, who was sitting beside her on the bench and saddled her own bag on her lap, looked questioningly at the girl.

He wouldn't look at her. Amidst in a quiet conversation with Axel, Roxas then moved to have his back turned to her. Olette's eyes saddened slightly. She looked out into the empty street, across from them was row of quiet beach houses. They were waiting for a bus.

A bus to take them to the city. Olette sat back down. The plan was once they arrived, Namine and her would go to the train station. It was still a fast and much more inconspicuous way of traveling to Destiny Island. However, Roxas and Axel would not come with them... Namine had discussed a meeting place for them when she would come back to Jeju with Demyx and Larxene, and their equipment...

The bag Namine held on her lap was the only one left... Yensid said he would take care of helicopter, and the boys had thrown most of the technological devices from their bag into the sea, keeping only their clothes and spared few weapons in Namine's bag...

When the bus arrived, Namine and Olette climbed in first. Namine payed for their fare... to Olette's surprise, as she had managed to sneak a glance into the girl's bag and saw what looked like to be a wad of cash... She was prepared. Very.

Olette sat with Namine by the middle seats while Roxas stood with Axel by the front. The bus was hardly full. Having taken the window seat, Olette stared out blankly, neither admiring or thinking about the scenic view of the beach houses and coastline of Jeju. They would arrive at the city pretty soon.

This time would serve as a solace for what had happened... Olette feared she wouldn't get something like this once she was taken back to the island. Although she would be with her mom... isn't that what she should want?... Yensid had told them so much and yet she was left with disturbing questions... She was nothing like Namine, nothing like Roxas nor Axel... Even that man had known about her connection to them, to their world... But she knew and felt she was nothing like them... She had not even understood the heated discussion on the roof for most of the time.

Olette felt different, a person reborn, once the bus had stopped across from the train station. The station was on the outskirt of Jeju City, where her uncle Reno's friend, Rude, lived with his wife and probably first child.

Uncle Reno...

As Olette stepped down from the bus, she glanced at the looming building of the station ahead. Its modern architecture and moderate size was nothing like Twilight Town's, which looked like a grandeur of an ancient still holding its beauty. However, unlike Twilight Town, the station at Jeju was not empty of human activity. The whole sidewalk and entrance to the station was crowded with people.

"Namine, we'll go on then." Axel said to the blonde girl, who was busy reading the writings on a piece of paper Yensid had given her. The paper contained instructions on which train to take.

"Alright." Namine said softly, and then putting the paper away she glanced at Axel and nodded, "I should be back by evening... Olette, let's go."

Olette quickly glanced at Roxas, but he and Axel already had their backs turned and were walking away. Is this how they would part? After all they had been through... Roxas was probably not upset with her... but he always chose to keep burdens to himself.

Feeling a tug on her arm, she sucked in her breath and decided she would turn away as well. She understood this right? It is suppose to be his world, not hers. She was only a visitor, but now she has to return... The truth was she was never really invited. Roxas had just stepped into her life and gave her a glimpse of his.

The hand on her arm tugged harder.

It didn't feel right. But that's how it is, she guessed. It was Roxas's to give and take back.

Olette finally chose to abide and turned around... Her eyes widened in fear. This wasn't Namine...

She quickly pulled back her arm. It could have been anyone, but not this... A stranger, his face hidden in shadow by his dark hood. And she had this haunting feeling that there were others. She glanced around her as she warily stepped back. Yes, she was right, there were others. Figures with dark hooded jackets, standing still as columns amidst the moving crowds. They surrounded her. She was the center of a circle. The target.

"...Namine..." She mumbled, frightened to find she couldn't spot the girl anywhere. "Namine... Namine... Namine!"

How could she have lost her?

The hooded figure began to approach her, and she could feel the others enclosing as well.

Not again...

Olette turned to her right and holding down her panic, she ran past a hooded figure and it scarcely even moved as she glanced back. Though, the further she ran through the crowds, she began to notice it was getting harder to move around people. She would be suddenly blocked, pushed to the side, squeezed between two, and then... a hooded figure was once again in front of her.

This time, it reached out to her... but...

Olette was pulled back and the trance was broken. On the ground, she glanced up and to her relief saw Namine looking worriedly at her.

"Olette! I found you." Namine had seen it too, "Take my hand. And don't let go. Here... I can't believe someone's looking for us already."

"W-who are they?" Olette said quietly as Namine hurriedly led her through the crowd.

"There's more? I could only sense one." Namine said, her voice strained and hinted a panic. "Someone like us, Olette. He trapped you in an illusion. I'm sorry I let you out of my sight—just for second and I almost lost you...This is wrong... someone—."

"Do you know why?" Olette asked as they pushed past the doors and entered the station.

Namine glanced back at her for a second, her face a bewildered mask. "I-I can't say... but Roxas and Axel should have sensed him too. I hope. We need to hurry."

"What if they—that person comes back." Olette said as she felt Namine's grip on her hand tighten. "Namine—."

"I won't let that happen." Namine said through gritted teeth, but here eyes conveyed all her apprehension. "We just need to buy the tickets and then—!"

There he was... The hooded figure.

Namine protectively pulled Olette closer to her back.

In shock, Olette watched the two shadows come out from behind the hooded figure. Now there were three of them.


	19. Past the Rubble

Never Let Me Go

Chapter 19_Past the Rubble_

* * *

_**Recap of Last Chapter:**_

_"Master Yensid. Are you here just to tell us—." Namine was interrupted. _

_"You must leave now." Yensid said to her. "I can't have you on my roof while Dune has his people looking for you. And it's ideal for both of us not to know where the other went." He glanced at Roxas and the bags._

_Namine's brow furrowed in incomprehension, "You're leaving?"_

###

_Roxas wouldn't look at her. Amidst in a quiet conversation with Axel, Roxas then moved to have his back turned to her. Olette's eyes saddened slightly. She looked out into the empty street, across from them was a row of quiet beach houses. They were waiting for a bus._

_A bus to take them to the city...The plan was once they arrived, Namine and her would go to the train station. However, Roxas and Axel would not come with them... Namine had discussed a meeting place for them when she would come back to Jeju with Demyx and Larxene, and their equipment..._

_###_

_"W-who are they?" Olette said quietly as Namine hurriedly led her through the crowd._

_"Someone like us, Olette. He trapped you in an illusion. I'm sorry I let you out of my sight—just for second and I almost lost you...This is wrong... someone—."_

_"What if they—that person comes back." Olette said as she felt Namine's grip on her hand tighten. "Namine—."_

_There he was... The hooded figure. Namine protectively pulled Olette closer to her back._

_In shock, Olette watched the two shadows come out from behind the hooded figure. Now there were three of them._

_###_

* * *

"Axel!" Roxas shouted at the top of the crowded steps to the train station. He craned his neck above the countless heads of people, searching the masses for Axel.

Then, Roxas felt someone pull his arm back and then quickly released him, making him stumble back, close to falling on the ground. "What the hell?!"

"Roxas." Axel said sternly, his panicked gaze met with Roxas's irritated glare. "They're not here. Not outside." Roxas's brow furrowed and he back into the crowds of people walking up or down the wide stairway to the train station. It was frustrating. No sign of Namine, or Olette.

Roxas bit the inside of his lip, his eyes searching the crowds in vain for something. "The past few minutes... I've noticed there's been more of them..."

"Only one is like Namine." Axel muttered impatiently. He walked to Roxas's side, and nodded his head to the right, saying quietly, "I've counted five by the bus stations. Scattered though."

"Three to our left." Roxas said quietly as well, glancing up sideways at Axel, who frowned in response to the information. "It can't be a coincidence. But, they're acting like they haven't seen us."

"Except one." Axel muttered.

* * *

"...Namine!" The girl's name came through Olette's lips as a breathless whisper. Namine's grip on her hand tightened slightly, indicating she was just as frightened as Olette. She could hear and feel the loud beating of her heart, however its pulse decreased at a subtly alarmingly rate. Olette became aware that her breathing was the second loudest sound. It felt as if the motion of the people around them slowed down. The faraway noise of an incoming train sounded like a haunting wail. Time was stopping? Time was stopping. And the three shadowed figures in front of them were beginning to enclose in on them.

The middle man. The original hooded figure, with the face hidden in a black shadow much darker and ominous than the shadow men either side of him. His right arm began to move away from his side, revealing the silver hilt of a curved sword.

Olette, frustratingly frightened, realized as the hooded man took a few soundless steps towards them, with the curved sword in his hand, that her legs, her arms, and even her eyes was frozen in place. She could only stare into the darkness of the hooded man, vainly searching for a face to plead with. Olette couldn't glance at Namine, she couldn't see if the girl was feeling helpless as well.

Namine was frozen as well, her brow was furrowed and here eyes conveyed a furious expression of intense concentration. Even her hand that held Olette's no longer tightened its grip. They were trapped. Caught in a mental illusion. From the smallest toe to the single blink of an eye, all external actions were frozen.

There was a protective barrier around them as well, which muffled and disoriented the sounds of the train station. The wail-like sounds of a moving train, a baby's cry, people's conversations, were chilling to the ear. Yet the sounds were becoming fainter by the second. Nevertheless, what was more frightening was Namine could no longer hear her own breathing or the panic pulse of her heart beat. People outside the barrier progressively moved slower to them and Namine knew they'd soon stop as well.

She had to find the way out. This was a simple paralysis, a grade one illusion. She could have easily mentally manipulated the person behind this, but his hood darkened his face, keeping his eyes safely out of reach from hers. If she could just find his eyes, Namine could force him to break them out of the illusion.

But as the hooded man raised his curved sword, Namine saw the path out. The curved sword was made of a reflective glass and in a quick second, Namine saw in it her face and Olette's as well. The reflection of Olette's frightened gaze stared back at her.

This could be her chance. Namine quickly locked her focus on the reflection of Olette's eyes.

* * *

Donald Dune stood up from the chair at the tip of the table, and mustered a welcoming grin at the confused Demyx and irritated Larxene as a security guard allowed them to the plainly furnished conference room.

Larxene crossed her arms and stood back as Demyx continued to walk towards Dune; a look of recognition and dumbfounded smile lightened the young man's face.

"Mr. Dune?!" Demyx exclaimed as he lightly shook the shorter man's hand. "Hey...How have you been doing?"

Dune only nodded back and answered with a small grin. Larxene snorted impatiently, causing Dune to glance at her direction.

"What's all this?" Larxene muttered, giving Dune a distrusting look. "The security around here has tightened, and it's utterly unnecessary, considering we're already experiencing enough pressure from being miles under the sea."

"Lar-."

"Where's Ansem?" Larxene asked almost threateningly. Dune's fake pleasant smile disappeared and was replaced with a placid expression of indifference.

Demyx glanced back at her worriedly, and then faced Dune and said much more kindly, "There is security blocking entrance into his office. If anything bad had happened, Ansem would have told us immediately, but-."

"He has been arrested." Larxene said crudely. Demyx glanced back and gave her an annoyed look, but Larxene barely even noticed and continued to say, "It doesn't feel right to hear this news from other people. Everyone in the facility seems to have found out before us. Ansem convicted? Like Demyx, I can hardly believe it myself." She raised her chin up with a prideful air, as Dune sighed and rubbed his furrowed brow.

"Did Ansem really do that?" Demyx asked almost reluctantly. "...Is that why you're here."

"What a discovery." Larxene muttered sarcastically.

Dune regarded both youths with a solemn tone, "It is my job to have Dr. Sage relocated to Radiant Gardens for the investigations and trial to process. Although I apologize for you two having to receive this news so late, but now, what is most important is for you both to get out here before everything becomes hectic."

Larxene frowned and glanced away, and Demyx's brow furrowed and his gaze saddened. Dune could only look back with a professional aura around him. No sympathies here.

"So, Hollow Bastion..." Larxene said quietly as her hand found support on a chair, her grip on the edge tightened as she said, "What will happen to our group?"

Dune casually adjusted his tie as he answered, "I have talked to the coordinators and convinced them to allow your division to remain intact, despite its small size. But once you are relocated to Hollow Bastion, you must affiliate with the division already stationed there."

"How many of them are there?" Demyx asked quietly, looking at Dune through saddened eyes with eyelids half down.

"Five." Dune said, "Four of them are around your age."

"W-when will we leave?" Demyx asked.

Dune glanced at Larxene, who was glaring furiously at the chair her hand was gripping onto. "In due time... however, there is something you both need to know. Your move has been postponed because the only other three members of your division have been missing for some time."

* * *

The moment after Olette saw the sword's reflection of Namine's eyes focus on hers, she experienced her vision becoming opaque and a headache that quickly turned into a chilling spark that distressingly spread down from her head to the tips of her arms and legs. Then, Olette felt her knees bend, her feet move, her hand tightening its grip around Namine's, herself moving to the left, her arm pulling Namine with her.

By the time Olette had pulled herself and Namine away from the hooded figure and had loose themselves into the crowd, the sword had slashed the space where Namine had once stood, frozen. Olette had fallen onto bottom, her hands supported her up as she stared up blankly.

Her opaque vision then dissipated, and the world occurring under normal passage of time conveyed before her. She immediately glanced up to her left and saw Namine standing beside her. Namine was cautiously glancing around them, searching the crowd for any shadows.

"...They're gone.." Namine murmured, her expression so aghast that it frightened Olette. Then, remembering Olette, Namine glanced down and regarded her with a comforting look. As Namine helped Olette up, she said seriously, "You did good. Thank you Olette."

"...What did I do?" Olette wasn't so sure she herself had pulled them out of that... "Shouldn't we get out of here?" She glanced around, searching in vain for dark figures.

Glancing past Olette, Namine answered seriously, "No, he's gone... I don't sense him anymore, but even that is still distressing..." Then, raising her arm up to wave, Namine said loudly, "Roxas! Over here! Axel!"

Olette turned around just as Roxas pushed himself through the path of two businessmen, and with a furious glare he grabbed Namine's arm and said angrily, "Why didn't you come back?! You should have come to us immediately when you sensed him! This isn't something you can handle on your own Namine."

Axel had just walked up to Olette's side as Namine yanked her arm away from Roxas and answered back sternly, "This is not something we haven't prepared for before. I took care of it."

"Then why are you still here?" Axel said mockingly. Olette glanced at him questioningly as he said with an irritated tone, "There's more outside. You should be on a train... in fact, both of you should have gotten on a train by now."

"Can't I trust you to do this simple thing?" Roxas, aggravated, asked cruelly. That was unfair. Olette frowned as Roxas glanced at her for a quick second. That was unfair to say.

"We—no." Namine's brow furrowed as she glanced at Axel and then Roxas. "Why are we arguing about this? Clearly the real conflict is those people outside." She glanced at Axel and asked with a serious tone, "Exactly how many? Were they hostile towards you two?"

Axel replied, "I think eight. They did nothing, just acted like causal civilians."

"But the one that attacked us." Namine said, pensive, "... It can't be a coincidence...If so, we can't separate ways just yet.."

Olette glanced at Roxas warily and then asked Namine, "Is there something I should know?"

Both Namine and Axel looked at her with pensive and calculating expressions.

'Please don't pretend I'm not here', Olette thought, 'I've seen a handful already. ' Seeing that no one would speak to her, Olette resolved, "At least tell me if...this problem has anything to do with me."

Axel smirked. Well, that's a response... but, it only irritated Olette. And Namine continued to look at her with a pensive expression... except there seemed to be a tinge of pity or was it sympathy in her gaze.

Roxas said nonchalantly, "Nothing. Nothing to do with you at all."

So distant.

Olette pretended to glance away indifferently, yet she uncomfortably adjusted the shoulder straps of her backpack.

How could she ignore this?

"Alright then..." Axel said with a grimace as he turned around to glance up at the digital wall clock of the train station. "One thirty-seven, we should-."

There was a the high-pitched scream of a young woman from outside. Some people inside the train station stopped what they were doing and listened intently. Followed by the noise of falling glass. Confusion. More screams and then frantic yelling. People started talking panicking/worried tones and walking away quickly.

"Roxas." Namine said worriedly, glancing at him with an apprehensive look.

The wall holding the gigantic digital clock exploded into thousands of little pieces and the clock fell downwards, fatally threatening the confused, injured, and panicking people below trying to get away.

Then, the interior of the train station was in chaos.

Hearing the sharp sound of objects being dropped, Olette glanced at the gateways to the terminal and watched a number of people scrambling to get through, roughly pushing back the confused, returning passengers.

"They did it." Axel said bitterly, glancing at the couple of injured people crawling, limping away or being helped by others from the rubble of wall and the fallen clock which continued to make dangerous sounding static-like noise. "What the hell." Axel made a move to go over there, but Roxas quickly grabbed his arm and held him in place.

"No, we can't." Roxas said, and although he was clearly upset about it Olette was only the more disappointed with him.

Clutching the strap of her backpack, Olette said sternly, "I'll be back." Lowering her head, she walked by Roxas, her shoulder intently pushing against his as she did so. She wanted to glance back, but she knew she shouldn't. This wasn't a silly argument. Those people were hurt... but as she walked around crying and frantic groups of women and was almost pushed down by running people. ...Olette realized...

He had let her go...

….. After a young mother carrying a toddler bumped into Olette, the ground beneath her began to rumble? Olette stopped and some other people noticed it as well... but the rumbling soon disappeared... Glancing back up, Olette was soon taken back by sinking feeling that something overhead of them was wrong...

Olette looked up at the glassed-domed ceiling... The iron frames holding the glass and the glass itself... had a vibrating look resonating from it... and the frames and glass progressively continued to shake... a thin, meter long crack appeared at the east end of the glass dome...and at the apex of the dome was...

* * *

"No?!" Namine was looking up, her eyes stricken with fear. Roxas and Axel both looked into the direction she pointed to and saw it... A hooded person standing directly on the top of the glass-domed ceiling.

Axel cursed, and as he tried to free his arm from Roxas's grip, Roxas only tightened his hold around his friend's arm and pulled him back.

"Axel." Roxas said through gritted teeth, "We need to leave, now."

* * *

Olette stared up, dumbstruck with apprehension and confusion. The person on the dome was hooded as well... then the person raised up two arms... the glass became shaking vigorously and a gut-sickening, breaking sound emitted from the iron frames holding the dome together...more cracks in the glass..

Olette subconsciously stepped back... when the person will bring down his arms... will the dome-?

There were others like her too, looking up, having taken notice.. Olette looked back down at eye level, glancing around her, concerned for the people who didn't see...there were still some who haven't looked..they don't know!

When the glass shatters..

In a single breath of a moment..

* * *

"Axel! Take Namine! Head for the gates now!" Roxas yelled as he pushed Axel against Namine, and despite a slight protest from Axel, Roxas's look managed to force the taller young man to roughly take the confused girl. "Go! Go!" Roxas yelled furiously, as he watched Axel pull along the worried and perplexed Namine past the crowds of people still scrambling to get through the metro gates.

The domed ceiling didn't reach the metro gates...Once they get past the gates...

Roxas turned back around and searched the masses of people for Olette. "Damn it!" Where was she? He pushed his way past people, who were either unaware of the situation or also like him knew about it and were trying to get away.

He did not have much time left... Roxas glanced up briefly, the person still had his arms raised, but soon.. the shaking...

"Leave!"

Roxas paused, and swiftly glanced to his left. Several feet away was Olette. She was standing atop a round table at a café stand, yelling at full volume.

"Leave! Everyone get out of here now!" Olette had cupped her hands over her mouth in an attempt to reach more people, but so far only some had looked up at her and few listened. "Please leave now! The glass will fall like the clock. Everyone leave! The-!"

It finally came, a thousand piercing, crackling sounds of glass shattering and the wail-like screech of the iron frames breaking loose and falling with the glass...

In a split second, Olette only had to partly glance up to see that she was too late..

But the first gust of falling glass and iron came from the east side of the dome.

Roxas knew he only had a few seconds left, but as he struggled to barge past the frantically moving crowd, he realized he was being pushed back. Vigorously waving his arm, he shouted to Olette, "Take cover! Olette! Under the table, now!"

Then, she heard him! Olette had glanced at him, her eyes widened in stunned shock but the rest of her soon moved and she got down from the table, disappearing from his sight.

After being pushed to ground, Roxas only had to hear the violent movement of air above him to know a gust of falling, sharp glass was coming down. But he was lucky, there was a small dining table a feet away...Immediately he crawled for cover...

The glass pieces were as large as his hand... hitting the ground with a shattering cry, but what was worse was them piercing through the backs of slow runners... and the iron frames came crashing down...

* * *

Did it end?

Olette heard nothing but a cool silence. She reluctantly raised her head from her knees, her arms hugged her legs closer to her chest as she made out a scattered abundance of bodies lying...

A rattling gasp shook her body once Olette accidentally focused on the closest body.. No! This couldn't have happened.. Her chest felt like it was heaving rapidly... was she hyperventilating?..

In shaking movements, Olette slowly came out from under the table, only ducking back in when she heard a crunching sound, but realized she had made that. There were an abundance of small shards of glass surrounding the metallic table.

Her eyes red to rim and her face flushed, Olette stood there... was she the only one who could... looking at the aftermath... Then, she saw them come out. Some people, who had also hidden beneath protective surfaces, came out slowly but surely. Olette felt a slight relief when she saw the young mother from earlier come out from...

"Olette?"

From her right. A familiar voice had quietly called her name. Olette gasped as she felt her throat constricted, and the first few, warm tears escaped from the rims of her widened eye.

"You're fine." The voice sounded relieved.

So was she.

Yet the sobbing overtook her, and Olette stood there, with her hands slightly squeezing her face as she cried.

Roxas was only two steps away from her now, but he was reluctant to reach out to her. His hand moved back down beside him. It was awful to watch her convulse there in her tears and cries..He felt as if there was something he could have done to prevent this..but there was, wasn't there?

"Olette." Roxas said weakly, clenching a fist. He moved up to her and then finally placed a hand on her shoulder. Yet his touch only enhanced her cries and shaking. "Olette...Olette..."

The distant scream of a siren was heard.


	20. Breaking Over Me

**I've finally** include Rude! We'll be seeing more of him and Reno, even though this story isn't caterogized as a crossover with FFVII, LOL...Please excuse any wrong grammar and spelling for this chapter... :)

* * *

Never Let Me Go

Chapter 20_Breaking Over Me_

* * *

Roxas, along with the other people who have come out of hiding places under tables, glanced up at the direction of the entrance. Past the rubble, past the bodies... the glass doors of the train station were mostly untouched and soon the red and blue lights of the emergency team was visible beyond the doors.

As the couple of survivors...or uninjured began to make their way to the doors, Olette had quieted down and now rubbed one side of her face with the sleeve of her cardigan.

"What is that?" She asked in a softened and weakened voice, watching the people walk past the rubble. Around the largest shards of glass. Over the thinnest iron frames. Past the bodies. To the gray stairway that led to the entrance of the station.

The scream of the siren was becoming louder.

"Emergency responders...Namine and Axel are waiting for us." Roxas murmured, not glancing at Olette but up at the ruined glass dome above them. "These people will be okay... Lets go."

Olette didn't want to leave. It wasn't right just to leave after what happened to all these people. She felt sickened as she watched five people struggle to walk up the stairway leading to the entrance. The steps were dusted with a coat glass shards, most of the shards at the bottom of the stairs were stained red. One of them vomited after climbing six steps.

"Olette. We have to go." Roxas said sternly, but he too was watching as she was.

Why must we leave? Her eyes and cheeks still felt uncomfortably warm, and her mouth was tightly closed as her teeth clamped hard on one another. Olette warily glanced down to her distant left, where a couple of navy blue and black suited men appeared to be pinned to the ground from the long, sharp shards of class sticking out through their backs, arms, legs. She immediately glanced away, looking again at the reddened stairway to the entrance of the train station.

Olette grimaced. Why must we leave?

"...We can't do anything more for them." Roxas unknowingly gave her a bitter answer. He then made for a motion to take hold of her hand, but Olette swiftly stepped back.

When she glanced at Roxas, her glossed, fear-sickened eyes met with an unexpected, questioning glare. Roxas's brow furrowed as he watched her give him a sad, judging look.

Olette cowardly shifted her gaze to the side, her brow furrowed slightly as she said softly, "Where do we go?"

* * *

A security guard and three other fairly tall men blocked passage to the four functioning escalators. Their arms outstretched to their sides and loudly, the guard, with an authoritative tone tells the stubborn crowd of men and women to stay where they are and yet feebly explaining why.

By the back left of the impatient crowd stood Axel. His arms crossed, he glared solemnly at the guard and his three volunteers. Beside him, Namine concernedly looked up at the top of one escalator, and as Axel glanced at her, he saw an anxious, expectant look wearied her face.

"This is for everyone's safety!" The guard commanded, glaring particularly at an insipid looking youth. "We must stay here until the emergency teams and JCPs have arrived!"

JCP. Jeju City Police. Axel's brow furrowed and his lips curved down. He watched one old man in the crowd turn away and begin cursing uncontrollably. No fault. They had called the emergency number over several minutes ago; it was no puzzlement why the people were becoming impatient, apprehensive, and stupidly impulsive.

"It's a safety protocol!" One of the three volunteers yelled in defense of the guard. "Damn woman–step back!"

Axel frowned at the flustered guard and his three volunteers, but he judged the overwhelming crowd. These were the people he had sworn to protect as a government agent. The guard was in the legal and moral right. However, Axel knew that emotions such as fear, anxiety, anger, and pride can blind a man from the practical and the logically beneficial option. He could feel those emotions, but he would never let them overpower her senses.

He could never understand that. Axel glanced away from the robust crowd and looked behind them at a more docile yet curious scattered crowd of people, who were also watching this aggravating group.

Namine and him were different from them, these aggressive and passive human beings.

"They're nothing but scared...We all heard it." Namine murmured, and Axel glanced down at her. "The sound of the glass falling. There were a few screams... from people who couldn't get away... "

Axel squinted at her, critical that Namine was being sentimental about it as well. Analyzing the level of her gaze and the tightness in her expression, Axel realized that Namine could be just as frightened about not knowing... There was only one other time that he saw Namine look like this...

Namine let out a shaky sigh, her gaze distancing, and the white in her eyes reddened faintly. "... Roxas should come down any second now...but Olette is more human than us, Axel..."

Axel's brow furrowed, and moving his face near to the top of her head, he said in a quiet yet insistent tone, "Roxas wouldn't let that happen. They're alright."

Axel frowned at her. He waited for a response while the persisting yells of the angry crowd were overwhelming the security guard and the three volunteers.

Then, Namine's gaze narrowed with a familiar sternness to it, and she said, "I can't have another girl's blood stain my hands... On Roxas's hands...You won't say it, because you loved her more than you hate me for what I did to her... I could have disobeyed Xemnas and Xion would be alive, not-"

"Namine!" Axel said roughly, and upon meeting his gaze, Namine saw the severity of his aggravation with her. "This is not time for self-pity."

She ignored him. "I should never have encouraged Roxas to talk to her."

Axel looked up in agitated annoyance, and then said sternly, "Fuck your blame game..Roxas and that fucking girl are alright."

"That fucking girl?" Namine said in an incredulous tone, glancing at him with a slightly insulted expression. " Unlike with you or I, _**they**_ threw Roxas away...he was only nine.. But somehow, he managed to wander into Twilight town. Roxas was truly lucky, damn lucky to have found that place and be discovered by Olette. That _**girl **_was the first to give your _**best friend**_ a memory of a happy, safe life."

Axel indifferently glanced away from the agitated Namine, and blankly watched the security guard reason out with a middle-aged woman. But, Namine kept at it.

"Five years he lived oblivious to the world he was born into." Namine said much more calmly, but glared at the side of Axel's head. "Then Xemnas found him. Remember that day?... Roxas suffered again, for a year. The Organization alienated him from his only friends, but he had quickly accepted the matter of what he was, what we were, and when it came down to the ultimatum, he chose us."

"...A bitter decision." Axel muttered, and then he glanced down at her. "But, the logical and safest choice." He watched her for the sensible, agreement in her solemn expression, but what appeared was a downturn smile that revealed partly gritted teeth, her gaze all-knowing. Axel felt off, this wasn't what he was use to seeing from Namine.

"What I've always believed is he chose us because he believed he could make a difference." Namine's gaze emulated a realization that Axel couldn't touch, even as he listened intently this time. "I can't ask him. But I saw that he cared for us. You. Me. Demyx. Saix. Xion... Olette's world showed him healing and compassion..."

"..And..." Axel's brow furrowed and an eyebrow twitched slightly as he heard a faint constriction in his voice. The feeling of a small lump in his throat caught him off guard.. "...uh...he...?"

"Olette was his family." A soft smile light up her eyes, but shortly after she glanced away from him, looking blankly at the angry crowd instead. "Then, it was easy for him to see us without animosity... we are his family at the present but... Axel-."

The blaring sounds of a firetruck and police car sirens were heard.

"Hey!" Yelled a man at the edge of the crowd as he pointed to the top of the pair of escalators.

Everyone in the infuriated crowd were shocked silent, the security guard and the three swiftly volunteers turned around and looked up, shocked as well. The rest of them, including Axel and Namine, were just as perplexed.

At the top of one escalator, crowded a few number of people with parts of clothing scratched, dusted with white powder (from the glass), hair disheveled and looks of stunned, solemn, and grief-filled relief.

Roxas stood at the front, his brow furrowed and his eyes were narrowed into a serious glare that had quickly found Axel's relieved and slightly shocked gaze. Olette stood a few inches behind him, rigid and her expression grief-filled. The five other people stood close behind them.

* * *

Rude step out and stood up from out from the passenger side of a blue police car. Adjusting his ovular tint-black shades with a black-leather gloved hand, Rude glanced to his left and his brow furrowed as he watched his partner walk around the hood of the car with a disgruntled look at the sight of the ravaged area beyond the yellow caution tape two police were putting up.

Rude also glanced back at the disastrous view. The front façade of the train station had a huge slab of wall that caved in, giving the modern look of the building a dystopia feel. The wide stairway leading up to the station was mostly a rubble of granite stones, with two travel buses thrown front first into the right part of the stairway. The buses were stuck into the dent they made, and their trunks pointed up to the cloudy sky.

The bus station on the left wasn't looking too good either. The circular, asphalt driveway was disturbed just like the granite stairway. Waiting benches were uprooted and thrown randomly into the circular isle of grass in the center of the circular driveway. Streetlights bent over, with severed wires unforgivably sticking out... and the people...

Rude walked to his left, leaving his partner by the car, towards one EMT vehicle and firetruck that were both crowded by worried and injured pedestrians. Both medical technicians and a few firefighters had their hands full with putting persons on gurneys, treating their wounds, comforting their grief-stricken cries.

He came up to a gurney where two EMTs had just loaded an unconscious child on to. The young boy's father held onto his hand a sever tightness that Rude suspected he could have been hurting the boy if he was away. But the boy was breathing. The EMTs were just treating the long cut on his bare left leg and the scratches on his forehead. The father was not left unscathed.

"Rude, four more EMTs will be docking in." His partner said in a calculating tone as he stepped up beside him. " It seems that the six ambulances and three teams of firefighters we have are not enough...The casualties from this..."

"Ahhhhhh!" A woman several feet behind them cried as a man struggled to pull her away from a two emergency medics attaching an AED onto a figure lying on the ground. A firefighter and another medic had to barricade the panicked woman as she got loose of the man and tried to jump onto the unconscious figure. The medic by the AED yelled "Stand Clear!" and a few seconds later the defibrillator shocked the unconscious figure.

"Come down, situation's more urgent than we thought...Copy that." Rude's partner said into his hand held transceiver, and then glancing at Rude he said, "We can't start the immediate investigations unless we clear out the uninjured civilians."

Rude agreed. He glanced around at a handful of policemen and firefighters blocking way past the yellow caution tape and pushing people to leave the area and give more room to the EMTs.

His partner scratched his brow, "...If the exterior is this bad, the interior of the station shouldn't be looking that good as well... The glass dome has been destroyed..."

Now noticing the few jagged shards of glass sticking up where a complete dome should have been, Rude's eyes narrowed behind the shadow of his shades. In its refection was a group of firefighters making their way to the doors of the train station. The people inside...

* * *

Roxas sat up from the stone bench and walked up to the edge of the walkway, standing on top of a circular floor light, and peered to his left towards the dark tunnel that was several feet away, expecting the train to come at any moment.

Olette watched him uneasily. She glanced at his serious face to his feet, which were dangerously balancing on the edge...No. He was different. She glanced away abruptly and for a while stared at the bricked ground before looking up and around her at the couple of people also waiting for the train.

This didn't make any sense. They shouldn't be here waiting for a train as if it was a casual day...but the firefighters and EMTs have arrived, some of the people were obviously frightened and wanted to get away, some were confused and on their phones, some were leaving and going up the escalator to where the security guard and angry crowd had gone... but Olette knew all they would find there is...

The underground subway was dimly lighted.

Namine, who sat on Olette's left, had comfortingly squeezed her shoulder. Olette glanced at her and sadly studied the girl's kind expression. Since they had come down here, Roxas had coldly disregarded her once again, and Axel and Namine had only conversed with Roxas in hushed tones that meant she should be excluded...

But Olette knew she shouldn't be upset by that. There were other things... still, as she looked at Namine's sympathetic gaze, Olette felt in her the impulse that she could do what was right.

"..Namine, I can't leave." Olette blurted out quietly, but she had glanced away from the girl. "W-We mustn't go yet... There were people up there that... The help has arrived, but don't you think we should stay and try and help out?!"

"You would." Namine said softly. Olette glanced at her questioningly, was that a statement or a question?

Namine's brow furrowed as she slowly looked around her with a cautious expression, and then she looked intently at Olette and said quietly, "You felt a shake in the ground, right? But it wasn't a earthquake that caused the clock and the dome to come down."

Olette averted her gaze to her hands in anxiety. This is what she was afraid the reason would be. Why they had to leave. Why Roxas was so insistent they shouldn't stay.

Her hand clenched in a fist on the stone bench. The hooded figure that attacked them and another dark figure on top of the dome before the glass fell in an unnaturally rapid speed. And she couldn't forget the shrilled scream that came from outside the station just before the clock and part of the wall behind it exploded and fell.

Olette looked back up at her. Her voiced steadied. "Do..Do you know them?"

This time Namine's gaze averted to look at someplace else to her left. "..I can't say Olette...Which is why we really need to go back now. Before the train station is closed down. I have to get you back to the facility. It's the safest-."

The sound of an incoming train, a relieving combination of a metal screech and billowing wind to any awaiting passenger brought Namine to her feet and slowly, Olette to hers. Axel, who had been leaning against a column a few feet away stepped away from his resting pillar and intensely glanced into the beam lights of the incoming train.

But there was a smell of scorched metal.

Just as Roxas stepped back from the edge, the train passed by to reveal to all a horror through its windows.

Flames violently lapped through gaps in broken, shattered areas of the windows and partly jarred open doors. People cautiously backed away from the edge of the walkway, but as Olette too watched in stunned horror she noticed Roxas and Axel standing much closer to the edge and glaring intensely into the flamed windows of the fast moving train.

Olette stood up from the stone bench as she spotted two shadowed silhouettes in the flames of one cart. That couldn't be...

Roxas turned around abruptly, glancing at her before giving Namine a grave look.

Olette glanced at Namine, her brow furrowed. What now... those shadows...the metro train was beginning to slow down... If she wanted to help, she needed to act now...

With a defiant glance at Roxas, she turned and joined the swell of people running towards the escalators.

* * *

Pence craned his short neck as long as he could to look over the moving crowd of students that jam-packed the hallway by the student services office. He was only several feet away from the doors, and if he wanted to get clear explanations right away before being ushered into the gymnasium by the teachers that guarded the perimeters of the hallway, he needed to loop through the crowd unnoticed and fast. Hayner should be in the student services office, he was a student assistant during this period. He would know why the vice-principal had announced over the school speakers an emergency assembly in the gymnasium for juniors and seniors and nearby in the cafeteria, the freshman and sophomores.

As he quickly walked past a teacher talking to two worried students, a hand had roughly pulled him back. "Oooh!"

"Pence." Hayner said sternly as the round boy turned around and was shocked to see him.

"Hayner." Pence's brow furrowed, smiling a little before saying, "What's going on?" To his disappointment, Hayner shook his head.

Then, Hayner said, "Nothing bad in town... but Jeju City... there was a terrorist attack at the train station in the city."

* * *

"I'll help!",Olette said loudly, running towards a medic who was asking for additional volunteers to help carry a yard long iron frame off the legs of a a partly unconscious man. She had to run around the long, vertical shards of glass and do her best to not break down at the sight of the bodies...

"Alright. On three, you all lift and the four of us will pull the man to the side!" The medic ordered. Olette grabbed the right shoulder of the man, squeezing herself in between two other volunteers. Looking down, the man was only partly dusted with a few glass shards, lucky to have been missed by the falling glass.

"Three!" The medic and four others yelled and simultaneously the iron frame was lifted above by the firefighters and volunteers, and Olette and the three others pulled the man quickly to a clear area on the side.

Olette stood up as the medic ordered people to stand back and asked for the firefighters and other medics to assist him. Looking around her, Olette saw groups of emergency responders and the survivors of the falling glass from earlier help lift off iron frames, carry people onto gurneys, and order the dead...

If she had just more time to warn everybody...

"Olette!"

She shouldn't have turned around, but it was too late. Roxas was coming, and looked to be shortly followed by Namine, but before Olette had any time to confirm she had turned aback around and ran quickly to the stairway leading to the front entrance of the building.

She was running because she didn't want to go with him. Olette sprinted up the stairs, her head struggling to stay up and not see the blood-stained dust of glass on the stairs. She was running because she didn't agree with their reasoning for leaving these people. People she knew they could have helped. Olette yanked opened one glass door, and glanced back only for a split second and saw that Roxas was already halfway up the stairs. She was running because she hated feeling helpless and useless around them. These people that her mother, Ansem, her father were like... all from the same world that was not the summer life she was raised in.

Olette reached the edge of the foyer and looked before her at the ravaged stairway, the thrown buses, the chaos of emergency responders, a barricade of law enforcers and yellow caution tape struggling to keep pedestrians away, and more firefighters struggling to make their way up the ravaged stairway towards the train station and even to the thrown buses, searching for any tangible passenger.

"It started out here." His voice came up from behind her, causing a shrill to move up her back. Olette's jaw clenched and taking in a silent, breath she moved forward to make her way down walkable steps when the expected hand grabbed her arm.

She tensed. Olette glared ahead of her furiously.

"It was not our place to have stopped them." Roxas said. "We can't be exposed Olette."

Her eyes widened, her gaze wavering, threatening to spill tears as the choked up feeling aroused in her once again. "...Not mine... These people needed help. I won't tell anyone what I saw if that concerns you." Surprisingly, with just a forward nudge of her arm she was able to free herself from Roxas's grip.

She could have left him, but she waited to hear his response, with her back turned to him.

"A number of people could have seen the same thing." Roxas said. "Their words don't matter."

"Most of them were silenced by the glass." She said icily, glaring ahead at a level of windows in the building in front of the street crowded the chaos of emergency vehicles and responders, and pedestrians.

"..Staying here to help them is just stalling, Olette." Roxas said, his solemn tone unchanged, "You need to be with your mom."

My mom... why does this feel like a patronizing tone? Olette moved down a step, then paused. Her mom was with Ansem. She should be okay. Even more since she was supposedly an agent in that world of theirs. Her mom had hid so much from her without the slightest hint of guilt or chance of lighting up the shadowed past for her own daughter... Her father was like them, like Roxas...but worse.. if what those hooded figures had done to these people were like what this man she called her biological father had done, to earn him the label of a criminal.. Olette didn't want to think of him. That man had always been a stranger in the shadows, but now the sun had set even further.

How different was she from him by leaving these people?

"I'm not like you." Olette said finally. "..Yensid said that Ansem wanted you three to leave. Then leave. My purpose was to go with you to find that man, and we had. Now, I'm staying here."

"You don't understand-!"

"With these people! We are different Roxas! It's not safe, and it's not right for me to continue following after you. We were the same once, but even that was a lie." Her voice nearly broke at the end.

"I never meant to hurt you. That's the way I am, the way Axel and Namine were made; we were meant to be weaponry Olette. And we had a mission at that moment: to get you back to the facility." Roxas said, his voice strained.

Olette couldn't believe what she was going to do next, but she had to. "Then.. then shut it off. On me, completely. Don't care for me anymore, so I can't hurt you."

A realization flickered on Roxas's gaze. His voiced was lined with guilt. "..Not on you...Never.. Even if I had told you about this back then, you would have struggled to understand."

"No more what if's." She said angrily, but she wanted to laugh at him and push him. Instead, she forced herself to face him, but immediately she regretted it.

"I can help these people." Olette insisted. "But I can't help you..All I had done was react, but you have Namine and Axel... Now, I'll give you a new mission Roxas. What's really important right now is that you three get away, get away from all of this."

Roxas frowned as he grabbed something from around his neck and showed it to her.

The necklace. The small, circular blue orb-locket hanged down on the chain.

Roxas glared intently at her. "I didn't deserve it, but you insisted that I not throw everything away just because of one obstacle.. And damn me when I say this "what if"... but, if you were not Olette, if you were just some girl I just met I wouldn't have accepted this. I wouldn't have cared this much about you."

Olette glanced at the blue shine of the locket and then at Roxas, whose glare narrowed as she uncomfortably looked back. His grip on the chain tightened as it dawned on him that her eyes conveyed a fear for him.

Trying to keep his teeth un-gritted, he said hoarsely, "..You have a plan then."

Her eyes blinked and then slightly averted its gaze from his eyes to his cheek. She couldn't even look at him.

Roxas brought down his hand that tightly held onto the necklace, feeling a choking ache erupt in his chest, he gritted his teeth. ".. You want to stay, then I won't bother you any longer...What are we Olette?.. You've always beaten me to the answer, but you've been lying."

He tried to soften his gaze on her, hoping that she would sense his sincerity and avert her eyes back on his. Olette wouldn't.

He was loosing her again...

Giving her no time to react, Roxas placed his free hand on the back of her head and swiftly moved her face close to his and he kissed her. It was just a small kiss but right after Roxas parted his lips from hers, he immediately sensed Olette's hand coming for the side of his face, however he quickly grabbed her hand with his other, the hand holding the necklace.

Roxas glared back at her. Olette glared back with equal anger, but her eyes were reddened and watery. In between his hand that clasped hers was the dangling necklace.

"I'm not a dense person." Roxas said. "And neither are you. I know when you lie. Answer me Olette and then I'll leave..Do you love me?"

The heat in her eyes caused Olette to blink, and as she did the a tear fell from each eye. "..Roxas..I'm staying.." Her tone wavered slightly... What did this question have anything to do with one leaving and the other staying.

Roxas persisted. "Those people that died from the glass, Vexen, Ansem, what I am.. all these secrets. Don't think about them right now.. Answer me with what you know."

She wanted to glance away, but saw his brow furrowed when she almost had, so she kept her gaze on him.

As apprehensive as she was of him, Olette was slightly shocked to see that in his eyes there was sincerity that masked his own apprehensions. He was scared of rejection?... Why would... Their lives are too different...

"..I..will you still leave..."

He closed his eyes for a moment, and then said, "Yes."

Olette would always accept the past him. Their bond had been close once. But who he was now...He couldn't love her.

She took in a silent breath, and pleaded quietly. "Let me stay..don't force me to answer you.."

His brow furrowed, but then a small, sad smile slowly followed. He let go of her hand and then leaned in close to her as he hung the necklace around his neck. "Xion told me, 'to love well means to forget slowly'... Deliver me, Olette." Roxas whispered into her ear.

No...He couldn't have meant that...Roxas lo-!

Then, she felt his hand touch the back of her head and with one soft touch of his finger on a sensitive area of her neck, she felt the wind knocked out of her and her eyelids slowly begun to close as her knees gave in, and a black blank spread through her mind... she only knew the sensation of was falling.

A silent breath escaped her lips as the last thing she saw was the small blue orb.


	21. A Dead Man's Disguise

Hehehe, I was being lazy once again, so please pardon any grammar and spelling mistakes!

* * *

Never Let Me Go

Chapter Twenty-One_A Dead Man's Disguise_

* * *

"Ms. Thell, I have something for you." Dune said nonchalantly as a security guard opened the folded door for him. Cissnei's chin was resting on her hand as she looked out the ovular window by her seat, but as Dune walked into aisle of the small, private airplane, she mentally shook herself out from her daze and stood up from her window seat to greet the man.

Dune glanced her over, raising an eyebrow at the woman's slightly crumpled gray t-shirt and how the waves of her hair tangled into curls. He presented to her a small, recording box and nodded for her to accept it.

Cissnei's brow furrowed as she took the recorder from Dune, her eyes narrowing as she stared blankly at the small device. She felt sick... having not rested well since her daughter disappeared... since that boy took Olette away from her.

As she glared at the small recorder, her hand holding the device felt weak, as if she wanted to drop it. This didn't make sense to her.

Dune watched her unpleasant expression. This woman emitted an uncomfortable silence. He cleared his throat, his hands politely clasped behind him back. "I don't know how to tell you this...Turn it on, Ms. Thell."

Her eyes analytically looked up at his. Dune frowned and nodded at her, gesturing for her to turn the recorder on. There was a message in there she had to hear.

Cissnei, keeping her indifferent yet imposing glare on Dune, pressed the red button on the recorder. Dune cleared his throat once again, right before a voice was heard from the recorder...

That dreaded boy's voice... her glare instinctively averted towards the recorder in her hand.

_".. This message is intended for the Director of Security, Donald Dune, and Cissnei Thell... Olette—Olette Thell is safe and well.. She can be retrieved from Jeju Bayside Hospital.."_

Cissnei's grip on the recorder tightened... What news is this...Good news? Her daughter was 'safe and well'? How could that possibly be. She tasted bile.

Placing caution in his tone, Dune said politely, "The boy called Destiny Isle some minutes after our plane took off. My assistant had left it at voice-mail for it was a land-line call, but once he heard it he immediately had it copied and sent to us-."

"I will go back for her?" Cissnei said in a strained tone, causing Dune to wonder whether she meant a question or a demand.

".. Even though the circumstances surrounding your girl's departure with those three are unclear, this clearly isn't a ransom note." Dune said placidly. "Once we land in Radiant Gardens, I'll have her retrieved under secure means, but you must remain in Gardens until you and your child's clearing has been settled."

She continued to glare at the recorder, her mouth a hard line.

Dune quietly said, ".. Ms. Thell, you both will be fine."

Cissnei clutched the recorder against her chest and then sat back down on her seat, her auburn hair coming down in waves, shielding her face from the glare of the sun's rays coming through the small, ovular window by her seat.

She was back again with them. These people. This world that she thought _**he**_ had freed her from... But maybe.. when she had saved that _**man**_, her daughter's fate had already been sealed.

Cissnei crouched forward in her seat, shutting her eyes as the stress hit her empty stomach once again...the hand holding the recorder was rested on her legs, its grip on the recorder loosened just a bit..

No.. It's all because of that boy...

* * *

Wake up.. You have to open your eyes... Dreaming will keep you away from living... Wake up, please...

Her eyelids slowly moved up, conveying warm light onto softened, green eyes. Olette heard no sound, but just saw this elliptical beam of light on her left, the right was a shaded, blurred vision of a yellowed, blanked ceiling...

Gradually, as she laid there and she could feel a thin blanket engulfed her body in a small cave of warmth, the elliptical beam of light became harsher to her sensitive eye, and the shaded vision to her right started clearing up...

Where was she?... Why did she wake up here? Why did she awaken?

The sound finally came... Hushed conversations, assertive tones of kind women and worried tones of the frightened and sickly?...

The light was too harsh to casually stare into now. Olette immediately shut her eyes and turned on her right side, opening her eyes only then to adjust them to a new sight... in front of her was a hospital bed with a sleeping woman on it, her forehead was bandaged... an opened door three more beds down... a few nurses and one doctor conversing with the waken patients and concerned visitors...?

Again...A hospital... She was here again? Olette turned onto her back again and glancing to her left saw that the elliptical beam of light radiated from a long, ovular shaped lamp sitting upon a nightstand in between her bed and the next.

It is okay... but can she move... slowly, she propped herself up onto her elbows, but as she struggled to sit up a nurse had taken notice of her and quickly rushed to her side and caressed her head as she helped Olette sit up with the support of the pillow.

"We've been waiting for you to wake up, darling." The nurse said softly as Olette pressed her back comfortably against the pillow. She glanced at the nurse with a slightly furrowed brow.

Finding her throat a little parched to speak, Olette frowned as she asked, "..Where am I?"

The nurse caressed Olette's arm and kindly replied, "Bayside Hopsital." Her wearied yet warm hand held onto Olette's, and despite the small squeeze she gave Olette's hand, the nurse said calmly, "..While you were asleep.. Jeju City was attacked.."

The hooded figures that attacked her and Namine... and the glass dome...

"Asleep?" Olette's tone had a slight panic in it that the Nurse immediately shook her head reassuringly.

"It's fine now, dear." The nurse assured, keeping her hand around Olette's, "The militia has arrived this morning... your mind's probably blank on how you got here, huh sweetie?"

It couldn't be fine..Roxas... Roxas had knocked her out, how?

Olette was speechless... other than the reason of her throat being parched.. She glanced away from the nurse, lost in a trance of observing the room around here... people on beds with medics attending to them..

"You were one of the fifty rescued from the grand station.." The nurse said, and seeing that Olette couldn't comprehend, she added patiently, "It'll all come back honey, don't stress yourself trying to remember if it's too difficult... Here, how about this... tell me your name and if there's anyone I can contact for you." The nurse grabbed a pen and a clipboard from the nightstand, and then readying herself to begin writing down Olette's information.

He had let her stay in the city, but made her useless...

Olette glanced at the nurse with a deeply, furrowed brow, yet her gaze conveyed she was seeing something beyond the nurse and the confines of the secure, hospital room.

"What are we fighting against?"

The nurse had a sudden nervous look in her eyes, but it had quickly been replaced with a fake reassurance, "The authorities are taking care of it, dear. Please, tone down your voice... Think of the other patients."

Olette bit her lower lip in frustration, but then said, "My name's Olette... Olette Thell... My uncle might be in the city... He has a good friend who works for the JCPD, Rude Braxton... It won't be hard to find him, I know where he lives. I-I can help with-"

The nurse nodded her head diligently as she quickly wrote down Olette's information. "No honey, you must stay here.. this will do. We'll find your uncle and his friend, so just stay here.. would you like a change of clothes, dear?"

Olette glanced down at herself, seeing that she still wore the jeans and cardigan sweater... "Where's.. where's my backpack?" She worriedly looked up at the nurse, who calmly picked up her backpack and assured her that her bag was there the whole time.

"We had your bag searched, but I assure you, everything had been placed back."The nurse said, "I'm surprised you didn't carry a cellphone, though... and with the way things are going, it'd be essential to have one with you."

"W-why?" Olette swallowed to soften her dry throat. "Please tell me the truth.."

".. Nothing bad has happened to you, be grateful for that. The mayor has ordered civilian evacuations a few minutes ago, but the city is still in lock-down. You're a minor aren't you?.. Right now, the hospital is responsible for your care."

"No, let me help." Olette pleaded. "You don't understand.. it's not safe here, even with the militia!"

The nurse couldn't look at her, but she said kindly, "I'm sorry dear, but you'll have to stay here until we find your uncle's friend. If we can't, you'll have no choice but to go with tomorrow morning's evacuations. The military caravans take all the city's remaining civilians to the safe zones."

* * *

Roxas sat in the front passenger seat of the stolen white van, while Namine had opened the back doors of the van and was standing by the side of the van, next to the gasoline pump. Her hand on the pump's handle and her gaze stared blankly at the faded, white surface of the van.

Axel glanced over his shoulder, giving Roxas a contemplative glare, before opening the door to the convenience store. The Conch gas station was at the side of a lonely countryside highway. On the same side of the road as the gas station, was a field of green grass, a couple of tall pine trees, and then opposite the gas the station, across the street, was a fenced unkempt field of long grass and wildflowers. .

On a regular day, Roxas assumed, there would have been barely three customers, but now, there was a long line of drivers impatiently waiting to get gas into their vehicles, and a number of them had families. The convenience store was crowded with rushing people. All these people were leaving from the same area, Jeju city.

Turning his head away from the sight of the convenience store, Roxas rest his head against the headrest of his seat and reluctantly, closed his eyes. He needed sleep... Axel said. They had a hectic night, trying to find the right, inconspicuous vehicle to steal.. This one was miles away from the crowd of police and medics by the train station, but had been parked in a alley further into the city... They barely made it out before the lock down..

His opened as a sudden thought came to him. Without moving his head, Roxas sideways glance to his left, seeing no sight of Axel coming out of the store nor Namine. He could do it, but just lower the volume.

Leaning forward, Roxas first turned the dial of the car's radio volume before turning it on and setting it to a news station he knew.

Glancing up again to his left, Roxas checked if Namine had heard... she didn't. However, while his eyes focused on the door of the convenience store, his ears listened to the radio.

_". . Helia, Goseum, Destiny Isle and Jeju City. These are the nine cities along the southeastern coast that have been attacked. Sources say the terrors occurred simultaneously, but cities closest to the capital have received the worst beatings. Time is five forty-five pm, the city of Jeju is still on lock down, according to sources, the federal government will soon have involvement in this. The city is known to hold a governmental base, and the militia have already secured vulnerable spots in the city. It is still unknown what attacked these cities. A emergency press conference from Jeju's mayor, who is still in the city, is scheduled to-."_

"Roxas." Namine said sternly, causing the boy to quickly turn off the radio. She was glaring at him through the rolled-down window of the driver's side of the car. "You shouldn't have done that."

Narrowing his eyes at her, Roxas said angrily, "Where are we going, Namine.. Destiny Islands was attacked like Jeju..."

Namine's brow furrowed in a concerned expression as she said, "This no longer concerns us Roxas. You made that certain when you left Olette in the city.. but she'll be safer there.."

But no ordinary person would be safe with these kind of terrorists...

Feeling a flower of guilt, Roxas turned away from Namine and rested back against his seat.

She leaned in forward through the window frame and said softly, "We need to focus on leaving now, Roxas.."

"_**GOD**_ help us!" Yelled a wet, gray-bearded man with a messed up eye as Axel pushed him out of the convenience store. The store keeper came out shortly after, with his arms crossed on his plaid, collared work uniform.

The store keeper stood protectively in front of his convenience store as she said loudly to Axel, "Throw him off to the other side of the road will you! That hobo has sneaked into the restroom for free baths, scaring off my customers! But this time, he actually dared to steal the TV!"

"The world will end!" Wailed the crazed, bearded man as Axel frustratingly pulled on his arm. "_**It's**_ finally here! Hey, you!" The disgruntled old man suddenly put his hands on Axel and, being slightly taller than him, the man bent over to say crazily, "_**God **_help you; mercy on your _**soul**_."

Axel scowled as he roughly pushed the taller man off him. The bearded man had fallen on his bottom, but continued to glare at Axel and the storekeeper with wide, frightened eyes.

Roxas got out of the van as Namine ran over to Axel with a worried expression. "What happened in there?!" She glanced up at Axel, who continued to glare angrily at the filthy, bearded man on the ground. His soaking wet, faded-black hair was unruly and a few gray streaks covered the right side of his face where his eye was missing and the skin was pulled tight over the empty socket. There was a faded, red scar jagged from his left cheek to just under across his left, working eye.

Axel muttered, "It's worse than we thought.. All the southern cities on the east coast... The attacks have concentrated on public facilities. Train stations, businesses, city halls, shopping centers. He came out of the restroom when the update on Jeju came on.. He's no longer recognizable, but..."

Just as Roxas came up behind Namine, the girl gave Axel a questioning look before glancing down at the crazed man.

His clothes were filthy, with a hole on darkened khaki pants and darkened stains on a broken , hooded jacket. The craze look of the bearded man glanced at her, and Namine was shocked to see the jagged scar under his undamaged golden eye...

Namine's eyes widened as she stepped towards the man.. Roxas couldn't grasp on, he stood back with a furrowed brow and a confused expression directed at Axel..

"It's Xigbar." Axel admitted unhappily.

Namine knelt beside the man, her eyes pitying, as Roxas focused on what Axel said.. he glanced at the strange, bearded man on the ground with disbelief... no, this man couldn't be Xigbar.. Xigbar was dead.


	22. Make It Without You

**Dun Dun Dun**! Please excuse me bad grammar or spelling or any mistakes! This was an interesting chapter to write...

* * *

Never Let Me Go

Chapter Twenty-Two_Make It Without You_

* * *

"Here she is." The nurse had led the two men to the girl's bedside. "Since you reciprocated our call, we weren't allowed to let the girl join with the others."

Reno frowned as he noticed that the other beds in the room were empty. Orange light was seeping through the gaps in the window blinds, filling the floor and wall with stripes of fiery yellow. ..The evacuations...

She was sound asleep.

"How convenient it is that both of you are detectives." The nurse's voice brought him out of his daze. " Um, her only belongings is that backpack.. It's a good thing you came in just now... the girl has been restless throughout the night, poor child... um, what was your relationship with-?"

Gazing warmly at Olette's sleeping face, Reno answered softly, "I..I helped raised her..."

Rude's brow furrowed slightly as he took off his shades and placed them in his suit pocket.

The nurse asked politely, "Pardon me, sir...No blood relation?"

Much loudly and glancing respectfully at the nurse, Reno said, "I'm a friend of her mother."

Smiling, the nurse said, "That will be fine. With all that's happening, visitation rules have been less restrictive, but it's best to take the girl before the militia begins the morning evacuations. You have three hours. "

Then, with a pleasant nod at Rude, she let them be.

Once Rude was sure that the nurse was gone he grabbed on to Reno's arm and said quietly to him, "Reno, we'll have to-."

"They would have gotten here first." Reno said indifferently, and then kneeling by Olette's bedside, Reno gently placed one hand over Olette's left shoulder, "... We only got three hours, right..." Reno gazed protectively at the young girl's peaceful, sleeping face. He frowned slightly when noticing the light furrow on the girl's brow. Rude looked from Reno to the girl and narrowed his eyes.

His old partner needed this time, to be with her. Reno's devotion to Cissnei and her child was unyielding from the day they had both stumbled upon them in the city.

The chance meeting at a park.

Faint, but knowing the past, one could tell how the girl held resemblance to her biological father...

It was a secret that would be the death of Cissnei and Reno, and of himself and his own family.

Rude's brow furrowed as he noticed the upset expression on Reno's face and his hold on the girl's shoulder tighten.

They were in a tight spot... How was Olette found in Jeju City when she should have been with Cissnei... Rude suspected that the girl wouldn't give them a direct answer, but, even that wouldn't matter once they returned her to Cissnei.. No doubt people were looking for her.

* * *

She had seen the spherical sky blue charm hanging from a silver chain, her mom's necklace. But, when opening her eyes, the image disappeared, and followed a feeling of lost.

"Olette." Reno said eagerly as the girl began to open her eyes. "Olette... hey."

Rude cocked his head to the side as he watched the girl rub her eyes and then blink her eyes with a confused expression that seemed to lighten Reno's mood.

The girl propped herself up with her elbows, as she kept shocked eyes on Reno. "..huh, Reno? Wh-what are—uncle Rude?!" Olette now glanced at him with the same shocked expression.

Smirking, Reno squeezed the girl's hand as he said soothingly, "You're in Jeju, remember? You did a good thing, asking for us."

Glancing down at Reno's hand holding hers, and then back at him, Olette's brow furrowed as she said, "I..I didn't think they'd find you in time." She glanced down again, and then said reluctantly, "... Is... is it just you and uncle Rude?... I... I don't know what to-."

Reno smiled reassuringly, "You can explain everything later, when you're ready. Okay, kid?"

"Hmm." Olette smiled weakly.

".. We're going to take you with us, okay." Reno said to the girl, and then glancing at Rude, he nodded his head.

Understanding the determined look in Reno's eyes, Rude quickly left the room. There was purpose in his stride.

Olette frowned, confused at why Rude had left, but then Reno had let go of her hand and reach over her for the backpack lying on the desk beside the bed.

As he stood up from the chair, he gave her the bag, explaining, " He's going to tell the nurse you woke.. And then we'll leave.." Then, a unsure look replaced the kind gaze as Reno hesitated on what he was going to tell her.

Olette, immediately catching on that something was amiss, looked around her and saw the empty beds and the smoky orange light that seeped through the window blinds from across the room; the color of the light gave her a bothering sense that something was on fire.

She held onto her bag tightly. "Where is everyone?"

* * *

He is found. A man they thought dead. Slumped on the van floor, his back rested against the back of the empty driver's seat. The two doors to the back of the van were opened, and outside Namine and Axel stood rigidly, staring at the seemingly limped man in the van. Standing a few feet behind them was Roxas; he stood sideways with a furrowed brow and peered cautiously at the strange Xigbar through the narrow gap between Namine and Axel's arms.

This Xigbar had his too long black hair unruly masking his dark face, and the stench of urine and cigarettes was all too strong on him. Once a well-suited man, Xigbar now donned the clothing of rejects: a faded hoodie with a missing zipper, black stained sneakers, and ripped khakis that reeked of piss and smoke. He was unrecognizable.

Roxas glanced away, turning his attention behind him at the seemingly infinite row of parked cars. They were all held up in traffic. Axel had drove, nonstop, the whole night until they came upon this toll bridge. The sun was close to rising. Many drivers and their passengers have also gotten out of their vehicles to speculate with each other about the unusual traffic, the incidents in the city, or just to relax..

The dark, morning sky was filled with the chatter of hundreds of awaiting travelers.

It's been five hours of still waiting, but just recently, on the opposite lane of the toll bridge, a couple of cars would past by them...in the direction towards Jeju .. where were they headed when many of the people in that area have left and are trying to get into Destiny Island..

Roxas frowned. It seemed that every other second, a caravan of vehicles would past them...

"He's out cold." Namine said quietly. "You shouldn't have punched him.. We shouldn't have took him with us."

Axel scoffed, his voice loud. "No... That was the only way to get him into the car... besides, he's faking it."

Surprisingly, just as Roxas glanced back at Xigbar, the man's knee suddenly twitched upwards. Then awakening, Xigbar scrambled to sit up; his long bangs moved aside to reveal the panic in his one, good eye.

"I-I d-d-don't want a blow!" Xigbar yelled in a hoarse voice as he pointed a shaking finger at Namine. Roxas raised an eyebrow at the man's comment, whereas Axel glanced amusingly at flustered Namine.

Axel smirked, crossing his arms as he glanced at Xigbar. "We won't harm you. You know it. Relax... This nice girl beside me is Namine. She's going to need you to look her in the eye, to see if you're alright in the head."

Xigbar jerked his panicked gaze towards the red-haired man. Then, with his one eye widening even more in fear, Xigbar scrambled on his knees and tried to push his way through the two, however, Axel roughly grabbed the man's shoulders.

Roxas frowned as Xigbar glanced at him and cried, "P-please! Please let me go! Please!"

"We can't!" Namine said, trying to get Xigbar to look at her as Axel struggled to restrain the shockingly strong, scrawny man. "Remember us Xigbar! We know who you are. Namine. I'm Namine. Look at me, please. I can help you remember! The one who's holding you is Axel-!"

"He tried to kill me!" Xigbar yelled furiously, keeping his pleading eye directed at Roxas. And then, his lower lip suddenly quivered. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?!"

Namine backed away in tired disbelief as Axel muttered, "Keep fighting back and I'll knock you out again! Errrr... Xigbar, it's me, Axel. Err. Organization Thirteen. Humph. Errr... You don't even remember how to use your own power! ... errr... What happened to you?!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Xigbar madly threw his head back as Axel grabbed for his hands and then slammed him against the van floor.

Axel, who was now bent over the restrained Xigbar, gritted his teeth as he barked out, "Namine! Get up here now and do it! We have no choice but to do this by force!"

Roxas glanced at Namine, who nodded obediently at Axel and then quickly climbed into the van to kneel beside the hysterical man.

Now sobbing, Xigbar finally glanced at Namine and whimpered, "P-P-Please don't hurt me—I don't know anything useful!"

Axel smirked, struggling to keep Xigbar down as he moved aside to give Namine some room. "You were abducted. So believe it, you're useful alright."

Xigbar whimpered and tried to yank his head away from Namine. However, the girl had quickly reached to hold his head his place, and then in a soothing voice, Namine assured, "Keep your eye wide open and Axel won't have to force you again... Yes, that's right. This will not hurt, I promise."

Roxas peered into the van and intently watched as Xigbar's limbs gradually calmed down and his one, good eye gave in to Namine's enticing gaze. The man shortly fell into a numbing trance.

* * *

Namine saw them. The men in black clothing. She heard one voice, a gruff sound, and indistinguishable.. she felt his pain.

...She found what she was searching for. He gave it to her...

They, these men? Xigbar was hit on the left side of his face, his good eye now could only make out a hazed image of three men in black. She felt the dirt ground, the grass.. a tree root? He was in the woods, maybe. But it was too dark beyond the three men.

_"We'll tell you what to_ believe."

She couldn't point out which of the three, but for sure Xigbar had been forced to look at one and now the mind trap had begun. There was someone who had mentally manipulated him. Namine bit her lip. If only his memory would give her a clue to when this had happened to him... When...

_"We'll tell you what to believe."_

Did Xigbar know them? She felt his frightened desire to beg for forgiveness. He knew them. But all they said was _"We'll tell you what to believe." _Then, right after Namine was seeing Xigbar's tired, beaten face in a dirty mirror. His one, good eye was red. He was at a restroom in a gasoline station. He had stumbled into the outside restroom. He had run for miles away from... She felt his anger, rage directed at himself. The beaten man in the mirror. He was loosing control of his mind. He was degrading. He would be insane.

"I can't!" Namine abruptly released Xigbar from her hold, and then sat up, away from the terrified man below her. She covered her ears and looked down angrily at the whimpering man. Hateful...Disgusting... No, it was too much!

"Hey, hey." Roxas soothed as he climbed into the van and knelt behind Namine, placing a hand on the girl's trembling shoulder. "You're out of it now. You're fine." He glanced worriedly at Axel, who looked back at him with a similar concerned expression.

"P-p-p-please let me go." Xigbar whimpered, to which Roxas frowned, and Axel frustratingly pulled the man up and pushed him off to the side.

"THEN FUCKING LEAVE!" Axel's brow furrowed deeply as he knelt over the pathetic man. Xigbar, once again sobbing, gasped repeatedly as he clumsily struggled to crawl away.

Behind the van, a man, who was lounging with a magazine on a beach chair in front of his vehicle, glanced up briefly to glare at Axel and the hysterical Xigbar, who had slammed into the man's vehicle as he ran away.

"Axel." Roxas said sternly. "Not so loud. People will notice."

"Forget about it." Axel muttered, "...He was a waste of time."

Roxas wasn't confident about that, so he closed the back doors of the van, and it would have been completely dark inside the vehicle if not for the faint light from the rising sun in the horizon.

"I'll go get him later. He's bound to get into trouble with one of the other drivers." Roxas said quietly, on his knees. He glanced at Axel, who glared furiously at him; his friend's mouth was a hard line...Nothing more to be said there...

But when Roxas looked down at Namine, he realized she was silent...

…. it was unfair for her. Xigbar wasn't kind to her when he was _**normal**_. And to have her see what he saw and felt what he had...

"I'm afraid Axel's right about him, Roxas." Namine murmured, her voice strained. "His memory has been blocked. I suspect he was trying to remember.. and like him, when I tried to break it... All I felt was immense.. life-threatening pain... This was done by someone with an ability greater than mine."

Axel turned around and looked at Namine with a silent curiosity.

She then turned to Roxas and gently touched his cheek, however, the look in her eyes were nowhere near gentle. Her brow furrowed and her mouth was a hard line; something burdensome weighed on her. Roxas glanced from her hand that was on his cheek, and then looked into her grave eyes.

Namine said sternly, "..We should forget about him. Why he was near Jeju, why he's mad. How he survived... but... but.. it's not a coincidence that we found him."

Her eyes were wide and watery, conveying a look of grave realization directed at Roxas, which he found particularly foreboding.

Axel slowly glanced from Roxas to Namine as an overwhelming feeling of inevitability clouded his vision.

"They're all signs, Roxas." Namine gasped out as she brought down her hand from Roxas's cheek. She glanced away.

"Signs.." Roxas muttered. What did she mean by that?

She wouldn't look at him. "... A few months before you were to leave town, Marluxia tried to take you.. he must have known...and...You revealed Olette's connection to our world, and then Ansem's downfall shortly came after... then... what happened at the station in Jeju... and now, Xigbar.."

"What are you saying?" Axel asked in a strained voice, and then receiving no answer from the girl, he frowned as he said tightly, "What the hell do you mean, Namine.. god, what.. don't do this! Two dead men came back... and we don't have a single clue to what we're suppose to do!"

A woman's scream, shortly followed by a man's cries for help prickled their skins and rattled their bones.

...Not Again..

"Shit." Axel cursed almost breathlessly. He glanced urgently at Roxas, who also returned an anxious look.

Roxas spoke first. "I..I'll go check." He crawled over to the back doors, and then glancing back at Axel and Namine, whose back was turned to him, he said confidently, "It's not them."

But the doubtful look in Axel's eyes said otherwise.. even so, with his brow furrowed and a strong look in his eyes, Roxas pushed open one of the back doors and left the van.

The door that Roxas had left opened conveyed that the early morning light had reached the empty beach chair that was in front of the car behind the van.. There was a magazine that was left carelessly on the arm of the beach chair.. Axel stared long at it... The man in that vehicle had left to check out the noise as well...

And when did the sun rise even more? How had he not notice? Axel turned around and peered over the heads of the two front seats. Some others had gotten out of their cars and were walking in the direction of the source of the scream and continuous cries of help. And the sun in the horizon, beyond the top of the slope of the toll bridge, on the right side, where the traffic was also condensed and unmoving, had risen only a quarter of the way... the light was really coming from a distant...tall, violently moving flame that had people running. .. something in the distant sky was coming their way as well... a helicopter?

Axel scoffed, disbelieving, as he sat back down on his knees. He glanced to his right, at Namine, who, to his surprise, was looking up at him with eyes pleading for an explanation.

Her worried eyes looked at him through blonde bangs. "Where is Roxas?"

All he could was look back helplessly. But he knew what he must do..

Axel got up on his knees and reached over the front seat to turn on the radio. Damn it. What was the station that relayed news.. This toll bridge is just a mile from Destiny Islands. It has to be—He found it!

Sitting back down and then swiftly turning to crawl towards the opened back door, Axel ordered, "Stay here and listen to the radio. Find out what's really happening—I'll be back soon with Roxas, okay!"

Once he was out of the van, he opened both the back doors of the van. Then, looking at Namine , he said urgently, "Stay up in the front seat. Once you see us coming back, we leave, okay?"

"W-Why?" Namine looked startled, and as she got up on her knees to look over the front seats, the helicopter flew over them.

"It belongs to the militia." Axel muttered, looking up at the passing helicopter. Glancing back at Namine, he said intently, "Do as I said, and we'll leave in no time."

Namine nodded obediently and then Axel left.

Quickly getting out of the van through the back, Namine ran over to the driver side of the vehicle and pulled open the door and leaving it open, she sat on the seat and only glancing up once to see that Axel had already disappeared into the crowd of vehicles and curious and frightened people, Namine bent towards the radio and listened diligently..

_"-It is suspected that many are still unaware that the militia are conducting a search and are checking for identification of the evacuees passing through the toll bridge leading into Destiny Islands, thus the reason for the long traffic that spans from the bridge all the way to route eighty-seven. People that have been told early on to evacuate from Jeju and the towns nearby are now trapped on the bridge; a couple cars near the edge of the bridge have allegedly burst into flames. The outcomes of the passengers in those vehicles are unknown, but the military is working fast to get the injured and confused civilians out of the way-."_

"No." Namine gasped out, her brow knitted angrily.

_"-This is Margery Thale on eighty-six point four, Destiny Isle News. Press release just two minutes ago have stated that the mayor of Destiny Isle has issued an immediate evacuation for all residents of the isle. The military base here on the isle advises people who have left Jeju to not enter the isle.. Wait, no! These people have to know..." _

The news reporter had suddenly trailed off. Namine's body stiffened. The island... was attacked? Then, the woman's voice came back on, but this time a sense of distress could be noted in her tone..

_ ".. Just a few minutes ago... The military base, a couple of businesses, and five schools on the isle have faced another alleged, terrorist attack... No, it's not safe here.. The military is insistent in keeping people protected, but we still don't know what's really going on!" _

The ground shook vigorously; the terror had lifted the van and the rest of the vehicles a few inches up and when they all came back down, car alarms took up, children cries filled the air, and a clatter of worried calls and conversations mixed in.

Namine had tightly clenched onto the sides of the seat, and her face was pale, devoid of any color. The radio no longer worked, now it was just an annoying, buzzing hum of static. She frightfully stared into the distance of the bridge, at a sudden gray cloud of debris that mixed with a great, moving fire. She gave no notice to the lines of people frantically running from their vehicles...but, what horrified her was that the right side of the bridge seem to separate from the left side and bend over towards the water below, causing a number of vehicles and people to fall into the depths of the water below...

She had to get out..

* * *

They were moving through an alleyway. It was dark here. And it was cold, for a spring morning. Olette followed closely behind Reno and Rude. The two men walked side by side; there was caution in their stride.

There were faint cries of sirens in the distant, and the occasional windy sound from a helicopter chopper that would past miles above them.

Constantly, Olette would look behind her... for fear of dark shadows that would take human form.. for fear that someone could easily snatch her by pulling on her backpack.. but no one was there as she hoped.

They had left the hospital and hour ago, and were taking the back routes. Not the main road. Reno said they'd be congested with traffic, people trying to evacuate and the militia... some parts of the city, he said, were unrecognizable rubble now...

The two men stopped at the end of the long, dark alley. Olette peeked over the side of Reno's left arm. They had reached a main road. Just as Reno said, this city street was filled with halted vehicles and the noise of frustrated drivers and passengers. A police man ran by them.

Reno glanced back at her, saying solemnly, "We've reached Third Avenue. This way is the fastest out of the city... and we can easily get by the militia.." He glanced at Rude, whose expression was masked by black shades.

Olette looked questioningly at Rude, and the big man then turned around to look at both of them.

Reno's eyes were on hers then, but he spoke to Rude, "Tell them it was I who ordered it..They'll let Olette go with you then."

Rude nodded his head and then grabbed Olette's hand. As he was beginning to take her away, Olette stopped and pulled the big man back. She looked angrily at Reno.

In a shocked voice, she said to him, "You're coming aren't you?!"

He annoyed her with a grin. "I have a job here. You must go with Rude."

She couldn't believe his causal tone. "Why not you? Why can't you go with us?!"

Reno wasn't upset with her. "Rude has Dahlia and Roger. His wife and son.. a family. The department gave him permission to leave." He glanced at Rude with understanding. "But once Rude drops off you, Dahlia, and Roger in Twilight town, he's to come back here. We're both in the same-."

"What are you going to do?" Olette felt dumb for asking, but a creeping feeling of abandonment frightened her.

This time, she saw his jaw tense. Reno said sternly, "I have responsibilities other than you, Olette."

His words were a stunning slap. Olette barely noticed Rude release her hand to comfortingly touch her shoulder. She remembered that night, before she and her mom were to leave. Olette had overheard that conversation between him and her mom...

Her voice cracked, her tone nearly a cry, "I still need to tell you-!"

"I know." Reno said in a strained voice, and his eyes conveyed his doubt in telling her, "I know everything. I.. I worked with your mom for the same men—But, that's the past. You have to leave the city."

Olette understood now... "I can't-!"

"That's enough, go!" Reno ordered, as he indifferently pushed Olette closer to the big man. He stepped out of the alley and into the sidewalk of Third Avenue. His back now faced them. "Rude, carry her if you must." He glanced back briefly, and Olette's eyes widened at how sad his green eyes were in the dim, morning light. " I'll see you and Cissnei soon, okay?"

He smiled.

But she could feel her heart ripping apart as soon as he turned and walked into the dense traffic, eventually disappearing into the crowd of vehicles and people.

* * *

Namine fell backwards when a large woman ran into her after the bridge shook once again. She could not feel the pain from the cold ground on her hands, which caught her fall, for the adrenaline in her moved her to quickly get back up. On the ground the air was much clearer, but standing up, clouds of dirt and smoke made it hard to breathe.

Her brow furrowed as she scanned the rows of empty cars and saw past the trickles of people frantically running to her direction. They weren't here.

Namine began running again. A sinking feeling in her gut fueled her fear that Roxas and Axel were nearby the area where the bridge had split in two, with the right side slanting into the waters below, and where the fire and cloud of rubble was the densest.

She sprinted. Speeding around cars, around people. Covering her nose and mouth all the while. Her eyes were tearing up from the smoke, which was darkening in color the further she ran towards the chaos.

The ground shook for the third time. This time Namine fell forward as a small minivan beside her pushed into her.

She wasn't hurt, but propping herself up on her elbows she looked around and saw that this section of the bridge was beginning to slant sideways.. Not good... She quickly scrambled to her feet, but once up, the cloud of dust was choking to throat and stinging to the eyes.

Namine knelt back down, covering her nose instinctively with a scratched and dirty hand. Sweat had her bangs pasted to her forehead. Her cheeks were reddening from the overwhelming heat.

Though, even from that low level of sight, Namine could no longer see past the cloud of dust and smoke. People running in the distant were now gray silhouettes.

She should have stayed back...

... Yes, she'll run back...

With a hand covering her nose, Namine stood up into the dense cloud of dust and smoke with narrowed, watery eyes. A man with a child appeared to burst out of the cloud of dust before her, and then they both ran past her.

Namine looked back, watching them and others who've burst out of the cloud of dust and smoke run to safe ground. There were only a couple of them. All the cars on this section of the bridge were completely abandoned. Roxas and Axel could have made it...

But when she tried to run a large German shepherd jumped onto her back, causing her to fall forward as the animal made his getaway.

Namine clutched her head in pain as she turned on her back and then sat up. She finally felt the ache of a probable sprain in one ankle. Her eyes were shut close as she tried to not focus on the pain... but when she opened her eyes, her vision was lightly blurred.

She gasped as she felt slightly dizzy from looking around her while getting up on her feet. Her blurred sight passed over cars meshed together, luggage haphazardly thrown on the ground, two hooded figures walking, people still running past her—a hooded figure?!

Namine narrowed her eyes at the sight of two hooded men walking towards her. She breathed heavily, having forgotten to cover her face.

Both the hooded men were several feet away, but they were walking in her line of direction. They seemed not to notice her just standing there. The man on the left had his right arm raised up, and his hand slowly bent over... The bridge... He was bending the bridge... Namine guessed right.

As the hooded man on the left curved his hand downwards, the area of the bridge behind them further slanted towards the waters below. There was sickening, thundering sound of cement and iron breaking apart as vehicles behind the man slid off and fell into the waters below.

Namine stepped back ten times, but on the eleventh, as she got to the area of the bridge where the cloud of dust and smoke was not dense, she caught a glimpse of silver hair peeking out of the hood of the man on the right.

Silver.

She stopped and her eyes widened, tears finally fell from the rims. The closer the men came, the more she felt the one on the right could be him.

The upper part of the right man's face was shadowed by the gray hood, but there was something familiar in his stride, he had a stalking sense to him, a caution and steadiness. The thin fabric of his hooded jacket showed the faint outline of a lean, musculature build.

Namine held her breath.

The one on the left then brought down his hand, and the bridge stopped slanting.

"Riku." Namine weakly gasped out.

The hooded man on the right raised his arm, and with a slow turn of his hand, part of the bridge behind him was engulfed in a darkness... A few seconds later, that part of the slanted bridge was gone and a gaping hole remained..

"Riku!" She said much more loudly. Her heart beat was racing. It was him! It was him! It was him...

But no... Why was he doing this...?

Riku made a motion to turn his raised hand again. Namine couldn't believe it..

The same darkness from earlier began to appear on the part of the bridge beside the other hooded man...

She had to stop him...

"Riku, no!" She yelled. Namine ignored the heating ache in her throat and the shooting pain in her ankle as she ran towards him. With her arms reaching out, Namine tearfully slammed into the boy, causing his hand to be brought down and the darkness to disappear... but doing so had her push both of them through the gaping hole...

They were quickly falling.. headfirst...

* * *

Olette turned her head away from the tall skyscraper, which was a mile away behind them. It didn't bother her that the building loomed over the rest of the buildings in that part of the city, but that she kept hearing a low yet deep creaking sound of something breaking... She squeezed the hand of the ten-year old boy beside her. Roger. Rude's son. A tan skinned , athletic boy with two missing front teeth and a cute buzz cut.

It was unfair...

Although, they had already been here for forty-five minutes.. She, Rude , and his family were at the top of the line of halted vehicles, full of frustrated and frightened people. The militia had arranged army trucks as a blockade at the end of Third Avenue. However, there was a opening that could be passable by three vehicles simultaneously, if not for the militia demanding a thorough search of each vehicle and checking for valid identification of each passenger before allowing the vehicle to pass through.

She glanced at Rude and his wife Dahlia. Both were conversing with an militia man. Olette frowned. Not even people on foot could leave the city without being thoroughly searched.

"Have a safe trip, detective." The militia man said politely, before saluting Rude and walking over to a similarly dressed officer, who was conducting a search of a small minivan.

"We can leave now." Dahlia said sweetly, as she walked over to Roger and caressed her son's face. Dahlia was a tall, slender woman, as she was a model before marrying Rude. She had long, dirty blonde hair that she pulled back in a high ponytail, and she wore a long, trench coat and black flats.

Olette glanced at Rude, who had taken off his shades and had put them away in the pocket of his sleek, black suit. "How are we getting to Twilight town?"

He was a man of small words. Rude looked down at her, and his brow furrowed as he said, "A military truck, there's to be five other passengers. We just have to wait for them until then."

Dahlia glanced worriedly at Rude, but when Olette glanced at her, she quickly hid her concern with a small, loving smile. The woman placed a hand on Roger's head and beckoned Olette towards her with her other hand.

"Come on then, Olette." Dahlia said kindly, placing her arm around the girl's shoulder and leading both her son and Olette towards the opening. "Why don't you tell me about school It's you're senior year, isn't it?"

"..Yeah.. it is.." Olette said softly, she forgotten about that life.

Rude watched his family and Olette walk through the opening, and then glanced at the frustrated family whose small minivan was being searched at a painfully, slow process.

He frowned. Rude couldn't understand why the mayor would agree to enforcing this search. The people needed to be evacuated.. Never in his life would he have his own family witness the horrors of what happened yesterday... but it was a worse thing to have so many people following orders but not knowing what was really going on.

"Rude!" Dahlia called from the other side of the opening. She waved at him to come over.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Rude nodded and smiled at his wife. He'll tell Dahlia and Roger as soon as they arrive in Twilight town.

A tremble on the ground caused Rude to pause in taking his first step. Then, he heard it, a deep yet high-pitched sound of heavy glass rubbing against each other. Rude turned around and beheld another horror. A mile away, the upper half of the glass and iron skyscraper appeared to be bending down, towards the traffic on the road below. The diagonal cut on the building was a mesh of twisting iron and breaking glass, and as the upper half bent down further, more glass that shattered, and the furniture in the building, fell down on the traffic below.

Dahlia ran over to his side, and soon after, Olette and Roger came.

Rude quickly turned around and yelled at the two militia men, "Let these people go!"

But they were stunned, just as the people in their vehicles were. Many were getting out of their cars to watch the horrific sight.

So Rude ran over to who he supposed was the driver of the small minivan and yelled at him to get in his vehicle and take his family out of the city. The driver immediately did as he said, and then Rude pulled the two militia men out of the way so the van could leave. Shortly after, a couple of other cars left through the opening as well.

"What are you doing?" An army guy asked as Rude let him go. "This isn't-!"

"Forget the orders!" Rude said furiously, and he pointed to the falling skyscraper. "Those people in the back don't have time for a search!"

"Dad!" Roger yelled frantically, as he ran across the road to his father. He tugged on his Rude's suit and pointed to skyscraper.

Rude, the militia men, and Olette and Dahlia, who were both on the opposite side of the road, stared, shocked and frightened, at how the upper half of the skyscraper fell on to the vehicles below. A huge ripple of air and dust was coming their way, to blind their eyes and fill their lungs with choking air.

Dahlia tightly shut her eyes and protectively embraced Olette, covering the side of the girl's face with a hand. While Rude had turned his son towards him, burrowing his son's face into his chest, and shielding his own eyes as the wind of dust hit them.

At this point, many of the people have gotten in their cars and were speeding away through the opening.

"Dad." Roger cried, his sobbing muffled by his dad's body. Rude had a hand placed protectively on the back of his son's head and the other on the boy's back, and now, he just pushed his son closer into him.

And then the ground shook. This time the vibrations were harder , causing cars to stop moving, ... Parts of the road before them lifted up, pushing vehicles into the air, and the areas where the ground split apart, created wide, gaping cracks where people and vehicles alike struggled to not fall into.

Dahlia screamed as she fell backwards when a huge block of the ground lifted up before her and upturned a vehicle that was trying to get away.

"Dahlia!" Rude yelled out to his wife. He had pulled his son and himself further away from the road, and now searched across the uplifted and cracked ground for his wife.

"..Rude! Rude! Help!— my legs!" Dahlia called out behind an upturned vehicle, which had a man, who was crying hysterically, trapped inside.

The shaking had stopped. Rude pulled his son to the side and looking Roger in the eye, he said seriously, "Stay here while I go help your mom."

Roger shook his head, crying all the while. Frowning, Rude picked up his son and carried him across the broken road and around the upturned car, over to where he believed Dahlia to be.

"Oh thank god!" Dahlia cried out, her face was covered in sweat and tears, as she saw Rude and her son. She was lying on the ground, but Rude was relieved to see that the car trapped her legs from only a few inches above the ankle to her feet.

"Mom!"Roger called out as he ran to Dahlia, who then held out her arms to embrace her boy.

Rude quickly went over to side of the car and peered down through the window of the passenger side. He saw that the driver was inside. The man's forehead had a wide cut across the top, he was bleeding bad.. but it didn't help that the man was hysterically crying.

"Hey!" Rude called out, his brow tightly knitted and sweat gleamed on his bald head. "Calm down, I'll get you out. But right now your car is on top of my wife's legs. I'll get her out first and then you, got it?!"

The man mumbled back something incoherent, but his nod assured Rude of what he should do. Carefully, Rude lifted the car up and calling over to his son, he said, "Pull your mother now, son!"

Roger pulled Dahlia with all the strength a ten year old kid had, but he was also awed at how strong his dad was.

Carefully, Rude lowered the car back down and then he broke the passenger window with one punch and quickly, with the sudden assistance from a militia man, pulled the guy out of the upturned car.

"Olette! Where is she?" Dahlia said loudly, causing Rude to turn around on his knees and face his wife a look of sudden terrible realization. She looked at her husband with teary, horrified eyes. "She was with me before this—oh god!" Dahlia covered her face as she laid there on the ground. Roger watched her helplessly.

Rude quickly stood up and looked over to the area where he last saw Olette stood... but there was no more ground.. just the edge of a huge and deep hole that spanned two miles of area that was once the road.


	23. Damn Lucky

This is what I consider a short chapter. I initially wanted it to be much longer, since it sets the stage for the next sequence of events, but figured introducing the second male protagonist was enough. :)

... however, neither Roxas or Axel are in this one, so...

* * *

Never Let Me Go

Chapter Twenty-Three_Damn Lucky_

* * *

It was torture. The single sound of a drop of water that echoed in a dark, lonely space. A drop.

Olette was confused. It wasn't there before... For a moment, she thought she was in her bedroom... but then she forgot what it was... No.. there was a light, cool breeze that would pass over her forehead... that was all she sensed... or was she wrong? Anyways, a drop..

Where was the dripping coming from? A leaking faucet? A drop. How did that sole sound aggravate her so much? Why couldn't she get up and turn off the faucet? A drop. Was that truly coming from a faucet sink?... Could she get up?

A drop, and then she was walking across an endless field of gracefully swaying long grass and wild flowers, under a white sky.

...How come it felt as if she passed through here before?

The horizon was too bright to glance at so she stopped walking and looked down. Bare legs, naked ankles, bare feet. She saw she had trampled on a few of the long grass yet a lone wild flower poked up from between her big toe and second toe. She felt like smiling and laughing..

A drop. Then, Olette remembered her frustration with that sound... and she realized that she couldn't feel the wild grass softly touching the skin of her legs... She looked back up and her heart fell when the beautiful white sky and breathtaking prairie were replaced with darkness..

A drop... The sense of loss soon left her and she was confused once again. Where was that drop coming from?..

..Where was that cool breeze? She expected it to come.. to pass over her forehead, barely touching her, yet she felt at peace when it came..

A drop and two, three, four?.. voices.. "Sel~~yes~~bre~~god!"

She heard someone's breathing... and then felt a warm hand on her head...

She couldn't understand.. the voices... Why were there people here?..Now she was aware of a faint red light... the type of light Olette would see if she had closed her eyes as someone shone a flashlight right at her... No, wait.. Why were her eyes closed? Wasn't she seeing...Olette furrowed her brow.. She did..

...Olette began to hear more voices... indistinguishable tones and she couldn't understand!.. Was it uncle Rude?... Where were they?

She struggled to make sense of things... then the beam of light vanished.. and she began to feel cold metal underneath her head and her hands.. She heard..

"..She slept through hell.."

* * *

Scavenging was a risk at this time of day, when they had barely less than two hours before dusk, and dangerous at this place, where a five-mile wide and six feet deep trench divided the street of Third Avenue.

The girl said the others who survived the mess here begged them not to go; there would be nothing valuable to take.. nothing worth risking your life for.. but the man said their group was running out of "safe" areas to scavenge from... that those _**things **_were catching on to their movements..

At the far corner of the trench, there was a stack of vehicles that they used as a stairway down. This was the area of the trench that was most condensed with vehicles, instead of the bothersome rubble.

The girl had addressed herself as Selphie and her male companion as Wakka. They had known each other before the "Rapture". In fact, Selphie said they were childhood friends and their hometown was Destiny Island. However, the reason for their being in Jeju was not given, for Wakka silenced Selphie before she could give any more personal background information.

Wakka had pulled open the dented cover of a car's trunk, and was now rummaging through a couple of bags that he found inside. While Selphie tensely stood guard by Wakka's side, using both hands to hold a fat pistol that she pointed downwards.

Selphie had warmed up to him first, but now that they were in the ominous trench, he could sense her constantly watching him. Should he turn around? Well, he had found an accessible vehicle which had a couple of bags that he was now looking through, so why waste time?.. It's not like the girl would shoot at unarmed guy whose back was turned.

"Hey!" Selphie called out, not unfriendly. "Hey, you said your name was Ven, right?"

"It's Ventus." The boy corrected, turning around to look at Selphie, but due to the dim lighting they received in the trench, he couldn't tell if the furrow in Selphie's brow meant she was uneasy around him or sorry for her mistake...

"..Okay.. Ventus." Selphie said intently as she walked towards him, and even though she now held the pistol in one hand, Ventus could tell that her grip on the small weaponry remained tightened.

Ventus glanced at Wakka, who appeared to be too focused in his search through the bags to have noticed that Selphie left his side.

"Do you wanna help me search that area over there?" She asked casually. "I thought I saw a truck packed with water gallons as we made our way down."

Ventus turned around and looked for that vehicle... Yeah, she was telling the truth. He saw it. An old Chevrolet pickup that, from his view, had six water jugs in its trunk.

"Alright.." Ventus glanced back at her. "But it's on top of some rubble... we can't go round it, we'll have to climb.. and... Wakka won't like it if you fall in."

She gave him a teasing look. "Then, you better pull me out before I suffocate."

Ventus raised an eyebrow as Selphie's arm lightly brushed his as she walked past. Then, with one last glance at Wakka, he turned around to follow the girl.

Selphie would glance back and grin nicely at him. Ventus would smile back or nod, but when she was not looking at him, he noticed the rigidity in her posture and that her left hand would swing freely by her side but her right hand, which firmly held the pistol, was still.

The brunette girl bent over a little as she walked up the pile of rubble, balancing herself by stretching out both arms from her sides. Ventus kept his watch on the hand with the gun, as he too cautiously climbed up the pile of rubble.

He was only a few inches away from the top when she had reached the pickup. Hitting the side of the old truck in good nature, Selphie flashed a toothy smile at him as she said, "Got here first! Last person has to carry the heaviest jugs."

Once he reached the top, Ventus stood up straight, and then crossing his arms, he smiled and said, "I have a feeling you're not just using me for the heavy lifting... Is this some sort of test?"

Selphie grinned, and then pointing to the other side of the car with her pistol, she said, "Check for anything in the passenger side.. And if you find something valuable, you'll get a plus to that grade."

"I accept the challenge." Ventus said, smirking. Selphie gave him a knowing look and then opened the door to the driver side of the pickup.

She's good at pretending to be comfortable around him, Ventus thought, amused.

Then, taking an analytical look at the pickup, he discovered that the pickup was actually atop another car, but that car was mostly hidden by the rubble that kept the front tires of the pickup from moving.

And as he carefully walked to the end of the pickup, he saw that the trunk actually had seven water gallons. And... The gallons were completely full...

Ventus stopped right at the end of the truck. He heard a tapping sound, as if water was dripping onto a metal surface. He frowned as he saw that the trunk gate was down and a water jug laid at the edge.

Ventus squatted next to the jug, and found that it had a tear on its left side. The water would leak through that crack and dripped onto the car underneath... And...

...a girl..

Impossible..

But there she was. Her head. She was laying right under the pickup. Ventus glanced behind him to see if Selphie was watching him, and seeing that she was still searching the driver seat, he yelled, "I found something."

She didn't answer back as quickly, so he added urgently, "Selphie, I need your help!"

Selphie then leaned back out of the pickup, and looking a little apologetic, she said, "Oh, I'm sorry! What was it?"

Ventus stood up, and looking determined, he said, "There's a girl underneath. We have to push this truck off the pile."

Selphie looked blankly at him. "What... really?"

"Yes." He said tiredly, and then he walked over to the back of the truck, put up the trunk gate, and bent over in a position to push. He called out to her, "You have to remove the rubble that's blocking the front tires, and then it'll take just one push to get this moving."

She glanced behind her, at the front tires of the truck, and then back at him. Her blank look was replaced with a doubtful one, but she said, "Alright... Wakka should help too."

Ventus nodded his head as Selphie yelled out for Wakka to come over. And then, after hanging her pistol into the belt of her pants, she squatted beside the front tire and began hastily removing the rubble.

"Are you ready?" Ventus called out.

"..Almost... Okay!" Selphie bounced back up, clumsily, as she had almost fell to her side. She glanced at Ventus and gave him a thumbs up, "You can push!"

Looking down, Ventus saw the top of the girl's head. She could be dead.. or worse, she could just be a severed head... but... He pushed. And just as he had suspected, due to the weight of the water gallons pushing down on the front of the truck and since the truck was already slanting forward, the vehicle easily slid down the rubble pile.

"Ouch." Selphie said quietly, as she watched the truck noisily slam into a another stack of vehicles below.

"Selphie! What the hell?!" Wakka called out as he shifted the huge duffel bag he carried across his back. He was glancing at the fallen truck as he climbed up the pile of rubble. "You want _**them**_ to track where we are?

Selphie turned around abruptly, and a look of faint irritation was on her face as she retorted back, "They're miles in the center of the city and we're on Third Avenue. Besides, Ven said he's**_ found someone_**, a girl." She pointed to Ventus, who was kneeling over a body..

Wakka looked furious, but as he slowly followed behind Selphie, his anger was gradually replaced with a feeling of shock and.. pity.

"Oh my god.." Selphie gasped out quietly as she looked down at the girl. "She's..."

"Breathing." Ventus said softly as he listened carefully by the girl's mouth. "But faintly..."

Wakka walked past Selphie and squatted next to Ventus. His brow was furrowed as he looked at the girl with sorry eyes. He glanced at Ventus. "What can we do?"

Ventus observed the slow movement of the girl's chest. "... Is there a flashlight in that bag you found?" He glanced at Wakka, who looked back at him seriously.

Wakka said, "Ya. Two." He then quickly set down the duffel bag from his arm, zipped it open, and took only a few seconds to pick out a long, silver flashlight. He turned it on and then handed it to Ventus.

"What are you going to do with that?" Selphie asked.

Ventus looked up at her and said, "She might actually hear us, but can't talk. So I'm going to flash it at her to see if she'll react.."

"Oh." Selphie said softly, and then she glanced worriedly at Wakka, who exchanged the same look with her.

Ventus gently placed a hand on the girl's forehead and then shined the light on her face.

The girl's brow furrowed slightly. Selphie gasped quietly. Ventus grinned, relieved. "I think she's with us.."

Wakka looked at Ventus seriously. "How do you know this?"

"I don't.." Ventus glanced at him and gave him a sheepish grin before continuing subtly, ".. My dad's a doctor, he once showed me how he'd test patients..patients in comatose.."

"You don't think..?" Wakka said in a grave tone. He glanced at the girl, whose brow was still furrowed. He felt sad for her... the girl looked to be about sixteen..

"She couldn't have been out like that since the Rapture." Selphie said.

Wakka shook his head as he noticed something underneath the girl's head. "There's a light dent on the area under her head. When the ground split under her, she could have fallen headfirst.. But she's lucky... landing on this car.."

Selphie placed a hand on the side of Wakka''s head. "We have to bring her with us.. but some of the others in the group might not.. what if she's infected-."

"She's not." Wakka said in a tone of finality as he looked gravely at the girl. Then, he glanced at Ventus, expecting him to agree, silently begging him to...

So many lives have been lost in such a small time span... This girl had been out of it for the past three days... She was damn lucky... or...

Ventus turned off the flashlight and then dropped it back into the duffel bag. He glanced back at the girl, and murmured, "... She slept through hell..."


	24. It's Ventus

Bleh! This chapter was hard to write, but... there will always be drama and angst... :P

* * *

Never Let Me Go

Chapter Twenty-Four_It's Ventus_

* * *

"She slept through hell.."

Olette's eyes flutter open. In the beginning, she saw darkness, which then gradually reduced to gray outlines of two heads over her. Her fingers move inwards to her palm as her chapped lips parted open.

She was waking up, but... Where was she?..

She heard someone's startled gasp, and then felt a leathery hand strongly grip hers.

"..Ya feeling okay there..." A man's voice said.

Olette was staring blankly ahead of her, focusing on gaining her vision back. She watched the gray haze gradually dissipate. Olette focused on the man's face first: brown skin, bright orange hair... There was movement above him. Olette glanced over to the left side of the man and saw a girl looking worriedly at her. The girl was wearing a soiled, orange blouse as if she had been laying on a thin layer of brown dust.

The lighting was dim... and she was beginning to feel the cold not only under her hands, but on the rest of her body..

She wanted to sit up... Olette pushed back her elbows against the cold metal surface beneath her, but she could only go as far as to lift the of her back a few centimeters up, and then she painfully relaxed back down.. What was wrong with her?! Why couldn't she get up. Her face contorted in frustration.

The man glanced to someone beside him, a person Olette couldn't see as he/she was on the left side of her and as she tried to glance to the left, her back began to ache.

" I'll help you up, okay." Said the person on her left. Olette's brow relaxed as she distinguished the male tone as slightly similar.

And just as that guy , Olette felt an arm slip underneath her upper back and a hand support her head, while the other arm wrapped around her hip, and the guy lifted her up in a sitting position. His arms still supporting her.

Suddenly, she felt a little nauseous.

"Hey, I'm Wakka." The man said kindly to her, "The girl behind me is Selphie." Then, glancing at the guy supporting Olette, "And the one holding ya is Ventus."

Olette looked at Wakka with a furrowed brow. She felt slightly confused.. for some reason, despite his soft tone, she thought he was talking way too fast for her..

Wakka's grin disappeared and with a sympathetic look, he said, "Can ya talk?"

Olette blinked at him. What?... She could talk. Maybe the man—Wakka knows what happened to her. Olette's chapped lips parted open, but when her tongue moved down, she noticed how dry her tongue and the the inside of her mouth were, and her voice was gruff and cracking, as she said, " Where are-?" She immediately stopped, looking shocked to hear her own voice sound so alien like, so weak.

Wakka gave her an understanding look and then gently squeezed her hand... Olette glanced down, suddenly remembering that the hand with the leathery feel to it was still on hers..

"Jeju. Third Avenue." The man—Wakka said. "Ya been out of it for three days."

Jeju City? Didn't she leave the city... where was Rude...

Despite herself, she glanced at Wakka and said weakly, "Three days?"

Wakka quickly assured her, "We found ya, it's fine now... how bout ya name?"

The man—Wakka, had an accent. Olette frowned as she uncomfortably said in her gruff and cracking voice, "..Olette.. Olette Thell.."

"Olette." The girl behind the man said sweetly, smiling down at her. "..We'll take you somewhere safe, get you taken care of. You can trust us."

Olette was looking at the girl with a confused expression.. Safe?... To be fixed up.. To trust them?

"I'll carry her." The guy holding her said to Wakka, who furrowed his brow.

"Ya don't have to Ventus." Wakka said. "It's fine that-."

"I stronger than I look." The guy—Ventus assured, causing Wakka to give him a questioning look. Olette wanted to see the guy's face, but even moving her head slightly made her feel more queasy.

"And." Ventus continued. "You're already carrying those bags. Your group needs those supplies."

Olette glanced at Wakka, who seemed unsure for a moment and then smirked. Wakka said in an amused tone, "Ya did find Olette." He glanced at her and gave her a friendly nod, and then stood up.

Olette was now looking at his pants... she noticed they too were as dirty as the girl's...

Wakka turned around and ordered, "Selphie, cover our front."

The girl—Selphie replied back, "Alright Wakka." And then Olette caught a glimpse of the girl—Selphie's back as she walked down the pile of rubble... Rubble...

Wakka walked down the pile as well... They were on top of a pile of rubble... Olette glanced down and observed the metallic surface that she sat on... It looked to be what one would see on a car...

"Ready Olette?" Ventus said, moving his arm that was around her hip to underneath her knees.

Olette glanced to her left, seeing only the guy's jacket. "..Hmm."

"One, two.." Ventus said pushed Olette further into him. "..Three.."

In a swift moment, he was standing, strongly carrying the girl in his arms. Olette glanced ahead of her, and realized then that there was a clutter of broken, smashed and upturned vehicles around them, as well as road rubble... and as she looked up, it dawned on her that they were in a deep hole...

Still looking ahead of her, Olette murmured, "..how..."

"You doing okay?" Ventus asked kindly, glancing down at her.

Without thinking, Olette glanced up to her left... and saw his face...

She felt a little scared; she had instantly knew who it was...but...

Her eyes widened and teared up. Her heart ached a little. Something in her whispered she was wrong, but Olette gasped out, "..Roxas.."

Ventus's brow slightly furrowed as he glanced back at the girl's startled green eyes.

Olette couldn't believe it.. but as _**Roxas**_ looked back at her, that queasy feeling rose up from her chest to her throat. And before he could say something, Olette hung her head down and vomited.

* * *

_**3 Days Earlier **_

He saw him.. Roxas was several feet away from him.. Axel saw him sitting up from between two cars... Roxas was looking at something, someone coming towards him...

Axel lunged forward, but his feet stayed put when he saw..

It was a dark figure that walked out of the cloud of smoke... The hooded man pointed a fist at Roxas.. and as Axel squinted, he saw zapping lines of electricity move around the man's clenched hand.. He pointed it directly at Roxas.

"Are you him?" The hooded man demanded in a malevolent tone. Roxas only glared back, shocked and yet threatening. "Prove to me that you are him."

"Roxas! Don't!" Axel yelled. He decided then that he would use it. Stretching back his arm from his body, he sprinted past the abandoned vehicles, ignored the people stopping to stare at them, and jumped onto the hood of a car just some feet away from Roxas.

By then, the arm Axel had stretched out from his side engulfed in a spiral of blue fire. The sleeve of his jacket was completely burned off, and only the skin of his arm remained, however, he was not bothered by the fire that spiraled throughout his arm to his clenched hand..

"Look at me!" Axel screamed, causing the hooded man to glance up and Roxas to look back. He smirked maliciously as he saw the hooded man step back. Axel wouldn't give the man a chance to think, to run. Vigorously pushing his arm forward, Axel's intense glare was lit up as the blue flame spiraled out from his arm and directly hit the hooded man and engulfed him in blue flame.

Roxas immediately scrambled up on his feet as the hooded man engulfed in the blue flame, cried out in agony and withered on the ground.

"Roxas." Axel ran to him and grabbed his arm, pulling the boy back. A look of distress was on Axel's face when Roxas turned back to look at him. "It doesn't matter anymore! We have to go now!"

But Roxas was unfazed by his words, he only glared at Axel with a furrowed brow and a blank look to his eyes.

Axel was growing irritated with him. He pulled on Roxas again. "Don't just stand there!"

Roxas yanked his arm away from Axel's grip. "People saw you!" He angrily yelled. Axel frowned, too furious to say anything, but..

"And what were you going to do?" Axel asked in an aggravating tone. "Round-House kick him? You can't say that Roxas—What's worse?! Me using my power, or you using yours!"

Roxas looked at him in frustrated disbelief.

Axel scoffed, and then grabbing Roxas's arm, said through gritted teeth, "I heard what he asked you—and I don't know how that fuck could've known, but if you did... " Axel glanced behind him, at the shocked and frightened people who saw him in action.. He glanced back at Roxas, and said with a finality in his tone that stunned Roxas, "We have to get off this bridge."

_**The Present**_

They have walked for three suns past. Across what seemed like an endless field of long grass and wild flowers if one looked to the right, but in the near distance on the left, there was the wretched fence by a lonely country round, implying a there was civilization somewhere..

Roxas trudged a few feet behind Axel. He glared at the back of his friend's head. Since they found this field and exchanged running for walking, Axel's ponytail was get looser and long strands loosely hung free. Axel had grudgingly thrown away his leather jacket yesterday.. He was irritated with having burned off the right sleeve.. His muscled arms were beginning to show a farmer's tan... and would Roxas's arms would have too, if Axel had not insisted on him wearing his jacket completely zipped up with the dark hood on..

But the heat from the noon sun was bothersome. Roxas glanced up at the sun, squinting his eyes against the blinding light.

He considered himself alike to the sun, however, at that moment, Roxas wanted the weather to be cloudy, cold, and raining..

Roxas stopped walking and returned to glaring at Axel. His friend was walking further away now that he had stopped.. Axel insisted they shouldn't stop to rest or find water. Although, Roxas knew they could survive longer without drink or sleep than others, he bitterly wished they already felt the effects of dehydration, fatigue, and the consequences of traveling on an empty stomach..

Keeping his eyes on Axel, Roxas took off his hood, unzipped his hoodie, took it off, and then dropped it on the ground. Axel stopped walking, and then turned around.

Roxas kept his glare on Axel as he walked up to him. "Walking into Jeju with a hooded guy following behind you isn't the smartest thing."

Axel smirked. "You were welcome to take that off any time." Roxas reached Axel just as he said, "And what makes you think that were returning to the city?"

Looking ahead of him, Roxas said seriously, "We need to rest at some point.. and the water bridge to the island is gone.. Destiny Islands is not a practical option..but, neither is the city."

".. Namine's at the island." Axel said somberly; he watched Roxas for any change in expression.

"..She could be.." Roxas said quietly, and then in a pondering tone he glanced at Axel and said, "Or she had run from the bridge and has just reached the city.. I know she's alive. Wherever she is, she can find us."

Axel's brow furrowed, and there was a look of uncertainty in his eyes as he said in a strained voice, "... But there's someone who can't.."

Roxas glanced at him; he looked at Axel with a solemn expression. Axel frowned, sucking in his lower lip, as he averted his eyes to stare into the distance instead.

Roxas glanced ahead of him, and tried to speak first, ".. What happened at the bridge.. It's been too quiet now... It's not just Destiny Island and Jeju that has been-."

"You're afraid for her." Axel muttered, glancing down sideways at Roxas. He was reluctant to ask, but clearing his throat he then muttered, "When you came back without her, you said that she wanted her mom to find there.. but, did you really just let her stay..."

Narrowing his eyes at the sloping fields of wild grass ahead of him, Roxas said hesitantly, "She was scared... I saw no problem with the plan so I agreed with her..."

Axel scowled, and then fully glanced at Roxas."You knew it was best to leave her there?.. You didn't feel any doubt? Any guilt, anger?"

Roxas looked at him then, with a grave expression on his face. He said bitterly, "You want me to admit to something?"

Taken aback, Axel then sighed and said coldly, " I know you. I've seen you loved Namine once. So,I'm pretty sure you know what love is, Roxas."

Roxas crossed his arms and looked ahead of him again. Axel watched him intently, waiting for an answer, an explanation.

A pained expression was etched on his face as Roxas struggled to find the right words to say. If he told Axel... It didn't matter who knew. To have his heart belong to her was wrong. There was no future for them. Despite himself, he succumbed into Axel's silent demand.

".. Olette snuck up on me." Roxas murmured. "She got under my skin... when we found out that Ansem is never coming back, all I could think about was her. What would happen to her. Would she be safe if we leave.. I pushed her away.. because it was wrong that I was hoping she'd come with us.. "

He glanced at Axel, who frowned when noticing Roxas's glazed eyes.

Roxas said bitterly, "You're more honest than Namine.. When you see things that don't belong, you have no trouble saying something... But me.. I deny, deny, deny... and the sad thing is the truth just builds up inside of me, and then it's too late to do anything.. I told her to forget.."

Axel looked around himself uncomfortably, before saying quietly, "..The truth is.."

Roxas looked away. "... There's only her.."

* * *

"Island Rugby." Selphie said to slit in a boarded section of a building.

They were in a narrow alleyway. The sun was already setting, and it was getting cooler as well as darker.

Then, Selphie knocked five times on a wooden plank. She turned around and grinned kindly at Ventus and Olette, who was still being carried by the boy.

"It's our group name. Me and Wakka." Selphie explained, seeing their confused expressions. "And then you knock the wood five times. Five for Fifth Avenue. Everyone in the group has-."

"Selphie, enough." Wakka said sternly. The big man had his arms crossed tightly against his chest, and the two duffel bags he found at the trench were piled on the ground beside him.

Raising an eyebrow, Selphie said somberly, "Don't be uptight about this Wakka. Besides, it's not like Garrett would turn them away."

Ventus furrowed his brow, "Garrett?"

Sternly glancing at Selphie, Wakka answered gruffly, "Just some guy in the group."

Selphie gave Wakka an annoyed look before looking at Ventus and saying happily, "Garrett's the unofficial leader of the group. He's the nicest guy you'll ever meet in a post-apocalypse."

Ventus grinned, "I like this Garrett already." Selphie smiled sheepishly and then she grinned at Wakka and gave the sour looking man a knowing look.

Wakka glanced at Ventus with an amused expression. "Ya got a bright sense of humor there, Ven."

"It's Ventus." The boy corrected solemnly yet smiled widely after. Olette, who had no choice but to rest her head against Ventus's chest, hesitantly glanced upwards at him... He wasn't Roxas, but the uncanny resemblance had to be for a reason..

The distant sound of a car alarm going off had them abruptly turning their heads to the end of the alley, where they saw the main road of Fifth Avenue.. but it was empty.

Selphie had her pistol out and Wakka had pulled out two revolvers, both aimed their weapons in the direction of the main road. Olette glanced worriedly at Slephie. Selphie's brow was deeply furrowed, and despite her steady hold of the gun, she had a frightened look in her eyes.

"Hey! Island Rugby!" Someone called out from above.

Wakka brought down one of his revolvers, and glanced at Selphie with an incredulous expression. "Is that Mason?"

Selphie kept her eyes on the main road, brought she began to lower her pistol. "I..I'm not sure.."

"Above you! Hellooo!" The voice came again.

Ventus and Wakka looked up at the building behind them, and saw a small boy on the lowest level of the fire escape, which was just nine feet from the ground. The boy waved down at them with a toothy grin. The boy had curly, light brown hair and a freckled face.

"Mason!" Selphie yelled as she stared up at the boy with a happy and slightly annoyed expression. "What are you doing up there?"

Mason rested his arms on the rail of the fire escape as he said loudly, "Luck and Shaun searched this building right after you two left, and they found tons of stuff up here."

Wakka laughed, "So, we're upgrading then?"

"Yeah.." Mason said thoughtfully, and then, "Oh, yeah, I forgot. Here, let me lower the ladder for you guys!" The small boy moved to the end of fire escape and pushed down a ladder.

Wakka put away his revolvers and then picked up his bags, one under each arm. He glanced up at Mason. "Were you on watch the afternoon?"

"No!" Mason exclaimed as he reached the end of lowering the ladder. "Dad was, but mom wanted him to rest." Mason got on his knees and looked at Wakka through the bars of the railing. "You actually found stuff at the trench."

"Ya..." Wakka said as he walked up to the ladder. He handed Mason the first bag through the square opening in the fire escape. "Just some clothing, batteries, and stuff."

"Cool." Mason said as he took the bag from Wakka, and then he placed it beside him.

"And there's something else.." Wakka said hesitantly. Mason gave him a questioning look, and then the boy finally glanced down and saw Ventus carrying Olette.

"He's a good person." Selphie said loudly to Mason, who looked at Ventus and Olette with a furrowed brow. "And the girl needs our help."

Olette, with her head rested against Ventus's chest, worriedly glanced up at Mason. The boy crinkled his freckled nose and then called out to Selphie, "Okay! What are their names?"

"I'm Ventus." Ventus said, smiling at the boy, and then nodding down to Olette, he said, "This is Olette."

Olette glanced up, sideways at Ventus, feeling uncomfortable to hear him say her name so casually..

Wakka called out to the cheeky boy, "Is there an easier way for us to get up there? Olette can't stand on her own for now.."

Mason glanced from Wakka to Olette, and then back down at Wakka, "Yeah.. You see that door to your right—I mean your left, my right. It can only be opened from the inside, so I'll be down in a sec." Mason jumped up and turned to climb up the fire escape, but then he stooped and turned around, smiling sheepishly. "Heh, I forgot to pull up the ladder."

"And the bag too." Wakka said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry." The boy shyly apologized as he pulled up the ladder.

Selphie placed her hands on her hips, and grinning, said jokingly, "Before the sun sets please!"

* * *

Wakka turned on his side, so he could carry Olette through the narrow doorway. He had persistently offered to carry Olette up the seven flight of stairs, and Ventus, although reluctantly, had complied and now carried the other duffel bag.

Mason held the door open and watched them enter with curious eyes. Ventus, who carried Wakka's duffel bag, came in after, and then Selphie.

They had walked into a what looked like to be a spacious apartment room that was used as a storage area. There was a clutter of various cardboard boxes in the room. A large, ceiling lamp steadily hanged from the ceiling. The walls were red bricks and the floor was of old wooden planks that faintly creaked when you moved too quickly. Four boarded up windows that curved at the top lined the wall across from them. And to their left was two clear doors that were pulled back into what looked like another room.

No sooner had Mason closed the door behind him, a man in a red flannel shirt and goatee came out of the other room. The man's brown curly hair and the overall features of his face made Olette immediately think of him as Mason's father.

"Hi, Garrett." Selphie said nicely. "We're back early! Wakka found some clothes and batteries for us."

Garrett smiled warmly at Selphie, but then glanced at Wakka with a serious (yet kind) look, "No trouble on the way back?"

Wakka glanced nervously at Ventus, and then glancing back at Garret, he answered steadily, ".. Ah...just as Kai suspected, no sign of a single dark eye in the edge of the city."

The man had a weathered face, but it was this look that swayed Olette to trust him... Even if he had a suspicious look in his eyes as he glanced from Ventus to her.

"Mason.." The man said in a low, commanding voice.

The small boy jumped out from behind Wakka, and asked with a happy and breathless expression, "Yeah dad?"

Garrett raised an eyebrow at Mason's perkiness as he said solemnly, "Get your mother and Lucy, so your new friend can be quickly treated."

Mason cocked his head to the side and then glanced up at his right at Olette. "Oh... okay."

The small boy ran into the other room.

Garrett said solemnly to Ventus and Olette, "Mai, my wife, and Lucy, are both nurses... But before we get you treated, I'm sure introductions.. and explanations are much needed."

Selphie spoke up urgently, "Ven—Ventus found us Garrett, somewhere a ways from Third Avenue, but he helped us. He even found Olette.."

Nodding his head understandingly at Selphie, Garrett then glanced at Ventus, "I suppose you're Ventus.." Then, he looked at Olette. "..And Olette.. Are you holding up well?"

"...Yes.." Olette replied back in her weak, but less gruff sounding voice.

Selphie glanced worriedly at Garrett. "We found her in the trench at Third Avenue, lying under a truck.. unconscious, but Ventus was able to wake her-."

"Relax Selphie." Garret said in a fatherly tone, smiling widely. His eyes hinted amused laughter. "They're not under interrogation."

Blushing lightly, Slephie said softly, "It's just...you know, after what happened yesterday..."

Olette glanced up at Wakka as she felt his arms tense up, and then she noticed Garrett was suddenly acting just as rigid. But it was brief as Garrett quickly glanced at Ventus with an apologetic expression.

"I'm a husband, a father.. and in just two days I have six more I must protect.. These people have seen and experienced the worse.. I would not turn away a young man and an injured girl.. but, you must understand the horrors are more than what was tasted on the first day.. Those hooded men, and now.. the"dark eyes".."

'The shadows', Olette thought fearfully, 'they darkened the world..'

Ventus nodded softly, his tone empathetic, "..It was just me before I found Wakka and Selphie.. I was on the run the entire time.. there were others, but I never got the chance to know them.. those things caught up on the second day..."

Olette's brow slightly furrowed as she saw Ventus avert his gaze away from Garrett. There was a deeply disturbed sadness in his eyes... What are these "dark eyes"...


	25. Someone Else Part I

Never Let Me Go

Chapter Twenty-Five_Someone Else Part I_

* * *

**_3 Days Ago _**

The bitter shock of bodies hitting almost stagnant ocean water. Namine saw her arm reach out from the dark water before her level of sight was blurred by the cool darkness of the sea. Lost in a state of anxiety and confusion, Namine took no mind to the feeling of his body slowly slipping from under her.

It wasn't that far of a fall.

It was too dark under water and she need to regain her reasoning. He had fallen under her; he had broken her fall. That's right. Her leg, in soundless movement, bumped against something. She had found him. An instant thought of revelation burst through her, giving her strength to stop sinking.

She had found him. She could still feel him under her. Blinded by the darkness of the water and pressured by her loosing of air, Namine quickly reached under her, grabbed something of his, and with a painful push of her legs, she brought both of them upwards, to air, to the surface.

She gasped to breath, and hoped he would too.

* * *

**_Present_**

Mai dabbed Olette's forehead with a small, wet cloth. The woman's brow furrowed, her light-brown, almond-shaped eyes seriously looked over Olette's face. Mai dabbed the cloth on the right side of the girls face, as she said softly, "You're name is Olette?"

Eyes downcast, Olette murmured in a weak voice, "Yes.." She was sitting on a weathered, blue couch, her back supported by one of the cushions that was pulled out. Mai was kneeling in front of her.

They were in a small, windowless room. In the room was only the weathered, blue couch, a short stack of empty cardboard boxes in one corner, and an opened, yet empty closet.

Mai pulled her long, straight black hair over her shoulder, and giving Olette a small smile, she stopped washing the girl's face and said in a trying voice, "Garrett..He.. My husband is someone you can trust, Olette.." Then, Mai's small smile was replaced with a fallen look. "..Whatever happened to you.. out there. I can help – We can protect you now."

Olette glanced up at Mai, who gently touched the side of the girl's face and then stood up as they heard someone one walking down the hallway, towards the room they were in.

Mai turned around, with the wet cloth in one hand, as a woman with a blonde, curly hair pushed open the unlocked door by her side and entered the room, carrying a tray of hot soup.

"Lucy." Mai said in a subtly surprised tone. "They found something hot for her?"

Lucy gave Mai an apologetic look, and then gesturing the tray she held towards Olette, Lucy said, "It's just heated water. From the bottles we found. Shaun and Luck are still out there.. hopefully, they'll be back with something useful."

Taking a second look, the tray actually held a sole, plastic bowl of clear, steaming water. Mai let out a sigh and then said, "..Right.. It'll be enough, for now."

Olette glanced from Mai to Lucy, who walked over and knelt in front of her. Lucy put down the tray on the wooden floor beside her, and then cautiously picking up only the bowl of hot water, she glanced calmly at Olette and said, "Slowly drink this, okay.."

Taking the bowl, which had a warm feel to it, Olette then, carefully, sipped in the hot water. Her cracking lips were comforted by the warm sensation of the smooth liquid. But the warm water only had a temporary soothing effect on her dry tongue and hoarse throat, because as soon as there was no more water to drink and as soon as Olette put down the empty bowl on her lap, the faint pain came back. She needed more.

Lucy was watching her intently. "..Feeling nauseous?.. Still difficult to talk?"

Her throat felt less dry now that she thought of it, but, Olette's voice was shockingly better sounding as she answered, "..Is there.. Is there more?"

Lucy glanced back at Mai, who stood over them with her arms crossed with a pensive look on her face.

Mai grinned with a look of relief, glancing from Lucy to Olette, "Hot water is good then.. How did Garrett heat the water? With the stove?"

"No. No gas.. too risky." Lucy said as she stood up, picking up the tray with one hand, and turned around to face Mai. "He had found a box full of steel pots and used a lighter to create a small fire from shredded cardboard.. I could heat up a pot of water, but it'd be difficult to carry it back and forth."

Mai nodded her head with an understanding look as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'll tell him.. We can put the cooking pit here."She glanced at Olette and explained, "My husband's quite hesitant about doing this... We have to remain unnoticed as much as possible, but your case should be an exception. You'll be better in no time."

Olette furrowed her brow and the nodded her head as Mai gave her an assuring look before walking out the room. Mai left the door was left open, ajar.

How much precaution did everyone have to take? Was there something she should be scared of?.. But she knew about them.. Then, why did she feel nothing yet.

"Would you like to keep the bowl?" Lucy's voice brought Olette out of her sinking thoughts.

She glanced up at the young woman, who looked kindly at her as sat down beside her on the couch. Olette was about to give her the bowl, however, Lucy said in a low with a sudden intensity, "What happened to you is a miracle. Three days, unconscious in that mess... Everyone here calls it the Rapture: what happened to the city three days ago. You were there, but you survived it by sleeping.."

Feeling taken off guard, Olette glanced worriedly at Lucy. The young woman's eyes conveyed a desperation; Lucy was searching for an answer from her, an answer or explanation that Olette could not give..

Lucy glanced away and then moved a few inches away from Olette on the couch. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have been too forward. You're lost just like us, if not more.." She glanced back at Olette, but with a look of fear and hope mixed in one, Lucy said, "I'll help you.. If you're.. if you're different, if you're one of -."

A man–Garrett–had opened the door and shortly entered the room. Garrett addressed Olette with a kind, yet serious glance. But his brow furrowed even more and a look of faint distress flashed in his eyes as he glanced at Lucy and said, "Luck's trapped."

Olette glanced at Lucy, who had immediately stood up with a rigidity sensed in her shoulders. The young woman nearly grit her teeth as she asked in a tone that was heavily reluctant, "..And Shaun? What about him?!"

Garrett looked unsure for a moment, causing Lucy's chest to fall as she stepped forward, out of her shocked state. Looking away from her, Garrett said quietly, "Lucy, let's take this outside.. Excuse us Olette."

Olette's brow furrowed as she watched Garrett place a comforting hand on Lucy's back when both walked out of the room.

* * *

Ventus glanced at Wakka, whose stunned expression conveyed that he would be no help in explaining what happened. He glanced at Garrett.. but the man just stood there, in grave silence, gripping onto the walkie-talkie.. Ventus's brow furrowed as he noticed that Selphie, Mason, Mai, and the ebony skinned old woman, named Rowena, all donned similar fearful and shocked-silent expressions.

"Lucy.. Lucy.. Someone get her.." Mai said in a strained voice. She glanced pleadingly at her husband as her hold on the steel cooking pot tightened. "What do we tell her?"

Garrett glanced remorsefully from his wife, son, who was sitting atop a closed box with a grave silent look that everyone else in the room shared, and then he glanced at the beat up, silent walkie-talkie he gripped firmly at his side. "..We're not sure-."

"They'll be okay." Wakka interjected with a failing assurance. He too was sitting on a cardboard box, and was sorting the supplies found at the trench when the call had come in. But Wakka looked up at Garrett with a steady gaze. "We know the direction they were headed. If they had stuck to that route, we can find them."

"..If they stuck with the plan.." Garrett muttered with a sense of darkening hope. He glanced sideways at his wife. "Wakka, load the ammunition into the guns.. I'll tell Lucy."

Wakka immediately stood up and walked over to the boarded windows, where three bags laid, two were unzipped and revealed the handles of long guns that Ventus had not noticed until now..

Garrett walked over to his son, giving him the walkie-talkie before walking past his wife and Selphie, and opening one of the glass doors that led into what seemed like another room, but was actually a wide, short hallway.

Mai turned around to watch her husband silently walk towards the door to the room where she had left Olette with Lucy. Oh god, what would happen to them now. Just as Garrett reached the door and was about to walk into the room, Rowena moved into Mai's line of sight and gave her a sad, yet comforting look.

The old woman kindly took the steel pot from Mai, who then looked up at Rowena with a wide-eyed fearful expression. Rowena said in a loud, yet reassuring voice, "I will know if any ill fate has befallen my grandson. It's a mother's instinct. So don't look at me like that. Your daughter made that call with the talkie. She may be trapped, but not harmed."

Her daughter? Ventus looked at Mai, whose back was turned on him, but as Rowena continued to reassure her, Ventus noticed the stiffness in Mai's posture and a faint shaking in her arms.

Rowena placed the cooking pot on the ground and then beckoned Mai into a long embrace. "Hope for your daughter, Mai. Garrett and Wakka will find Luck. They'll find my grandson too."

Ventus frowned. What was there to find with faltering hope?

Just as Ventus began to hear a quiet sobbing come from Mai, Selphie walked up to him with her arms crossed and her mouth a hard line.

"I'm sorry." Selphie said softly to him. "We took you in.. but now two people in our group have gone missing. You said that you lost your group earlier.. I understand if you want to leave now, now that it's not safe.."

… Nowhere is safe..

Ventus's brow furrowed and he said softly, as Mai's cries were now audible. "I wasn't planning to.. I am grateful for running into you guys.. If there's anything I could do.. I could help in finding them."

Selphie didn't know what to say. So, she glanced away, instead, looking at Wakka, who was preparing.. But Ventus could tell.. he could tell, that even though Selphie wouldn't look at him, there was a doubtful expression on her face.. She expected nothing but loss..

* * *

They weren't that far away. The hallway was barely a hall. Olette struggled to walk, her back stiff as she persisted on keeping her body upright. She could see them beyond the clear double doorway that was end of the wide, short, hallway she was in.

Olette paused.

Their backs were turned to her though. Olette could point out Mai, who stood beside an elderly woman, whose arm was comfortingly around the younger woman's shoulder. Wakka was standing, holding up a shotgun. Selphie and Lucy too. They were all looking at Garrett. Someone said something. And then she saw Mason, who was sitting atop a cardboard box, reply back to the person...

The small boy's words were inaudible to her. Olette bit her lower lip. Her brow furrowed. She had to get closer. So, she forced herself to continue her painful attempt at walking.

She could hear them by the time she was two feet from the glass doors. They did not notice her.

Garrett spoke. He too held a shotgun. "The sun has set. Even our weapons are a liability. The idea is to never have to use them, but if the opportunity arises that we must.. the sound can be echoed from miles in a city this quiet... I can't guarantee your safety."

They were leaving? Where? Why? Olette strained her neck so she can find out who Garrett was speaking with–

"I can accept that –."

Olette's eyes widened.. His voice..

"– If anything does happen.. you already have weapons, but you need numbers. I can add to that. I grew up finding my way through the streets. The city is my home."

Olette took a step to her left and then another step forward. She could see him now.. Ventus.

Wakka spoke to Ventus, "Are ya sure little man?", and then to Garrett, "He can help me guard the rear. I'll look out for him."

The old woman standing by Mai spoke, "I'm not much of a doubter, but, young man..."

Lucy interrupted, "You said you were on the run before you found us. You won't flake in the future, will you? And have you ever held a gun in your life?"

Olette glanced at Garrett, but then noticed something about Ventus. She glanced back..

.. He was looking at her. Ventus saw her.. Olette looked back with a hesitant expression.

Ventus spoke. And when he spoke, he kept his intense gaze on Olette's.

"I learn fast... but, I wasn't running away from something. I'm looking for someone, my brother."


	26. Someone Else Part II

Never Let Me Go

Chapter Twenty-Six_Someone Else Part II_

* * *

'I'am looking for my brother.' - What he said..

..what Ventus had said.

Olette's brow furrowed again, and as she stared into the subtle steam of the hot bowl of water in her hands, she felt the confused gaze of Mai and Rowena. So she thought this time that she should stop thinking so hard. Olette's furrowed brow dissappeared and she calmly drank in the hot water.

She put the bowl down, beside her , where she sat with legs crossed on the wooden floor. Her back was supported up as she leaned back on a heavy cardboard box.

It was dark.. The few sources of light were faint. The poor light that came from the slightly swinging, low ceiling lamp, the moonlight that peeked through the long cracks in the boarded windows and the faint firelight that came from the cooking pot Selphie and Rowena were tending to to heat the water.

Olette glanced at the double locked door on the wall across from her. She stared at it for a few seconds, and then glanced away.

Mai crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow as she watched Olette. Down, beside her, was Rowena. The old woman was tending to a long steel, cooking pot filled with heating water.

Selphie was kneeling on the opposite side of Rowena, intently watching and tending to the fire kept in a shorter and wider steel pot.

The fire was created by using a lighter on shredded pieces of cardboard, and it was Selphie's job to continue feeding it, and when they were done, she had to wash it out with water from the stack of bottled waters laid beside her.

With Selphie being preoccupied with the only responsibility-heavy task, Mai and Rowena would occasionally glance over at Olette and notice a odd look of disturbance on her face. In the past hour, the girl would periodically look over at the door, as if she was anxious for the group to come back.

Well.. They were anxious too, but..

Mai walked over to Olette, and looking down with a small smile, she said to the girl, "Ready to refill?"

Olette blinked and then glanced up to her left. She said nicely to Mai, "Yes, thank you.."

Nodding her head and giving Olette a shrugging smile, Mai knelt down and received the steel bowl from the girl. But, before standing up, Mai noticed Olette glance at the door again. There was something bothering her.

Mai glanced back at Rowena, who was also watching Olette, but now glanced at Mai. The old woman gave the younger one a worried and pushing look. Talk to her, Mai thought Rowena would say.

Looking back at Olette, Mai's brow slightly furrowed as she set the bowl down, behind her, and then sat with her legs crossed beside Olette.

"Olette.."Mai said softly; reluctance in her tone. "..That was your seventh bowl, but you seem to be much better.." She gently touched Olette's shoulder.

"Hmm.." Olette nodded her head, and then she glanced at Mai, "..I guess I'am feeling better.."

"So fast, huh?" Mai said warmly. "But that's good.. in a time like this.. Heh, we don't really know what the day would bring."

Olette glanced away and looked blankly at the wooden floor. Yeah, Mai was right. She was feeling much better. Wasn't that okay? Olette still couldn't grasp onto the fact that she was out cold, for almost three days, in a place like the trench. Could she have survived it any longer if.. if Ventus hadn't found her?

..But what kept her alive in the first place?.. Could it be..?

"I rarely got sick before." Olette found herself saying to Mai. She grinned softly as she looked up, into Mai's kind gaze. "But even when I did.. I'd get better quickly.."

Yes. That's true. Her pediatrician once joked that she was unfortunate than other kids, since she wouldn't miss school for sick days due to having a stronger immune system.

Mai said kindly, her eyes sparkled a little. "Luck was like you as a child.. My daughter, Lucretia. Actually, the nickname was due to her being so lucky. Rarely getting sick, always full of energy. She loved football. Despite my fears, I joined my husband in encouraging her... I'm shamed to say how I stood by as Luck quickly bounced back from so many broken bones and concussions."

Olette suddenly found it uncomfortable to look back at Mai, and so she glanced away, now staring at the blank wall from across them. Luck was one of the people they were looking for...

Feeling a little at eased, Olette mumbled, "As a kid, my closest friends were guys. They always played rough.. And, my mom.." She sighed, then continued, "..my mom always worried."

Mai laughed lightly. And glancing back at the woman, Olette also caught the old woman, Rowena, sneaking a glance at her.

"It's a curse as much as a blessing." Mai said happily, leaning back onto the cardboard box as she looked up at the ceiling, seeing something else that planted a wide smile on her face. "Children see us a being irrational.. maybe even the fathers. But, it's completely rational to us... I can never get over seeing Luck and Mason as they were when they were just born.."

Olette didn't know what to say. But she had no experience or knowledge to be able to empathize with Mai.. and it seemed difficult to think about her, her mom..

Mai spoke softly, but her eyes now subtly serious as she continued to stare ahead of her, "I feel restless. I want to be out there, looking for Luck.. But I can't leave Mason either, and Garrett.. my husband … It's no longer difficult to imagine what any mother, any person, would feel when their loved one is missing.. Olette, are you looking for someone as well?"

"Mom!" A boy cried in a loud whisper. Mason had pushed open the glass doors that led into the wide, yet short hallway. The eight-year old boy ran over to Mai, who immediately stood up and received a tight embrace from her son.

"Mason?! What happened?" Mai frowned as she caressed the boy's head. "Didn't dad and I tell you not to run around and use your indoor voice?"

Olette glanced up at Mason, whose tan and freckled face scrunched up as he mumbled into his mom's belly-button area, "..I had a nightmare...Can you go back with me, please?"

Mai's brow furrowed and a look of slight reluctance flashed across her face, but she then sighed and decided, "Alright, Mason.." She glanced down at Olette and mouthed a apology before leaving the room with Mason now holding tightly on her arm.

..But Olette was left puzzled.. Taken back from Mai's question. Who was she looking for?.. Her family, right. Her mom, her uncle Reno, and her home in Twilight town.

However, her mom was taken away by government agents, her uncle left her and could be hurt in the city... and Twilight town.. was her home destroyed like Jeju?

"Sweetie, pass me that bowl please?" Rowena asked, taking Olette away from the hold of her thoughts. She glanced at the old woman and then blankly, grabbed the bowl, stood up, and walked over to her and handed the old woman the empty bowl.

All the while, Rowena looked at Olette with a expression of slight bewilderment and concern. She took the bowl from the girl with her mouth slightly gaped open as if she was going to speak.

Selphie spoke instead, "Oh! You can get up?!.. This must be some miracle water." Selphie stood up and ran over to Olette's side. Taking the girl's hand, Selphie said kindly, "You shouldn't have stood up so suddenly.. But, are you feeling nauseous, weak?"

Olette then realized what she had done. She glanced from Rowena to Selphie. Her brow furrowed, Olette said, "I-I don't know.. I just stood and walked." As if it was nothing..

Giving Olette a shrugging smile, Selphie let go of the girl's hand and then glanced down at Rowena. "Should she still have another drink?"

Rowena's face was stuck with a deeply furrowed brow and a long frown as she looked at Olette. Glancing at Selphie, she said, "Never mind that..." The old woman stood up and raising an eyebrow, she then dipped the bowl into the pot and scooped up hot water. When she turned around to face both the girls, she smiled at them with eyes conveying surprise and amusement. "My dear, if any more people can survive this apocalypse by sleeping, then I've lived enough!.. Oh, and Selphie, wash out the fire. I don't think this young lady will be needing any more."

Selphie cocked her head to the side, and gestured to the bowl of hot water Rowena held in her hands, "Then whose that for?"

Rowena grinned, "Mason." She glanced at Olette and explained, "That child will give Mai no rest unless he drinks something warm and soothing."

Then she left them.

Selphie immediately went to her side of the pot, bent down on her knees, and then taking a water bottle from the stack, she opened it and pour the drinking water onto the dying flames. With a blank look on her face, Olette watched Selphie put out the fire as her mind was deep in thought.

"You must be hungry though?" Selphie's voice broke the silence. She moved the bottle onto the last flame. She glanced up at Olette to make sure she was listening, and then glanced back onto her task, "Only canned fruits and beans.. but hopefully you're not a picky eater?"

Olette held onto her arm and said, "Now that you mention it, I do feel quite empty."

Selphie smiled up at her, "Good then! I think you'll really like the canned peaches. The expiration date is actually pretty soon, but we had found these yesterday, at one of those health-nut grocery stores. So they're really good."

"That would be nice. Thank you." Olette said softly, and then she bent down on her knees and stared at the blackened and burnt, crumbling pieces of cardboard.

"Do you know Ventus?"

What?! Olette looked up at Selphie, who gave her a shrugging grin and a look that conveyed she expected an answer. Afraid of what to say... why should she be afraid... Olette's brow furrowed and her eyes glanced away a bit nervously as she said, "No..Not until today..."

Olette felt anxious about looking back up at Selphie to see her expression, but when Olette did glance up, she was relieved to see that Selphie didn't really...

There was a pensive look on Selphie's face. She had stop pouring water, and now sat down with her arms around her knees, and the nearly empty water bottle held in one hand.  
Olette held her breath..

Selphie's brow furrowed as she analytically stared at her distorted reflection in the steel cooking-pot. "How come it's when life gets really tough that the good guys finally show up? When you decide to give up, that's when something good finally holds you back.."

Olette's eyes narrowed softly... She thought of Roxas..

".. You're not the only one to be saved by him." Selphie continued, "..by Ventus, I mean.. I'm glad we have you with us, Olette, but if we had found you yesterday, we would have left you.. "

"Why?" Olette dared to ask.

Selphie let out a tired breath before saying, ".. There was originally eleven people in our group.. And we were on the run from dark to dawn.. The center of the city is where it's the worse. We wanted to get out.. but then we were trapped, one guy went crazy, he killed one of us and tried to get Mason, Mai and Rowena.. so Garrett..."

Olette waited for Selphie to say more, but she received nothing except watching Selphie glare seriously at the steel pot. Selphie wouldn't explain what they were running from, how they knew the outskirts of the city was safer.. why a man in their group turned homicidal..

"I like Ventus." Selphie suddenly said. "I think I, and everyone else, can trust him. He's really kind and brave, isn't he.."

Olette said nothing.

"..I have a feeling he's that kind of good guy." Selphie said with a smile that hinted a feeling of relief and content. "I hope he can find his brother.. His brother's seventeen you know?"

Olette blankly looked at Selphie.

"Ventus's brother." Selphie said simply, oblivious to the confounded look on Olette's face. "Ventus's nineteen..He looks younger though—."

"**_His name._**" Olette interrupted with a subtle urgency in her voice, but Selphie didn't notice. ".. What's his brother's name?"

Selphie finally glanced at Olette, who then tried to not look so concerned about the information Selphie was about to give. As Selphie opened her mouth to speak, Olette heard the heavy beat of her heart..

"I think..." Selphie began, her brow furrowed as she tried to recall the name, "I think... um, Ventus said his brother's name was...um...I think it was Roxas."

* * *

Ventus glanced back, his brow slightly furrowed as he glared into the darkness of the narrow alleyway. He held tightly onto his shotgun, but was pointing it downward and his finger didn't hover over the trigger.

But he heard something..

It was just a rat scavenging in the knocked down trash cans and ripped trash bags. Right?

"Hey, Ventus?" Wakka said quietly to the boy. And having come up from behind him, Wakka glanced over at what Ventus cautiously glared at. He smirked. "Nothing there to point a gun at, Ventus."

Ventus frowned, but ignored Wakka's light humor, saying instead, "It starts that way. There's darkness, but then you hear a thrown can, a rat making noise from behind, glass shattering..."

Sensing a graveness in the boy's tone, Wakka stopped smirking and with a subtlety serious look, he touched Ventus's shoulder and said kindly, "Come on.."

Garrett glanced from Wakka to Ventus as the two approached him. Behind him, Lucy was pulling down the ladder that led to the fire escape.

"All clear?" Garrett asked, but his tone suggested he already knew. Wakka nodded his head, and then Garrett turned around and helped Lucy pull down the rest of the ladder.

Once the ladder was done they climbed up. Lucy first, then Garrett, and followed by Ventus and Wakka.

Only Ventus and Wakka carried the shot guns, while Garrett and Lucy had the pistols. As they climbed up the fire escape, Ventus occasionally looked down and would see nothing but the darkening ground below. Not as if he expected to see something else.

When they had reached the rooftop, where the area was wide and moonlight protected them from shadows, Ventus still felt unease.

Could it be because for the past three days he had been running, not walking. Because there was the threatening light from fire and the sounds of people screaming that distracted him from the shadowed figures.

And walking out into the open, on this rooftop... Ventus suddenly felt the weight of silence, a stone cold silence that sent goosebumps up his arms and neck. The electricity in the city was nearly cut out. There was not a single street light on.

"Garrett." Lucy said quietly as she firmly held her pistol in one hand. The moonlight conveyed a messy bush of curly hair shadowing intense, deep-set eyes.

"Go ahead, Lucy." Garrett said somberly as he walked up to her. His gun was snug in his belt and he held a walkie-talkie, which he now handed over to the girl.

Ventus turned away from looking at Lucy as the girl turned on the talkie. He walked over to Wakka, who stood by the edge of the rooftop, where they had climbed up the fire escape. The big man held his gun out, pointing it away from him, and his finger hovered on the trigger.

Sensing the boy, Wakka said in a joking tone, "So far, there have been zero mishaps. Well, if Selphie were here, there would be twenty by now."

Ventus said softly, "How come Selphie didn't come?"

Wakka glanced back and answered, "Cuz... Selphie's too clumsy to go out in the dark with a gun." He glanced back at the seemingly endless scene building rooftops before him. "Plus, I'd rather have her sitting pretty."

Ventus smirked as he stood beside Wakka. He stared into the distance of rooftops. "..What's Garrett having Lucy do?.. I thought we knew where they were."

"Oh." Wakka glanced sideways at him and met Ventus's gaze. "To check in with Luck. Something could have happened within the past several minutes."

"Huh." Ventus frowned and then looked ahead again. He murmured, "I'm sure they're fine.."

A grave look conveyed Wakka's doubt. "...I'd really like to believe that, Ven... But this building is in line with the area Garrett and I assured was safe to scavenge in. If we thought it was safe, then why are they trapped?"

Ventus held up his gun further up, pointing it into the distance but feeling no urgency to really use it yet. "..But they are somewhere inside this building. They could even be right below us.. Maybe a floor board was weak and their legs fell through."

Wakka shrugged his shoulders and glanced ahead of him with a doubting look.

However, Ventus persisted, "I know this area of the city. Most of the buildings here are warehouses and storage areas, so there is bound to be loose floor boards and weak walls."

"That was a mistake on our part.." Wakka muttered.

"I don't think so..." Ventus said kindly, ".. If anything, you guys found a great resource. Forty-nine of the buildings here are storage areas, twenty to the east of us, closest to the bay, are warehouses."

Wakka smirked, causing Ventus to feel relieved that he may have brightened up the big man's mood. "Did your parents teach you this, or are ya just that smart of a street kid?"

"Street kid." Ventus replied back smugly.

Wakka glanced at him and raised an eyebrow, "Alright, then Selphie is a D.I. Football player and I'm the contemporary dancer. Your doctor-father actually allowed this?"

Ventus smirked, and lowering his gun, he said pensively, "Actually.. –."

"Wakka! Ventus!" Garrett called sternly, his voice commanding but now loud enough to be considered as a yell.

Ventus and Wakka turned around to see Garrett beckoning for them to come over. To the far right on the rooftop, Ventus spotted Lucy kneeling. Sensing something was off, Ventus ran over to the girl. By the time he was only a foot away from her, Ventus saw that Lucy was kneeling before the edge of a wide and flat roof-glass-window, which conveyed the a dark storage room below.

A few steps closer and Ventus noticed the thin, long cracks coming out from the sides and a man-size hole in the center, meaning someone had fallen through.

Lucy glanced to her right, at Ventus, with alarmed eyes. Then she glanced back and nearly yelled at Garrett, "The flashlight! Hurry!"

Immediately, Garrett ran to her side and handed her the desired device, while Wakka stood by Ventu's side and exchanged a curious look with the boy.

Lucy's furrowed brow and anxious eyes soon turned into a shocked expression as she gasped and nearly dropped her flashlight. She found something. Ventus peered down to where the flashlight pointed to and saw the body of a adolescent girl...

...probably thirteen.. She laid there unconscious, unmoving as the strong beam of light illuminated her sickly, pale skin.. but what was worse, what made Lucy gasp with a horrific look in her eyes, was the girl's bloody leg. And a piece of cloth was tied haphazardly on top of the horizontal gash that looked to go around just below her knee.

It was just the girl down there, and no sign of …

"Shaun.. Shaun.. " Lucy murmured out with a panic in her reddening eyes. Then she screamed. "Shaun!"

* * *

Fire. Fire is the only way to kill these things. Fire and light.

However, Roxas stood several feet in front of Axel as he watched him incinerate the last victim. If there were more of them, the fire would consume more of Axel's upper body and he would loose more of his clothing to the flames.

He wanted to help Axel..

But light, his power, could not be used for something as trivial as this, according to Axel.

Besides, sunlight only maimed these things and gray storm clouds had darkened the day.

While fire ended it all.

Axel swung his arm back, which was bare from the tip of his finger to his shoulder and his skin was partly shaded with a gray dusting. He grimaced at his arm, not at all appeased by the sudden coolness he felt around his naked limb while he started feeling a goose-bump sensation his other arm, which was also bare due to the incident three days ago.

The gray dust that nearly coated the whole of one of his arms was not ash fallen from burning buildings... but ash of incompletely incinerated human beings.. or what used to be humans..

Roxas glanced back at Axel. They were standing in one of the many dark, ghetto alleyways in Jeju City. When Axel looked up and met his friends curious and concerned eyes, Roxas's gaze immediately shifted away to the ground around Axel.

Axel's brow furrowed even more deeply. Roxas was ashamed of what he had done.

"Is that all of them.." Axel spoke up with his intense-apologetic glare fixed on Roxas, who couldn't dare to look at him. "No more ahead of you?"

The blonde boy, whose eyes were downcast, moved his head away from Axel. He felt guilty.. why?

Roxas ignored Axel.. no to spite him, but because he couldn't help but be engulfed by a sudden apprehension. As he stared into the further darkness of the alleyway, which stank of urination, exposed trash, and now smoke.. Roxas felt that Olette was in more danger than anyone else.

Axel's glare softened, realizing his friend would rather have silence answer for him. He knew what Roxas was thinking.. He should say something, anything. His fears were irrelevant to their situation.

"I'm sorry Roxas."

Axel watched patiently, and when Roxas flinched, he guessed the weight of his words had finally reached him.

But Roxas didn't turn around.

He had to try again. Axel clenched both hands into fists. ".. We will move through this city without stopping for unnecessary distractions.. We just have to find her and see her situation.."

Roxas didn't move.

"You left her with medics... I bet some of the militia was stationed there and they're holding a barricade with all of the hospital patients inside it... safe..."

Silence... Axel was feeling a burring annoyance..

"The city's _**destroyed**_, Roxas. It's late but the streets are nearly pitch black, and none of the buildings show signs of survivors! _**No one is coming**_ to their aide."

Roxas should know he's right. The government had probably fallen shortly after the first day of the attacks.. that's what _**those**_ people would have done first before terrorizing everyone else.

Surely, the government had fallen and the rest of the country was in the same state as Jeju.

.. It had to be. Otherwise, why would the dead _**reanimate.**_

He saw Roxas move a little.. but Axel immediately regretted what he said, but his irritation with his lack of understanding Roxas made him act in spite.

"How about finding the others? Demyx and even fucking Larxene! Something beyond us is happening Roxas!" Axel loudly said in a provoking manner. He gritted his teeth."Olette could be one of the _**heartless, **_and if you still want to find her-" Axel scoffed. "I won't mind having to burn her myself. Heh, I might even relish in the sati-!"

Roxas turned around, silencing Axel with an intense glare. To spite him further, Axel smirked in an arrogant manner, but his whole body was tense.

"Marluxia." Roxas said in a cold voice. "Xigbar. Xehanort and Xemnas."

Axel looked at him, perplexed. He knew where Roxas was going with by saying the names, but..

"They were always here. The last two died right in front of me." Roxas said coldly. "But Xemnas and Xehanort were the only two who could do this. Dead men can't reanimate the dead."

Axel unclenched his fists as he glared back hard at Roxas's darkly determined expression.

"We've been duped, Axel." Roxas said coldly, again, but this time the boy's eyes glanced away from him in a remorseful manner.

Roxas spoke quietly, but Axel didn't need him to be loud in a dead silent city, "They could be watching us."

* * *

Quick question! At this point of the story I am considering on putting in a love triangle... hehehehe, I think I dont really need to say between who since I think it seems obvious at this point... but, I actually really dislike love triangles. However, watching Vampire Diaries and True Blood is swaying me to that dark and thunderous path... O.o

Although, I think it'd be pretty creepy to have Olette fall for two nearly physically-identical guys... then again, there seems to be a cool factor to the complexity in their 'love triangle'

...So.. Should I, or should i not... and why?. XD

..But you know, I'll probably end up doing my own thing despite the suggestions! LOL


	27. Someone Else Part III

**I am** seriously beginning to love the idea of some Ventus and Olette action! Strike me down if you disagree, but I'll keep on getting back up!

* * *

Never Let Me Go

Chapter Twenty-Seven_Someone Else Part III_

* * *

_**3 Days Ago **_

On her knees, her fingers dug into the flat ground of wet sand as her mind tried to make sense of what she had done. She was failing, seeing only flashes of fire, smoke, hooded figures, Axel ordering her to stay, running, and sinking into the dark sea water.

She wasn't tuned into the sounds of screams from up and beyond to the right, where the cement bridge was crumbling into pieces, where vehicles and pieces of the bridge created loud splashes as they dropped into the almost still ocean waters below.

Namine coughed out water as well, and heaved in breaths of air to comfort herself.

His head was only a few feet away from her feet. He was continuously drenched in salt water as the light, foaming waves soaked him from his feet to his chest area. His dark, hooded jacket, black boots and pants were heavily saturated with the water. But, the weight of his clothing were nothing to him as he began to get up on his knees.

Unlike her, he immediately came to his senses as he got up on his knees.

By the time he sensed the girl slightly struggle to stand up, he was already standing. His head hanged low. The hood now pulled back, revealing chin length silver hair that was illuminated by the moonlight and the faint glow of the red fire from the bridge.

Seeing her bent over, he could make the first move. His eyes narrowed in malevolent focus. Without a making a sound, he stepped out of the light, sloshing waves and past the few feet of flat, wet sand that was once the space between her and him.

He aimed to punch her right at her back's center, but as his fast breathlessly came down, the girl, and just as he expected, quickly turned on her back and party tumbled away from where his fist broke in the surface of the flat sand, causing long, deep cracks and huge chunks of the sand to come up as if he had punched into cement.

He was not amused, however. Grimacing, he kept his head low as he stood back up. At the corner of his eye he saw that the girl was standing as well, and glaring at him.

Namine was shocked frozen. But she couldn't allow confusion and conflicting emotions cloud her judgment. .. However, did he remember her?

"..Riku.." She said in a tone that was sure, but her mind was racing through possibilities of doubt. But she had to try. Namine stepped forward, her toes dug into the wet sand. "Riku. Riku, it's me, Namine.. I won't harm you."

"... heh..." Riku raised his head a bit, so now Namine could see his sneering smile. "..heh, Riku?" He mocked in a serious tone.

No.. Namine froze in her spot. … No, she was wrong?

_**Riku**_ then turned his face to hers completely, and Namine paled when she saw a stranger's face.

"I know of a Riku." The stranger muttered in a growl.. Namine caught her breath... No... his voice was completely different.. "Riku..t_**he first**_ wielder of darkness _**to be killed**_ … But, I never imagined it would be me who finds the _**White Witch.**_"

Namine instinctively assumed a fighting stance, but just as he stepped forward, his body was roughly pushed back into the water by an unknown force.

* * *

_**Present **_

Marluxia stood unnaturally still, glaring out of one of the seventeen narrow, wall-length windows that spanned the wall opposite the door to that desolate room. His completely black suit and raven colored hair could have blended him with the dark color of the room's walls and floor if not for the sickly gray pale color of the rain clouds that moved closely to the dark city's tallest buildings.

His big, smooth hands furiously clenched together behind his back. However, he muttered calmly, "'History repeats herself.'.. Not for us, not for us."

As he glared out at his eagle-eye view of the silent city below, his bright green eyes conveyed an insatiable hunger. They had stolen the White Witch from one of Xemnas's followers just a mile from Destiny Island. Now, she was "safe" in their hold. They just need the boy before they go ahead with the "negotiations"..

Marluxia smirked as he ran a hand through his raven colored, short-cropped hair.

When his "Reformation" plan will be completed, he will rid himself of his dark hair; he will take on his true identity. Immersed in his thoughts, he ignored the sound of the door opening and then closing.

".Ross...Has there been progress?"

Ross answered with a contented tone, "The White Witch has decided to consider our proposal. "

Pleased by his answer, Marluxia glanced back with smirk. "Consideration. How long will she take?.. Nevertheless, it is expected that she will need more than three days." He glanced back at the window with a pensive look.

He did not expect this from Namine. Unless Xemnas succeeded in breaking more than just Ansem.

"Shall we allow her a period of rest?"

".. Yes.. And any reply from Xemnas?"

" No, no reply." Ross glanced away in shame as Marluxia turned around to face him.

Marluxia, however, looked amused. "We stole Namine from one of his men.. but it's unlikely he has pissed himself to find out we have followed his movement undetected. This attitude clarifies that Big X sees us as a nuisance." He grinned, glancing at Ross with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Furrowing his brow, Ross glanced at Marluxia with a questioning look. " With the girl, are we really one step ahead of him?"

At this, a frown immediately replaced Marluxia's grin, and he narrowed his eyes at Ross. His tone of voice conveyed a sense of disappointment and slight disbelief.

"Nature allowing the survival of a monster like him is enough for Xemnas to believes some divine power has entitled him to change the world. And the existence of Namine, whose power was not created in a lab but by natural conception and birth is an anomaly to him."

"... The girl doesn't even know what she really is." Ross said quietly.

"And we will be the first to tell her." Marluxia crossed his arms. " She'll know who to trust."

"But why is Xemans staying quiet about his loss?"

" Ross, I lived eighteen years in the Organization with Xemnas. He hates what the government had done to him just as we do, but his revenge encompasses the country. With the president and politicians threatened into hiding, survivors will come to distrust the government as well."

"" He is the government's long-awaited bionic weapon, but he's firing against his own country.. So he's just basking in a bloody massacre?!""

"Could be..." Marluxia said indifferently, and then un-crossing his arms, he said, "When the Atlantis facility released you from duty, they reasoned it was because your power was plain, common. But they still required you to swear an oath of secrecy-."

"Yes–but, how does relate to the girl?" Ross asked in a slightly insulted tone. "To Xemnas?.. I see now that my doubt has offended you, Mars. I'm sorry, but what you're saying is irrelevant."

Marluxia walked up to Ross, placing a hand on his shoulder, but Ross ignored Marluxia's reassurance and glanced away as his jaw flexed.

Marluxia's gaze softened and he said softly, "Five years of working an insufficient cleaning job, of drinking nights away in shabby bars because all you had to come home to was a lonely one room apartment.

But was even more suffocating was the fear. The constant anxiety that men in black suits found out you slipped, that you used your power to finish an overbearing task or to get back at your horrible boss and stuffy businessmen for calling you scum despite how pristine you made their floors look."

Ross still couldn't bear to look at him, but the heat in his cheeks began to cool. "No.. I was scum to them.. A baggy eyed janitor who reeked of liquor –."

"That is why those people knew no better than the facility that kicked you out." Marluxia reasoned patiently. "You see, the government, these powerful politicians, big enterprises and scientists with the highest degrees, they risk their moral standing with society by funding the creation of us. So they turn around when our powers are useless, or worse, our bodies malfunction. " He lightly shook Ross's shoulder, forcing the man to look at him.

"Your story is relevant.. They could have just killed the ones they threw away." Marluxia said in a remorseful tone. "But because they didn't, just explains their humanity. And our choice to forgive them explains ours.. Xemnas has no humanity left in him, I've heard."

Ross scoffed. "It probably irks him, or anyone like us if they knew that Namine is not prone to mental degradation in her early twenties... He will experiment on her, won't he?"

"Yes."

"This is our second chance." Ross said softly, turning away from Marluxia and walking back to the door. "I'll be back. By now, Smith and Roland should have found leads on where our politician friends have gone into hiding."

Then, with his hand hovering over the door knob, Ross looked back at Marluxia."You haven't told me yet. Why Midgar? Why choose to stay in this city over Radient Gardens?"

Marluxia raised an eyebrow and gave Ross a smug look. "Forgot your lessons on the failures of Shinra, Ross? … To prove to society that our fates are ours to decide."

* * *

**Wakka** banged into the door with his side, which Garrett thought was unnecessary, but he understood the rugby player's actions as his daughter, Luck, who he carried in his arms, was dancing on the thin line between life and death.

Just as the two men and Lucy expected, the bolted door was momentarily yanked open by Selphie. Behind her stood Rowena, who stared, wide-eyed in fear, holding up a golf club.

"Wha-?!" Selphie's brow furrowed in worry and confusion as she glanced from Wakka to Garrett and then to the girl in Garrett's arms.. "Luck!" She gasped as her eyes locked onto the girl's bloody leg.

Immediately, Wakka and Garrett ran into the room, and were shortly followed by Lucy and Ventus. Selphie staggered back, backing up against a wall as she continued to stare, agahast, at the poorly tied cloth around the bloody gash in Luck's leg.

Rowena closed the door, but quickly glanced back to worriedly stare at Garrett and his wounded daughter before turning back to the door to properly lock it.

"Where's Mai? Mason?" Garrett asked Rowena and Selphie. He stood in the center of the room, right under the low, poorly lighted ceiling lamp as he protectively carried the unconscious and bloodybody of his daughter.

Behind him, Lucy, with her blonde curls in a frenzy, was ordering Wakka and Ventus to pick up empty cardboard boxes and smooth them out to create a bedding for the wounded girl.

Rowena set her gulf club to the floor but Selphie managed to answer first, "M-Mason's asleep." Selphie glanced warily at the smoothen out cardboard Wakka and Ventus laid out on the wooden floor. " Mai's with him. Gar-!"

"Get a hold of yourself Selphie!" Lucy snapped, her eyes glaring into Selphie as she walked up to Garrett, and lightly pulled back his shoulder to tell him the makeshift bed was ready for his daughter.

"We weren't able to make sure no one followed us." Lucy said in a tone that suggested she was more focused on Luck than Selphie. She knelt as Garrett carefully placed his daughter's body in front of the blonde nurse.

"Selphie, listen." Garrett ordered, but his voice cracked a little. His eyes were on his daughter. "Rowena, get Mai, but make sure Mason stays in the room. And Selphie! I need you and Wakka to go out on the fire escape and spot for anything or anyone-!"

"Where's Shaun?" Rowena asked with urgency in her tone. Her eyes glazed in fear as she nervously walked up to where Luck laid. She glanced at Garrett anxiously, her hands were clasped tightly to her chest. "Did you-."

Lucy looked up, her face contorted in agonizing focus but her reddening eyes conveyed a sad desperation. She said softly, "He wasn't there."

Rowena seemed to freeze where she stood, but Selphie then shook her head and then walked up to the dark-skinned old woman, and gently grabbing Rowena's arm back, reminded her what they had to do to help everyone else.

As Rowena quickly opened the glass door that led into the short hallway like room to retrieve Mai, Selphie made urget eye contact with Wakka, who nodded seriously and then reached behind him into the bags under the boarded windows for another shot-gun. Wakka tossed the gun to Selphie, who, to Ventus's shock, caught it expertly and then both Destiny isle natives darted over to the door and left the safe storage room. The door didn't close all the way.

"Ventus, get the door!" Garrett ordered even without looking up. He was checking his daughter's arms for any more cuts as Lucy picked up a backpack atop one of the cardboard boxes.

Just as Ventus assured the door was locked, Lucy had unzipped the dark bag and began taking out medic supplies.

Ventus empathized with Garrett and Lucy. He watched them; Lucy swiftly organizing her equipment at her left side and above Luck's head while Garrett, under Lucy's order, diligently untied the loose cloth around Luck's leg and received a clean thin towel from Lucy that he then securely tied around the area right above the horizontal gash on the girl's leg.

He felt his fingers tingle. Before going home, he would visit the hospital and so Ventus has watched his dad carry out ER operations like this plenty of times before. But, this time was different. He glanced down at his right hand and the right side of his jeans, where huge faint smears of Luck's blood had stained his skin and fabric when he helped Garrett carry his daughter out of the warehouse.

The distance from the ceiling window to the floor where Luck laid was reasonable for Garrett and Ventus to jump down. It was difficult enough for Garrett to get Luck out by holding her as a rope tied around his waist pulled them up.

Ventus's face was covered in sweat and dirt, and his worried expression was worsen when he remembered Luck's walkie-talkie that Garrett trusted him to watch, or in this case, listen to... if Shaun happens to contact them, but how? Shaun didn't carry a talkie. There were only two..

"Garrett!"

Ventus glanced to his left, seeing Mai, looking alert and distraught, as she ran through the glass door. She stopped just a few inches from Luck's feet, and finally seeing the state of her daughter's leg, the woman's already panicked expression broke into one of helplessness and sad frustration.

Mai was about to fall on her knees when her husband glanced up at her, shock etched on his face as well, and stood up and quickly embraced her. He began whispering fervently into her hair to calm her down. Mai sort of fought back; she murmured incoherent pleas as her arms, which stuck from between Garrett's arms and sides, motioned desperately for her daughter.

Ventus frowned at the sight. He should help... Though, as he walked up to Garrett, a small boy got to the man before he did.

Mason!

Ventus stared at the boy in horrified shock. If Mason saw the state his sister was in..

"Dad? Mom?" Mason pulling on his dad's arm got both adults to notice their son's presence. At that moment, Ventus worried that the sudden shocked expression on Mai's face meant she had frozen in spot, but Garrett acted quickly. He let go of his wife and pulled his son against him, blocking the view of Mason's wounded sister.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Mason tried to push himself away, failing miserably. "What's wrong?!"

"Garrett..." Mai whimpered as she stepped back, covering her mouth to prevent further sobbing.

"Dad?!"

"Garrett.. I'll take him away." Ventus offered uncomfortably as he glanced at Garrett, who looked at him briefly before looking over Mai's shoulder at two people who then came through the open doorway.

Ventus's eyes widened as he saw the girl, Olette, running shortly behind Rowena.

Rowena stood next to Mai, her face looking in distress and her voice sounding out-of-breath, "I'm so sorry Garrett. The boy suddenly woke and we-."

"No, it's fine." Garrett grinned weakly. Then glancing at Mai, he said seriously, "I need you to be strong Mai. For Mason too." Ventus glanced at Mai and was partly surprised to see her eyes widened and then glance away in slight embarrassment.

"Olette. Can you watch Mason for us? Help him sleep." Garrett said in a hopeful tone that was unexpected by Ventus, who then glanced at the girl with wide-eyed curiosity under a furrowed brow.

As Ventus watched Olette step forward and humbly take Mason with the help from Garrett and Rowena, Ventus's expression was one of confusion and amazement, since the girl was actually standing.. She was still bedridden when they had left, and that was shocking since it was only a few hours after.

Feeling someone's stare, Olette glanced to her right, but seeing it was Ventus, she glanced down. However, she immediately regretted it as she swore the look on her face was one of embarrassment.

"Lucy... I'll help you." Mai's shaky voice brought Ventus eyes away from Olette. Lucy looked up at Mai and gave the woman a serious nod as she slowly knelt beside the blonde woman. A pained expression was on Mai's face as she tried to not stare at her daughter's sleeping face.

Olette had both hands on the small boy's shoulders, and as Mason looked up at Olette, he asked the taller girl in a tone of uncertainty, "It's my sister.. I can't look, can I?"

Mason's brow furrowed as Olette looked down at him sadly and shook her head. All the while, Ventus had glanced back at Olette with a serious, pensive look on his face. And yet this time, Olette glanced up and locked eyes with him. Her gaze conveyed her concern, but Ventus searched her face for something else... something familiar..

"Rowena, I need you here. It's fine.. Ventus, go with Olette." Garrett's quiet order brought Ventus to.

* * *

**Ventus** closed the door behind him, letting Olette and Mason walk ahead of him into the dimly lighted room. He hadn't come into this part of the small storage-space apartment. As Ventus walked passed the short wall on his left, he then saw the entirety of the compact, windowless room.

There was a blue, beaten cushion-less couch against the wall on the left. A closed closet was beside the couch, on its right. The dim ceiling light revealed the syrup color of the wall paint.

There was really nothing else in the room, save for them. And it was awkward. The three stood there, staring at the couch. Mason looked like he didn't want to be there, Olette had shyly glanced down to her right, and Ventus uncomfortably glanced from the two to the couch, expecting the two to move.

Then, Mason looked up to his left, at him.

"Mason?.." Ventus glanced worriedly at the small boy, but did not expect Mason to step towards him and grab at his hand. The hand that the faintly stained with Luck's blood.

Mason's freckled brow furrowed as he studied Ventus's hand. "Is this blood?"

"Um..." Ventus was at a loss for words.

"It's on your pants too. Whose-?"

"Mason." Olette said in a slightly urgent tone as she grabbed the tan boy's shoulder. Her serious expression softened when the boy turned around to look up at her. ".. You should rest... Your parents are busy... It's.. It's not right to worry them."

The boy's brow furrowed as he raised a suspicious eyebrow, but when Olette lightly pushed him towards the couch, Mason put away his curious expression and obediently, yet slowly, walked to the couch. Once Mason seated himself on the right side of the couch, Olette began taking off her cardigan jacket.

Without glancing at Ventus, she said kindly, "Use this to wipe it off." She glanced down sideways as she handed the sweater to him.

Ventus's brow furrowed as he quietly accepted the sweater. He then turned around and walked towards the door so that the short, protruding wall could hide him from Mason's sight as he struggled to wipe the blood off his hand.

He frowned as he noticed some of the blood came on the thin fabric as flakes, staining it. He was ruining her sweater...The blood wouldn't come off as easily, and neither his pants could be cleaned.

"Olette... Where are you from?" Ventus heard Mason say. "Is your family here?"

Ventus stopped cleaning his arm and looked up, coming face to face with the plain door.

".. No.. somewhere else." She sounded hesitant. ".. But my uncle lives here.. actually, he works for the JCPD.."

"A police man? Cool..." Mason sighed. "We don't live here either.. My sister... her school's football team made it to nationals.. Luck's a really good player.. I want to go home.."

"..Go to sleep, Mason...Yes, it's fine. I'll be right next to you.."

Ventus turned around and walked further into the room where the dim lighting reached him. He glanced to his left and saw Olette had sat herself beside Mason, who leaned against the arm of the couch and his eyes were closed.

Ventus said softly, "Hey, thanks, but your sweater..."

Olette glanced up, but her eyes went downcast as she said to him, "It's okay... I have other clothes in my backpack.." She elbow pointed to the right of the couch, where Ventus saw the side of backpack that he had not seen before.

Sensing an awkward silence, Ventus probed his mind for something, anything to say, glancing away and scratching the back of his head in the process.

Taking the chance to look up, Olette's eyes widened when she saw Ventus scratching the back of his head... A lot of people did that, but in his case, he uncannily resembled...

"..You?.." Olette's soft gasp got Ventus to look at her again. When their eyes made contact, Olette quickly closed her partly gaping mouth and looking away, said, "... We're even now.."

Ventus's brow furrowed as he pondered on what she could mean, and then he glanced down at his shirt and saw the faint yellow stain.. Vomit, oh... When he had picked her up, she vomited on him.

Meanwhile, Mason, who was, in his restlessness and boredom, listening to their exchange, then sighed tiredly and leaned away from the arm of the couch. "..I can't sleep.."

Ventus grinned, his eyes lightening up. "Oh, it could be the light. I'll turn it off.. if you don't mind the dark, that is."

The small boy waved Ventus off as he nestled himself against the arm of the couch. Watching Mason's lazy reaction, Olette grinned to herself as she caressed the small boy's arm.

Then, the room became completely black. Olette stopped caressing the small boy's arm and found herself listening to Ventus's cautious footsteps.

".. That was a bad move.." Ventus said in a light joking tone. "..Um.. where are you?.. Is it alright if you can... I mean, can you-."

" We're over here.." Olette stood up and hesitantly stretched out her hand. But she couldn't even see herself. It would take a while for their eyes to adjust to the darkness and the silence was becoming uncomfortable. As Olette sensed Ventus making his way over to her, Mason's quiet snores made themselves heard.

Her hand clenched and unclenched as Olette felt slightly freaked out by her heart beat speeding up. She would touch his hand. His hand. His...

Olette's eyes widened as she felt cloth touch her finger tips. What was that?

"Your sweater." Ventus said nicely. She took it from him and held it close to her chest. "Thanks." Then, she heard Ventus sit himself down on the floor.

"Sit." He said kindly, patting the floor beside him. Olette bit her lip. Should she decline?.. But Olette sat down next to him anyway, well what she presumed was near to him in this uncomfortable darkness.

Sitting with legs criss-crossed, Olette placed her sweater by her side on the left, between her and Ventus. She thought she had felt his knee when she sat down, but although she didn't want anything to be implied by creating the poor excuse for a barrier, she also wanted to feel comfortable... in the least.

Olette stared ahead, and she could now make out the outline of the closet door knob in the darkness..

"We actually never had the chance for a proper introduction.." Ventus interjected almost casually.

… So much for silence. Olette frowned, 'seeing' where this was going..

"Though, it's not like this can be any better." He chuckled. And Olette's hand clenched as she swore at that moment, he was doing the "scratching the back of his head" thing.

".. I never meant to eavesdrop..." Ventus said softly, "..But.. you're not a resident of Jeju?"

Olette glanced down. Like that would help!.. She could just end the conversation there, but she owed him, didn't she? And the more that she wasn't comfortable with hurting someone's feelings.

Gathering up the courage to not sound painfully shy, she said in a quiet, steady voice, "My uncle. I was visiting him.." A silence, and then she could sense him about to ask something else, so she added, "I'm from Twilight town.. My uncle left me in the care of his old partner.. during the evacuations."

Great, was she doing well so far?

Ventus nodded his head, but remembering that she couldn't see him, he said kindly, "Twilight town, huh?. To be honest.. I've never heard of it." He smiled. "But my mom's a huge traveler. It's likely I would have visited before this apocalypse."

Olette grinned, despite herself. Yeah, not a lot of people would know about that sleepy town. And suddenly, the lightening air between them gave her the courage to say her own opinion.

"But you live here.." Olette said softly. "... It must have been.. must have been heartbreaking to see your home destroyed.."

"... Heartbreaking, huh... The city I knew is not all gone, but..." Ventus rested a hand on his leg and glanced at the faint outline of Olette in the dark. ".. I imagine it'd be worse to not know what happened.. Garrett.. Wakka.. and you... do you think the whole country is like this.. like Jeju?"

Glancing down at the faint outline of her crossed legs, Olette found herself with nothing to say, nothing that could answer him. I mean, it's already assumed that the rest of the country, and probably the world, was in the same peril as Jeju..

"... Thanks." Olette said quietly. She sensed Ventus move closer.

"What did you say?" He asked kindly.

"... Thanks for finding me." She said with genuine gratitude, but her insides were twisted in uncomfortable knots as she glanced up at her left to look at what she assumed was Ventus. ".. The last thing I remember was being at the end of third avenue. I was about to leave when... I just hope my uncle's friend and his family weren't hurt because of me..."

".. Because of you?" Ventus sounded curious, and Olette mentally cursed herself for giving out too much personal info. She glanced down and with hands clenched into fists, she braced herself for more questioning from Ventus.. and then..

"I get where you're going..." He said with a pensive tone. Olette warily glanced up at him. She couldn't see him.

"You guys made it to one end of the city.. More of the destruction occurred in the center." Ventus said optimistically, and then paused before saying much softly. ".. My dad is..was.. a ER doctor for the Jeju City hospital. He just got off duty since that day was his birthday.. He was waiting for me, but we had argued a few days back, so I deliberately planned to arrive late.."

Olette couldn't believe what she was hearing. She worriedly glanced away from Ventus... That was the hospital where she woke up to find her uncle Reno and his friend Rude. The same hospital.. Their paths might have crossed even then..

"...Were your parents with you?" His inquiring voice brought Olette out of the depths of her memory and mind.

"Oh..." She glanced to her left, and was quietly shocked to see that she was beginning to see a little more of his face in the darkness. ".. no.. my mom's at home – Twilight town, I mean...I visited my uncle alone.." She was lying...

Ventus's brow furrowed. Silence was then their filler. What else could he say. She didn't sound ready to tell him.. to give him any clues. But he was sure she knew.

Ignoring his doubts, Ventus asked boldly in a causal tone, " Alone? Your mom let a teenage girl go to the big city without an escort. None of your siblings went?"

Olette's heart dropped and bounced up, causing a painful sensation in her chest. Her face had paled at the last question Ventus asked, but it's anyone could see her horrified reaction.

… Surely this boy did not ask that question out of pure curiosity...

With everything that happened, there could be no chance of pure, unadulterated coincidences..

".. Alone. By myself. No one came." Olette thought she was taking this cautiously, but she also felt she sounded like a robot, one with a secret.

Ventus frowned, not at all convinced by Olette's answer. The younger girl was taking painfully obvious attempts to avoid spilling any truths about her life. Ventus was used to detecting liars. It turns out that he had been raised with them all along.

But it seems like he would have to do all the talking first..

"..The brother I'm looking for. I didn't know of his existence before this." Ventus said softly. "..I was once an only child.. and then my dad told me he's not actually my dad. He had married my mom when I was three. My real dad had divorced from my mom two years earlier."

Olette froze where she sat.. He was going somewhere with this..

"..but it was from a letter.. from my real dad, which my parents kept from me.. that I found out.."

She heard him move and then heard the unfolding of paper.

"I carried it with me all this time." Ventus said quietly. "I thought it'd help me find them.. my siblings.."

Your siblings? Olette glanced at him and despite her attempt to stay reserved, she asked incredulously, "You only said you had a brother. Why?"

Olette felt his hands place the letter on her left land.

"... She wasn't mentioned in the letter, but she's in the picture.." Ventus leaned in to her, causing Olette to catch her breath as he grabbed her right hand and gently placed it on top of the velvety surface of the letter and the glossy texture of the picture that was paper clipped to the letter.

"I need your help Olette." Ventus said earnestly. "Please. I'm looking for him, and there's no doubt that you know where he is, Olette."

She didn't answer him. But it was just as he expected.

"Olette.. Don't choke up." He said apologetically. ".. this is unfair..to me.. it's okay if you don't want to talk about it now, but don't deny... don't deny that you know Ro-."

"Roxas." Olette said boldly in a tine that conveyed slight frustration. At that raised voice, Mason stirred a little on the couch.

"Roxas." Olette repeated, quieter but her tone remained steady. Amidst the darkness, he could feel her intense glare directed at him. ".. I'm not denying it."

Was she angry with him?

Then, he sensed Olette stand up and cautiously but heavily walked away. Shocked, Ventus uncrossed his legs and was about to stand up when he heard the door open and light shone on Olette.

The soft touch of the dim, yellow light on the girl's face highlighted her features and the waviness of the brown hair framing her face.

Ventus froze where he sat. He had never seen Olette in that light.

He saw an overall gentle nature radiating from her, assuring him that she would help.. but looking into her eyes, he also saw a slight darkness in their color. What one would see when the sun was setting on a green forest.

Ventus's eyes widened when he remembered something, looking up at Olette like that.

Olette glanced at him with apologetic eyes before leaving the room, leaving with the letter and picture in her hand.


	28. Man's Enemy

Thank you so much for your reviews, for your feedback! I can't wait to complicate their love lives and mess up your minds!

..I totally forgot what the heartless in KH looked like, but it's too late to change what they look like in this story now. Basically, due to my love for the "Walking Dead" and all zombies, the heartless are the walking dead in this AU lol so much for creativity!

* * *

Never Let Me Go

Chapter Twenty-Eight_Man's Enemy_

* * *

The night sky was spotted with fast-moving rain clouds.

At the end of a narrow, gritty street in downtown Jeju was a barricade of two military trucks. The militia vehicle on the right was down on its side and the other on the left was buried under the bricks of a demolished building. The abandoned military vehicles provided a gap between them that was wide enough for one person to go through sideways.

Axel and Roxas peered through that gap; Roxas hid behind the toppled vehicle while Axel was opposite him, hiding behind the military truck that was pounded under the rubble of bricks. They and the rest of the ghetto street was shrouded in the shadow of the fragments of the compact buildings that lined the narrow street.

Axel was intently spying through the gap. Twenty feet away from the blocked off street, right after the end of the asphalt road, which was marked by three orange traffic barriers, was the double-layer barbwire fence of the Jeju City Penitentiary.

The corner of the prison's double-layer fence faced them, but on the right side of the fence's corner was a wide breach. In normal times, this would have concerned the city's residents of a prison break.

Hunched over and trudging around the entire area beyond the inconspicuous military barricade were those things.. the Heartless.

"Feeling valiant? Suicidal perhaps?" Axel sarcastically muttered to Roxas as he ducked behind the pile of bricks when one of the heartless unknowingly passed by the gap.

Roxas had ducked too, and then he smirked at Axel as another heartless trudged towards the gap and poking its head through, its black eyes, with a color that rivaled the shadows, blankly stared into the dark, gritty street.

Axel raised a finger to his pursed lips as the heartless moved its head towards his direction. Roxas had a serious look on his face, but he rolled his eyes anyways at his friend's immature behavior. And when the heartless looked into his direction, Roxas glared up at it, daring it to find him.

Only an idiot would miss the wrinkled gray skin, the blood-red color in their irises, and the bulging black veins that branched out from the ears to the nostrils and down the sides of the neck. However, the popping black veins were heavily concentrated in the areas surrounding the eyes, giving the heartless a shadowed gaze.

It probably had smelt them, or had heard Axel's sarcastic remark, which is why it was alerted. But it was confused by seeing no living movement in the darkness.

As it unknowingly glared at him, Roxas remembered what Ansem told him about the heartless. The hollow shell of an ordinary human. No soul. No free will. Ansem termed the name "Heartless" for those two exact characteristics. In Roxas's lifetime, he personally knew only one person who had the power to strip the life from a human being and reanimate the portions of the brain that regulated the need to feed... and act on rage. Their slow, decomposing bodies and seemingly dumb nature gave away no hint to their dormant blood lust. When a living being is in their midst, these things became wildly violent. Their inhumane strength and enduring resilience to feed on their prey are what shows them to be true monsters.

The monster turned around and trudged back into the muddle crowds of heartless.

"_Roxas!_" Axel hissed, and the boy immediately sneaked a glance at where Axel had spotted something interesting...

There was two beams of light moving around the fenced balcony of the cylindrical watchtower that was several feet away from the prison's wired fence. Roxas's narrowed his eyes, focusing on the far sight. There was a noisy group of men, their clothes shaded by the night's darkness. The two who carried what Roxas guessed to be the flashlights, directed the white beams down at the heartless packed prison courtyard below. The monsters immediately stretched their arms up and now the quiet night was disrupted by their low, furious groans. Momentarily, the men threw over three squirming bundles.

Alarmed, Roxas and Axel glanced at each other with disturbed expressions.

"Well, what are you both doing there?" A cruel voice spoke up from behind Roxas.

Only then did they sense him. Shortly after exchanging shocked looks between each other, both defensively turned around to face this unsuspected stranger. The being stepped towards them so he could be seen clearly.

Axel furiously glared at the intruder while Roxas placidly took him in. Jet black hair, gold eyes that boasted a cold arrogance, and a cunning smirk that appeared at the glimpse of Roxas's face.

* * *

A faded photo encased by a white frame. A younger looking Ansem Sage, clad in a white lab suit, knelt in between two small children dressed in gray scrubs. A girl with long raven hair and a blonde boy who shared the girl's sky-blue eyes, nose, and chin.

None of them were smiling, but there was a proud look in the younger Ansem's familiar, warm gaze, and a curious expression was conveyed in the faces of the children.

Standing in the dimly lighted, wide and short hallway was Olette. Her back faced the partly opened door to the small, dark room that she had just left. She was intently looking at the photo that was attached to the letter she held in her trembling hands.

The small boy must be him. Olette could not deny the resemblance between the child and the older Roxas she knew. And his likeness with the girl.. But why was Ansem there? The man was him... Shoulder length, straight blonde hair. The beard. The chiseled features, yet less worn here.

She glanced away with a troubled look. Could he be... why was this happening to them... Detaching the photo, Olette then unfolded the rest of the letter.

_**Ventus**_

_** My time to write this is limited, but a man banished to a hell of solace has so much to say to one who he knows will listen... A man must do his duty for his country, for the well-being of his neighbors. But I have made many unforgivable mistakes. My worst regret is loosing eighteen honest years with you, my son. Your mother won sole custody over you because I had not lift even one finger against her. To you, I could have been' father'. But by law, I am nothing more than a sperm donor.. the irony I find in this fate ... I want to ask... Are you a man of your own, or a wanderer finding his self?.. And Doctor Swift, spare him any of your anger. When he accepted to carry out this favor, I am in debt to speak up for his honor. . Would it be wrong of me to hope you'll concede with my proposal?... Only due to the mercy from.. old friends.. was I able to keep this in my possession.. This old photo is the only proof I can give you, that I can allow you to see without causing you to think even less of me... But I have committed worse sins to the boy you see in that photo.. Ventus, my son.. He is your brother.. His biological mother was a donor, but he carries most physical likeness with you.. It's understandable that you will think his manner of conception, birth, and upbringing as unnatural. Please do not mistrust – fear him. I did not fight for you, but I created him out of the void of loneliness your mother created when she left and took you. Back then, I denied that by creating him, my professionalism ceased and I made work personal...He did not choose was born into a government lab... I'm sad I cannot say much else as I am bound by vow, one of the few promises I still have not broken.. His name is Roxas. He does not remember I abandoned him on his fourth year. He does not know I am his father.. And this is where I ask you, please find him. I can no longer protect him. You can. The package Doctor Swift gave you, it contains the vials-**_

"Olette?" Olette jumped a little at the sound of Garrett's voice, but she immediately hid the letter and the photo behind her back.

* * *

"Come with me." He whispered in an authoritative tone.

Axel glanced at Roxas with a questioning look, and then glared at the intruder, daring him to step any closer to Roxas.

"Are you one of them?.." Axel stood up, his hands balling into fists at his sides. "..The band of degenerates who caused this chaos."

He glanced at Axel's fists as a faint red glow began to emit from skin, and then gave Axel an arrogant look, showing he was not threatened. ".. You asked before I could... Why that distrusting look?.. I just want to help fellow-."

"You're entirely dressed in black." Roxas said tersely, in the quietest tone he could conjure, as he stood as well. "It can't be a coincidence."

The intruder raised an eyebrow, and glancing from Roxas to Axel with a mean, teasing grin, he said, "Not everything." He lifted his hoodie sweater to show a white shirt, and at the irritated look on Axel's face, he said, "Even with the world destroyed, people are still choosy on who they should-."

Roxas frowned. "Who are you?"

He answered slowly, "... I am... your rescuer.. I am..your potential ally." But every pause was heavy and every word threatening. "... Not convinced?... well, I know a vital piece of information.. Your identity."

The corners of his mouth curled down, forming an amused frown, while Axel's fists tightened and Roxas stepped back.

"..Number Thirteen.. Roxas."

"Oh, and you too." He glanced at Axel. "Don't think I'd forget you.." A smirk conveying ill-intent darkened his features. ".. Number Eight, but now you go by your birth name.. Axel." Then he offered a hand to Roxas, but when Roxas just stared at him with suspicion, he took back his hand.

However, showing no sign that he was offended, he said in a sickening pleasant tone , "My bad, too early for intimacy, heh.. You can call me Van... I can provide you a refuge in the prison."

"Are there others?" Axel asked crudely.

"Two like us." Van said in a bored tone, and then glancing at Roxas with a smug look, he said, ".. And fifty normal humans... random.. ordinary people that we rescued."

Roxas glanced at Axel, but his friend continued to glare at Van with a disbelieving look in his eyes.

".. Do they know what you are?" Roxas asked reluctantly. .. He probably knew the answer to that already..

Van turned sideways and flashed them a cunning smirk. He pointed to the gap between the two militia trucks, which were the only things separating them from the monsters. When Roxas looked back, he saw several of the heartless slowly making their way towards the militia's toppled barricade; he heard their moaning and screeching become louder the closer they came to the gap, and it would need only a few steps more for them to catch Axel, Roxas, and Van's scent.

"I know a way around them." Van said in a serious tone.

* * *

As Garrett approached her, the tired looking man raised an eyebrow at the girl's inconspicuous attempt of hiding something. Stopping just a few feet from her and crossing his arms, he gave her a shrugging grin.

Olette shyly smiled back, and then Garrett nodded towards the partly open door behind her. "Is Ventus asleep?"

"Oh." Olette glanced back and said, "No.. I don't think so." Then, facing Garrett, she asked in a hesitant tone, ".. um, but, how is Luck doing?"

A relieved look softened Garrett's furrowed brow for a few seconds, before he cleared his throat and said seriously, "Better... just earlier, she almost spoke.. Mai and Lucy were able to stop the bleeding and clean the cut. The wound isn't as deep as we feared, but I-."

The door opened back further, the movement causing Olette to glance back but when she made eye contact with Ventus's kind gaze as he stepped out, the girl eyes were downcast before she glanced away, faced forward; her nervous eyes once again looking at Garrett.

Ventus frowned, but remembering Garrett's presence, he grinned pleasantly at the group leader.

"Ventus, you doing okay?" Garrett asked politely, oblivious to the tension between the two. He even missed the secret action of Ventus taking something that Olette held behind her back.

"...Yeah.. I'm fine..." Ventus replied softly, tucking the folded letter and photo into his pants pocket as he sideways glanced at Olette.

"Good.. I wouldn't ask this of you, if we didn't need your help.." His brow furrowed, Garrett glanced up a look of uncertainty and discomfort.

"What is it Garrett?" Ventus asked in a tone heavily laden with worry. Olette was concerned as well; she looked at Garrett with an expression that gave away that she feared the worst.

"... It's expected that Luck's temperature should be rising... but there's hardly any medication in Lucy's bag.." Garrett looked back down at the blonde youth. "You said you know this city.. Except for you, Rowena and Lucy, none of us are from here. But I can't allow Rowena to go, too much risk... and Lucy needs to be by Luck's side. It doesn't have to be part of a big company, it could be local.. any pharmaceutical will do. As long as we can get the medication we need from it. "

Ventus nodded his head. "I can do that. Garrett, if you need help, I will give it... You took us in when you had all the reasons to send us away."

Olette sideways glanced at Ventus, a confused expression on her face. .. Us... He means me and him.

".. You feel obligated, heh..." Garrett scratched his head and snickered nervously.

"I know I am." Ventus said intently. ".. I already have a pharmacy in mind, and it's close.. Are we prepared? When are we leaving?"

Garrett looked slightly astounded, and he stared at Ventus for a few seconds before saying quietly, "..At dawn."

"I'm there." Ventus said with a determined smile. Then he glanced to his side, at Olette. "You should come. I have a feeling… that you'd want to see the sun and breathe in some fresh air."

Olette turned her head to glance at him. Her brow furrowed and eyes narrowed in curiosity as she studied his warm, expecting gaze.

Garrett's concerned gaze transferred to Olette. ".. Mai told me. And you do look surprisingly better, but .." Looking at Ventus, he said, "It wouldn't wise to have-."

"I'll go." Olette interjected in an uncertain tone, causing a subtle shocked expression to form on both Garrett's and Ventus's faces. and then more determinedly, she said, "I can go.. he...Ventus.. Ventus spoke for both us when he said that you could have thrown us out.. I know.. "

Olette pasued, thinking, 'I know what it's like to have a reason to not trust..'

And then daring to glance at Ventus, she said softly, "..it would assure me as well if I can be less of a liability."

* * *

Almost all the circular tables in the penitentiary's trapezoid-shaped cafeteria was occupied by ordinary people.. normal humans. As he stood in front of the metal doors to the cafeteria, Roxas had trouble letting the sight sink in. Although the majority of them were the prison's inmates, there was a good number of civilians clustered in tight-knit groups.

The city's criminals and Samaritans were in the same room, but there seemed to be no sense of life-threatening danger in the atmosphere. And no one seemed anxious to take a peek behind the folded tables that blocked the windows.

Since only half of the ceiling lights were on, people were sleeping peacefully in groups by the walls, and some were resting their heads at the tables. A few adults were helping little children change into cleaner looking clothes. Some were just lounging and conversing, and others were walking around the room in a casual manner.

Beside Roxas, Axel too couldn't stop staring around the room. An even number of prisoners and civilians were cooperating in serving the food to a short line of various people: inmates, parents and their children, youths, the elderly, the homeless, and the handicapped.

The noise level in the cafeteria was pleasant. People indulged into conversations with no ill-will.

Van, who stood on Roxas's left, glanced sideways at the blonde boy with a smug grin. ".. Assured I didn't bring you to a slaughter house?"

With his eyes on the food line, specifically at two tall, buffed inmates, Roxas said, ".. These people.. they have no problem in recognizing you as their leader?"

Axel crossed his arms and glancing at Van, he said in a low tone, "Actually Roxas, this type of collaboration isn't a miracle. In dark times, people will work with anyone to survive... How did you know who we are."

Van's brow furrowed and his jaw flexed, but his amused smirk remained.

Axel gently pushed Roxas to the side and stepped towards Van. "These people are too calm.. almost oblivious to the nightmare occurring outside.. Unless, you wanted us to make this a zombie-free zone and upgrade this little community you founded into a whole new level of utopia.. I'm not buying any of your shit."

They glared at each other too intensely for Roxas's comfort, and he wasn't the only one who sensed the violent tension. Sensing another one, Roxas glanced back and caught a glimpse of a muscular man in a skin-like black shirt move through the crowd.

Van narrowed his eyes at Axel, and raised an eyebrow in a subtle manner as he said to Roxas, "I've noticed that your friend has an apt skill in seeing shit in anything.."

Glancing at Van with a serious expression, Roxas said in a slightly urgent tone, "You said there were two others like us here. Is one of them in this room?"

".. Only now you've sensed him." Van said softly, and then he suddenly glanced over Roxas's shoulder and nodded. Van muttered,"and here he comes.."

Roxas turned around and faced the ripped chest of the man he sensed earlier. Axel glared sideways at the approaching man who stopped just a few feet from them. The man nodded with a militaristic politeness at Roxas, who could only stare back blankly.

Van stepped to Roxas's side. "It was about time, anyway, that I explained a few things to you both... Come, before the angry one ruins the morning for these people.. I'll introduce you to my team."

* * *

The sky was a lightening blue color to the east, with huge, gray clouds moving into the horizon. The far western portion of sky was still a navy blue color, but the dark shade was receding as the sun's light gradually brightened the atmosphere. The morning was cool, as expected for spring weather, but as spring brings life, a city street was almost deathly silent.

Although all the windows on the higher levels of the buildings were blown out, that was really all the damage that appeared to have affected that city street. The long rows of vehicles were still there, but its living occupants were missing.

They walked on the yellow line that marked the thin barrier between the opposite lanes of the traffic-jammed road. Some of the cars had their doors left open, and a few of the taller vehicles had their windows blown out, thousands of glass shards that stuck to the seats sparkled, reflecting the shine of the yellow sunlight.

It would have been beautiful..

Olette kept her eyes staring ahead. Both the gulf club she held by her side and her light-weight backpack gave her a sense of security. She had taken out her clothes and given them to Rowena for safekeeping, since they were going to use her bag, and Wakka's duffel bag, to collect the items from the pharmacy.

She was the second to last in their line. Garrett was guarding the end, and Roxas led them with Wakka watching his back. They were all armed with gulf clubs, but Wakka also carried a pistol for should not have to use it. Firing a gun consequently created a loud bang, and in a city this quiet, the resultant sound would be amplified... And there were supposedly no 'zombies' in this part of the Jeju.

But the closest pharmacy Ventus had in mind actually required them to go further into the city.

Olette had zoned out for most of the walk, but then she heard...

"-Olette, how's ya hometown like?" Wakka asked, glancing back at her as they walked. She looked at him blankly. He grinned. "Are ya alright?"

Wakka turned his head forward with a humoring grin on his face. "Ya look nervous, heh. "

Ventus glanced back, listening to their conversation. While Garrett, who was at the back of the line, continued to glance cautiously around the area.

Olette, looking at the back of Wakka's head, answered with a shrugging grin. "..I expected the city to be completely ruined.. and quieter... I mean, I saw what happened to third avenue and the train station-"

Ventus turned his head forward, wide-eyed and with his brow furrowed. He remembered feeling his phone vibrate and seeing five missed calls from his dad – no, stepdad. He remembered ignoring it. He remembered the giant clock in the station explode, and being pushed back by a frightened crowd, then dropping his phone. He remembered crawling in a futile attempt to find it.

"- and it was far worse in both places. "

"Then, that's a good thing, isn't it?" Wakka said in a joking/comforting tone. He glanced back, "It's not the end of the world yet... that's hope right there."

Hope. They could hear small birds chirping in the distance and even the soft blow of a cool wind. Where was her uncle Reno now? Uncle Rude and his family? How was Twilight town affected?.. And her mom...

Ventus stopped walking, his gaze was directed at one of the buildings to the right. The others stopped as well.

"We're here." He announced with a tone of relief. The neon sign, which would have been a light blue if the electricity was still functioning, was large dark blue letters that spelled out the name JVS. The store's display windows and glass doors were shattered, but there were steel roll-up gates behind them that barred entrance into the value store.

* * *

This penitentiary reflected the structural organization of Jeju City. There were six main avenues, six ways to enter and leave the city. Thus, the penitentiary was shaped as a hexagon, divided into six triangular sections; each section has six floors. The center consists of a curved hallway that around a perfect circle, which is then divided into two six triangular sections; each contain a stairway and an elevator. The elevators and stairs take you through six stories of the building and floor zero. The walls are impenetrable and the security is a death-and-life matter. Consequently, the fence encloses the penitentiary with respect to its hexagon shape. Attached to each corner of the hexagon shaped prison is a watchtower... the South East Tower.

Roxas stepped back from the door as five men entered the circular room of the watch tower that border the right side of the front of the penitentiary. The circular room was kind of a control room, with a slanted table that was placed in the center of the tower. It was made of high-tech widgets: flat computer screens with keyboards, a variance of buttons and switches. But it was not functional at that moment.

The tower room would have been pitch black if not for the low moon in the west and the rising red light of the sun in the east.

Leaving the side of the control table, Axel walked over to Roxas. His head leaned in close to his shorter friend's ear and he whispered in a shocked tone. "They're all normal.." Roxas nodded his head.

The five men were not all clothed in the same dark clothing as Van. Also, they didn't stand in a militaristic manner as Van's brutish companion, whose name was Russell.

They were ordinary people.

Russell and Van stood on the opposite side of the control table. He glanced at his 'team' with an excited smirk. ".. Starting from the left..Lenny.. Jason-"

"-Clark-"Clark was fat and his retro glasses gave off the vibe of a comic book geek.

"- Georgie-" On a closer glance, Georgie was actually a woman, but with her pixie cut hair it was hard to tell. Surprisingly, she wore the

"-Reno."

Roxas's body went rigid, and despite the slight furrow in his brow, his face remained placid.

He was there!... This wasn't possible..

Reno, who stood directly in front of the door, seemed to have been the most professional out of the five. Although he wore his black suit with the collar unbuttoned and the tie missing, his silver detective badge glinted as the sun's early rays basked them in morning light.

The light his shoulder length red hair and blue eyes narrowing into a cold stare. A cold stare stabbed at him.

* * *

Wakka raised his golf club high above him and then he made it come smacking onto the shattered glass of one of the doors of the value stood. Wakka swiftly stepped back as the glass crashed down in jagged pieces. The sound aroused goosebumps on Olette's arms. She stood at the edge of the sidewalk with her golf club in hand and Wakka's duffel bag by her feet.

"Now, just to break those dang bars." Wakka said in a heavy breath, narrowing his eyes at his next victim, the veil of gray metal bars. He began to walk towards the roll-up gate behind the broken door. His shoes crunched down on the shattered glass and the golf club he dragged behind him, noisily pushed against the mess of glass as well.

Olette was getting worried, wasn't this too much sound? But just as she was to speak up, Wakka placed his golf club aside, squatted down and began to pull up on the vertical bar, his arm muscles flexed as he groaned softly, his bended knees resiting the weight of the metal and the pressure of gravity.

With gritted teeth, he glanced back and struggled to say, "Olette... Help... Let's beat.. those guys.. to finding a.. way in..ergh!.. Brawn.. over.. Brains!" Then, he refocused on what he was doing.

".. Wakka?..." Olette said in a tone of amused disbelief. He was treating this as a contest... well, he always seemed to see the humor in things..

* * *

A door knob was vigorously shaken by a young man's hand.

"I don't get it." Ventus muttered in shocked disbelief as he stepped back from the back door of JVS. He glanced back at Garrett, who gave him a worried, questioning look.

Ventus explained, "It shouldn't be locked.." He glanced at the door again, glaring at its faded navy-blue color. He scratched the back of his head, "MJ always kept it open.."

Stepping over to Ventus's side, Garrett raised an eyebrow as he looked at the young blonde. In a pensive tone, he said, "MJ?.. MJ's the owner of this JVS?.."

Glaring wonderingly at the door, Ventus answered back slowly, "...yeah... yeah, he is... um, he's an old friend of my dad's... MJ lives above the store.."

"Maybe.. he didn't want to risk having stuff stolen." Garrett suggested, his brow furrowing. "The evacuations weren't as calmly carried as the mayor-."

"I think I've got it." His eyes were lightened up with a determined look. Ventus stepped back, walking off the heavy mat that was placed neatly before the back door. Bending over, Ventus lifted the mat with one hand and with the other, he took out a silver key.

Standing back up, Ventus held up the key before them, looking at it in deep thought. He grinned and glanced at Garrett.

"Real trusting man.." Garrett said in amusement as he grinned back at Ventus and the key. Ventus then moved to the door and had no trouble fitting the key inside the keyhole.

"He keeps the backdoor to his store open." Garrett said in a shocked yet gratifying tone, "And hides a key in the most obvious place, heh."

The satisfying sound of the key unlocking the door graced Ventus's ears. Effortlessly pushing the door open, he glanced back at Garrett with a pensive expression that made his grin faintly noticeable.

"..He would leave the door open for me.. whenever I was fed up with home and need a place to.. get away to.." Ventus said, looking at Garrett with content eyes over the memory of the past. He held back the door to let Garrett in first.

"Oh. And your parents were okay with it?"

Ventus nodded his head, grinning softly.

Garrett raised an amused eyebrow at Ventus as he walked through the door frame. ".. This guy didn't have any enemies at all doesn't he?"

Ventus shook his head, chuckling softly, as he knelt to prop the door open with the mat. "He does have one." He stood up, his back facing Garrett as he said in a pondering tone, "Well, but, does seeing your wife as an nemesis really count?"

Garrett patted Ventus's shoulder and said encouragingly, "Good job kid. Come on, let's open JVS for the others."

Ventus nodded his head agreeably and turned around, to walk further into the small room. The backdoor opened to what was a mini janitorial storage room. It was windowless in here, and sort of dark even with the backdoor propped open. Ventus walked past Garrett towards another navy-blue door that had a mop leaning against the door knob.

After placing the mop against the wall, Ventus then opened the door. Just as he thought, unlocked as well.

"..uh, is there anything we can use to lift those steel gates? Or can we do it ourselves? " Garrett asked.

Ventus glanced back, answering nicely, "All those gates move with lever, which is by the front doors.. but I've never seen MJ.. or any of the employees lift a gate on their own."

* * *

"I had it open a fourth of the way", Wakka muttered as he pushed a couple of canned foods into the duffel bag he carried on his arm, "And could have lifted it three inches more if they could have just given me two more minutes!"

Olette was three aisles away, but she struggled to keep from laughing while listening to his complaints. The store's shelves were only four feet and five inches high. She had laid her backpack on the top shelf and was neatly putting in boxes of medications for pain, colds, etc. When Wakka glanced up at her with a knowing grin, she felt his gaze and then glanced up, finally laughing.

With his side to the pharmaceutical counter, Ventus had watched the whole exchange, specifically watching Olette in deep-thought. His brow was furrowed softly above a curious gaze, and a small grin lightened his features. This was the first time he's seen her act... look happy. And for some reason it made him wonder.

Ventus knew he was pulled to her because she seemed to live in a mystery.. a mystery that progressively presented signs that he belonged to it or would play some part...

How did she know his _brother_?..

Olette covered her laughing mouth with her hand, shook her head happily, and then, with a contented grin, she resumed to filling her bag with the items.

… Had _Roxas_ seen her laugh like that?.

A confused look appeared on Olette's face and she calmly stopped her actions. She stood there, thinking for a few seconds, like she had just realized something. Then, she began to turn her head towards Ventus's direction.

Their eyes made contact.

"Ventus. There's a problem." At Garrett's call, Ventus glanced away and quickly turn around. Garrett was standing behind the counter, opposite Ventus, and placed three boxes of medication and a list on the counter before pointing to two names on the list. Luck's list; the list of supplies Mai and Lucy came up with together for the wounded girl. Ventus glanced from the boxes to the list.

Tapping his finger on the names, his brow tightly furrowed, Garrett said, "The cabinets that have these antibiotics are empty."

Ventus peered over Garrett's side, looking at the floor-to-ceiling high rows of cabinets that contained certain medications. Some of them, that have been touched by Garrett, were left open.

He glanced back up at Garrett, "You've tried every single one?"

"Yes.." Garrett glanced up from the list with a serious expression.

Alright... Plan B.. Ventus glanced to the right, his gaze focused on the metal door with the circular window that was to Garrett's left, also behind the counter and it opened to a room, which could be seen by its glass window, that served as the storage space for all the important pharmaceutical medication.

Sharing the same idea with Ventus, Garrett also glanced at the door.

".. they should be in there, but the door's locked." Ventus muttered. ".. it only opens electrically." Instead of a keyhole in the door knob, there was a small security keypad by the door's right side.

..No, he actually thought about it.. They were technically robbing MJ's store, although the man once said he was free to help himself to the store's content. Ventus grinned sadly, "We could break the window."

She was done already. After zipping her bag close and putting it on her back, Olette glanced up at the pharmaceutical counter, where Ventus and Garrett were taking in a serious, low volume.

Her brow furrowed and she frowned slightly. What was wrong? Picking up her golf club, Olette then began to walk over to where the two were.

"Oh dang!" Wakka's loud, horrified call alerted Olette to tighten her grip on the club and stirred an anxious fear in the pit of her stomach.

Just as she turned to Wakka's direction, she saw it – the thing, the 'dark eyes' – roughly push the janitorial door down and charge towards the closest living being, it lunged towards Wakka. Her heart skipped a beat as Wakka successfully dodged it and the thing smashed into the aisle shelf, bringing it down.

Wakka, sensing her stare, glanced up at her and then across the room at Garrett and Roxas with a worried expression. Olette's eyes widened, seeing that Wakka's golf club was two aisles away from him and his duffel bag was nowhere to be seen as well.

Then everything else occurred in slow motion. Garrett had yelled something to Wakka, about not using the gun. Ventus too. They were running over to Wakka, to help him.

At the corner of her eye, she saw the thing jerk up and winced at its violent screech. Wakka glare at the thing, a fearful and determined look in his eyes. He began reaching for the gun tucked in his belt.

They wouldn't be able to reach Wakka in time.

"Wakka!" She yelled, raising her golf club in the air, "Catch-!" But once she threw her golf club, another thrilling screech followed, but this time it came from down her row.

* * *

The door swung open, causing Reno to step aside, and walked in a man with a certain aura about him. He too wore a dark hoodie like Van. He too was like them.

"Vanitas." He said. "We found her.

Roxas glanced down. Her?.. Who could they mean? Why did he feel frightened, frightened for the life of someone else other than his.

Van glared at the newcomer, "... Fine... You five, go with Matt. We'll continue this after-."

Obediently, four of Van's 'team' urgently exited the room. Reno, however, stayed, his cold eyes still on Roxas. However, Van did not seem to care and glanced over at Matt.

Matt nodded his head and then stood in front of the tall red-haired man. He then spoke in an assuring voice that Roxas found pretentious and in a tone that was distinctly familiar.

"Reno. It's time. You must come with me."

Axel raised an eyebrow, unamused, as he saw Reno's pupils dilate at Matt's orders. Shortly after, Reno left the room in a similar, if a not more anxious manner, as the others.

"Hmm.. that encounter was unfolding.." Axel said in a low, sarcastic voice. Van scoffed.

Roxas glanced at Van, "That guy, Matt.. He's a pheromone manipulator.." That's why all those people in the cafeteria acted calm.. that's why those five left eagerly with Matt, as if it was their duty to.

Van smirked at him.

Axel glanced mischievously at Van, "And that G. .. is a titan, am I right? Superhuman strength."

Russell, with his hand folded behind his back, glanced threateningly at Axel, whose arrogant look only amplified.

"Crowd control and brute strength." Roxas said indifferently. "Then, does that mean you're the brain?"

Van looked at him with an irritated shock on his face. "I hadn't expect this attitude from you.. But, not exactly, Roxas."

"Then, what are you three planning to do with this prison?" Roxas asked a little more aggressively, walking up to Van. "Why are you locking these people away?"

Russell made a slight move towards Roxas, but Van glanced sharply at him and the brutish man stepped back just as Axel's hand began to heat up.

"Tired of my game?" Van said lowly, "... but this is exactly what I wanted, Roxas."

"Hoodlums destroyed their city." Axel retorted. "You would have dressed and acted differently if you wanted to fool us.. How do you know who we are."

"Even if I tell you there are three of us in every city that was destroyed, what can you do then, Axel? The damage has been done, and it's out of your control to just hide away."

The matter was inevitable now. If Xemnas had reappeared, they clearly had fallen into a trap. But who to blame?

Roxas grabbed and pulled up the collar of Van's hoodie. He threatened, "You know we can beat those two and you, whatever power you have."

"Yes, whatever power I have you can beat...You can easily leave this prison, but can you with a clear conscience, even when these people will not?" Van repeated in a quiet amusement, and there was something dark in his eyes that irked Roxas to his core.

No one was leaving.


	29. Medicine

Ooooh, thank you all so much for your reviews and continued support! To show my gratitude and love for you guys, I made this chapter extra special... so warning! It may have extreme fluff and weird grammar mistakes. ;D

This chapter's title was inspired by the song _Medicine_, by Daughter.

* * *

Never Let Me Go

Chapter Twenty-Nine_Medicine_

* * *

A gun was fired. The bullet had hit the back side of the **_zombie_**, but the shot didn't stop it.

Olette could hear her breath coming out just as she saw those red eyes focus on her, and then**_ it_** ran and right before **_it_** slammed into her she had stretched out her arms and pushed against **_its_** shoulders. But **_it_ **still pushed her against the tile floor.

She felt a ticketing pain spreading from the back of her head to blinding her eyes and what irrationally worried her was that the boxes of medication in her backpack were flattened. But the blurred sight quickly vanished and she saw that she saved herself.

Her hands gripped tightly on the thing's bony shoulders, however its hands painfully scraped at her arms, trying to weaken her. Olette screamed, and it growled and screeched, baring its dark red teeth, as she struggled to keep its head from touching hers.

It was on her, so close to her. Red eyes; dilated pupils; millions of tiny black veins that branched out from all sides of the eye; black veins that came out of the ears and that ran down the sides of the neck; nasty, dry grayed skin. And the deathly stench... It was once a woman. An old woman with black hair-.

"Ahh!"

Olette heard Ventus yell, and then the silver head of a golf club hit left cheekbone with enough force to push the thing's body off Olette, but as it was pushed to the side, its fingers made five long, bloody scratches on each of her arms.

She shut her eyes tightly, groaning loudly in pain as her scratched arms rigidly hovered over her chest. Then, someone grabbed her shoulders and pulled her a few inches back before Ventus's club came smashing down on the thing's head again and again.

Olette continued to cry in a upsetting tone, the pain was too unbearable than any injury she had ever experienced.

"Ventus!" Garrett yelled from somewhere in the store, "Where is she?

Amidst her agony, she heard a something metallic drop to the floor and then sensed a person, Ventus, kneeling beside her left side. When he reached her arm, accidentally touching two scratch lines, she felt more pain and sobbed through a scream.

"..No, don't.." Ventus assured her, his brow furrowed deeply and his eyes searched her body for any more signs of cuts... He sounded scared, scared for her... The warm touch of his hand on her forehand and his other hand clasping both her trembling hands oddly comforted her. Olette's breathing was still quickened and forced, but as her tear-rimmed eyes glanced up at his worried face, she was struck by how the sunlight that seeped in from the front entrance brightened Ventus's light hair, how in that moment, she felt as well as saw something entirely beautiful.

Then, Wakka appeared, running up behind Ventus and blocking the sunlight that reflected on the boy's hair once the big man stood before her feet. And momentarily, she felt another presence. Garrett. Garrett had come to them, and now he was standing by Olette's head. She glanced up directly, relieved to see Garrett's face as well.

Once Garrett saw the five long cuts that ran down Olette's arms, his face scrunched up in fear and slight frustration and his hand gripped tightly around the shaft of the gulf club. He gasped out reluctantly, "... Those are-?!"

"Scratches." Ventus said sharply, glaring up at Garrett, and then at Wakka when he tried to say something. "Scratches.. They're just cuts." But his eyes betrayed a wavering certainty when he glanced down at her.

"..Alright Ventus.." Garrett said as stepped back once, his face in deep thought. He looked around the partly trashed JVS until he found the stack of paper towels on a wall rack. Glancing at Wakka, he ordered, "We need bandages and some antibiotic- a cream! I'll get the towels."

Ventus glanced around, at the two men moved swiftly to retrieve the items, and then looking back at Olette, he gently lowered her hands onto her lower abdomen, and apologetically "shh" Olette when she whimpered loudly. He glanced at her hands, and seeing them slightly curled into fists, he once again placed his hand on top of hers and his thumb comfortingly rubbed the back of one hand.

And the sides of her arms. He guilty studied that the parallel scratches spanned from two inches above the wrists to three inches below the shoulder. Ventus glared at her wounds, his awareness succumbed to his thoughts. Olette worriedly watched him until he finally glanced at her.

His eyes saddened amidst a frustrated expression. "I'm sorry.." He said softly, his tone was lined with a deep guilt that was upsetting to her.

..Why does he regret what he did?... He.. he killed that thing.. he helped her.. Ventus saved her... again..

She needed to assure him.

_I could have died. _"..no... Ventus..." Olette's voice pulled him to look at her. " I don't understand.. You saved me."

For a second, he was shocked by her words, but then he grinned sadly and muttered, "I.. I should have been smarter about it.. Your scratches.. if her blood mixed in with yours-."

"Help Olette sit up!" Garrett yelled urgently as he and Wakka ran urgently to their sides. Wakka knelt on Ventus's left side; he put down five boxes.

With an anxious expression on his face, Wakka glanced at Garrett, who knelt by Olette's head with his gulf club beside him, along with a couple of water bottles and a few paper towels.

Wakka said urgently, "The bandages were too small, but I got these gauze stuff! A lot of it. Also the antibiotic creams."

Pleased with Wakka's work, Garrett nodded at him encouragingly, "Good." He glanced at Ventus. "Hold her up for me."

Olette struggled to carefully prop herself up on her elbows, and Ventus placed his hand under her backpack and pushed her up so she could sit. Meanwhile, Garrett was opening water bottles and Wakka was taking the antibiotic creams out of their boxes.

Garrett's face was locked in concentration as he placed a hand on Olette's shoulder and began to pour water onto her wound. Olette grimaced, whimpering quietly.

"There was only two of them?" Garrett said as he poured another water bottle over Olette's other arm.

Wakka turned his head around and his eyes quickly scanned the front area of the store. "Nothing." He glanced back at Garrett and Ventus. "The one that went for me had come out of room that has the backdoor that you and Ventus opened, and what came after Olette, could only have entered through the front entrance."

Ventus glanced away, thinking hard about their situation, as he sympathetically squeezed Olette's shoulder when he felt her body flinch at Garrett dabbing her washed scratches with the paper towels.

"Because I fired the gun... There could be more coming." Wakka said seriously. "... We need to hurry."

Someone must be playing a sick joke on them, since right then, faint, blood-curling screeches prickled the hairs on their skins and tensed their muscles.

Garrett threw away the paper towel, saying, "Drop everything! And then grab your things"

"What about her cuts?!" Wakka panicked, dropping the cream tubes.

"We don't have time!" Garrett said sternly.

And then they heard more of the screeches. Louder. Closer.

"We'll come back later!"

Although Wakka looked doubtful, he quickly got up and ran for his duffel bag and golf club.

There might be no next time..

Ventus frowned, and abruptly turned to Garrett, "Help Olette. I'll be back!" Then, without giving Garrett time to protest, he grabbed for the gulf club by the smashed skull of his victim and then ran for the pharmaceutical counter.

Olette tried to glance back to see where he had gone, but right after Garrett grabbed for his gulf club, he then helped her up. His hand on her shoulder while she stood on her feet. .. Oddly, she didn't feel as woozy as she feared, but the cuts on her arms continued to sting.

"Hey! Let's go!" Wakka called out by the front entrance with his gulf club raised in the air and his duffel bag hanging from his shoulder. "Let's-!"

Olette glanced back when she heard the loud sound of glass cracking.

"Ventus?!" Wakka exclaimed angrily, "What are you doing?"

"Ventus!" Garrett said sternly, his brow furrowed as he glanced back to find Ventus attempting to break the windows of the medicinal storage room.

"For Luck!" Ventus said defiantly, turning around with his gulf club held up. "Breaking in is the only way to get the antibiotics. You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up!"

The determined look in his eyes and his confident grin confused Olette, who then turned around to face him, and worried/irritated Garrett and Wakka.

Did he think he couldn't die? Olette couldn't believe it... She subconsciously felt Garrett's hand let go of her shoulder..

Garrett spoke for everyone when he reasoned angrily, "My daughter's life is not on the line yet! We can come back for those **later**. Don't risk your life because of overconfidence!"

"Ventus!" Wakka yelled in upset tone, "Don't be crazy, boy!"

This time, Ventus frowned, and he said seriously, "There might be no later. Garrett, you know that once these things invade a space they may never leave. I've outran them before. So if one person should stay, I'm the best choice."

Olette's expression changed from one of disbelief to one of disturbed astonishment. And when his eyes locked on hers, his expression briefly changed from defiant to warmly empathetic.

"Garrett!" Wakka's call snapped Olette out of her fleeting trance. "I can't see them, but the screeches are getting louder!" Garrett and Olette glanced back, and both saw that Wakka was looking out at the street through the broken door.

Then, the sound of shattering glass joined in with the noise.

"Ventus." Garrett called again. "Ventus.. Ventus!"

But Ventus ignored his order, continuing to smash his club against the cracking glass.

'They would have to leave first, otherwise, they'd be the ones holding Ventus back', Olette concluded. She still felt that painful, burning sensation on her arms simmer down.

He would be alone, though. Alone to face **them**.

Garrett's glare wavered, and his forehead creased as he was now looking worriedly at Ventus. He conceded, "... okay.. we'll go..."

Ventus stopped, and he turned around.

"But..." Garrett said with a pensive look. "...but, take this." He took out the walkie-talkie from his belt and tossed it to Ventus, who dropped his gulf club to catch it.

"When we make it back." Garrett said reassuringly, "We'll call you... You better answer."

Ventus grinned, tucking the talkie into his pocket. Then, he resumed breaking down the glass.

His brow furrowed, Garrett turned around and ordered, "Wakka! We're leaving first."

Wasting no time, Wakka immediately bent over low as he cautiously walked out of the store.

Garrett glanced down at her, saying softly, "Let's go." He walked towards the entrance, and Olette shortly followed.

When Garrett stepped through the metal framing of what used to be a glass door, Olette stopped right before it, looking down, feeling reluctant to leave.

"... great." She muttered. Garrett turned around, sensing she hadn't followed after him.

"Olette?"

"...I'm sorry, Garrett.. no, I mean, thank you." She looked up at him. "Give Wakka, Mai, everyone, my thanks."

"Olette.. We don't have time for this... you're injured."

She was... She was, because of that monster... not because Ventus helped her.

".. I' am." Some part of her warned her not to say it. ".. I'am staying.. Ventus saved my life for the second time. Please . I owe him that." Her hands curled into fists and her back went rigid.

Garrett looked unconvinced, but when the screeches suddenly seemed dangerously high, he worriedly glanced out into the street, and a look of fear passed in his eyes.

"It's not a farewell." He said sternly, stilling looking out into the street. "Bring yourself and Ventus back."

Then, he left.

Olette's shoulders relaxed and her balled hands unclenched. She glanced back; Ventus was making progress, the cracks were getting denser around the area where he struck the glass.

The screeches.. Olette quickly peeked through the broken door. Her eyes widened frightfully, also realizing why Garrett had run off so quickly. In the horizon of the street, among the motionless traffic of abandoned vehicles, were them. Running, jumping from cars.

She stepped back hastily.

Her back roughly bumped into the end of a shelf. Olette grimaced, but when she glanced back she saw a golf club that was stuck in the head of the zombie that had tried to attack Wakka.

The next thing she knew, she had ran over to the golf club and yanked it out. Blood spattered on the floor and fallen cereal boxes. Raising the head of the golf club to her eye level, she looked gravely at it, and then looked anxiously at Ventus.

* * *

Just a few more hits. Their bird-like screeches were becoming even more louder.

They had to make it back in time. Slam. Crack. Garrett could help Olette... Slam. Crack. Slam. Crack. Slam. Slam. Slam. She didn't get bitten. Crack. Slam. Crack. None of the bad blood got into her. Slam. Crack. He was there. Slam. He saw it happened. Crack. In her words, he had saved her. Slam.

Crack. But he needed to prove to her. Slam. Prove what?! Crack. Slam. Crack.

Ventus clenched his teeth, once again swinging his golf club towards the glass, but when it did no smashed into the shattered surface alone.

The section of the clear surface most affected by the cracks released into many pieces and fell with a chorus of glass making impact with anything in its downward path.

The head of another golf club. Ventus was stunned. Slowly, his befuddled gaze moved up the shaft of the gulf club, to the hands gripping it near the end, past the red scratches on her arms, and finally to her face. Her head turned to him. Hers.

Olette looked at him with a breathless expression: her eyes were brimmed with a faint wetness, as if she had been crying, her mouth was slightly agape, as if she desperately desired for air.

Ventus didn't think of his countless, selfless reasons for being there. His hands did not feel the warmed, steel touch of the golf club. He felt himself tune out the threatening screeches; the stench of grave urgency that filled his lungs left him, their absence graced him a feeling, an idea, a known belief that was beautiful because it was lightweight and nevertheless, pulled him down.

Olette felt seconds past by, time they shouldn't be wasting, but she felt drawn to keep looking, looking into Ventus's eyes. Eyes that were searching for a realization, for a truth.

How come she was the one who beginning to feel.. less alone?

No. The truth could only hurt her. She was done with it... she thinks.

Olette glanced away, and said awkwardly, "Ventus.. uh.. um, the medicine."

".uh.." He blinked and then looked away with an embarrassed smile. "..I..I.. right, heh." Ventus kindly glanced at her before carefully jumping through the gap.

"I have your back." Olette said quietly, turning her back to the broken glass. She warily looked around the store, her grip on the gulf club remained tight. The screeches were as loud as ever now.

Taking out the Garrett's list that he grabbed from the counter, Ventus began to search the alphabetically organized shelves. Immediately, he found one of the two antibiotics. He grabbed two bottles.

Olette held her breath as she spied one jump over a car that was directly in front of the store. However, it didn't stop and bother to look inside the JVS and it ran off as quickly as it had came, besides she and Ventus were too far back in the store to be seen.

..Unless these things had keen eyesight. Olette shook her fearful thoughts away and glanced back at Ventus. She whispered loudly, "Are you almost done?"

"..Actually." Ventus said, grinning as he knelt in front of the shelves, having found the last of the antibiotics he was looking for, "..Now I am."

"Great." Olette said worriedly. "Put them in my backpack, and then we'll catch up with the others."

* * *

**...**

Ventus held up his golf club as he cautiously stepped towards the opened backdoor. He stopped right before the door frame and peeked out into the back alley.

Olette was behind him, with her back to his, also holding up her gulf club as she tensely stared through the broken door frame into the back area of the store. The thing that attacked Wakka had come through here, smashing into that door, unhinging it, and ruining the door frame. So Ventus was checking the back alley, to see if it was still safe to leave through.

She was anxiously waiting, and hoping none of the dark eyes went into the store and would find them here.

"I shouldn't have left the backdoor open." Ventus whispered. The back alley seemed to stretch on for miles, and it sort of did (the countless of times Ventus had walk through here just to get to MJ's usually resulted him in loosing a few pounds). All the buildings on the opposite side were stuck together; they were townhouses, and were separated from the back alley by tall brick fences.

"Wakka shouldn't have used his gun." Olette whispered back sternly. She couldn't believe Ventus was blaming himself again. "... You've just been helping us the whole time."

Us? She meant herself as well... With a questioning look, Ventus glanced back slightly, "Why did you come back for me?"

Her brow furrowed and then she sighed in annoyance. Why did she have to repeat herself? It was already uncomfortable for her to stay behind for someone like him... But when Olette glanced back, Ventus had already turned his head away.

Olette suddenly felt a tang of guilt. Could she have offended him?..

"... Ventus.." She began quietly, "..Ventus, I..." Was it really hard to say? Why was it difficult..

There they were, to the far left of the back alley, groaning with noses poking at the sky. They were smelling for them. A screech on the far right alerted Ventus (and Olette), but when he checked, he was relieved to see that a couple of zombie-like monsters were chasing frightened rats.

However, if the rats managed to get away... and run towards them, then they'd be the snacks. Nonetheless, they were trapped. Their only chance was to jump over the brick fence and they could hide away in one of those townhouses, but... he's seen the strength of these things.

They were doomed if a group of them came at them... Wait!.. They needed to escape through a narrow area, so if they're lucky, not even one could follow them.

His eye's brightened with an idea. That's right! All the buildings on this side of the street were separated by narrow slits.

He had led Garrett into the back alley through a narrow passageway that was a few feet to the left of the back door. It would lead into the main street, and who knows how many of them are lurking around, in front of the store, but their best choice was to run from these things.

They could do it.

With his other arm, he reached back and grabbed Olette's free hand. ".. Can you trust me with a crazy idea?"

The words 'trust' and 'crazy' together?! Olette took her hand back, and turned around with a perplexed look. "What does that mean?!"

When Ventus turned to face her, she saw, at the bottom right corner of her eye, a rat dart past Ventus's feet.

"It's going to be okay, Olette." Ventus whispered gently with a reassuring gaze.

Just as she glanced back, Olette saw the rat turn left, disappearing into an aisle of the store.

"... What's wrong?" He asked.

"..Ventus." Olette whispered anxiously, but as she turned to him she saw a flash of red eyes and gray hands yank Ventus back.

* * *

Ventus could only stare back at Olette in shock as he felt something yank him away from her.

She looked terrified while she yelled for him.

"No!"

Time felt like it slow downed for him at this moment.

He glanced down at his left arm and saw a chalky, gray hand squeezing the life out of it. Then, he felt his body smash into the ground as the thing toppled him. Its bloodthirsty eyes, its throbbing black veins, and its violently snarling mouth.

Is this how he'd die?... Time slowed down for him... He couldn't hear anything else except for his fast, drumming heart beat... Ventus closed his eyes, bracing himself for the first bite.

He felt weight being forced from him.

With a furious expression, Olette rammed the side of the thing's head with her golf club. Exerting that much force sent Olette stumbling down onto her knees, but her effort was not in vain, as she heard the skull crack while she glared at the thing's body be thrown off Ventus. She watched it hit the ground and tumbled a little before glancing beyond the zombie's body and realizing that there were others. Others that noticed. The monsters screeched and began to charge towards them.

Paralyzed even more in fear once heard screeches to her far left, Olette had not notice Ventus get up.

"Olette! Get up! Olette!" Ventus's yell tuned her back into her senses. She fearfully glanced up at him, he had held out his hand. His furrowed brow and determined look in his eyes beckoned her to act quick, to take his hand.

She slowly reached out her hand, and his hand quickly clasped around hers.

* * *

**...Hours Later...**

A small boy with wavy brown hair and a freckled, tanned face was asleep on the weathered, blue couch.

At his feet, sat Olette, while an old woman's worn yet gentle dark hands taped the last part of the bandage she had wrapped around the girl's arm. The old woman, Rowena, gave the younger girl a knowing glance.

"You must be hungry after that marathon." Rowena said, grinning. "Selphie has prepared some food for you. She's in the last room, down the hall."

Olette smiled softly as she got up from the couch and left the old woman in the room with Mason.

Closing the door behind her, Olette glanced to her left, down the short, wide hallway at the glass doors that led to the room with the cardboard boxes. She could see Mai and Lucy tending to a sleeping girl, Luck. Garrett had his back to the glass doors, his arms crossed as he watched his wife and Lucy take care of his daughter.

Turning to her right, Olette walked towards the last door in the hallway. The end of the hallway had two windows that led to the fire escape. The door was right by the windows. It was left open just a little that Olette could see Selphie and Wakka talking as they ate their can of beans.

It didn't seem that _**he**_ was in there.

Where was he?

Olette stepped back from the door and then noticed that the window on the right was open.

They had run for their lives. Olette had thought they had gotten lost at some point because of their countless zig-zagging through alleyways. Nevertheless, Ventus clearly had known where they were going, because they were back.

Mai and Lucy received the antibiotics they needed for Luck. The pain and cold medication Olette brought in her backpack also added to the stash of essential items (such as canned foods, snack bags, water bottles, batteries) that Wakka had taken from the JVS .

Olette walked over to the open window and she spotted him on the far right of the fire escape, leaning against the brick wall with his arms crossed on his chest. He was looking pensively at the dull sky. Rain clouds had completely blocked out any of the warm sun light the moment they had reached this section of the city.

Looking at him, her brow furrowed and her eyes saddened when she remembered she hesitated to believe him, when she hesitated to take his hand. Olette's hands gripped onto the bottom frame of the window.

She was shocking herself... It wasn't that she was acting like something was holding back... but that she wanted to go to him.

And this realization weighed even heavier on her when Ventus glanced over in her direction, she quickly pulled away from the window.

* * *

...**Two Hours Later on the fire-escape...**

"..Ventus... Are you hungry?"

He glanced sideways at the source of the voice. Olette. He grinned softly. She stood there, holding an opened can of beans with the black handle of a cooking utensil sticking out. Her eyes had glanced away, but that couldn't hide her hesitant look.

"You finally had the courage." Ventus murmured. He got off the wall and stepped towards her. She gave him the can, and he took it. "Thank you."

Her shoulders shrugged as she breathed out heavily, "You're welcome..." Then, she turned her back to him, to leave.

Moving swiftly, Ventus gently grabbed onto her shoulder, stopping her. "I've been out here too long by myself.. I'd like to have someone to talk to, if you don't mind."

Olette turned around slowly, and once she faced him, he let his hand dropped from her shoulder. She nodded, but she was mentally telling herself 'no'. Her movements even felt rigid, forced, as she sat down when Ventus did.

At least, when her back leaned against the cool surface of the brick wall and she pulled her legs close to her chest, they were in a 'safe' place.

Ventus stared at a black window on the building across from theirs. He took in a few spoonfuls of the beans before placing the can in front of his crossed legs.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs while he nestled his chin onto his clasped hand, and glanced to at her with a small smile and a pensive gaze. He looked at her like that for a while, until Olette frowned and glanced at him questioningly.

His smile widened when she did. "... The beans taste pretty... pretty awful."

Her frown disappeared as she raised an eyebrow and gave him a knowing grin. ".. they do. Everyone dislikes it, but no one's willing to tell Wakka he chose the wrong kind."

"You should tell him." Ventus joked.

Olette glanced ahead of her as she shook her head. She sighed and then rested her chin on her knees.

Watching her, his wide smile slowly disappeared and his pensive gaze returned.

".. Why did you come back for me?" Ventus asked softly, watching her face for any change in expression. When her brow furrowed, he said, "You could have left with Garrett.. unless he told you to stay with me."

"... He didn't." Olette said, staring at the wavy bars of the rusted, metal fence that lined the fire escape. "... our priority was to get the medicine... I wanted to help Garrett for having taken us in."

Olette felt her stomach turn.. She was lying of course. If she had taken a risk for her friends and her mom, she would have lied to keep them from worrying about her... Then why did she feel wrong for lying to him.

"Yeah... Garrett's a good guy." Ventus said. "I didn't really have a plan until I found Wakka and Selphie."

Olette wanted to look at him, see his expression. She knew he was looking at her.

".. Were you looking for me earlier?"

She held her breath. Damn.

Ventus continued, "Was that you?" He glanced away when she didn't answer.

"I don't know what to make of you, Olette." Ventus said in a pensive tone as leaned back, against the wall. He shook his head. "It's like you're two different people. The Olette I'm with now acts distant, hesitant.. scared of who knows what!.. Then the Olette I see around the others... she's kind and receptive. She volunteered to help when Garrett advised her not to ..She laughed with Wakka. She laughed."

Olette still didn't look at him, but she swallowed uncomfortably as her jaw flexed.

His eyes widened and his voice softened as he said, "but... but it's not because of these different sides of you that, that confuse me... It's... you only act distant, hesitant... and unhappy... , you're all those things only when you're with me."

She resisted turning to him. She resisted. Nonetheless, her cheeks were heating up and she began to feel a burning sensation in her eyes.

".. even if I barely know you.. I don't think that Olette is the real you." Ventus said. "..The others have probably come to trust me already... but you, nothing."

_'Probably? The others do trust him.' _Olette then bit down on her lower lip.

"I can't be a normal person and let it go, Olette." Ventus glanced at her, his brow furrowed and his mouth was a hard line. ".. A normal guy doesn't find out he has a brother – a brother who looks exactly like him, but was born in a government lab... "

Olette's hands gripped tightly around her bandaged arms, bringing her legs closer to her chest.

His jaw flexed as he muttered, "I'm searching for answers, Olette. And I think you have some... but maybe..."

Ventus's frustrated gaze changed, becoming apologetic. His voice was sympathetic.".. but then I think that maybe I'm not the only one whose been through hell.. so maybe.. maybe it would have been better for you if we never met."

_'If..we never met... if you hadn't found me, I'd most likely be dead..' _Olette thought sadly.

".. If I had not found you.. I think that and I feel horrible." He muttered.

Ventus shocked her.

"I could never wish that on you. Olette, I'm not that kind of guy." Ventus said softly. "The strange thing is no one questioned why you woke exactly hen we found you... and I think it's because you have to live. There's a reason I met you.."

Olette raised her head from her knees, however, she still didn't turn to look at him.

"..it could be because you know something, but.. but after what we've been through. I don't want it to be for just that reason." Ventus said passionately, "If.. if there's another reason. If I.. if we, if we were to become friends."

"Don't.. don't say it." She whispered so quietly that Ventus didn't hear her.

Ventus looked at her earnestly. ".. I'd like to be your friend, Olette."

Damn. Olette felt a nostalgic wave wash over her... she had said something similar once. She had actually been in Ventus's shoes. Olette had wanted to Roxas's friend even when she knew he'd just push her away...

.. Roxas pushed her away, dragged her down into an restless ocean of secrets, and left her alone; alone, she was to dry herself of the hurtful secrets, to wipe away the terrible lies.

… and so she became distant, hesitant, scared..

The low, crashing sounds of thunder and the fast, heavy music of rain became their backdrop. But it was at this moment of vulnerability that Olette finally turned to Ventus.

And they looked at each other with similar wide-eyed sadness and apprehension.

Looking at him now, Olette finally accepted the fact that she was hurting Ventus.. by pushing him away. She was hurting someone who needed the same kind of help she wanted.. someone whose life was torn apart by the same kind of secrets and lies.

The fire escape couldn't keep them dry. They were drenched by the heavy rain.

Ventus's sad expression disappeared behind a melancholy smile. "What did you want to be..before this?"

Olette looked down and then back up at him as a sad smile softened her features. ".. what everyone wanted, I guess... It's..it was my senior year.. I wanted to go to prom with my best friends.. I wanted to graduate, to.. to go to Twilight U since I could never leave my mom alone.."

Ventus laughed and Olette's smile brightened a little.

She continued, ".. I wanted to figure out the adult me... I wanted to change, to grow, and still have my family by my side."

The rain mixed in with her tears. She wondered if Ventus could tell if she was crying...

With wise eyes, Ventus said warmly. "..You could still be those things, Olette." Then, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter, which immediately became soaked by the rain.

Ventus glanced at her with a mischievous look, which confused her.

He crumpled the letter, and then taking her left hand, he put the soaked paper ball onto her palm and then curled her fingers over it with both of his hands. Ventus glared intently at their hands.

"If we work together, we don't have to be bothered by this." He said confidently.

Realization dawned on Olette, and she looked at Ventus with a different perception.. She welcomed his idea.

"What.. who were you before this?" Olette asked kindly, her eyes curious looking up at him.

For a second, Ventus looked surprised she had asked, but that faded, and he answered with a happy grin, "... The carefree son of a doctor who was taking a one-year break before beginning college.. because he was traveling the world, searching for a billion-dollar question.. who was he?"

Olette smiled happily. Genuinely happy.

".. He was young and a bit of a busy-body.." Ventus continued gleefully, glancing up at the thundering gray clouds with a happy smile. "He was overconfident because of his parent's financial success.. But he thought he could make it big on his own.. he'd befriend strangers and.. he never looked back."

As Ventus glanced back down, he suddenly noticed the soaked bandages around her arms and a concerned expression appeared on his face as he said, "I forgot!Your bandages. They're-!"

Olette assured warmly, "Ventus, it's fine. I can change them later"

Ventus raised an eyebrow, and then he grinned. "Olette.. the bandages aren't what you need to change."

".. Why?" She asked, but her warm gaze was unfazed by his confusing reply.

He took his time in answering, as he would look warmly at her for a few seconds before looking down at her hand that had tightly curled around the crumpled letter.

Ventus looked at her when he said sincerely, "I want to thank you, Olette.. I know.. I believe you can help me."

The effect of really listening to his words was like a warm wave washed over her, and instead of focusing on the chilling rain drops, Olette focused on his voice and his eyes.

"So I want to you believe you can trust me.. since, if trust was what they broke.. then let me give you hope."

* * *

**... this chapter was solely for a Ventus and Olette moment! :] But don't worry, I have not forgotten about Roxas!**


	30. Vulnerability Makes You Human

Hehehe, I'll try to upload at least one chapter every week!

* * *

Never Let Me Go

Chapter Thirty_Vulnerability Makes You Human_

* * *

"_When we were children, we used to think that when we were grown-up we would no longer be vulnerable. But to grow up is to accept vulnerability... To be alive is to be vulnerable."_

Madeline L'Engle

* * *

"You are to remain in here." Russell opened the cell door, nodding towards the small, rectangular room. He smirked, bearing large, white teeth, as Roxas and Axel walked into their prison cell

Axel looked indifferently at the room's contents: on the left wall, a metal bunk bed with gray sheets; by the right wall, a washed out toilet; a highly leveled, barred window on the center wall, where the only source of white light brightened the compact room.

It appeared to be a normal room, but Roxas felt sensed a heavy, death-like air about it, which was concentrated more around the center wall.

There was a low noise of groaning and screeching that resonated from the whitened window.

Axel raised an eyebrow as he noticed the low noise, and walking towards the window confirmed his suspicions. As he looked out of the window, he muttered, "We're on the first floor of the prison. This cell is right by the courtyard... " They were everywhere. Most of them were huddled into groups with their heads hanged low and their bodies swaying side-to-side.

Well, that answered his question of why there was no one else in the other cells.

Roxas's brow was furrowed as he looked at the corners of the room.

The abrupt sound of the door loudly creaking close caused both boys to turn around, expecting to have been locked in by the muscle man.

Russell still stood there, in front of the closed, yet unlocked cell door. He had frowned at them, "There are only two rules to follow. Stay in this cell. And, keep quiet."

Roxas stepped towards the cell door with a furious look, but the vertical, silver bars seemed to remind him to restrain himself, as he said in a controlled, mean voice, "One rule for each of us. I will stay in this cell, and Axel will keep quiet."

The brute man's eyes narrowed, arousing a satisfied smirk out of Roxas, before walking away from the cell. Roxas listened to the echoing footsteps Russell's boots until he heard a metal door creaking open and then closing with a mild bang.

"The interior décor is too simple." Axel said sarcastically as he leaned against the bunk-beds, his hands in his pockets. "And the neighbors are too noisy.. and undead."

Roxas opened the cell door and then closed it. Turning around to face Axel, he said, "Van's testing us... He secluded us, but made it easy for us to leave..

Axel smirked at him, giving his buddy a knowing look. "Maybe he thinks we won't risk the lives of the humans.."

"Axel, in your work with the Organization.. with Ansem.. have you ever felt the desire to protect them.. humans I mean.. willingly?"

Axel's sarcastic expression was replaced with a subtle, serious look. "Everyone's life before the Organization was hell, Roxas.. The Organization was suppose to be the refuge for earlier rejects of the Heart Program."

Roxas glanced away from Axel, focusing his distant gaze on the window instead. "..Remember the nickname they gave us?.. Orphan-Thirteen."

Axel smiled bitterly at the memory, "It was wrong.. The program disposed of the kids they thought were defective into oblivious foster homes... We didn't even understand what we were, because we were abandoned so young.. But that's our government for you."

"... Axel, remember the rumors of other organizations?"

"Of course." Axel rolled his eyes, "It's no secret that it was the Heart Program's way of apologizing to the millions of lives they've screwed up.. O-Eleven, O-Twelve.. And since O-Thirteen was entirely composed of sociopaths, excluding you, I, and Demyx, I had wanted to believe there were more like us.."

Roxas said pensively, " Xemnas had only one dream, for the Organization to become international... so the guys who've destroyed Jeju and the other cities.. guys like Van, Russell, and Matt.. they could have been from the other groups."

Axel snorted in indignation. "That would explain why Van comes off as a sneaky bastard. Heh, and I'd love to believe that theory Roxas, I do. It would make life easier... but, Xemnas wasn't like us. He was a success in his beginning, a progeny. The government forced narcissistic psychopaths like him to parent the rejects. Xemnas made it no mystery that he hated us."

* * *

**...Two Weeks Later..**

Ventus thought they were getting closer.

They, Selphie, and Mason were to sleep in that windowless room with the blue couch, which Wakka and Garrett had carried out to the main room for Luck to rest on. They'd sleep in a line. Mason, Selphie, Olette, and him.

It was dark, but he knew her sleeping face was facing him that night. He wanted to see her.

_**..The first week..**_

They were given a team name, due to the encouragement from Mason and Selphie. Since they were added to the group on the same day, it was right for them to work together. Ventus couldn't deny that Olette seemed uncomfortable with the idea. Her eyes would glance away every time he'd look in her way. She'd speak to him, answer his questions without much noticeable hesitation, however it was small talk. Ventus wanted what they shared on that rainy afternoon in the fire-escape. Something with depth.

Garrett assigned them to keeping watch in the morning and mid-noon. Mai and Lucy took care of Luck. Rowena watched over Mason. Selphie worked with Wakka and Garrett.

They would sit in the fire escape, seeing nothing but the quiet alley way and hearing nothing but their voices. Ventus would talk first. _Say something meaningful. Something she will remember._ He told her about his favorite hangouts in Jeju; she'd share her favorite summer trips with her friends. One day, his involvement with community service, which came of no surprise to her, and she surprised him with laughter. Her hobby was sketching and writing down plans, all in a notebook of hers that she wished she still had.

But only when Selphie or the others asked would he find out about Olette's family and home.

_**...The second week..**_

Wakka and Selphie would team up with them when they had to venture out and gather more supplies. This chore was a almost daily occurrence. Garrett, Rowena, and Selphie held hope that there other survivors nearby. Maybe people who knew what was going on.

Ventus was beginning to wonder why Olette never asked about the letter. He had thrown it away. Did she wondered if he had kept the picture?

_**But they were distant in the night, when their wishes and regrets kept them from sleeping. **_

##

Ventus felt a stir of guilt in his chest. He turned away from Olette and laid on his back. His pensive gaze stared into the light darkness above. He felt torn.. since that day, even before that incident on the fire escape. What he saw in her, what he felt when she came to his aid. When he saw another golf club smash against the glass, he didn't expect it was hers, but when he saw her...

Now, it was more than the mystery of his true father, of his brother, that drawn him to her.

Ventus glanced to his left and listened to the combination of soft breathing from Selphie and Mason. He has bonded with these people, earned their trust.

… Olette was different...

Did he still want to uncover a phantom's secret when there was this girl, a girl he did not expect to find, who herself, was an unraveling secret he found himself desiring..

Olette's soft whimpering changed into frightened whispers. "_No_...no...please... no...no.."

Ventus immediately turned on his side and reached out for her. With one gentle shake of her shoulder, she awoke in a hot sweat.

"Olette." He whispered words he knew she needed. "Olette, you're safe."

She was breathing heavily, as he felt her shoulders take a long rise and slow fall. It was strange for him. What could he do for her?!

Olette whispered in a shaken voice, ".. am I awake, am I awake?"

He squeezed her shoulder. "..Yes, yes you are, Olette... what happened?"

Her heavy breathing stop and then she sighed tiredly. "... it's been the same... I'm sorry..." She reached up for her shoulder and gently took his hand off. "..I'm sorry for waking you Ventus... you.. you can go back to sleep.."

"The same?" Ventus quickly grabbed onto her hand. "Olette... you don't have to apologize for anything. ... I can't go back to sleep. Every night, I hear you cry in your sleep.."

"Every night?" She was shocked. "Every night... every night I do this?" His hand comfortingly squeezed hers.

Ventus smiled, and even though it was dark, he hoped she knew. "I haven't been dreaming much lately, Olette."

"...I have..." She murmured, ".. the same dream...Ventus..." _'Could it mean something?' _

"Olette.. What happens in your dream?"

She sighed deeply, before whispering, "..a field of grass.. very long grass.. the sky is always gray, and there's always this wind.. but I feel nothing..nothing."

"You're... are you alone in this dream?" Ventus asked hesitantly.

"..yes..." She tried to take her hand back, but Ventus gently pulled her hand close to his chest.

"..Olette, don't lie.."

"... there are voices." She confessed with a subtle tremble to her voice. ".. voices of people I know.."

"..And?" Ventus gave her hand another gentle squeeze.

"... I can't Ventus... please.. please, let's forget about this..." However, Olette did not pull her hand away.

"Olette, you can trust me." He persisted softly, but then, feeling her hand tense in his hold, he whispered warmly. "..but, even if you doubt me, I'm still here."

* * *

They could have seen subjugated to far worse circumstances: solitary, torture, or interrogation. However, Van put them through none of that, and Roxas decided the worse kind of fear was not knowing. It put him at a most vulnerable mental state over the past two weeks. Despite the strict routine he and Axel were to follow, this air of normalcy that Van tried to influence in the prison frightened Roxas _**to the brink of paranoia.**_

_**Of course he wouldn't show it.**_

Russell would come for them in the morning and bring them to the cafeteria for breakfast. The big man would leave them be for an hour or so. Axel and Roxas tried to keep to themselves, but the people were too friendly to keep away. Roxas and Axel didn't talk much, but it was through these people that Roxas found one faulty in whatever Van's plan was. The prisoners and civilians had their own versions of the story of how the prison upheld against the 'apocalypse', but each different tale had one thing in common: _**Van saved them. **_

The penitentiary was closed down during the sixth call for evacuation, however only some of the staff and prisoners were able to leave with the militia when the guys in the dark clothing attacked with their 'zombies'. And the few number of the staff and prisoners who remained closed off the sections of the penitentiary that was destroyed, but the area wasn't really safe. Then, Van arrived with Russell, Matt, and a group of fifteen other people, and the unsafe sections of the prison was finally closed off. Instantly afterward, their group grew and that's when Van established his containment team.

_**He kept them from falling apart, from turning on one another, from committing regrettable acts of desperation.**_

The rest of the morning was spent in the cell.

In the afternoon, Russell brought them to the cafeteria for lunch. Then, after an hour or so, he'd return them to their cells. None of the others knew about their situation.

_**What perplexed Roxas the most was that they didn't ask, that they acted like he and Axel had been in this refuge group since its creation.**_

However, Russell wouldn't come for them during the evening. And as the night gave way to morning, the groaning and screeching were the loudest. Axel would look out the barred window but see nothing.

##

"It's most likely the empath's idea." Axel muttered into the darkness of the ceiling, having taken the top bunk. "Matt."

Roxas was sitting up, with his back to the wall and his chin resting on his knees as he pulled his legs close to his chest. "I know.. How long are they going to do this.. until we breakdown? Or, until we ask Russell to take us to Van?"

Axel chuckled, smirking deviously as he rested his head on his hands. "And what? Win cookies for joining the dark side?"

The sound of a metal door opening brought Roxas to raise his head from his knees, and the later, echoing sounds of people's footsteps brought Axel to jump down from the bunk.

He glanced back at Roxas with a mischievous smirk, who then swiftly got out from the lower bunk. "This is a first."

"All of them are coming?" Roxas muttered incredulously as he walked up to the cell door. Axel came up behind him just as a beam of yellow light flashed on them. The light blinded him for a few seconds, that he could only make out a huge, dark silhouette holding the flash light and another dark silhouette beside him.

"Good evening Roxas." Van was the figure beside the person holding the flashlight. Now, Roxas could see them clearly. " It's time for your official initiation."

Unsurprisingly, the large silhouette holding the flashlight turned out to Russell. There were others behind the two. Two held a flashlight that was pointed towards the floor.

Axel gently pulled Roxas back, and then opened the cell door with a devious smirk and mean look directed at Van and his crew. "I suspect asking you to go away isn't an option, but since I'm still here, it means I'm not completely useless to you."

Van chuckled as he stepped up to the cell door and gave the taller man a daring look. "Feeling left out? Of course I haven't forgotten you, Axel. Wherever Roxas goes, you go, am I right?"

"Axel." Roxas muttered seriously as Axel pushed him further behind him.

"You're his protector. His guardian." Van spoke in a teasing, hushed tone, cocking his head to one side as he raised an eyebrow at the glaring red-head. "I understand what he is to you, Axel. But I'm tired. Tired of your offensive attitude."

Axel's brow furrowed as he searched for any weakness his Van's striking, golden eyes. "Why have you come now? At this night, this particular hour... and why bring your friends?"

Van smirked, stepping back as he opened the cell door. "This is all for Roxas."

"It could be our only chance." Roxas assured Axel when his flame-haired friend did not move aside to let him go. "We need to know things now, more than ever Axel."

Axel glanced back and said bitterly, "Fine, if this is the only way."

Roxas put on a face of indifference and then walked out of the cell, stopping just at the edge of the barred door that Van held open. He looked to Van, who nodded over to Russell. The big man pointed his flashlight towards a group of people some feet from the cell, standing in the center of the triangular-shaped section of the prison.

"This is also for him."Van whispered to Roxas, and then glancing back at Russell, he said, "Accompany Axel, Russell. Make sure the fire spirit doesn't get in the way."

Russell nodded his head and walked around them to get into the cell accordingly. He roughly grabbed Axel by the arm and pulled the slightly resistant red-head out of the cell.

"Roxas." Axel called, glancing back, as Russell pulled him off to the right side, near the center where the others stood, "Don't do anything I won't do." He winked deviously at his friend before Russell temporarily blinded him with the flashlight.

Van let the cell door close before placing a hand on Roxas's back and leading him towards the silent group in the center of the triangular-shaped room of prison cells.

The raven-haired boy said gravely, "A man can either make the best or the worst choice, according to Xemnas."

Roxas glanced sideways at him and then ahead of him, at the mysterious group of people they were approaching. His brow furrowed and his eyes glinted angrily. "How long have you been working for him?"

"Whatever he chooses, the man must aim for perfection" Van said with a smug smirk, and as the came a few feet from the group, he backed one step away from Roxas. He said loudly, "Look closely, Roxas."

Roxas glanced back at Van before looking once again at the people in front of him. Now that he only a few feet away, he could see they were standing in a straight line, facing him. There were five people standing very rigidly, but one person at each end of the line was pointing a flashlight to the ground. Reno was the man on the left end holding a flashlight. He could only guess the other four standing were also part of Van's 'team'. However, Roxas could tell there were more people. People that were sitting or kneeling in front of the three without the flashlights.

What was he supposed to see? The people at each end pointed their flashlight towards the center of the line, and then he saw them.

There were two people kneeling in front of each of the three standing in the line. These people had their hands tied behind them, their eyes blind folded, and their mouths gagged.

Roxas's hand immediately clenched into a fist, but he made sure his face remained indifferent.

He remembered that night he and Axel looked upon the prison behind the protection of the two militia trucks. He remembered the enraged crowd of heartless raise their arms towards the watchtower, and a group of people, their identities shadowed by the night's dark clouds, throw over wriggling human-shaped bundles.

"Where did you get them? Are those people from your group?" Roxas asked in a strained voice. He turned around to defiantly face Van.

"No." Van said with that malevolent glint in his eyes. "Everyone else in the prison are kept alive for a different purpose... but, you're asking this because you saw us that night., am I wrong?"

Roxas glanced to his left, where Axel was held back by Russell a few feet away. Axel shook his head gravely.

Van crossed his arms, "If you were someone else that night, I would have killed you instantly... And if Axel was there alone, well... Roxas, you are part of X's plan."

"X." Roxas muttered, glaring at Van. "X? You mean Xemnas... So his great vision was to degrade the country into rubble? To give people more of a reason to be scared of us?! Of our kind?!"

Van smirked, "You already think like X, like us. Roxas, you have already separated yourself from these people – these ordinary humans, by proclaiming you are part of a unique 'kind'."

"Unique?" Roxas tasted vile at the back of his throat. "We were meant to be hidden. The government's secret weapon that they've made many mistakes on.. so I don't see how we are so much better."

"That's it." Van chuckled maliciously. "Don't you harbor a seething hatred against the big man? Don't you feel for your brethren?.. The destruction of the cities is just the beginning of Xemnas's vision."

"I think nothing of them." Roxas said bitterly.

"They think nothing of you either Roxas." Van retorted. "Because they haven't seen your potential... this government, this country you're living in is in hiding, Roxas. They have been silent for this long because we finally raised a hand against them."

"But the people." Roxas muttered. "How do they fall into this?"

"We care nothing for them." Van said gravely, "You were right. We're just doing this to scare them, to reveal to them their government's ability to make atrocities. Only the cities on the eastern part of the country were targeted. The politicians escaped to the west, where they have been under lock down. No one will know anything until they give in to X's demands."

Roxas glanced away. He couldn't believe it. The government had intently left their citizens in the dark.

Van continued, "Teams of three were sent to each of the fifteen major cities on the east. Their mission, our mission, was destruction, and now, annihilation.

"Roxas, we must gather up survivors for the night X exposes our secret to the country, to the world... These six people are from refugee groups in different parts of Jeju. The purpose is to bring their friends to the prison.. Of course, since the center of the city is where most of the danger is, they'll only come to the prison if their lost member is said to have found refuge there.. It'll the most climatic part in this turbulent show."

"Annihilation, a show?" Roxas glanced back at the six captives with a horrified realization in his eyes. "You're going to broadcast a massacre?!" No longer restraining himself, he furiously glanced back at Van. "What does Xemnas gain from this?!"

"A lot of things." Van answered in a bored tone, and then with a sly smirk, he said, "You are one of those gifts."

"And you think he'll join you?!" Axel yelled furiously, fighting against Russell's incredibly strong grip on his arm.

"He will." Van said smugly, "X sent me to Jeju, because he knew only I could find you, Roxas. That I could convince you.. But I know I won't have trouble. We are much alike Roxas. "

"Who are you?" Roxas asked sternly.

Van glared at him ominously, "Tomorrow, those survivors will receive the first warning that the city is no longer safe."

* * *

Could it be he broke a barrier that night?

The nights were warmer but the days changed. Olette became a little distant. She would turn to him with a look of grave curiosity, but then she'd talk to him about something trivial. There was something on her mind.

##

Ventus pensively watched Wakka and Olette walk ahead of him and Selphie. They were on their way 'home' after another day of scavenging supplies from the abandoned vehicles in Third Avenue. Olette had stuck to Wakka and Selphie the entire morning, giving no glance in his direction.

There were warehouses on the left side of the street, and the sidewalk on the right side of the street, which is what they walked on, was lined with a long row of parked white vans.

Wakka's duffel bag was slung around his shoulder and Olette's backpack now bulged with the many items they found by the trench. Not much had happened during the way to the trench, during the scavenging, and now on their way home, Ventus felt lighthearted and relaxed. Although, Wakka and Selphie both held a shotgun, while he and Olette were armed with a golf club.

He watched Wakka laugh and Olette smile brightly. His brow furrowed and his mouth turned into a frown as a bothering feeling tugged at his heart. Ventus felt _**undeserving**_; he didn't like seeing her act so relaxed around another guy when she couldn't act the same around him for a whole hour. Why was it hurting him? … Because he knew when she was free to be herself around him, they shared something great?

"Hey Ventus." Selphie's friendly voice slowly pulled him out of his heavy thoughts. She had noticed the distant look in his eyes, and smiled teasingly. "I've got to ask you.."

Ventus glanced at her, and asked, genuinely confused, "What's the matter Selphie?"

Her smile turned into a knowing grin. "The matter is you Ventus.." She looked ahead, her eyes sparkled mischievously when she focused her gaze on Olette. ".. and her"

"..um..."

"Don't deny it!" Selphie whispered gleefully, winking at him. "Wakka and I owe you one, so if there's anything I can thank you with, I'll give you my thoughtful advice."

He couldn't stop the color in his cheeks turning a faint pink, but he flashed Selphie a laughing grin."You're mistaken."

"Olette's lucky I have a boyfriend back home." Selphie said nicely. "Otherwise, your lovely blue eyes would be gazing warmly with a hint of jealousy at me."

He chuckled, "I'm jealous?"

"Are you?" Selphie asked with a genuine curiosity, and then she said kindly, "I've seen how you two have gotten closer. It's no surprise, actually. You are her white knight."

Ventus glanced down with a laughing grin, "Who's the black knight?" He joked, but he couldn't deny that he felt embarrassed, as he was suddenly interested in counting the cracks in the sidewalk he passed by.

"Here's a thought." Selphie said eagerly, "It was fate that you found her that day in the trench."

"Fate..." Ventus glanced at Selphie with a wondering look. How could she – Selphie took the words right out of his thoughts. "That's kind of a fanatic reason, Selphie... Besides, anyone would feel dramatic if the world seemed like ending."

In a slightly more serious tone, Selphie said, "You're a smart talker, Ven. But, romance never passes by me. And even if Olette was drawn to you because you rescued her, what you guys are developing is obviously more than friendship."

He chuckled, a bit nervously, "Friends, that's it. Olette's kind, selfless, smart.. just like any other girl.. It's not that simple."

"It is." She said. "Only the people aren't."

_Only the people aren't... Love is simple.. _Ventus glanced ahead, and he was subconsciously aware that his gaze softening at the sight of Olette. He chuckled, smiling. "Even if I fell for her instantly, why would she?"

Selphie raised an eyebrow as a smile brightened up her excited eyes, "Is that your insecure way of confessing? You know, it is at our most **_vulnerable_** moments, that we give in to love."

Ventus stopped walking and gave Selphie an incredulous look, but his face immediately broke into a laughing smile when she turned around with that teasing grin. He said happily, "You think this is hilarious, don't you? Well, I have some-!"

The sound of an explosion erupted in the buildings from across the street. Selphie screamed. Ventus stared in shock as the walls of the empty warehouses blew up with a large cloud of fire, and the ground beneath them slightly shook from the tremor. Ventus immediately grabbed Selphie and they hid behind the closest van.

"Take cover!" Wakka yelled as he and Olette ducked behind a white van closest to them.

As slabs of smoking cement flew towards their side of the street, smacking into the vans, jolting them, and smashing through the windows of the other buildings, Ventus, with his back pressed against the van and his teeth gritting hard, kept his alerted gaze focused on Olette. She was facing his way, with her ears covered by her hands and her eyes squeezed shut. He could see her! She was safe – then a dusty cloud of dark smoke and rubble blocked his view of them, his view of her.

"No!" He found himself shouting furiously. Ventus had to make sure she was _**okay. **_He shouted again, "Olette! Wakka! Olette!"

His eyes teared up from the stinging heat and flyaway rubble, his throat and nose fired up from the dense smoke that now surrounded all of them. But he kept straining his eyes, he kept looking for her silhouette. After a few seconds of nothing, a sense of dread filled him, even with the smoke now settling in, becoming lighter.

"Ventus!" He heard Wakka shout, and his adrenaline suddenly kicked in. Ventus reached beside him for Selphie's hand, jumped up, and without thinking about his actions, pulled the girl along.

"Olette!" Ventus shouted more intensely as he and Selphie ran through the smoky fog without finding any glimpse of Olette or Wakka. "Olette! Wakka! Olette!"

Selphie coughed, her hand covering her mouth and muffling her voice as she too shouted, "Wakka! Olette! Where are you guys?!"

When they finally came out of the smoky fog and into clearer air, Ventus released Selphie's hand, and the girl stumbled to the ground as Ventus turned around, his eyes narrowed as he struggled to see through the smoky fog. To the right of the street, there wide roofs of the warehouses were no longer there, now tall flames and rising, dark smoke took their place.

Ventus cupped his hands around his mouth, not noticing that he, and Selphie, were almost entirely covered under a thin layer of gray, ashy flakes. "Olette! Olette!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Follow my voice! Olette!"

On the ground, Selphie sat up with her arms supporting her as she glanced back at Ventus. Her dirty face wore an expression of distraught and her eyes were reddened and teary. It was like the first day all over again, except Wakka was not with her. Where were they?! She glanced away from Ventus, who continued on frantically shouting Olette's name, and look towards the gray fog of smoke.

"_**Ventus!" **_

Wakka's voice?! Selphie's eyes widened, and the tears fell, leaving clean, pink streaks on her ashen colored face. Her voice croaked as she shouted, "Wakka! We're over here!"

Over where? But that didn't matter... No sooner had Selphie heard Wakka's call, the tanned man came running out of the smoky fog with Olette beside him. Both were covered in more ashy flakes.

Selphie felt like laughing. "We're fine!" She exclaimed, a bit hysterically, "You slow-pokes made it!"

As Wakka ran over to Selphie and helped her up, Olette bent over and began coughing vigorously.

"How did you guys get here before us?" Wakka asked in an incredulous tone, his knees bending, so Selphie could put her arm around his shoulder as he supported her up. "And is Ventus alright? He's been shouting like a maniac until we got here."

"You look and smell horrible." Selphie grinned, glancing up at him. And then glancing back, her eyes softened at the sight of Ventus comforting Olette as she coughed out the bad air. She whispered gleefully, "Not that simple, huh."

* * *

Why did it have to be him?

Axel leaned against the wall by the stairs, with his arms crossed and his eyes watching the door, waiting for the right person to open it. But his brow was deeply furrowed, his mouth a hard line, and his narrowed gaze was cold.

Why did it have to be him to find her?... Van had paired Axel with that prison chick.. Georgie was her name.. she was in charge of that captive named Shaun.. And right after the explosives they planted were detonated, Axel heard the shouts and most of them comprised of the name, 'Olette'.

He didn't believe it at first, but their safe eagle-eye view from the top of one of the billboards not reached by the explosives gave him a clear view of her. She was almost unrecognizable, covered in gray ash, but as that boy comforted her, Axel couldn't deny that it wasn't her.

Axel made sure Georgie and the two other lemons that were with them didn't catch that look of recognition in his eyes... Only one other person can know. However, he wasn't planning on running back to the prison and telling Roxas.

When the door opened and a man with tied-back, shoulder length red hair and a seven-o'clock shave, walked through, Axel immediately blocked his way.

Reno raised an eyebrow at the young man, glancing from Axel to the stairs, he said in a arrogant tone, "I'm needed in the cafeteria, boy."

"Good." Axel muttered, analyzing the man's eyes. The pupils weren't dilated. "You're not under compulsion." Matt probably didn't use his pheromone voodoo on them all the time.

Reno frowned, and pushed Axel to the side, but as he climbed up the first step, Axel grabbed his arm, stopping him.

".. You should stay a little longer." Axel said quietly. "There's something you need to know."

"...What?" Reno asked bitterly, impatiently looking up at the circular stairway.

Axel snorted, and said boldly, "... Your niece. I know where she is."

Reno's body tensed up, and with a life-threatening speed, he turned and pinned Axel against the wall. However, his dangerously strong grip around Axel's neck did not keep the younger red-head from smirking deviously at him.

This infuriated Reno even more. He whispered threateningly, "I was trained to be lethal. And in my youth I've killed a handful of freaks like yourself. So, don't mess with me boy."

In a hoarse voice, Axel frowned as he said, "I'm not playing you... I, I don't want Roxas anywhere near Olette as much as you do, _**uncle**_." He smirked again.

Annoyed by his joke, Reno's grip tightened, but when Axel gave him a shaky thumbs-up, Reno growled angrily at him before releasing the boy's neck.

Axel coughed, gently rubbing his neck as he glanced up at Reno with an amused look in his eyes. "Heh, You Turks are as strong as us, the skill hasn't left you, **_Detective._**"

Surprisingly, Reno grinned, although there was still that condescending look in his eyes. "Sarcasm won't protect you forever, boy.." Reno glanced away and then glanced back at Axel with a concerned look in his eyes, however, the concern was understandably for her. "You're sure it was her."

A serious expression replaced the mischievous one on Axel's face, "Definitely. She's from that guy Shaun's group. Their hideout is by third avenue, somewhere near the warehouses... " Then, he muttered to himself, "..well, a pile of rubble by now.."

Reno stepped back with s a pained, pensive look. He murmured in a tone of disbelief, "..she didn't make it out... Rude..."

Axel crossed his arms and said seriously, "She can now." Reno glanced at him suspiciously, but Axel said in an assuring tone, "Now that I've given you a reason to escape this prison, I'll promise you, Roxas will never find out about her."

Reno studied the young boy's face for any sign of a lie. Slowly, he said, ".. It.. it won't be easy to leave. Because of Matt, I've been doing.. unspeakable things.., nonetheless, I've been ordered to commit far worse deeds in the past..so, how can I trust someone like you."

Axel smirked slyly. "Well, on the grounds that we're both gingers."

* * *

Olette smiled softly as she climbed out from the window, on to the fire escape. She said happily,"I knew I would find you here. Ventus."

Said person glanced in her direction with a small grin, and then turned his head away, to his right, where the alleyway ended and conveyed the main street. Ventus resumed to staring at the many, long trails of smoke that rose up from behind a row of buildings that were not affected by the explosions. The dark smoke camouflaged with the darkening sky.

Sensing that Olette sat down beside him, he asked casually, "What's Garrett's plan of action?"

Olette hugged her legs close to her chest as she also stared into the same direction. She said softly, "You heard him earlier... these explosions were not accidental.. the noise and smoke will attract those _**things.**_... Mai and Wakka want to leave._**"**_

Ventus glanced down into the dark, silent alleyway below. "..We can't."

"Hmm... Luck hasn't fully recovered.." Olette murmured. ".. and Lucy and Rowena won't leave until they find Shaun.."

Ventus sighed heavily and then glanced at Olette. Momentarily, her gaze shifted towards his. He asked softly, "Why are you here?... Since last night, I thought I upset you some way."

Olette's brow slightly furrowed and she glanced away for a few seconds before looking at him apologetically.

He gently touched her arm; her scratches had already healed, and the barely visible thin scars couldn't even imply that she had been injured.

"You don't have to answer me." Ventus said, searching Olette's eyes for any sign of... "I respect that you came out of your way to see me."

Olette's mouth opened slightly, as she wanted to say something otherwise. Her furrowed brow was replaced with a warm gaze. She said kindly, "...For the first time, in a long time.. I've been feeling normal again.. happy.. but,..."

"but...?" Ventus murmured.

Olette breathed in heavily. ".. please understand Ventus, that I am thankful for meeting you.. I am.. but if I continue like this.. I will hurt you.."

He grinned and said incredulously, "You won't hurt me, Olette."

"Ventus, no.." She gasped out quietly. "...even if you threw away the letter.. and, we haven't talked about it at all... I know the past.. the secrets and lies will catch up with us. And I will hurt you."

"Olette.." He said sternly, "The person hurting right now is you. You're not letting go – you're holding on to something.. someone..."

At that last word, she glanced away and Ventus felt that painful tug on his heart.

He said encouragingly, "But you have to understand, I know how you're feeling... We both have complicated pasts."

"..I don't want you to be exposed." She whispered in a strained voice as she looked at him again.

Ventus felt lulled in by her eyes, and subconsciously, his hand drifted up to gently touch her face. He felt it again... And as he looked into her eyes, he thought she must have felt something.. Olette slowly glanced how at the hand that gently touched her cheek, and then almost gracefully, her eyes drifted back up to look into his.

There, he felt it.. that beautiful, light feeling. And the next thing he knew, Ventus had pressed his lips against hers. His kiss was simple and tender on her lips. Olette was shocked – however, she was calmed. Nevertheless, this serene feeling scared her and so she parted from the kiss.

She was surely blushing as he was. Ventus calmly looked at her, unsurprised that she backed away, and despite that, Olette felt sorry for pulling away.

Gathering up the failing strength in her legs, Olette stood up, her head lowered.

Ventus grinned thoughtfully as Olette walked towards the window. "..You cared for him."

Olette stopped right in front of the window, and without glancing back, she said, "... You're better than him.." And then she climbed through the window, leaving him alone on the fire-escape.

With his back leaning against the brick wall, Ventus pensively stared at the lonely space in front of the opened window.


	31. Echo

:) Author Note: Oops, it took me about two weeks to update. Hehehe, this time I promise to update as **soon **as i can. :D this chapter title was inspired by Jason Walker's song _Echo_.

* * *

Never Let Me Go

Chapter Thirty-One_Echo_

* * *

"Olette, wait." Ventus said as he jumped down from the window into the wide hallway. He looked expectantly at the girl's back. She was only standing a few feet away, but he thought he shouldn't risk walking up to her.

Olette breathed in heavily as she blankly glared at the glass doors on the other end of the hallway. Through the glass she could see Garrett, Mai, Lucy, and Rowena standing around Luck, who was asleep on the weathered, blue couch. She could tell Ventus to give her space, or she could simply ignore him and just walk through those doors and join the others.

Her brow was furrowed and her eyes conveyed a look of regret. Why did she say that? Maybe she needed someone to confide in with all her secrets. Secrets. Hah, she had secrets of her own now.

She could continue pretending.

"Olette.." Ventus said humbly. "What exactly happened between you and him?" He waited for her to turn around, to reply, but she stood there in silence. Ventus frowned. He needed to see how she was feeling. He was annoyed that at that moment her face remained a mystery to him.

He glanced down. His voice soft as he requested, "At least… at least tell me what you think of him now. And I promise never to ask you about him again." Ventus looked up, hoping Olette had glanced back, but of course, she had not.

With a sad look in his eyes, he said, "But the truth is, I think I already knew. When I kissed you, you held back. And you're in the right. You didn't lead me on, Olette. I...I think I just confused my priorities of finding out about my real dad.. and my brother… with you."

Olette turned around, her brow furrowed and eyes widened in disbelieving wonder. She felt an aching in her chest as she focused on the sad look in Ventus's eyes.

"I usually accepted whatever would happen to me." Ventus said kindly as his eyes were downcast. "But I wish I saw this coming…" He looked up at her with a stronger gaze than earlier. "I thought I wanted to know you because you had some connection to my brother, but then another reason resurfaced, Olette."

She shook her head, saying apologetically. "It's not right Ventus. What the world is coming to is a big mess. If anything, I'm grateful I met you.. so I could convince you to forget about _**them**_. Don't involve yourself with it." _Don't involve yourself with me… I scared that I'm becoming a mess…_

"Don't do that." Ventus said sternly with a concerned look. "You're always pulling on the tough act, but it's not convincing me to leave you alone."

Then, he bravely decided to walk up to her. Olette did not step back.

Nevertheless, Olette looked at Ventus with a guarded expression. She asked sternly, "What are you doing?"

Ventus smiled softly as he said sincerely, "I'll be honest with you. Whether what you feel for me is platonic or even indifferent, it'll be difficult for me to label myself as your friend."

Olette frowned as she judgingly looked at his confident expression. She swallowed, trying her best to conceal her irritation, and then said bitterly. "Then be a stranger to me."

Ventus's warm smile was slowly replaced with a look of disbelief.

Olette stepped back. She had to push him away, but she expected him to pull her back. She had to break his sick hope, but was it really wrong?

She had to hurt him.

Olette said angrily, "You're better standing in the light, Ventus." Then, with her cheeks reddening as she balled her hands into fists, Olette said difficultly, "Stand.. Stand very far way, away from me. That way, I'll never wish you were Roxas."

* * *

"Did you think I could just walk out the door and casually stroll down the streets?" Reno said bitterly as he had his elbow pinning the top of Axel's neck against the wall. The younger red-head struggled to nod his head and could only grunt in response.

Reno released the boy as frown lines appeared on his forehead. The man disapprovingly looked down at Axel, who was bent over his knees, concentrated in painfully-relieving process of re-filling his lungs with air.

With one hand gently rubbing the sore spot on his neck, Axel stood up and said sarcastically in a hoarse voice, "Oh, yes. I even told dark vader about your niece."

Reno crossed his arms, saying seriously, "Vanitas can foresee anything. So I hope, for the sake of the reputation of those brilliant scientists who gave your abilities, that your plan doesn't end here."

Axel stopped rubbing his neck and smirked mischievously at the man, "Vanitas? That's his full name, really? Heh, he truly is the grim reaper."

Reno glanced up and rolled his eyes furiously.

"Listen Turk." Axel said sternly, his brow furrowed and eyes narrowed into a daring glare. "My boy, Roxas, is bent on finding her, and I don't doubt that he'd hate me for a while if he discovered-."

"I would care less about your bromance." Reno said seriously, glancing back down at Axel. He was disgusted with this child. "If my circumstances were not as disadvantageous, I would leave quietly."

The young nobody raised an eyebrow in interest. "What's got you whipped old man?"

Reno shot him an annoyed glare, but Axel asked again, and this time with sincerity, "Couldn't you just leave? Your pupils are not dilated, so Matt can only control you while you both are in the same space."

Reno glared intensely into Axel's curious gaze, his crossed arms tightening against his chest and his muscles visibly tensing. His tone was cold as he said reluctantly, "I had tasked myself with protecting a handful of the people in this 'refuge' way before Vanitas found us… And the prisoners are not entirely undeserving… It'd be just as wrong to condemn them to _**his hands**_ as it is to neglect the families, the old and the young whom I had promised to bring to the safety of the militia.."

Axel looked at him placidly. He was beginning to feel a small flowering of respect for him.

In a low tone, Reno said bitterly, "Vanitas will kill them all before he kills me and the other four that he pretends to call his 'team'." He paused, glaring at Axel with an unforgiving look; however, Axel knew, from the dazed aura about Reno's expression, that the look wasn't directed at him.

Then, Reno said accusingly, "But of course, you could care any less about the impending massacre."

Axel returned Reno's comment with an equally condescending tone, "You think you can prevent that from happening. That someone like you, despite being a Turk, can defeat Vanitas, plus the other two? Heh, science has significantly progressed since your golden years."

"You finally say something smart." Reno said bitterly, uncrossing his arms. "But you and Roxas will find that moving a mountain is a much easier task than changing my mind."

Axel smirked in disbelief, finally seeing what the man possibly meant. "When you've tried so hard to show that you're better than me, it turns out you're doing the fucking blackmail."

His face an unreadable mask, Reno said calmly, "That boy… Roxas… could have been considered family in my niece's eyes. So there must be some good in creatures like you."

Ignoring the Turk's insult, Axel stepped up to him and said daringly, "You leave now and I'll save those damned people."


	32. Youth

Author note: This chapter title was inspired by Daughter's song _Youth_. :) I put more of my energy into the dialogue in this one, so there might be funny mistakes with grammar and unnecessary words lol.

* * *

Never Let Me Go

Chapter Thirty-Two_Youth_

* * *

The low ceiling lamp hung silently in a dark room, with the people and its contents only slightly visible by the pale rays of moonlight that seeped in through the widened cracks between the wooden planks pinned on the windows.

"Ventus said that we are close to an exit from the city. We have a way out." Garrett said surely at the four women standing before him. "And we don't have to pack much since these streets are packed with cars we can jump-start."

Lucy's teeth gritted silently and her fingers frustratingly ran through her dense blonde curls as she impatiently listened to Garrett's reasoning.

"We should have the bags, the car, and ourselves ready by daybreak, then we leave." He said smartly, "Although the fires and smoke have died out, we shouldn't bet on them being any less motivated to get here."

Garrett. Their leader, a tall man with a darkening seven-o'clock shave, dark, wavy hair, and a lumber-jack shirt, had his arms crossed as he glanced at every single person in the room, explaining to them what he thought should be their plan of action. There were dark bags under his tired eyes, but he stood confidently before them. Behind him was the weathered, blue couch, where his daughter, Luck, laid sleeping.

The audience also consisted of his wife Mai, a woman with long, silky black hair and almond-shape eyes, Olette, and Rowena, a comely, old black woman whose grandson, Shaun, was missing.

The others: Wakka, Selphie, Ventus, and even the kid, Mason, were keeping watch on the fire-escapes.

Olette sensed Lucy's quiet but bubbling agitation, as she stood next to the blonde nurse. The girl worriedly glanced sideways at Lucy, wondering if the young nurse's frustration with their situation was also fueled by the fact that Luck, who had been with Shaun that night, didn't know how the young man came to be missing or even how she acquired that cut on her leg.

Olette glanced away from Lucy when the blonde nurse angrily interjected Garrett's speech.

Frowning at the tall man, Lucy said bitterly, "This apartment is too far above from the streets, so it's improbable that-that those things can find us."

Garrett said sternly, "You've misplaced your concern. The explosion of the warehouses will, no doubt, draw those things here, but the underlying danger here is why those buildings went up in flames."

Lucy's eyes narrowed as she said angrily, "A gas leak."

Garrett's brow furrowed slightly as he pensively looked at Lucy, while Mai looked uncertainly at her husband.

"We've got a sufficient supply of food," Lucy continued pointedly, "batteries, guns, water, and even clothing. We're stocked for a year and a half. And if those things are already on their way, we'll just be slowed down by the kid and the patient."

Mai shook her head,visibly disgruntled by Lucy's insensitive remark, whilst Olette glanced down with a disappointed look in her eyes. Garrett remained gravely silent.

"Lucy." Rowena said sternly, giving the young woman a disciplining look. Her tone was steady and correcting, "Is it sensible to be cooped in here like sitting ducks? Garrett is not doing a cowardly thing. This apartment only gives a view of the alley, and God forbid, that a explosion happens on this side, how will we escape if the main roads are filled with those monsters?"

Lucy snorted arrogantly before she said loudly,"It's better to high-tail out of here, rather than fight for this refuge, rather than fight for the chance to find Shaun?!"

Rowena retorted, "Child, don't fool yourself into believing you are the only soul under this roof whose dead-sick worried about someone."

Olette frowned. Right… they don't know. They think that Ventus is looking for his 'brother' as well. She glanced at Lucy when the young woman spoke.

"Then don't run." Lucy said through gritted teeth as her hands clenched into flexed fists. "I'm sick of not knowing."

Rowena glared at her. Lucy, however, unexpectedly glanced at Olette with an accusing look.

"How about you, miracle girl?" Lucy asked coldly. "Left behind in this scary city by friends who have probably already settled in that military refuge you were suppose to be taken to." Her tone faintly reminded Olette of another, unlikable blonde the unwelcome reminder of the other life convinced Olette to be relentless.

Olette did not flinch nor revert her gaze. Her brow was furrowed and mouth a hard line as she replied cooly, "With the way things are going, it's hard to be certain. Don't attack me for listening before acting."

Lucy looked away angrily, glancing at Luck's sleeping face and then stubbornly at Garrett. Her jaw flexed and her chest rose and fell heavily when she said, "I appreciate everything you've done for us, but Rowena and Shaun are my family. Rowena may have argued with me, but we have discussed this thoroughly and she's staying. We have to take care of each other. And we have to be here for when Shaun comes back."

Olette glanced over at the old woman, who now had her arms folded and was pensively watching Lucy.

Garrett frowned, and he looked seriously at Lucy as he said steadily, "I don't run a dictatorship, Lucy. Stay if you must… but, Rowena, will you stay here with Lucy?"

The old woman sadly glanced at Garrett, and said kindly, "… This city is our home, so we know it well… but, it'll only be temporary. I've suggested to Lucy that once we find Shaun, we'll join you."

Mai placed a comforting hand on Rowena's shoulder, saying warmly, "Don't burden yourselves. Stay here if it's safer, besides…" She glanced worriedly at her husband.

* * *

The night sky was riddled with stars and the moon was a crescent that emitted pale light that dimly lighted the occupied fire-escape.

Selphie walked over to where Ventus stood, relaxed, with his elbows resting on the railing and pensive gaze looking down at the dark alley.

"Hey." She said quietly, grinning at him as she leaned against the railing in the same way as Ventus. "Do you mind? Wakka's busy teaching Mason how to spit."

Ventus smirked and then glanced at her with an amused grin. "There's a proper way to release oral fluid?"

Selphie nodded, grinning widely as she whined good-humoredly, "Aww, don't tell me you're going to ditch me for Wakka's spit."

"Actually, it's lose-lose situation." Ventus said,his smile widening as he watched Selphie's attempt at puppy-dog eyes.

"Risk Mason's spit missing its target and landing on my shoes," Ventus said whilst chuckling as Selphie urged her eyes to water up, "..or endure your long rambling before you're brave enough to reveal the real reason you're here."

At once, her watery, puppy-dog eyes disappeared, and Selphie raised her eyebrow as she said proudly, "You're keener than I give you credit for, Ventus."

Ventus's smile humbled down to a small grin. He shrugged, with knowing look in his eyes that roused a laugh from Selphie.

"Most people are like that." He said, grinning. "But now that this secret of life is out in the open, please be direct.. or you'll find me spitting."

"Hah, I don't know. I like flirting with you." Selphie teased jokingly, and then she glanced away from him, grinning as she looked ahead, at the shadowed, brick wall of the building across from them.

She said nicely, "…You know, you're surprisingly in a good mood… I was wondering before, but now I'm puzzled, heh."

Ventus's grin slowly faded away, and for a few seconds, he stared pensively at the side of Selphie's face before glancing down at his hands. Suddenly finding interest in closing and opening his hands.

"Was I too direct?" He heard Selphie ask kindly. "Or… or am I just being meddlesome for thinking… for thinking that the awkward looks you guys gave each other and that she had disagreed to keeping watch was because of… of something…"

He smirked, his eyes watching his fingers flex and relax while his mind was reeling through possible answers that couldn't, that couldn't be read into.

"… I'm… I'm shocked that Olette's being so hesitant about this." He heard Selphie say in a tone that was genuinely confused. "…With the way things are going for her, I thought she'd need someone… "

Ventus grinned blankly, feeling the opportunity to say something. He needed to say it.

He said to his fingers, "I guess we're in the same boat… I thought so many things about her that were proven wrong… "

Selphie glanced at the side of his face, a solemn look on hers.

Closing his hands, Ventus murmured, "She's completely fine with… with just herself."

Selphie's brow furrowed. She said softly, "I'm sorry Ventus… Given our circumstances, it was silly… careless of me to give you that advice."

He grinned as a bittersweet thought came to him. Continuing to look at his hands, he said, "… No, I think you were just being a romantic… I mean, I thought your advice was pretty epic."

Selphie watched him sympathetically. "… And you two could have been a pretty epic team... This might be the last time we'll get to talk. Wakka and I are thinking of leaving with Garrett… You?"

"… I don't know." Ventus said quietly, his brow furrowed as he thought hardly on the choices. "… I know I'd want to help you guys prepare… probably"

Selphie smiled and the pity in her eyes were replaced with a warm happiness. She gently squeezed his shoulder as she said, "You're the best, you know."

The best… The better…

* * *

The sun was in the midst of rising and the blue sky was clouding up again. There was a faint smell of charred wood in that cool, refreshing morning air. And although the burned mess was beyond the row of buildings across from them on the main road, one couldn't ignore the dead silence in the street.

Nonetheless, she couldn't dwell on that.

Olette knelt to place the heavy duffel bag by the back tire of the white van. The rickety van was running. Though the plan was to make a pit spot just before the exit. Their plan, not quite hers.

She still had not decided. Leave or stay.

She shook her head, turned her head to left, and then slowly stood up, until she was unexpectedly shocked by her reflection in the van's small, side view mirror. Olette hastily stepped back.

Was it that startling? Immediately blushing, Olette bit down on her lower lip, and as she glared at small, dark space between the edge of the cracked sidewalk and the van's tire, she hoped, in her vanity, that none of the others saw her reaction.

It was a brief glimpse… but she could still see it in her mind's eye. The image remained vivid. Her hair was an oily tangle of wavy, brown hair. Her lips were a dull, pink color. Her cheek bones were a little more pronounced and there was a smudge of gray under her eyes. Her eyes. And her eyes.

Although, the furrow in her brow enhanced the coldness in her gaze, the sharpness in her gaze was enough to leave her speechless.

Olette shut her eyes and breathed out heavily. 'Forget it', she thought regretfully. It wasn't like that. That wasn't how she looked like, was it? When she spoke in such a poisonous tone to Ventus. Those cruel eyes weren't looking at him, right?

"Olette, hey?" She heard a woman say uncertainly, and at once, she was pulled out from her angst. However, when Olette turned around, she faced someone she had not expected.

Lucy grinned nicely at her, saying almost shyly, "I wanted to talk to you… I'm sorry I reacted that way back there."

Olette had listened, but since she was really trying to figure out the reason for the change in the young woman's attitude, she replied back with an uncertain look.

"Though, honestly, I'm usually that bad when I'm angered…" Lucy said, abashed. She crossed her arms and looked up as she breathed out tiredly. "… and I say things to spite others, and it's really childish in our circumstance."

"Well.. it's alright.. it didn't bother me for long." Olette said. Lucy looked down at her again, grinning kindly.

"I didn't want things to end on a bad note." Lucy said, and then uncrossing her arms, she said, "I'm very upset that the group's parting ways, but, heh, if I ever told that to Rowena, or Garrett, they'd throw me into the van."

Olette smiled softly at Lucy. Yeah… She would miss them as well… the companionship and the security… but… Olette's smile slowly faded and her brow began to furrow… but she shouldn't dwell on that.

Lucy noticed the change and the distant look in the girl's eyes. Mildly concerned, she asked, "So, have you and Ventus decided to leave with them?"

Olette blinked and then said pensively, "No, I don't know yet… I'm just helping the others prepare… And…" Olette glanced over at her right side as she said uncomfortably, "Ventus and I aren't together… so I don't know what he's doing..."

"Oh, really?" Lucy sounded genuinely surprised, and then, in a curious tone, Lucy asked, "And speaking of Ventus, have you seen him? Garrett needs him, but not even Wakka knows where he is."

Olette looked back up at Lucy with a thoughtful expression. "No, I haven't either. He's not in the apartment?"

"No." Lucy said, nodding her head thoughtfully. "Mason's looked."

That last comment made her frown, and she was shocked that the news worried her a bit. Olette looked over Lucy's shoulder, and stared pensively into the wide alleyway, noting the puddles of mud, the dumpsters, and the fire-escapes-

Olette quickly looked back up at Lucy, and suggested calmly, "How about the fire-escapes?"

The woman's face brightened at the thought. Her eyes widened in realization and then she grinned gratefully at Olette. "You know, I can't believe they haven't thought of checking that. I'll go tell Garrett, heh, thanks, Olette."

"You're welcome." Olette said nicely as Lucy left. but she wasn't really feeling it. It was the expected response to a 'thanks'. And as she gazed blankly at nothing in particular, she was thinking why she had cared so much.

Did it bother her that he was missing? He should be alright, of course. She had a number of people she cared about who were missing, technically… Her mom, Reno, uncle Rude and his family, and Hayner and Pence.

…She had hurt him, but maybe it was possible that all this time, she was hurting more from the guilt. She had lied to him.

And what Lucy said resurfaced in her thoughts. She had been angry and pushed him away when she had not meant it.

The anger had felt right at that moment. Spite was the only weapon she could obtain.

If they were parting ways, was this the right way to end things?

Olette's eyes reddened faintly as they began to water when she breathed in heavily at her surfacing realization.

Broken is what she is.

No matter how difficult things were, Ventus pushed through with a smile, with hope, with strength to endure. Maybe she should also… but had she once…?

* * *

Ventus had planned to rest on the fire-escape for only a few minutes. He deserved it, having spent most of the late night into the dark, morning hours helping the men find the right van to hump-start. So, yes, he was a little tired. Until, Lucy found him and said Garrett really needed him.

They were behind schedule, Garrett said. Wakka strongly agreed and was the first to bark out remarks of hurrying up. And there goes his chance to rest, but he could let it go. The group was important. Their safety.

Carefully, Ventus walked down the creaky, wooden steps with three, mildly heavy bags in his arms. It was quite dark on his descent. The steps led directly to the back door that opened into the alleyway. Peering over the bags he carried, Ventus grinned in relief when seeing that he was only a few steps from the gray, metal door.

These weren't the last of the bags, however.

Nevertheless, Ventus sighed thankfully once he reached the bottom and was eager to feel the sunlight on him once he opened the door.

His hand now turning the knob, Ventus stood sideways as he pushed against the slightly heavy door. And just as he expected, a few of the sun's rays graced him with warmth as he cautiously stepped out into the cool alley.

The door closed behind him with a loud, suction noise and soft click.

"You. Why are you here?!" He heard a man's voice, his tone filled with an intense sense of disgust.

Ventus glanced to his left and saw a man dressed in black suit with the sleeves rolled; the jacket was unbuttoned and the tie missing; his furious glare was just as striking as the red, seven-o'clock shave that darkened his cheeks, giving him a weathered, chiseled look, and the unruliness in his red hair, which was lazily tied back into a short ponytail.

The red man said bitterly as he walked up to Ventus, "Hell be moved if I ever trust one of your kind again!"

Ventus's eyes narrowed in confusion, but before he had the chance to talk,the man pushed into him, bringing both bags and bodies onto the hard, gravelled ground. The bags were thrown off to the side with loud thumps and the first punch struck the boy's face.

Instinctively, Ventus jerked his left leg up, kicking the man in his upper, back thigh, throwing him to the side. He felt the surge of adrenaline to fight, but the aftermath of the blow was way more excruciating than any pain he had ever endured. His vision blurred to white, it felt like the bone has been dislocated in left cheek, and fear gripped him as he was faintly aware that blood spurted from his mouth.

Ventus turned on his side, writhing in agonizing pain, however, just as he felt the man's fingers dig into his calf, he immediately sat up and blindly swung his right arm across and struck some flesh and what felt like bone when his fist received the painful back-flow from the hit.

He felt some satisfaction from his offense, but he unfortunately knew he had not even caused a dent in the man when a rough knuckle smacked against the bottom of his chin, and he seemed to be flying and then falling for a brief second before he felt sharp gravel poke into his head when he hit the ground.

And then he heard them, a man shout, a girl scream, and another man shout. Feet hurriedly hitting against the gravel.

His vision was still blurred and his eyes kept flinching close, but Ventus knew he his head was on the ground, and if he could see, he would have been looking up.

He sensed someone kneel by his head and momentarily felt a gentle hand touch his forward.

"Oh, oh my god." He heard Selphie gasp out from somewhere to his right.

The person kneeling by him must have been Mai, because her voice seemed like the closest,"You-You'll be fine Ventus."

"Who the hell are ya?" He heared Wakka shout aggressively.

"We can talk and shoot after." He heard Garrett say threateningly. "Or do you prefer vice versa?!"

"No, don't!" He heard Olette-Olette yell frantically. "Don't! I know him! He-he's my uncle!"

* * *

Olette glanced worriedly from the point of Garrett's pistol to the startled expression on her uncle's face.

Reno. Although his appearance was slightly altered since the last they spoke, no doubt in heaven that the man kneeling on the hard, gravelled ground was him.

She felt everyone's confused gazes on her, and her knees slightly shook when she glanced at the gun again. She was scared, confused, happy, and upset all at once.

"Olette." Reno said sternly, but there was a warm look to his eyes when she made contact with them.

Wide-eyed and unsure of how to move, when to act, Olette kept her gaze on her uncle,as his eyes were all too familiar in that assuring gaze.

Garrett glanced warily at Reno and then worriedly at Olette before lowering his arm and locking the gun into safety.

In his leader voice, Garrett projected calmly, "Selphie, please help Mai carry Ventus to the van. It'll be too much of a hassle to take him to the apartment, and Wakka, come with me. We'll need to tell the others about the new circumstances."

And without a complaint, the others immediately carried out Garrett's orders. Wakka walked towards the ladder to the fire-escape and began climbing. And to Olette's surprise, Selphie and Mai were successful in cautiously pulling up Ventus and hurrying him out of the alley, towards the van the was parked a few feet from the alley entrance.

Garrett glanced at Olette, who turned to him when he said kindly, "We'll all come down in a minute, so stay here with your uncle… you should have some time to catch up before the others bombard him with questions."

Then, Garrett too walked over to the ladder of the fire-escape. And in no time, Olette and Reno were the only two left in the alleyway.

Olette glanced away from the fire-escape, her expression stunned and nervous, but when her eyes met with her uncle's, she smiled sadly and let out a soft laugh that broke into a cry. With a loving and uneasy look on his face, Reno stood up and opened his arms for her. And expectedly,she ran to him and then they embraced each other tightly.

She had buried her face into his chest to muffle her sobbing. Through her tears, she murmured, "I love you, love you so much. I-I can't trust myself, when I let go, you won't leave, will you?"

He chuckled softly, fatherly caressing her back as he rested his chin atop her head. He closed his eyes as the tears moved down his face. "I'm here now, Olette. I won't ever leave you again. We're family; I'm so so sorry, family should have always been first. My god, I'm with you now."

* * *

With a smirk and arrogant look in his eyes, Axel walked towards the metal doors of the cafeteria, flashing a glance of indifference at the woman who stood 'guard' at one side.

"Where were you? The head count was a while ago." Georgie, a woman prisoner with boycott hair, asked harshly. "You're damn lucky that Matt hasn't come yet for inspection."

Axel stopped just before the doors and said in a bored tone, "And no one wonders where Reno is."

Georgie snorted and then crossed her arms, saying certainly, "Since Reno's been here longer, he can come in any time. But you're new."

"Hmph." Axel snubbed her and then pushed open the doors with a careless amount of strength. Although, as he made his 'grand' entrance into the crowded, triangular shaped cafeteria, only a few people noticed the loud, banging noise of both doors swinging against the wall and then roughly shutting close.

With a placid expression, Axel surveyed the room for any sign of-

"Axel."

He smirked. Here he comes.

Axel turned to his right and, just as he had expected, graced the approaching boy with a sharp smile.

"Roxas, you're a good student, aren't you." He said sarcastically, "Coming to class on time."

Roxas wasn't humored; his brow was furrowed and mouth a frown as he said in a low tone, "I suppose being late means you've been doing some research."

Axel raised an eyebrow, and then secretively looked around, and after noting that each person in the cafeteria seemed completely immersed in eating or talking, he said bluntly, "I've decided to play hero."

"… What?" Roxas wasn't amused, of course. "Axel, Van 'requested' a private meeting with us this afternoon."

Axel pretended to sigh in a tired manner, and then he walked up to Roxas's side to comfortingly squeeze his friend's shoulder.

He grinned down at his serious friend, saying sarcastically, "Then, my dear sidekick, we need to retreat to our secret lair and discuss our morally-uplifting plan of action."

* * *

As he rested his elbows against the railing of the fire-escape, Ventus glared intently at a small, rectangular vial he held in one hand.

"You love this spot, don't you."

Her.

His eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed slightly. There was already a blue-violet discoloration on his upper, left cheek and a faint smudge of red on his chin.

Enclosing his fingers around the small vial, Ventus then stood up, and answered placidly, "I can't stay down for long." He glanced to his left.

Ventus's eyes widened a little at the unsettling look on Olette. He hadn't expected her to look at him with an unguarded expression, revealing so much regret and guilt.

He didn't know what to do then. He grinned softly, and then glanced away as he said, "Where's…erh, is he down, with the others?"

Olette sighed. "Yes." She crossed her arms and glanced to her right, observing the cracks in the red bricks of the wall beside her. "I-We, we've already explained to them…"

Then, she glanced at him. "Mai said your injuries were-."

With his gaze focused on the flaking red paint of the railing, Ventus grinned as he said good-humoredly, "He didn't kill me. Just be thankful for that, heh."

"He wouldn't have." Olette murmured, watching him sadly. "It was a mistake…"

"Did your uncle know him?" Ventus asked casually, although his brow furrowed even more and he had not looked up from the railing.

"… He knew of him." Olette answered quietly, and then much loudly, she explained cautiously, "My uncle used to work… he used to be a GA (Government Agent) before I was born… He had quit because of some trouble… It's just that, since then, he can't trust anyone like… like Roxas."

Ventus's jaw flexed, but immediately, he felt a painful pricking right under his lower lip. Frustrated, Ventus closed his eyes and muttered, "I'm not him."

At that moment, she was racked with guilt. Olette stepped forward and said, "I'm sorry Ventus… I…I am sorry for what I said. It wasn't true, it wasn't right."

He opened his eyes, but his gaze was distant, pensive. "… If it was wrong, then why… why did you say it." Breathing in deeply, he then glanced at her. His expression was grave, but his tone wavered as he said. "You made me think that you were - that I repulsed you! If my face was not enough, there were certain tones in my voice and manners that had bothered you, convinced you to push me away!"

"I don't expect you to forgive me." Olette said in frustrated sadness. "What I did is beyond deserving it."

"Then why even waste your effort?" He asked incredulously as he walked up to her.

Olette gasped, blinking back the wetness in her eyes, as she intently gazed back into his eyes. "Only now I know better. I couldn't part from you without fixing what I broke."

"God, Olette." He said angrily. "Stop-!"

"I repulsed myself!" She interjected intensely. "You were never the problem - I hated myself for being so naïve, for being unguarded. I drowned myself in the misery of having my life shaken by lies when I could have accepted my world has changed, when I should have been strong enough to accept there was still good. There is still hope."

"Olette…" Ventus was speechless, overwhelmed by her revelation, by her choice to confide in him. To trust him.

"I do not want to be afraid." Olette said softly, lowering her head. "I neglected the present. I think…"

She looked up at him. "I was wrong, wrong about being cold, distant… broken. It was just a crack. But even that's gone now, because I think I cared about you, Ventus. I… I might be falling for you."

He stepped closer to her, his eyes wide in shock as he whispered intently, "When?"

"I-I don't know exactly." Olette glanced down, her tone pensive, "I… I must have a long time ago, but I couldn't admit it… there were so many moments."

"How about now? How are you sure this isn't just a spur in a moment? I care for you too much to allow you to do something regrettable."

"No, I won't regret this." She said surely, looking back at him. "We shared so much time together. I can't look back."

"How will this even work?" He was beginning to become worried by the certain look in her eyes.

"Hope." She answered sincerely. "After such a long time, I finally feel something real. No more misery, none of the past, and no more fears for the future. I think I'm in love with you... You, Ventus."


	33. Only One

Author note: This chapter title was inspired by Alex Band's song _Only One_. And THANK YOU _Riilustra -Your Sweetest SIN_ for suggesting Ellie Goulding's _Bittersweet_! :D It's so awesome! I will definitely have a chapter for that song in the near future!

* * *

Never Let Me Go

Chapter Thirty-Three_Only One_

* * *

The late morning sky was a dense cover of slow-moving, gray clouds. The city below was cast in a melancholy light. There was a low rumbling occurring in the troubled clouds, indicating an incoming of rain, however, it would only be later that the weathered buildings and forlorn streets needed a cleansing.

Mason, Garrett, Mai, and Selphie, all stood in front of the white van that was parked by the sidewalk in front of the alley way. Before them stood the people they would leave behind. Each person was exchanging his or her parting words with another.

Ventus, with the purple bruise still fresh on his upper, left cheek, said somberly to Garrett, "Goodbye. I'll see you when all of this is over."

He gave a small smile, and then Garett's eyes glistened with a mix of happiness and sadness as he too grinned back at Ventus.

"Your idea better work." Garrett said knowingly, despite the falter in his grin as his hand touched the head of the walkie-talkie that was snugly held in his pant's pocket. "When I call you at both checkpoints, it's mandatory that you answer back, quickly."

Ventus's brow furrowed as he nodded with a determined look on his face. It took him some time to assure Garrett that they, the group staying in the city, didn't need both of the communication devices.

When Ventus felt a boy's small fingers softly tug on his hand, he glanced away from Garrett and looked down at the man's son with an inquiring look. Mason was short for a kid his age, but his bronze colored hair, large, almond-shape eyes, tanned yet freckle skin, and spunky attitude made him stood out. And there was a new addition to the boy's look that Ventus had not seen before.

The black, baseball hat Mason wore casted a faint shadow on the uppermost section of his face. However, the uncertain expression on Mason's face was still clear to Ventus.

"Mason, what is it?" Ventus asked with light concern in his tone. It was unusual for the boy to act in a shy, hesitant way.

"The bruise on your cheek is really purple." Mason said seriously, squinting thoughtfully at Ventus. "I wanna… I'm giving you my hat, so you can protect your face." He then took off his black, baseball cap and bluntly presented it to Ventus.

"Mason." Garrett said in an amused tone as he glanced down at his son, who paid him no attention. "You've hid that hat all this time, and now when you finally take it out, you're going to give it away?"

Ventus glanced at Garrett and both men exchanged amused grins before Ventus said reassuringly to Mason, "It's alright, Mason. You're not obliged to give me anything."

"Obliged?" Mason's brow furrowed as he pondered over that word. "… I'm not…"

Garrett chuckled and then he affectionately touched his son's head, "Mason, it's your hat. You **can** give it to him."

".. I know." Mason said sternly as he frowned at his dad.

Ventus smiled, amused by the two, and then he took the black, baseball hat from the boy's hand and put it on his head.

Meanwhile, Mai engulfed Olette into a long embrace; the woman murmured a few words of thanks by the top of the girl's head. When she released Olette, Selphie, who had stood beside the woman, stepped forward to hug Olette as well.

"Live through this." Selphie said reassuringly as they parted from the embrace. "I'll be waiting for you."

Olette looked at Selphie sympathetically as she said comfortingly, "It won't be hard." She glanced surely at Mai and then at the worried, young brunette in front of her.

"Stay… Just stay strong." Mai said softly.

Olette glanced at her with a slight furrow in her brow, however, when she opened her mouth to say something, she heard the starting of the vehicle's engine and Wakka calling from the driver's seat of the van, "Selphie. Garrett, time to go!"

And what could have been said was pushed aside. Olette stepped away from the van as she solemnly watched Mai open the side door of the van for Selphie and Mason to climb in. Once Selphie and Mason disappeared into the back of the vehicle, Olette caught a glimpse of Luck, Garrett and Mai's daughter, who laid asleep on a thin pile of blankets in the center of the van. Then, Mai climbed in, and after saying a goodbye to everyone outside the van, she pulled the side-door close.

Olette felt stuck as she stared at the faded, white metal of the van's side, but then warm fingers enveloped her left hand and she was able to tear her focus away from her daze.

Ventus looked at her reassuringly, and then he glanced away, looking at the driver side of the van, where Wakka's left hand poke out of the open window to wave at them as the van began to move away.

... Olette also watched the van go, up the quiet, almost untouched street.

* * *

Matt glanced back at the two, his eyes narrowed in a stone-cold expression of indifference, and then opening the heavy metal door to the watch tower, the blonde pheromone manipulator stepped aside to allow the two to enter the circular room. Axel glanced down at Roxas with a knowing look, and then looking up, he snorted and darted a judging glare at Matt as he walked into the watchtower first. Matt nonchalantly watched the red-head walk by, and then he furrowed his brow as he glanced at Roxas.

"Vanitas talks of you as a god, but from what I've seen so far, you have nothing to show." Matt snubbed as Roxas regarded him with a aloof glance. "After this talk, you'll know your proper place."

_'Know your place. You're not human.' _Roxas glanced away as he smirked in an amused manner. Did he have to remember what _**he **_said at this time.._ 'You're worse. All you have to live for is your duty.' _Then, with his brow furrowing, Roxas looked at Matt and said cruelly, "So, if Van gives me your position, your title, you will be lost?.. **We** are all the same, Matt; we invited ourselves into this world. **We** steal lives; and when we die, the world says 'good riddance'."

Matt looked at him analytically as he said angrily in a low voice, "Is that a threat?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow, and then said sarcastically, "No, it's advice."

* * *

Lucy peeked through the slit between two wooden planks on the boarded window. As with her arms crossed on her chest and her tight blond curls, which were stretched out because of the snug bun on the top of her head, everything about her was 'stressed'.

She said in a disgusted pondering tone, "Their screeches have died down… but there are so many of them… just standing aimlessly… and in the alley of all places…"

"Backstreets are usually damp, carry a putrid smell, and notably, dark." Rowena said jokingly as she looked up from helping Olette fill her backpack with the right kind of necessities. Lucy glanced back at her. "My child, it's not a surprise those things are drawn to such places."

Lucy rolled her eyes, and while she resumed to spying through the opening in the boarded window, Rowena and Olette exchanged quiet, laughing grins before proceeding with their task.

A few feet from Lucy, on her right, sitting atop a cardboard box was Reno with a small pile of guns and golf clubs at his feet. He looked up from checking the ammunition of a pistol and glanced at the blonde nurse. He asked with an incredulous tone. "With the heartless right in the backyard, you're still definite with your decision on staying?"

The blonde nurse's cheeks reddened and her brow furrowed angrily as she turned her head to glance at Reno. "Of course I am."

Reno grinned as he pondered on her situation. Then, he raised an eyebrow at her as he said, "Two women, with no shooting experience, hiding away in a shady apartment building amidst a swarm of heartless."

Lucy blinked angrily as she scoffed maturely. "And yet you still plan to leave the city, when the streets are spotted with them."

"Because I have experience." Reno said casually as he checked the safety lock on the gun. "One can only take down a heartless by exerting extreme trauma on its head."

Lucy raised an eyebrow and then glanced away, resuming to spying through the boarded window as she said in a pondering tone, "Why do you call them by that name, anyways? The.. _**heartless**_."

The single, click sound of the gun's safety lock drew Olette's eyes towards her uncle, who was now staring blankly at the gun in his hands with an unhappy, thoughtful expression.

"Did some guy in your last group come up with that?" Lucy asked nonchalantly, but not meanly, as she spied through the narrow gap in the boarded window . "Or did your ingenious self call it?"

Olette's eyes narrowed and her brow slightly furrowed as she noticed the sudden uneasiness in her uncle and thought of the possible reasons of as to why… Her mouth gaped open, and then she called out worriedly, "… Reno?"

Her uncle's intense glaring at the gun in his hands disappeared with only a blink, but just as he raised his head to look at her, a young man wearing a black baseball cap ran into the room from the wide hallway, his left hand holding up the black walkie-talkie that was the source of the loud static noise.

Ventus looked at each one of them with an uplifting expression. He said in a relieved tone, "Garrett just checked in. They had made it the gas station and are on their way to the exit."

* * *

The slanted control table was all that separated Axel and Roxas from Vanitas, but the tension was a looming presence in all areas of the room. The ebony-haired youth's dark clothing clashed against the luminous, dense mass of gray rain clouds which were conveyed by the windows behind him.

"The fight has always been bigger than you. Than us." Vanitas said calmly, his eyes narrowed and distant. "It is older and will last longer than us. Which is why Roxas has to choose our side."

Axel cocked his head to the side in a reserved, indignant manner. He said accusingly, "You said you had a greater plan for him, but it turns out you're just going to use him, drain him empty."

Roxas remained silent, but he watched Vanitas with a calculating look in his glare.

Vanitas frowned at Axel. "Your ignorance is what deters you." Then, he glanced at Roxas. "Your trust in those **men** still remain. Break that chain, Roxas."

"He'll die." Axel said sternly.

"Does Axel make all your decisions, Roxas?" Vanitas asked him solemnly, and then he glanced at Axel, his eyes wide as he explained bitterly, "That dark kind of power doesn't kill its user. The victims are those who are careless to stand by that person without any knowledge of the danger."

_'I know that too well.' _Roxas thought as he looked upon Vanitas in a new perspective. _'If he's say he's done his research… then he knows about Xion and the others.'_

Axel scoffed, "Oh, I guess that means me. You don't speak for Roxas, you never will-!"

"Let me speak then." Roxas said sternly, glancing pleadingly at his furious friend. "Let me. Step back, so I can understand this myself, Axel."

"Roxas." Axel said in a tone of slight disbelief. "I.. I didn't mean…"

"I know." Roxas said, unexpectedly ashamed, as he uncomfortably averted his eyes away from Axel's shocked gaze and towards Vanitas.

He was beginning to feel gut-sick, and both Axel and Vanitas could see through the determined façade, where his regret and apprehension were what made him stand so rigidly and guarded.

"I can do two different things." Roxas said in a pondering tone as he looked expectantly at Vanitas. "Be two different people. But for some time, I haven't been the other… Is what… that dark power I have, is it like yours?" _'Is it like Xemnas's, Xehanort's?' _

Vanitas answered solemnly, "Not a likeness. It is exactly the same."

As his jaw flexed, Roxas bit down on a small, inner part of his lower lip. He kept his gaze on Vanitas.

"This means what you already know." Vanitas continued in that same knowing tone. "You have our extraterrestrial parent's blood running through your veins. With that bloodstream, you can create the **heartless**. With that inter-dimensional power, you can beckon darkness and bend it to your will."

"… And the light clashes with it?" Roxas asked warily.

Vanitas smirked. "No, Roxas. The light does the complete opposite: it balances the darkness."

Roxas frowned and once again, directed a look of mistrust and suspicion at Vanitas. "And so to join your organization, I have to use it?"

The smirk turned into an amused grin as Vanitas said contentedly, "No, to join our organization, you have to decide that on you own free will… To live, you have to use it."

"I will die." Roxas said stubbornly. "This ying-yang stuff you think applies to me, doesn't.. What happened three years ago is proof enough to discard that theory."

The amused grin vanished and was replaced with a serious, contemplative look. Vanitas said coolly, "Roxas… All your past illnesses; the spontaneous fevers, the migraines that lasted for days on end, the black-outs, the cold sweats, and the weak heart. They aren't there because you're genetic material is a mess. You are different from every one of our kind. Your body is dying because you're suppressing the _**other… the darkness**_."

"What?" Roxas said breathlessly.

"All lies." Axel snapped as he stepped closer to the slanted control table, "This isn't right. Everyone believes the complete opposite. **Things** like you, Vanitas, are _**damned**_."

Vanitas ignored him, saying seriously, "Roxas, it explains everything about you that's unconventional. Your given rage leads to your resolution; your instinctual judgement guarantees your survival; your trademark selfishness separates the fake from the real."

Roxas clenched both his hands into fists and he glared defiantly at Vanitas. "Why would I _**die**_ for your cause?"

Vanitas smirked and his eyes narrowed into a daring glare as he said coldly, "Good, you want to know why? Then, I'll just have to _**kill **_you to prove to you that you must not _**die**_."

* * *

"Don't be afraid, Olette." Reno said sincerely. "I promise to listen." He had calmly blocked the access to the door in the small, windowless room where a couple of cardboard boxes lined the walls.

With the few months of separation and everything that happened to her, Reno almost looked like a stranger. The faint dark circles under blue eyes that were once exhilarating but now tired, the 'don't-mess-with-me' facade influenced by the thin and prickly red beard, and the tied-back mess of shoulder-length red hair that once had been striking to the eye, but its color now seemed faded.

Olette stood before him, carrying six water bottles that she had found in one of the boxes. She looked at him with her brow furrowed and a look of regret in her eyes. He had finally got her alone. She knew what he was going to ask.

Olette cleared her throat and then asked him cautiously, "How… How much do you know?"

"How much is there." Reno stated gravely as his brow furrowed and he looked at her uncomfortably. "… You don't have to defend yourself. Olette, you're not careless."

"But you're doubting that now." Olette uncomfortably suggested as she tried to ignore the sudden heat in her eyes and the heavy weight pushing down on her chest. Just now, she wasn't so sure.

"No." Reno frowned. "No. No, I'm not… I'm an outsider to this.. to your relationship with him."

Olette nodded her head as she glanced away, a pondering look on her face. She said softly, reassuringly, "I know.. I understand how.. how weird, maybe even sick.. how wrong it must look to you, still…" She glanced at him, and with her thoughtful expression unfazed, she continued strongly, "I can't think of him that way, _**us**_. He was there when I needed him, when I felt the most alone. I never thought I could be.. alone."

Reno looked down, nodding his head. _**Olette was abandoned. She had been alone. Don't forget. **_

"Ventus." He said quietly with a tired sigh as he looked back up at her. "Does he know about you - I mean, what happened… and Roxas."

Olette breathed in deeply and then said solemnly, "Yes. Ventus knows everything now…"

His brow furrowed as he looked at her expectantly.

"Ventus is Ansem's son." She said quietly as her gaze became narrowed and guarded. "Somehow… he's tied to Roxas, but, but it's just by blood.. and not fully."

"He told you?"

Her jaw flexing, Olette bit down on a small, inner part of her lower lip. She nodded.

"… And what does he plan to do with it… with this information."

Olette cleared her throat again, and then said, "He wants an explanation from him.. from Ansem. But then, that's it, and Ventus would rather live his life without the answer.. and I would too."

* * *

The metal door to the watchtower was blasted off its hinges, and fortunately both Roxas and Axel were quick enough to step away from the center of the room as the dented slab of metal flew across the room, and crashed against the windows, only creating a few deep cracks in the glass before it thumped to the ground.

Roxas step forward and a panicked look appeared on his face as he realized that Vanitas was missing. He then knew that they were given an unfair amount of time to react. Vanitas hadn't left the room. Roxas could sense his presence, and although the enemy seemed to be invisible to the naked eye, there were also two others with him.

"They're still in this room." Axel said urgently, his eyes darting furiously around the room, searching for a giveaway. "Rox-!"

_**Too late.**_ A part of Roxas berated himself for his delayed reaction, and another saw red. _**Red on Vanitas. **_Roxas glanced away from the cracked windows and immediately changed his footing into a guarded stance when he saw that Axel was on his knees while Russell, the muscular one, stood behind him with both of his large hands forcefully holding back Axel's head as if to snap his neck.

_'No. They couldn't have!' _Roxas narrowed his eyes threateningly when he realized the real danger. Since, although Axel's hands were free by his side, right at the nape of his neck was the jagged tip of a otherworldly, curved sword that was held by Matt.

"Let's play hero." Vanitas said cruelly, suddenly materializing out of darkness on Roxas's right side. He turned his head towards Roxas and whispered maliciously, "You know what that weapon is, don't you. What it can do to our kind."

Roxas kept his aggravated glare on Matt, who frowned right back at him, as he talked through a dangerous grin, "In the end, I'am always given an ultimatum. Join or die, right?!"

Vanitas raised an eyebrow in amusement, and then said in a sickening, comforting voice, "I'm pretty sure your deep, brotherly regard for Axel will deliver him his salvation.. That is, if you can step up. "

"Don't Roxas! Erh." Axel struggled to blurt out; his chest heaved greatly and cautious apprehension lined his forehead as his eyes continuously glanced pleadingly at Roxas and then bravely down to his left, where he could catch a glimpse of the curved sword's reflective glass.

"I'll-I'll never let these bastards such a lame way to die, heh, I'll never.. never concede." Axel protested through gritting teeth. "Run, Roxas. Leave, this-this-don't make this a fight!"

"You're going to listen to mother, Roxas?" Vanitas whispered cruelly into Roxas's ear. "Move, Roxas, and with just one glance from me, Matt will drive that damnation up into your friend's head. There is no ultimatum. You have only one choice, Roxas."

Roxas frowned, and said sarcastically, "My skills are rusted. It'd be a tragedy worthy of the Greeks, if I accidentally kill you in the process."

"I've already seen my death, Roxas. Don't act smart. " Vanitas whispered in a malevolent voice, "Trust me, it's easy. If you can contain it, you can release it.. History won't repeat itself.. Axel is not Xion. You're not going to let him die as easily as you allowed her death. You have control now."

"I.. Have I told you how much I hate you, Vanitas." Roxas muttered, seething.

Vanitas smirked as he nonchalantly asked, "Should I tell Matt to kill your friend?"

"Fuck Matt." Roxas scorned. And then, after a single blink, Roxas's eyes appeared completely black before he vanished.

It barely even took a full second. Shortly after Vanitas saw Russell be lunged backward by an invisible force, did Roxas reappeared in front of a _**unarmed**_ Matt with the otherworldly sword in his hand.

Axel quickly got back up on his feet.

No hesitation. No remorse. Roxas had thrust the curved sword straight into Matt's abdomen.

"You should know this, Vanitas." Roxas said infuriatingly, "_**It's not the strong that survives." **_

And then came a messy sound of shifted innards as Roxas swiftly pulled the sword out of the gut to cut across the vulnerable flesh of the neck. Done with the kill, Roxas uncaringly released his grip on the sword's handle, and, simultaneously, as the tainted weapon fell on the metal floor with a clang, Roxas swiftly moved behind Axel and then the two vanished.

They were gone.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow in reserved entertainment as he blankly stared at the gory cuts on Matt's corpse. He smirked and muttered, "I know, Roxas. _**It's the one that survives that is called strong.**_"


	34. We Don't Eat

Author note: Chapter title inspired by James Vincent McMorrow's song _We don't eat_. Plus, this is the '_endgame'_ for Roxas. :] And just so no one gets confused: **88 **indicates a shift in character P.O.V.

* * *

Never Let Me Go

Chapter Thirty-Four_We Don't Eat_

* * *

They returned to that same end of a narrow, gritty street where there was a barricade of two military trucks. The militia vehicle on the right was down on its side and the other on the left was buried under the bricks of a demolished building. The abandoned military vehicles provided a gap between them that was wide enough for one person to go through sideways.

Light rain drenched the fragments of what was once compact buildings that lined the narrow street.

They reappeared a few feet from the gap between the two trucks.

Roxas released his gentle hold on Axel's shoulder when his friend made a move to turn around and step away from him. Axel's eyes widened and a look of incomprehension and slight fear; he was transfixed by the coal-black color of Roxas's eyes.

And it had hurt Roxas, rather than offended him, to have Axel look at him as if he was the unrecognizable danger.

"What Axel?" He asked sternly, his body tensing and mind racing through all the possibilities of what was wrong with him. Then, when Axel still hadn't mustered the action to speak, Roxas asked intensely, "What's wrong?!"

"Wha…" Axel looked unsure, but then his brow furrowed and a slight look of irritation was conveyed on his face.

"What. What happened with your eyes?" Axel said gravely, his voice a mix of shock and frustration.

Roxas looked down and then back up at Axel with a troubled gaze. He had heard what Axel asked. But, he couldn't help but doubt there was something strange in him, however, after what he had done in the watch tower, 'normal' should be unlikely.

Axel frowned, and his voice wavered with a hinge of shock verging on disgust as he stumbled to say, "Your-Your, your eyes. They're fricking black. Everything, black. It's still black, fuck."

Roxas averted his eyes from Axel's thoughtless stare. What does he do?!.. He swallowed uncomfortably as he raised up his hands, with the palms facing up, so that he could look at his hands. Now, he had a sudden feeling that he had to.

Only a few of his fingers, on his left hand and only at the tips, were spotted with dark red fluid that was now drying. Nevertheless, his right hand was an expected mess; it looked like he had put on a dark red glove that was too small to cover the length of his entire palm. And the few raindrops that hit him, left clean streaks through the blood stain.

His brow furrowed and he found himself thinking about whose blood it was. _Matt. _And he remembered how the blood had stained his hands. _He had cut the young man twice. A stab into the gut, and a slash across the neck. _And then, he felt…

Roxas quietly wiped both hands on the sides of his pants, and was careful to not have the blood touch, stain, anything else.

He looked back up at Axel, and seeing that his friend's expression was unchanged, it meant that his eyes were still that same dark color.

There was nothing heavy on his shoulders, on his chest. No remorse. When he looked at Axel now, all that Roxas felt was extreme relief.

He saved him. He saved them both.

Roxas smirked.

"Focus, Roxas." Axel advised, his look serious. "And, and don't do that. Cuz your face already looks very, very disturbing."

Thoughtlessly obeying, Roxas closed his eyes and relaxed his brow. Three years of restraint conceived astonishing amplifications on his self-control. Despite the longer than usual blackening of his eyes, he felt better at this.

When Roxas reopened his eyes, he heard Axel sigh in relief.

"God. They're finally back." Axel said with a nostalgic grin, and then he crossed his arms as he jest, "Those beautiful baby blues."

"Then.." Roxas began in a reflective tone, now looking at Axel with an expression of gravity and caution. "Then, Vanitas wasn't lying. He was telling the truth."

Axel frowned. "We can't say that yet… Let's wait a while longer before we allow that bastard to be right."

Roxas looked away, unsure.

"Anyways." Axel continued. "We'd better apparate back into the prison, or else Vanitas might find something else to nitpick on." He turned around.

"No, that's not it, Axel." Roxas said disagreeably. "I can't afford to wait. I've been in the sidelines for too long."

"What?" Axel asked, a little taken back as he turned back around to face him.

"We're not going back in there." Roxas said solemnly.

"…Roxas, you're kidding?" Axel's brow furrowed as he tried to understand his friend's sudden change of 'heart'.

"**You** must be joking." Roxas replied angrily. "Are we dogs, Axel? Or, is it just your blatant disregard for what's happening to the world, what's happening to us?"

Axel uttered an exasperated snort, and then said sternly, "No, Roxas. You forgot that **there's** people in that prison. Sheeps for slaughter if we leave them with Vanitas."

"It never mattered." Roxas resolved. "And even if they could be saved, their lives would represent only a small percentage of the great number of lives lost in the other cities."

"But we're here, Roxas." Axel said adamantly. "At least we can give them that chance of being an exception. At least we can fulfill our duty."

"Duty died with Ansem's honor." Roxas said rigidly. "So, don't waste effort on persuading me. I won't fight against my own kind for people who will spurn me once the glamour wears off."

"I can't believe you, heh. Comparing us to Vanitas." Axel said bitterly, shaking his head. "I'd like to stereotype mankind as much as the next guy, but fuck, Roxas! Even if they will fear us, don't you see that we'll carry that honor, that dignity of giving a second chance."

Roxas's brow furrowed in stubborn disbelief as he looked upon Axel in a shockingly, pitying perspective. "Saving face doesn't matter to me. Before this, a number of people died everyday, from hunger, violence, illness, chance. The world didn't stop, Axel. And I won't either."

Then, Roxas closed his eyes.

Stepping towards him, Axel said angrily, "Roxas, leaving is not the answer."

And with the revelation of cold, black eyes, Roxas vanished.

* * *

Olette stood in between the two windows that provided as access into the fire escape, however, with the heartless aimlessly roaming the grounds below, it was best to stay inside. Although, the rain had gotten heavier and the cracking sound of thunder and faint flash of lightning would keep anyone from venturing outside the safety of the building.

Her arms were crossed on her chest as she looked at the window on her right. The apartment was now silent. Rowena and Lucy were asleep in that windowless room, Reno was dozing off in the main room, and Ventus was somewhere.

The seemingly infinite rain drops and confusing wet streaks on the window pane kept Olette's mind occupied. Though, there was soft peacefulness to her features. She felt truly safe, and could finally trust in her potential to protect the ones she cared about.

Even though it was hard to tell by the gray, storm clouds that densely congested the sky, the sun should be setting by this time. And they were leaving in the dawn. Her. Reno. And Ventus. The escape plan was verified, official. A white van was parked in the alley below. Lucy and Rowena would draw away the heartless first, by climbing to the rooftop and shooting down on the other side of the building, where there was another alleyway. And then the three could sneak into the vehicle with that stolen time.

She could relax for now. How sweet that would be. Olette closed her eyes.

He came up from behind Olette and gently embraced her. Olette woke up with a startled heart beat and a blush to her cheeks. She stepped away from his hold and turned around with a startled, wondering look on her face. Wearing the black baseball cap Mason gave him, Ventus almost looked like someone different.

"Ventus?"

Ventus gave her a small smile and there was knowing look in his eyes. He said contentedly, "I thought you wouldn't mind sleeping in my arms."

".. I.. when?…" Olette said, confused, and she looked to her left, down the wide hallway. All the doors were closed and it was still as quiet as she remembered a while ago. She glanced back at him and asked with a laughing grin, "Did I fall sleep standing up? How long was I standing here?"

His light-hearted gaze then became warmer, longing. For a moment, Ventus looked unsure, but then his brow furrowed gently and he whispered, "Can I kiss you?"

Olette smiled kindly, and then said thoughtfully, "Well, lips are made for kissing, so you can. But, will you?"

Ventus smirked, raising an eyebrow in wondering amusement as he said, "Is that a yes?"

Keeping her assuring gaze on him, Olette reached for his hand to entwine his fingers with hers. Then, slightly tip-toeing, Olette gently moved her head to his and pressed her lips against his.

Ventus kissed her back, leaning a little towards her while placing a hand on her upper back. Olette stepped closer to him until their chests softly pressed against each other. And the chastity of their kiss ended when his lower lip pushed down on hers and Olette opened her mouth for Ventus to lock both of their lips together.

Both of his hands then moved to gently hold both of her arms, and their heads moved rhythmically against each other until his hat was pushed off.

His lips parting from hers, Ventus rested his forehead against Olette's as a small grin graced his face. She smiled back.

He said breathlessly, "I.. I have another question."

"Yes." Olette said in a laughing voice.

Ventus smirked, whispering, "Should we make out?"

"Yes." Olette murmured, and then Ventus closed the small gap between their mouths with a kiss.

* * *

Axel sauntered through the breach in the prison's double-wired fence, hands in his pocket and a faint look of frustration written in the furrow of his brow and distant glare of his eyes.

Fortunately, none of the damned heartless were there. However, Vanitas was, standing in the center of the prison courtyard.

"What did you do?" Axel asked in an accusatory tone. "He's on a fucking tantrum because of you."

Vanitas smirked as he said, "Cleared your head?"

"Don't mess with me." Axel warned as he stopped walking a few feet from him. "Roxas isn't here to restrain me from harming you."

"Then, we'll just have to go to him." Vanitas said nonchalantly. "Roxas deserves to be rewarded."

Axel glared at him suspiciously, saying sarcastically, "Right. Cookies for joining the dark side, wow-wee."

"He just needs time to clear his head." Vanitas said solemnly, "And when he's ready to make his choice, I'll be there."

"All you'll be is disappointed." Axel said coldly. "And backstabbed."

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, and then frowning, he looked to his left and said, "But where will you be, Axel. Where will you stand when Roxas makes his decision. Will you let him go, realize that he's completely turned?."

Axel frowned, his aggravation sizzling away as his mind gave way to distrusting contemplation.

"Because, " Vanitas continued, "The self-righteous seals the wayward man's fate."

* * *

The sky was a light, midnight blue. Cloudless, spotted with many white stars, and marked by a full, milk moon. The atmosphere was untroubled here. Over what seemed like an endless field of long grass and wild, white flowers. Roxas had materialized on the wild-grown land several hours ago, and since then, he had been walking through the prairie in one, meaningless direction.

But, he subconsciously knew that he was walking away from the city. And the farther he wandered, the more he questioned his sanity. He had long since tuned out the low chorus of crickets to the background of his mind. And although, he was neither brooding nor sulking, the depressing thoughts and memories were successfully fighting his desire to clear his head.

Ansem once had praised him. _**"A scientific achievement." **_

Ansem once had repeatedly reminded him. _**"I fear Xemnas has complicated your purpose. You are not a monster. The world won't hate you, but they must never know you. Xemnas intended to exploit these abilities."**_

Ansem once had saved him. _**"I'm giving you the long-awaited second chance. But you have the power to accept or deny it." **_

Ansem once had repeatedly reminded him. _**"You have a duty." **_

Ansem once had advised him. _**"But you must start off small. Too big a step will cause you to stumble."**_

What would Ansem say if he saw him now?

Roxas no longer hated the world. He understood its ways, its potentials and pitfalls. And although he was on reserved and polite, speaking terms with Mother Nature, Reality, and Fate, he wasn't their friend. He was a competitor, for survival.

He could join Vanitas's cause. He could fight for their kind's redemption and carry out a most wanted revenge. He could affiliate into X's organization. He could finally strike down the scientists, professors, enterprises, and government officials who had exploited them for their special attributes, abused them psychologically, emotionally, and physically, and had attempted on many accounts to eradicate the weak and the unconventional of their kind. To cut the ties of a toy from its puppeteer. Roxas was their key, wasn't he?

A cause needed him.

Yet, life experience and old wisdom pulled him back. The generalization of mankind was wrong, wasn't it?... And the mental and emotional damage that came along with being 'chosen' was unesscesary for him.

And as sad as it was, killing came easy to him.

Well, he was much quicker at it when the lives of his loved ones were jeopardized. However, he had only truly loved three times. Xion. Axel. Namine. And only two were still alive. Even so, as fate would have it, one was missing and the other was disillusioned in him.

To sum it up, he was truly lost.

What would Xion say if she saw him now? _**… "We're not excepted, Roxas. We will all die one day… But, before that, we must live."… **_

A sudden pain weighed heavily on his chest. He could be loosing Namine and Axel, and yet, here he was, just realizing he's been truly afraid of change

The fear explains everything. Why he was drawn to things that seemed constant.

But, he could never hold it, because the change was him. He was the unfamiliar, the stranger.

Roxas stopped walking, and his brow furrowed and eyes glazed over as he grabbed hold of a sad understanding. He murmured, "If I am lost… what do I look for.."

Was there a chance?

He looked down, and frowned when he noticed the small bulge of the orb-necklace hidden under his shirt. How long has he worn it? Roxas took it off and held it before him, one hand holding the chain while the clear, blue orb dangled down at his eye level.

"This isn't mine." He murmured solemnly, narrowing his gaze. "…. but how do I find her?"

Then, he blinked and his eyes turned black before he vanished.

* * *

_**Alone in an endless prairie. The horizon was too bright to glance at so she stopped walking and looked down. Bare legs, naked ankles, bare feet. She saw she had trampled on a few of the long grass yet a lone wild flower poked up from between her big toe and second toe. And then she realized that she couldn't feel the wild grass softly touching the skin of her legs. She looked back up and her heart fell when the beautiful white sky and breathtaking prairie were replaced with darkness.**_

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and seeing the outline of a nearby doorway amidst the darkness, Olette remembered she had fallen asleep sitting. The back of her head was rested against the wall and she had kept her knees close to her chest, her arms warmly locked around her legs.

She felt peaceful, but extremely tired. That dream again. Olette's eyes narrowed as she realized she must have had a restless sleep. Great. Just what she needed for today. What time was it?

Olette glanced up, to her left, where the small, barred rectangular window was. The opaque window glass in between the six vertical bars reflected a weak, white glow.

The sun could be just rising.. She needed to wake the others if they weren't already up.

"Olette?..."

**88**

His eyes opened once the black clouds swirled away from his body and vanished. Roxas blinked, and then he placidly focused on what he was doing, and where he was.

He was still holding up the necklace, and the clear, blue orb was gray in the dark lighting. His brow furrowed as he lowered his arm, and the necklace dangled from his fingers at his side.

It was as if he had lifted a curtain. Roxas saw where he was. It seemed like a small room. Dark. But it was vacant. There was a large, organized pile of boxes filling the left-most part of the room, and someone sitting against the wall a few feet across from him.

Roxas was disconcerted. Even with the weak glow of morning light that seeped through the small, barred window on the right, he could name that someone's face.

Why? What could be the explanation. Roxas stepped forward and said unsurely, "Olette…"

She turned her head and looked up at him as his body went rigid. What would she do when she realized it was him?

**88**

Olette smiled weakly, saying, "I didn't hear you come in. How was your sleep?" She looked warmly at him, and although, only the blonde color of his hair appeared the most clearest in the dark room, Olette knew it was Ventus.

A couple of seconds past that she looked up at him, expecting him to say something, but she was soon puzzled on why received nothing but silence.

"Are you alright?" She asked, curious. "Do you need something?.. Ventus?"

**88**

He couldn't grasp on any explanation, any understanding. This wasn't a memory; something about Olette seemed different. Roxas looked at her suspiciously. The faint morning light allowed him to see an almost clear view of the right side of her face, from his point of view. Wavy brown hair; her bangs have grown past her brow, so she had it pushed aside; her softly tanned complexion appeared lighter; a questioning gaze from her green eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked, curious. Her voice pulled him out of his daze, and his brow furrowed as he once again looked at her puzzlingly.

"Do you need something?.. Ventus?"

…Ventus? Roxas frowned. Did she think he was someone else?

With a concerned expression now on his face, Roxas stepped forward a bit further and then knelt right in front of her. Nevertheless, subconsciously aware of the morning light, Roxas made sure that only a small part of his face was touched by the dusty, white rays.

Did she really think he was someone else… Olette's brow slightly furrowed as she looked at him questioningly.

Roxas said hesitantly, "… Olette…" God, he hasn't said her name to her for some time. "… Olette… how… how about Roxas?"

**88**

"… how… how about Roxas?"

Olette was confused. Why would he ask her that? It upset her to think that he could still question the sincerity of their relationship. Or was he scared of something else?

Softly cocking her head to one side, Olette smiled at him lovingly as she smoothly grabbed his hand to gently press his palm against her cheek. Her brow furrowed lightly, she analyzed his worried expression.

What should she say that could reassure him? Olette began softly, ".. Roxas-." A thought struck her.

Something seemed odd. For a second, Olette thought she was with someone else.

**88**

This happened before. In some distant memory.

The smooth feel of Olette's cheek on his palm and the warm heat from her hold on his hand stirred a sweet, melancholy thought within him. She had called him by another name, and although he knew her loving gaze wasn't for him, he desired it to be his. But of course, if he revealed himself, she would push him away.

Roxas felt torn, conflicted. And all of a sudden, he was exhausted. He couldn't do this to her.

".. Roxas-." He heard her say abruptly, but wasn't concerned with what kept her from saying more.

Wanting the troubling thoughts and bothersome feelings to go away, he closed his eyes and saw solely black.

… Now, he was definitely sure this had happened… Or, rather, he had known this to occur, and now that it had, he couldn't believe it was actually like that.

**88**

"… Ventus?" Olette asked softly, worry laced in her voice. He still didn't answer her. Even his hand felt limp against her cheek. She had to try again.

"Ventus, please answer me." Olette lowered his hand from her face and then, with both hands, she clasped his hand close to her chest. "… This is silly. To be worrying about that now…. We're going to be together, that's what matters."

Despite the slight guilt that bothered her, Olette gave him a small, comforting smile. And she carefully looked at him again, hoping to see him reassured.

"… Olette.. " She heard him say in a hesitant voice.

She let out a soft chuckle of relief, and then letting go of his hand, she moved to sit on her knees so she could lean towards him and affectionately hold his head against hers.

**88**

Roxas opened his eyes, suddenly aware of the warm hands on either side of his head and her forehead being gently pressed against his brow.

"It's always you." She whispered sincerely. Her nose gently nudge his and then she kissed him.

Nostalgia trapped him. He felt his lips tingle as hers smoothly touched his. He wanted this. He wanted this. He wanted her. He didn't care if it was dishonest. He could finally hold Olette.

Roxas kissed her back with a little more force, pushing her mouth to open so their lips locked. And a fervent dance ensued.

Then, her lips parted from his and, lowering her hands from his face, she looked at him and whispered contentedly, "I'm in love with you, Ventus."

He froze… He heard her sigh happily…

But when her head leaned in to kiss him again, Roxas stopped her by pulling her into an embrace.

"I promise.. this will be the last time I act as if I deserve you, Olette.." He whispered remorsefully. If there was one thing in the world he should not ruin, it should be her. "… and if this Ventus does, then, I wish I were him."

**88**

"Ventus?" Olette asked worriedly, perplexed by his odd behavior as she parted from his embrace.

And when she looked at him, her eyes widened in concern as she realized that most of his face was still hidden in shadow. What was he scared of..

"Sleep Olette." He whispered regretfully as he touched the back of her neck. "When you wake, you'll see that this… that this was just a sad dream."

Now, she was the one who felt afraid. "… Ventus, wha-." She blacked out.

**88**

Roxas caught her before she fell, and then gently laid her down on her side. Leaning over her, he carefully pulled back the strands of hair that covered the side of her face. And then, for a while, a hand hovered unsurely by her ear and he gazed at her longingly, until he remembered the necklace he still had clasped in his other hand.

His brow furrowed as he finally allowed himself to caress her cheek just once. He whispered apologetically, "I'll be keeping your necklace for a while longer… but, I promise, you'll have it back soon, Olette..."

Then, Roxas solely thought of the endless field of wild flowers right before his eyes turned black.


	35. His Omen

Hi guys, I'm sad to say that since I'm going into my first year of college, I'll have to place this story on HIATUS until sometime around december, which is when my winter break begins. Knowing from past experiences, I won't be able to give this story all of my sincerity and passion (lol) while also doing school work and adjusting to a new life.

:) Thanks SO MUCH to all who have supported my story!

And although it's already out there, I still gotta say: This story wouldn't have been possible without its namesake, lol! Florence the Machine's song _Never Let Me Go._

* * *

Never Let Me Go

Chapter Thirty-Five_His Omen_

* * *

He was back in the lone fields. Sitting on his knees on the cool green earth of the haunting prairie. His brow furrowed, eyes coal-black, and lips turned down into an unforgiving frown. And there was a certain melancholy in how the light, grey color of the morning sky softly shone on the graceful sway of the savage flowers and long grass below… A nostalgia… A lingering loneliness in the smooth, constant movement of the wind that traveled inland all the way from the blue seas.

"… Fuck this…" Roxas muttered with eyes still black and uncaring. He muttered angrily, "Damn the bastard… damn me."

He was remembering it now. His insolence. How could he have believed they would become friends?! That they would remain friends. That his feelings for her were platonic.

The black color in his eyes disappeared, and they were once again blue. However, his frown twirked into a loathing smirk, and Roxas chuckled spitefully. Olette had left him… for Ventus… whoever that guy was…

And that unexpected desire to kiss her at the hospital…

_**"I'm here to help you..." He said reassuringly as Olette stepped in closer to him. It was offsetting as he finally realized how close he had let them come to be, but he couldn't stop himself from leaning in closer, so he satisfy a hidden interest to fully study her face…. And her lips… He wanted to touch them, with his own. Then, she glanced away, taking with her that moment of her lips just inches away from his. **_

When he had her for the first time…

_**He had pulled her body close to his, his hands finding a place on her back as she opened her mouth for him. He immediately deepened the kiss and Olette began to forget all her restraint. There was nothing she desired more than to revel in how their mouths were locked and how one of her hands entwined itself into his hair while another touched his face. When his mouth suddenly parted from hers, Olette almost whimpered until he kissed the line of her jaw and she furiously brought back her lips to his. **_

Roxas glared coldly at the wave-like motion of the long grass. All there was, was envy for a stranger. Some other person now loved Olette?

_**He kissed her back with a little more force, pushing her mouth to open so their lips locked. And a fervent dance , her lips parted from his and, lowering her hands from his face, she looked at him and whispered contentedly, "I'm in love with you, Ventus."He froze…**_

His brow was no longer furrowed and his eyes appeared glazed.

Namine had warned him.

_**"The day you picked up her little notebook." Namine confessed guiltily, but her eyes still focused on his. She was waiting for him to snap at her, but he didn't. "I was afraid to tell you..."**_

Could it be because of Olette's necklace, which he had clutched tightly in his hand, that he found her...

_**Namine said, "…She was in a dark room, the only light came from a barred window. She stood right under it." At this point he clenched both hands into tight fists. "So there was a little light on her face, but she didn't look scared. She was happy... and holding someone's hand up to her face."**_

The dark room, the barred window being the only, yet feeble, source of light, and Olette holding his hand softly against her face. All of it happened.

_**"Your hand, Roxas. She was holding yours. She said your name before I – I mean you, before you blacked out."**_

Although he hadn't "blacked out" in the sense of becoming unconscious, he had "blacked out" when he….

_**He felt torn, conflicted. And all of a sudden, he was exhausted. He couldn't do this to Olette. ".. Roxas-." He heard her say abruptly, but wasn't concerned with what kept her from saying the troubling thoughts and bothersome feelings to go away, he closed his eyes and saw solely black.… Now, he was definitely sure this had happened… Or, rather, he had known this to occur, and now that it had, he couldn't believe it was actually like that.**_

Roxas tightened his grip around the necklace as he begun to realize something… He will come to admit the truth.

_**Namine shook her head, eyes now glancing at her feet. "But it didn't look to be a bad omen."**_

Yes. Now he knew. The truth. And he wasn't sorry. Roxas glanced down as he put on the necklace. He won't be going back.

Even though he hated how changed he was.

He did feel for her. As simple as that, but its meaning heavier than any burden any man could carry.

…. He does love Olette….

He won't be going back. A new fight has begun.

….

….

….

"Had a change of heart, Roxas?" He hears Vanitas's voice.

Roxas looks up and sees them. Vanitas with Axel right beside him.

He glares at Vanitas coldly, but says nothing. Axel glances away, regretfully ashamed and silently infuriated.

"I found you." Vanitas says. "I found you because you have allowed yourself to be unguarded, Roxas."

He still says nothing, but he stands up.

"You can never hide from us, Roxas." Vanitas says, "It's in what we are, what you are…"

He stoically looks over at Axel.

"Ansem did not save you. He cursed you by opening your heart." Vanitas says, "… I see it. I know. Your pain."

Axel won't look at him.

"And yet you're unswayed by the misery." Vanitas says with a malicious smirk, "Still hoping that she'll choose you, the monster who thinks he can feel like a human. "

Roxas glares at him in incredulity when he threatens "….Can it be possible that I see something else, Vanitas? That… If we both see darkness-. " His eyes darken.

In a split second, Roxas is standing right in front of Vanitas, grabbing Axel's attention.

"-then, why-."

Vanitas's eyes widen in horrified shock when Roxas grins malevolently as his hand stabs through Vanitas's chest.

"-do I choose now.. this time.. this place.. to kill you."

Then, gritting his teeth, Roxas sharply turns the hand, resulting in the disturbing sound of the sternum cracking and blood spurting violently from Vanitas's mouth.

Axel narrows his eyes as Roxas swiftly pulls back his hand and Vanitas falls to the ground.

His eyes returning to its original state, Roxas glares down at the corpse with his red hand cringing. He says hatefully, "… Only if I had known I could do this earlier, then I would have challenged you at the tower… You just died. So, who at lost now, Vanitas?"

With his brow furrowed, Axel walks over to the body, gets down on one knee, and touches the body with his hand aflame.

The body burns quickly, melting whilst turning black. Gradually, everything that was once Vanitas changed from flesh to bone to ash.

Axel stands back up, looking down solemnly. He says wisely, "We were not made to be villains… neither were we made to be heroes. We were made to be weapons, weapons used by the good and bad.. however.." Axel looks at Roxas, who then glances at him. He grins sadly. "Sometimes, we become the humans that we pretend to be."

Roxas smirks knowingly, "I thought you gave up on me."

"…Roxas. Not once did I doubt you. I only hoped that the old you would resurface…. And here you are… the Roxas from three years ago."

His old friend.

Roxas says solemnly, "… The people at the prison.."

Axel nods his head with a deep understanding in his eyes, "They're still there for saving. That is, if you want to, Roxas."

Roxas gives Axel a sly smirk as he says, "No, it's exactly what I needed. Another opportunity to act vigilant."

Then, Axel walks up to him and gives his friend's arm an assuring squeeze. "Take us there, soldier."

* * *

**Never Let Me Go**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
